


A Love Like War

by luixrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Sex, Angst, Coming Out, Drug Use, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Manager Liam, Professor Harry, Singer Louis
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 89,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luixrry/pseuds/luixrry
Summary: " - Chcę, żebyś mi pomógł.- Jesteś pewien, że to dobre słowo? - Harry marszczy czoło. - Ponieważ Louis, moja profesjonalna opinia nie zmieni się tylko dlatego, bo zacząłeś być miły.- Nie chcę żeby twoja profesjonalna opinia uległa zmianie. Chcę poprawić swoją pracę, więc ty jak i inni ludzie będą mieli nową - oznajmia z łatwością Louis."Lub: to, w którym Louis jest oklepaną gwiazdą rocka i posiada wszystko za wyjątkiem miłości. Wtedy, poznaje Harry'ego Stylesa; mężczyznę, który pomimo wszelkich przeszkód ratuje go na każdy sposób, w jaki człowiek może zostać uratowany, nawet jeśli Louis nie wiedział, że tego potrzebuje.





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Love Like War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7248772) by [sincewewereeighteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincewewereeighteen/pseuds/sincewewereeighteen). 



> Nowe ff! Opowiadanie jest autorki Young Gods, jeśli ktoś czytał. Jest to tylko pierwszy rozdział (ponad 8k słów, późniejsze być może podzielę na pół), reszta tłumaczenia ruszy w okolicach maja ze względu na matury. Mam nadzieję, że was zaciekawiło i zobaczymy się już niedługo :) Bardzo by mi było miło gdybyście zostawili po sobie jakiś mały ślad. Do następnego x

Louis szykuje się na ostatni koncert swojej europejskiej trasy koncertowej, kiedy kipiący ze złości Liam wpada do pokoju z magazynem w dłoni, którego Louis nigdy nie widział, wymachując nim i mówiąc słowa których nie potrafi odróżnić, ponieważ jest odrobinę naćpany i bardzo pijany.

-... I właśnie dlatego idziesz na przerwę przed nagrywaniem kolejnego albumu czy tego chcesz czy nie - jego menadżer kończy i ciska magazynem w jego pierś, nim się odwraca i zbiera butelki piwa, ustawiając je na stole.

Liam jest w tym samym wieku co Louis, choć przez większość czasu zachowuje się jak czterdziestolatek - to właśnie wtedy za bardzo go nie lubi. Tak, ma swoje chwile; tak, są przyjaciółmi; tak, Liam zna go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny; tak, Louis go kocha - ale niekoniecznie go lubi. Louis tymi czasy nie lubi sporo osób.

Gdy po raz pierwszy się poznali Louis miał osiemnaście lat i właśnie podpisał swój pierwszy prawdziwy solowy kontrakt z zarządem, który zdobył dla niego świetną umowę z wielką wytwórnią w UK. Liam był stażystą, wciąż na studiach, mającym kłopoty z płaceniem rachunków i to wtedy Louis nawiązał z nim kontakt.

Teraz, w wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat, siedem lat i cztery albumy później Liam stał się sztywnym, bogatym sukinsynem i Louis chciałby, aby był trochę inny, jedynie by nie był tak często przez niego besztany.

\- O czym ty mówisz, Liam? - w końcu się poddaje i odzywa, spoglądając w dół na magazyn z Taylor Swift na okładce. Cholernie jej nie cierpi. Albo nie cierpiał posuwania jej? Nie pamięta. Ma nadzieję, że to nie to drugie.

\- Przeczytaj to do cholery, Louis - mężczyzna odpowiada i Louis właśnie to robi, siadając na kanapie i próbując skupić się na małych literach.

**DZISIEJSZA MUZYKA SCHODZI NA ZŁĄ DROGĘ, MÓWIĄ EKSPERCI.**

_W ostatnim czasie_ _Królewska Akademia Muzyczna_ _podjęła decyzję, aby relacjonować nowych muzyków oraz wpływ jaki mają na gusta muzyczne ludzi - i ich życia. Wraz z niesamowitą grupą słynnych profesorów oraz zaangażowanych studentów, artykuł obiecuje ukazać kilka zaskakujących imion._

 _Prawda jest taka, iż najwyższa pora by ktoś potraktował angielską muzykę wystarczająco poważnie, aby o tym napisać. Nie wiedzieliśmy jednak, że nie będzie to w najmniejszym stopniu dobrą recenzją - szczególnie dla_ _Louisa Tomlinsona_ _, międzynarodowej sensacji, który jak możemy zauważyć figuruje jako najbardziej sztuczny piosenkarz dzisiejszych czasów i, przytaczając, "przechodzi przez kryzys boybandu, w żadnym nawet nie będąc."_

\- Co? - Louis szepcze, czytając jeszcze raz ostatnie zdanie.

Artykuł ma dalszą część, ale Louis postanawia jej nie czytać, ponieważ zaczynają mówić o innych artystach i w ogóle go to nie obchodzi.

\- Co to do cholery jest i kto to napisał? - pyta wściekły, zupełnie tak jak Liam kilka minut temu, teraz już znacznie trzeźwiejąc.

\- Nie wiem, artykuł nie wyszedł jeszcze cały-tylko parę osób miało dostęp, tak myślę.

\- Cóż, bez przerwy piszą o mnie złe rzeczy, pójdzie w zapomnienie, racja? - próbuje przekonać siebie samego jak i Liama. Nawet nie kłamie. Stracił rachubę ile razy ktoś go przez te wszystkie lata obraził, jest zdecydowanie gruboskórny.

\- To Królewska Akademia Muzyczna, Louis - wpatruje się w niego zatroskany. - Jeśli dojdzie to do mediów, nie będzie dobrze.

\- Nie chcę brać przerwy Liam - Louis przewraca oczami i otwiera kolejną Corone; musi ponownie się upić. - Teraz, podaj mi tego papierosa proszę - mówi i zatapia się w kanapie.

Liam nie odpowiada; również nie podaje mu papierosa. Jedynie podnosi się ze swoim sfrustrowanym wyrazem twarzy i mówi Louisowi, że porozmawiają kiedy zdecyduje się po raz jedyny wziąć swoją karierę na poważnie. Louis go ignoruje, oczywiście że to robi, przenosi wzrok na sufit i czeka aż nikotyna oraz alkohol trafią do jego krwi, by za pół godziny mógł wejść na scenę.

Wszystko jest w porządku, ma to pod kontrolą.

~*~

Artykuł wychodzi pod koniec stycznia, kiedy Liam jest ze swoją dziewczyną i ich rodzinami gdzieś w południowej Ameryce, a Louis jest sam w swoim domu z Netflix i pizzą. (I paroma innych substancji, które zażywa gdy noce są ciężkie.)

Ma ustawione kilka alarmów, by wiedzieć co ludzie o nim mówią - nie to, że go to _obchodzi,_ już przeszedł przez tą fazę, ale odkąd nie ma obecnie jego menadżera, obiecał sobie, że od czasu do czasu zajrzy na artykuły.

Przerywa w połowie jakiegoś filmu akcji i otwiera stronę Królewskiej Akademii Muzycznej, bo właśnie tam kieruje go źródło.

Znajduje się tam wiele nazwisk, wśród których jest kilka znajomych, ale przewija w dół póki nie znajduje swojego imienia - to link do recenzji jego pierwszego i ostatniego albumu, jak i charakteru oraz tego jakim jest artystą. Jest tam jego czarno-białe zdjęcie i prycha na to pod nosem, ledwo pamięta te sesję, ale pamięta, że jej nie znosił.

Zbiera się do rozpoczęcia czytania długiej recenzji.

 

Louis jest wściekły. Właściwie to zaczyna tracić nad sobą panowanie. Za kogo do cholery ten.. Ten cały _profesor Harry Styles_ się uważa, by pisać o nim takie rzeczy? Czy tylko dlatego, że specjalizuje się w muzyce i pracuje dla Królewskiej Akademii Muzycznej daje mu to prawo do krytykowania ostatnich siedmiu lat jego życia? Ma ochotę zamordować tego faceta, ale najpierw sprawdzi czy jego fani nie robią tego za niego.

Fani, których Louis _kocha._ Fani o których Louis _nie_ zapomniał. Fani, których z całą pewnością _nie ignoruje._

Następnie wchodzi na Twittera. To wtedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że ostatni raz kiedy był online był w celu podziękowania ludziom za urodzinowe życzenia... Dwudziestego czwartego grudnia. Okej, więc może i nie był _aż tak_ aktywny. Mimo wszystko jest na przerwie (do której został zmuszony, ale jednak.)

Louis od dnia pierwszego, gdy podpisał swój kontrakt pracuje bez przerwy. Zawsze coś robi - czy to podróżuje po świecie z trasą koncertową, współpracuje z innymi artystami, chodzi na różnorakie imprezy czy też bierze mały udział w programach telewizyjnych, ponieważ czasami również gra -, więc wszystkie jego piosenki powstają w podróży i są o rzeczach, które zobaczył, o tym jak zmienny może być świat. W jakiś sposób _są_ szczere, a ten cały krytyk może włożyć to sobie gdzieś. Boże, Louis jest _taki_ zły.

(Gdyby był tu w tej chwili Liam, powiedziałby mu żeby nic nie komentował. Kazałby Louisowi zaczekać, aż ktoś skontaktuje się z jego agentem (mając na myśli: Liama we własnej osobie) pytając o komentarz, a on poradziłby mu wszystko przeczekać, bo sam się tym zajmie. Ale Liama tutaj nie ma, prawda? Nie, prawdopodobnie właśnie opala się gdzieś w Brazylii, popijając _caipirinhę_ i uprawiając dużo seksu, podczas gdy Louis po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu jest dotknięty tym, co właśnie przeczytał.

Więc pisze jedynie wiadomość z podziękowaniami dla fanów mówiąc, by się nie martwili, bo jakiś sześćdziesięcioletni koleś, który ocenia muzykę zamiast ją tworzyć nie może mieć racji.)

Nie chodzi nawet o to, że uważa iż w branży przestaną się nim nagle interesować albo fani zdadzą sobie sprawę, że ekspert ten może mieć rację, jeszcze raz: rzadko rusza go zdanie innych ludzi.

Jego problemem, _w tej chwili,_ jest to że _profesor Harry_ skrytykował jego muzykę. Problemem jest to jak powiedział, że nie rozwinął się od osiemnastoletniego siebie. Problemem jest to, że podczas gdy wszyscy atakują kolesia na portalach społecznościowych, Billboard zgadza się z Królewską Akademią Muzyczną i wytyka na Twitterze jego wady. Problemem dla niego jest to, że _nie_ _chce_ wierzyć w to, co właśnie o sobie przeczytał... Ale poniekąd tak właśnie jest.

I jeśli jest coś, czego Louis nienawidzi bardziej niż wątpienia w siebie, jest to wątpienie w siebie spowodowane słowami drugiej osoby.

Telefon Louisa dzwoni w jego dłoni i jest przez niego tylko odrobinę przestraszony.

\- _Już zatweetowałeś, świetnie! -_ mówi zrezygnowany Liam, jakby właśnie wszystko zobaczył.

\- No cóż, facet był dupkiem - Louis odpowiada, nie próbując nawet przeprosić. Nie zamierza.

 _\- A dlaczego tak trudno jest ci choć raz pozwolić mi wszystko naprawić, Louis? -_ menadżer jęczy po drugiej stronie; Liam może być trochę pijany, Louis zauważa. On także jest.

\- Od zawsze miałem problem z gryzieniem się w język - wzrusza ramionami, wiedząc że Liam i tak tego nie zobaczy.

_\- Jesteś nieźle wkurzony, prawda?_

\- Co mnie zdradza?

 _\- Twój monotonny głos -_ mówi mu Liam. _\- Zawsze jest gorzej kiedy nie krzyczysz._

\- Może chcę po prostu dopasować go do mojej monotonnej muzyki..

_\- Lou._

\- Nic nie mów, Liam - przerywa mu. - Poradzimy sobie z tym kiedy wrócisz, tak? Będę się trzymał z dala od mediów, jeśli tego chcesz - oferuje.

 _\- Nie-dobrze będzie jeśli będziesz w kontakcie z fanami, pokaż że się interesujesz. Po prostu-ja znam Harry'ego -_ w końcu oznajmia.

\- Co?

_\- Faceta, który to napisał. Nie wiedziałem, że dla nich pracuje-od wieków go nie widziałem, ale znam to nazwisko._

\- To idiota - wyrzuca z siebie, a w jego głowie zaczyna pojawiać się pewien pomysł. Nie może powiedzieć o nim Liamowi, bo najprawdopodobniej przyleci z powrotem do Londynu by go powstrzymać.

_\- Zignoruj to, już i tak wszystko zostało opublikowane. Wykonam jutro kilka telefonów._

\- Tak tak, cokolwiek. Nie obchodzi mnie, że go znasz, możemy go nienawidzić? Tak jakby go nienawidzę - decyduje się Louis, a Liam chichocze po drugiej stronie słuchawki.

_\- Tak Lou. Tak, możemy nienawidzić go na odległość._

Kończą połączenie, a Louis wznawia film, obiecując sobie nie myśleć więcej o artykule. Ma się dobrze: pozostało mu jeszcze dwa lata kontraktu i _wie,_ że będą chcieli go z nim przedłużyć jeszcze raz, jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, ponieważ jest wart miliony _funtów_ ; właśnie będzie zaczynał pracę nad swoim piątym albumem, a w ciągu kilku miesięcy wychodzi i sprzeda się świetnie DVD z jego ostatniej trasy. Wszystko jest w porządku.

 _W poniedziałek wciąż budzi się będąc złym._ Częściowo dlatego, ponieważ poprzedniego dnia wieczorem zapomniał włączyć ogrzewanie, a po części dlatego, że chciałby aby Harry Styles był odrobinę milszy w stosunku do jego pracy. Więc po zasłużonym, gorącym prysznicu, Louis odnajduje się na drodze w kierunku Marylebone, gdzie znajduje się Królewska Akademia Muzyczna. Chce po prostu wiedzieć _dlaczego._

Korek nie jest za wielki i nawet jeśli musi zapłacić opłatę drogową, wciąż jest lepiej niż gdyby miał skorzystać z metra i zostać rozpoznanym przez co najmniej pięć nastolatek idących do szkoły. W radiu słyszy swój ostatni singiel na co się krzywi, ponieważ poniekąd go nienawidzi i wyłącza urządzenie, resztę drogi pokonując w ciszy.

~*~

\- Przepraszam-hm - przeczyszcza gardło przy recepcji. Jak się okazuje, to miejsce jest cholernie _ogromne._ Louis sądził, że będzie mógł po prostu wparować do biura mężczyzny i zażądać wyjaśnienia, ale cóż, musi się dostosować.

Blondynka odwraca spojrzenie od ekranu komputera, które poszerza się w rozpoznaniu jak tylko ląduje na Louisie.

\- Oh witam, dzień dobry - mówi, jedynie z nutą flirtu w głosie. Louis prycha wewnętrznie i życzy sobie, by mógł, albo i lepiej, _chciał_ to odwzajemnić.

\- Dzień dobry, kochana - uśmiecha się. - Możesz mi proszę powiedzieć gdzie znajdę profesora Harry'ego Stylesa? Jest tutaj dziś? Znasz go? - pyta po chwili namysłu. To miejsce jest tak wielkie, że z całą pewnością nie każdy zna każdego.

\- Tak, wszyscy znają Harry'ego - oddaje jego uśmiech, jeszcze jaśniej niż wcześniej.

\- A więc?

\- Jest dziś, ale-dochodzi pora lunchu, prawdopodobnie jest już w kawiarence - mówi blondynka, jakby miało mu to pomóc. - Mogłabym tam pana zabrać? Ma pan umówione spotkanie z profesorem?

\- Nie słońce, przepraszam. Chcę tylko zamienić z nim słowo, byłoby to możliwe?

\- To już zależy od niego - tym razem zdaje się robić co w swojej mocy, by nie wzruszyć ramionami. - Zaprowadzę. Zastąp mnie, Danny? - odwraca się do chłopaka po swojej stronie, który skina, uprzejmie również kiwając w stronę Louisa kiedy zaczynają odchodzić. - Jestem Jade, tak swoją drogą. Właściwie to tutaj studiuję, ale potrzebowałam pieniędzy a szukali kogoś do pracy...

\- Rozumiem - mówi jej.

\- Racja - prycha Jade. - Zdajesz się dobrze się ukrywać, Louis Tomlinson - dodaje.

\- Zamierzałem uprzejmie się przestawić, wiesz? - żartuje w czasie drogi. Wszystko dookoła niego jest piękne, balansując pomiędzy starym stylem, a nowoczesnym. Dziewczyna ma szczęście mając szansę studiować w takim miejscu. Louis ledwie ukończył przedostatnią klasę.

\- Nadal jeszcze jest na to czas..

\- Jestem Louis, miło mi cię poznać - śmieje się.

\- Jest szansa na zdjęcie czy to prywatna wizyta?

\- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz ze mną zdjęcie? Profesor Styles nie skarci cię za bycie fanem tak kiepskiej muzyki? - pyta jej i oboje się śmieją. - Pewnie, że jest.

Zatrzymują się na pięć sekund, aby mogła zrobić swoje zdjęcie. Louis nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio zrobił sobie zdjęcie z fanem - albo dlatego, że był zbyt naćpany lub po prostu rzeczywiście było to aż _tak_ dawno temu. Żadna z tych opcji nie jest dobra, więc postanawia się nad tym nie zastanawiać.

Jade prowadzi go jeszcze przez niecałe dwie minuty, po których wreszcie docierają do otwartej przestrzeni z tyłu collegu, gdzie kilka osób ze sobą rozmawia nie zwracając na nich uwagi.

\- O tam - wskazuje na stolik przy którym dwójka mężczyzn prowadzi żywą rozmowę. Jednym z nich musi być profesor Styles, natomiast drugi zdaje się być studentem.

Louis dziękuje jej uprzejmie tak jak został nauczony i zmierza w ich stronę, będąc wdzięcznym że nikt nie przygląda mu się zbyt długo czy też nie szepcze, gdy ich mija. To miłe uczucie.

Wcześniej nie wiedział jak ma zamiar zwrócić się do tego mężczyzny, ale na szczęście nie musi, ponieważ student zauważa jego obecność jak tylko zatrzymuje się przy stole, posyłając mu uśmiech - z dużą ilością jasnych zębów. Louis uważa to za uroczy uśmiech (pasujący do jego cudownej twarzy, bo cholera jasna, ten chłopak mógłby wyprzedawać stadiony tylko przez jego wygląd i loki, wróci do tego później.)

\- Louis Tomlinson - odzywa się student szybko mrugając oczami.

\- Cześć - odpowiada i ma nadzieję, że nie brzmi lekceważąco. - Profesorze Styles, miałem nadzieję że moglibyśmy zamienić słówko..? - Louis pyta, starając się powstrzymać swoje obrzydzenie wobec siwego mężczyzny. _Wiedziałem, że jest sześćdziesięciolatkiem._

\- I postanowiłeś mówić do mnie patrząc na profesora Browna ponieważ...? - pyta młodszy mężczyzna z uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Ja-ty jesteś-ale - rzadko się zdarza, że Louis jest oniemiały.

Profesor _Brown_ śmieje się cicho i pije coś, co wygląda na sok pomarańczowy.

\- Profesor Harry Styles, bardzo miło mi cię poznać - mężczyzna wstaje i _wow, okej, niesprawiedliwe._ Jest _wysoki._ Wyższy niż Louis. Tak jakby _cały_ jest też cudowny, nie tylko jego głupia twarz.

Harry Styles, który definitywnie nie jest sześćdziesięciolatkiem, ma długie nogi okryte w najbardziej ciasną, czarną parę spodni jakie Louis kiedykolwiek widział w swoim życiu (a to mówi wiele, bo te jego również są dość ciasne) oraz umięśniony tors i ramiona, które są widoczne nawet jeśli ma na sobie gruby brązowy sweter pasujący do jego butów.

Wspomniany młody mężczyzna ma także okulary, jednak znajdują się one na jego głowie, przytrzymując jego długie, kręcone włosy, a oczy są tak zielone, że Louisowi pozostaje jedynie zastanawianie się czy ich blask oślepiłby go, gdyby znajdowały się w słońcu. Stara się w niego nie wpatrywać za długo, ale żałośnie polega i przyjmuje swoją pozycję o kilka sekund za późno.

\- _Ty_ jesteś profesorem? Poważnie? - pyta kompletnie zbity z tropu.

\- Owszem jestem.

\- Cóż-musimy porozmawiać.

\- To moja pora lunchu, profesor Brown opowiadał mi zachwycającą historię o swojej żonie oraz skrzypcach..

\- Jestem pewien, że może dokończyć ją później - odpowiada Louis. Nie będzie powstrzymywał przed nikim swojego pyskowania. On jest _królem_ pyskówek. - Prawda, profesorze Brown? - zwraca się ponownie do starszego mężczyzny.

\- Obiad jutro w moim domu, Harry? - pyta. - Daisy z miłą chęcią cię znów zobaczy, możesz oczywiście zabrać Bena.

\- Oh my- Loczek się rumieni. - Nie jesteśmy-hm, razem. Już nie. My. Tak. Chętnie. Jeśli będę mógł przyjść sam? - zadaje pytanie w całkowicie inny sposób niż traktował Louisa, który przygląda się tej wymianie słów przyswajając najważniejszą wiadomość w niej zawartą: Harry Styles nie jest hetero. Kolejny powód, by trzymać się z daleka. Po prostu zapyta o to czego potrzebuje i odejdzie. To dobry plan.

\- Oczywiście, Harry.

\- A więc do widzenia Paul. Miłego dnia - mówi i bierze swój płaszcz z oparcia krzesła.

\- Tobie też-powiedz Cami żeby popracowała nad swoimi nutami, na ostatnim teście odrobinę drżały.

\- Jasne, dziękuję - uśmiecha się ostatni raz i następnie odwraca do Louisa. - Możemy? - pyta zaczynając prowadzić. Louis nienawidzi bycia dyrygowanym, ale mimo to dostosowuje się i idzie za nim.

To niekończąca się, nieprzyjemna droga. Niekończąca, ponieważ miejsce jest ogromne, tak jak zostało to zauważone wcześniej, a nieprzyjemna, bo Harry (Louis odmawia zwrócenia się do faceta w jego wieku jako _profesor_ ) ma na twarzy ten złośliwy uśmiech, ukradkiem na niego spoglądając jakby wiedział o dowcipie o którym Louis nie ma bladego pojęcia. Nieprzyjemna również dlatego, ponieważ Louis ma kłopot by nie wpatrywać się w jego mały tyłek, kiedy idzie kilka kroków przed nim.

Louis nienawidzi, gdy to się dzieje. Nienawidzi lustrowania mężczyzn wzrokiem, a _nienawidzi_ jeszcze bardziej kiedy nie potrafi tego kontrolować.

W końcu, po tym jak mijają coś, co brzmi jak pokój chóru, Harry otwiera drewniane drzwi które zdają się prowadzić do jego biura.

Pomieszczenie jest obszerne, ale wciąż przytulne; jest w nim pianino, gitara oraz skrzypce - Louis zastanawia się czy gra na wszystkich trzech instrumentach. Jest też wyglądająca na wygodną kanapa i biurko, stojące przy wielkim oknie które wychodzi na ogród. Na ścianie wisi kilka zdjęć - całkiem ładnych, jeśli miałby stwierdzić - i dobrze zorganizowana półka z książkami.

\- Witaj w moim biurze - mówi Harry i zamyka drzwi po wejściu Louisa.

\- Oczekiwałem czegoś więcej - kłamie. - No wiesz, jak na kogoś kto ma tyle gówna do powiedzenia, miałem nadzieję, że będziesz tu trzymał trochę więcej pojemników na śmieci..

\- To nadzwyczaj nieuprzejme i mogę o tym zapomnieć, jeśli chciałbyś zacząć jeszcze raz... - mówi ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Dlaczego miałbym być _wobec ciebie_ uprzejmy? - Louis pyta zirytowany, próbując się nie roześmiać ze zdenerwowania, nagle przypominając sobie wszystkie słowa Harry'ego.

\- Gdybym był starszy, byłbyś mniejszym kutasem? Czy to nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ jesteś za bardzo zły przez to, co napisałem? - mówi Harry i siada na swojej kanapie. - Możesz usiąść, tak w ogóle.

\- Wolałbym stać.

\- Dla mnie w porządku - wzrusza ramionami. - Zatem czego chcesz?

\- Ja- Louis myśli. - Nie mogę _uwierzyć,_ że jesteś tak młody. Jak możesz być w ogóle profesorem? Nie powinieneś jeszcze studiować?

\- Po pierwsze, uświadomię cię że przeciętny wiek na ukończenie doktoratu w Wielkiej Brytanii wynosi 26, co mam zamiar osiągnąć. Po drugie, skończyłem studia w wieku 22 lat, tudzież w tym czasie pracowałem tutaj na stanowisku asystenta, ponieważ jestem wystarczająco dobry i jako student opublikowałem kilka artykułów - wskazuje na pare magazynów leżących na stole, najprawdopodobniej w których zostały opublikowane jego artykuły.

Ten ostatni Louis zna całkiem dobrze. Chce go podrzeć na kawałki.

\- _Teraz,_ kiedy mam nadzieję, że pozbyłem się _twojego_ uprzedzenia co do _mojego_ wieku.. Czego chcesz?

\- Ile masz lat? - pyta Louis, nadal mając ochotę go uderzyć. Nie może być piękny, inteligentny i tak młody i- _cholera._

\- Dziś dwadzieścia cztery - odpowiada.

\- Dzisiaj są twoje urodziny? - Louis niedowierza.

\- I przerwałeś mój urodzinowy lunch, więc. Czego gwiazda rocka Louis Tomlinson ode mnie potrzebuje? - Harry klaszcze i wsuwa jedną z nóg pod pośladki, siadając bokiem na kanapie nim Louis może zapytać dlaczego spędzał swój urodzinowy lunch w pracy z mężczyzną prawdopodobnie trzy razy starszym od siebie.

I.. _Jak on się rusza pod tymi ubraniami?_

\- Dlaczego to o mnie napisałeś? - wreszcie go pyta. - To znaczy, miałoby to sens gdybyś był stary i odrzucał dzisiejszą muzykę, ale-powinieneś to rozumieć - marszczy czoło.

\- Teraz to po prostu niedorzeczne - chichocze Harry. - Nie _odrzucam_ dzisiejszej muzyki, Louis. Starsi ludzie tego nie robią. My, tutaj w akademii, po prostu nie lubimy _złej_ muzyki, co właśnie tworzysz.

\- Jak, jak w ogóle-muzyka jest czymś _osobistym._

\- Teksty są _osobiste,_ muzyka jest nauką - argumentuje.

\- Cóż, moje teksty też zmieszałeś z błotem.

\- To kiepskie teksty - drugi mężczyzna mówi lekceważąco.

\- Ludzie się z nimi _utożsamiają,_ Harry, nie jest to tym, co muzyka powinna robić? - Louis nie ryzykuje podniesienia swojego głosu, _ale czy ten facet się o to nie prosi!_

\- Tak, ale czy robisz to ty?

\- Ja je napisałem!

\- I to wszystko jeszcze znacznie pogarsza, jak- naprawdę jesteś z nich dumny?

To boli. Bardzo.

\- Ja-

\- Cholera - Harry przeklina pod nosem.

\- To było złośliwe - jest tym, co mówi Louis. - Ale w końcu napisałeś złośliwy artykuł, więc powinienem się tego spodziewać.

\- Nie jestem złośliwą osobą, po prostu... Oceniłem to, czego słuchałem w porządku? - wyjaśnia. - A to czego słuchałem było masą kiepskich połączeń i nużących refrenów, zbyt dużą ilością auto-tune w twoim głosie, co nie oddawało słów. Za wyjątkiem tej smutnej-o nie zakochaniu się.. Terrible Things?

Louis przez sekundę myśli.

\- Więc czy dobrze rozumiem, jedyna piosenka z moich czterech albumów, która ci się spodobała to ta o moim teraz nie żyjącym już ojcu opowiadającym mi o mojej zmarłej mamie? - pyta, a Harry skina niewzruszony. - Dlaczego?

\- To jedyna szczera piosenka; twój głos jest w niej wyraźny i-

\- Mój głos się w niej załamuje, Harry - mówi mu Louis i w końcu siada obok. - To dlatego nigdy z nią nie występuje.

\- Głos ci się załamuje, ponieważ _czujesz._ Bo jest _szczera._ To nie jest złe, emocjonalne owszem.

\- Powiedz to mojej wytwórni - prycha.

\- Oni stworzyli z ciebie-to. Mogłeś się od tej pory zmienić, ale tego nie zrobiłeś. To o tym jest artykuł, wiesz? Wszystkie z nich, nie tylko ten, który napisaliśmy o tobie - wyjaśnia ponownie, cierpliwie. - Rozumiemy, ciężko jest się w tym świecie wybić i wiemy też o tym, że musicie dobrze wpasować się w daną branżę... Ale siedzisz w tym już dość długo, by się zmienić jednak po prostu.. Tego nie zrobiłeś.

\- Czekam na więcej pochwał - śmieje się gorzko. Gdzieś tam w głębi, doskonale wie dokąd to zmierza.

Harry przerywa na moment, aż znów się odzywa. Louisowi nie podoba się sposób w jaki w tej chwili się przez niego czuje.

\- Czym jest dla ciebie kultura, Louis? Gdy myślisz o kulturze muzycznej, co ci przychodzi na myśl?

\- Masz na myśli muzykę klasyczną? Nie możemy wszyscy tworzyć muzyki klasycznej Harold, to nudne! - kłóci się.

\- Po pierwsze, muzyka klasyczna jest cudowna, a nie nudna. Po drugie nie mam na imię Harold - poprawia go _Harry._

\- Fajnie wiedzieć, że bardziej obchodzi cię muzyka niż własne imię.. - dokucza mu.

\- Muzyka obchodzi mnie bardziej niż większość rzeczy w życiu; właśnie dlatego tu jestem. Zgaduję, że ty również. Więc mi odpowiedz.

Do tego, Louis nie musi długo myśleć. Nazwy jego ulubionych zespołów pojawiają się w jego głowie w mgnieniu oka.

\- The Beatles. The Police. The Rolling Stones. U2 - jest też wielkim fanem The Script, ale nie waży się umieścić ich w kategorii z innymi.

\- Będą żyć wiecznie, prawda? - Harry pyta jeszcze raz, jakby wyjaśniał to czterolatkowi a nie mężczyźnie w wieku dwudziestu pięciu lat. Louis skina. - Są typem kultury na której punkcie ludzie mają obsesję. Za pięćdziesiąt lat nadal będą pamiętani - Louis nie mógłby zgodzić się bardziej. - A czy ty będziesz?

\- Nie wiem, będę musiał zaczekać i zobaczyć, prawda?

\- Nie Louis, zaufaj mi, nie będziesz - brzmi na sfrustrowanego. - Masz potencjał, owszem. Kultura w której się obracasz jest ulotna. Pracujesz dla tej generacji, ale oni tylko czekają ponownie na coś wielkiego.

\- Moja muzyka nie jest wystarczająco oryginalna, o to ci chodzi.

\- Twoja muzyka nie jest wystarczająco oryginalna - oznajmia Harry.

\- Dziękuje, Harry - Louis mówi i podnosi się z miejsca. Oczekiwał, że ten cały profesor będzie swego rodzaju palantem, _wciąż_ uważa, że nim jest, ale nie sądził, że będzie jeszcze bardziej dotknięty jego słowami na żywo, niż tymi zawartymi w artykule.

Louis ma sporo do przemyślenia.

\- Spójrz, przepraszam, okej? - odzywa się Harry również wstając. - Nie wiem wszystkiego, ale właśnie tego się uczę.. Uczę się tego od _lat,_ Louis. Twoje piosenki wszystkie mieszają się w jedność, a teksty _są-_

\- Chrzań się, poważnie! - Louis zaczyna tracić nad sobą kontrolę. - Nie znasz _mnie._ Jak możesz w ogóle _wiedzieć_ , że się z nimi nie utożsamiam?

\- Uprawiałeś kiedykolwiek seks z kobietą, Louis?

\- Co _to_ ma do tej rozmowy? - pyta całkowicie oburzony.

\- Masz mnóstwo piosenek o seksie-które są niezręczne, jakbyś w ogóle nie czerpał z tego przyjemności, nie był z tym zaznajomiony. Więc albo jesteś w tym kiepski, albo jesteś w ukryciu i nikt właściwie nie pokazał ci jak _świetne_ może to być - dokańcza Harry.

\- To _bardzo_ niegrzeczne, profesorze Harry Styles - odpowiada Louis. Mógłby go pozwać. - Co za pieprzona strata mojego-

\- _Jesteś_ w ukryciu, mam rację? - jest jego następnym pytaniem. - Kurwa - chichocze. - Masz problem, Louis Tomlinson.

\- Jesteś kutasem.

\- Ty _lubisz_ kutasy, więc.

\- Zawsze tak chodzisz zakładając orientacje innych ludzi? - spluwa Louis.

\- Tylko jeśli są to dobrze wyglądające gwiazdy rocka, które mierzą mnie wzrokiem gdy myślą że nie patrzę - odpowiada bezczelnie Harry.

\- Dobra, wychodzę stąd - bo ma już dość. - Możesz wziąć swój artykuł i włożyć go sobie w tyłek, a ja tymczasem wrócę do mojego naładowanego konta w banku i _fanów,_ których kocham, tak swoją drogą.

\- Hej, skoro tak - Harry unosi swoje ręce w geście obrony i zmierza w kierunku drzwi. - Poznanie cię to była przyjemność, Louis.

\- Chciałbym powiedzieć to samo.

\- Oh, tak w ogóle to.. - woła, nim ten odchodzi. - Wolałbym mieć inne rzeczy w tyłku, choć często wolę też w te drugą stronę - mruga oczami.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego do cholery - mówi Louis, a następnie wychodzi z pomieszczenia.

~*~

Powrót Liama zajmuje dwa tygodnie, ponieważ gdy jego rodzina wróciła do Anglii, wraz z Sophią - teraz już _narzeczoną_ \- postanowili spędzić Karnawał w Rio De Janeiro; pieprzyć ich, naprawdę. Jednak kiedy wraca, to co zastaje nie różni się zbytnio od tego, co zostawił: Louis na kanapie ze skrętami dookoła i teraz już pustą butelką wódki. Nie zwraca nawet uwagi na telewizję, ale zmusza Liama do dzwonienia dzwonkiem przez co najmniej dwie minuty, zanim wstaje i kieruje się do drzwi.

Potyka się nieco po drodze i ma mały kłopot z wpasowaniem właściwego klucza w zamek, ale jak w końcu mu się udaje, stoi twarzą w twarz ze zbyt opalonym Liamem - albo może i trzema.

\- Jesteś pijany - jest pierwszą rzeczą, którą mówi kiedy widzi Louisa.

\- Też za tobą tęskniłem, Lima bean! - salutuje i szeroko uśmiecha, słowa wypowiadając głośniej niż to konieczne.

\- Cześć, idioto - jego przyjaciel uśmiecha się i go przytula. - Prysznic, w tej chwili. Zrobię kawy, mamy robotę do zrobienia.

\- Zawsze taaaaaaki poważny Leeeyuumm - przewraca oczami i się odwraca, chwytając lampy podłogowej dla wsparcia omal jej nie przewracając. - Jaką robotę?

\- Artykuł? Pamiętasz? Masz dwa wywiady radiowe-jeden z nich amerykański.

\- Nie jestem czasem na przerwie? Przerwa oznacza brak wywiadów - jęczy Louis i rysuje w powietrzu palcem napis 'nie'.

\- Tylko te dwa, tak by inni mieli z czym pracować - jeden Liam argumentuje. - Prysznic. Teraz.

Louis słucha go i idzie do łazienki. Liam jest prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą, która działa mu na nerwy, jak i przekonuje do niektórych rzeczy - być może jest to długotrwała więź.

Po piętnastu minutach, Louis wychodzi z łazienki do swojej sypialni, kładąc się na łóżku otulony w dwa ręczniki i w desperackiej potrzebie drzemki.

Pewnego dnia gdzieś w przyszłości, zamierza powiedzieć Liamowi jak bardzo go kocha i jak wdzięczny jest za to, że go ma, ponieważ gdy budzi się ponownie jest już ciemno i ma na sobie spodnie dresowe oraz sweter, leży pod przykryciem a Liam wciąż tu jest, tuż obok, w spokoju przewijając przez swój tablet czekając aż Louis się odezwie.

\- Kawa jest zimna, ale jest w porządku - mówi, kiedy zauważa, że Louis jest odrobinę zagubiony i podaje mu kubek.

Pociąga łyk i - _argh, nienawidzę tego_ \- duka ochryple. Jego głos zwykle brzmi jak gówno po tym jak wypije za dużo alkoholu i od razu pójdzie spać bez wypicia herbaty (lub _gorącej_ kawy) i wody.

\- Ubrałeś mnie w to? - pyta następnie, nawiązując do swoich ubrań.

\- Widziałem już twojego penisa wystarczającą ilość razy, przysięgam na Boga - chichocze Liam.

\- Tak, tak. Dzięki - mówi w odpowiedzi oraz siada. - Gratulacje są obowiązkowe zatem..

\- Dziękuje - uśmiecha się z zakłopotaniem, drapiąc po karku. To jego zwyczaj, gdy bywa zdenerwowany lub nieśmiały. Albo obydwie rzeczy. - Louis, wszystko dobrze? - pyta go wiedząc, że nie otrzyma odpowiedzi. Mimo to, pyta.

\- Płacę za twój ślub - jest jego odpowiedzią.

\- Nie ma opcji.

\- Jest opcja. To będzie mój prezent. Po prostu - daj Soph moją kartę kredytową, tak?

\- Nie musisz tego robić.

\- Wiem o tym. Ale chcę - wzrusza ramionami. - Plus, muszę ci się podlizać zanim dasz mi wykład na temat picia i jarania dzień w dzień przez ostatni miesiąc.. - chichocze. - A później zbesztasz mnie jeszcze bardziej, kiedy powiem ci, że poszedłem porozmawiać z tym Harrym Stylesem...

\- Ty- _CO?_ \- jest zaalarmowany. Tak, Louis tak przypuszczał.

\- Ale o dziwo to się nie rozeszło, nikt o tym nie napisał, więc - mówi lekceważąco. - Napisali o mnie jedynie dwa razy po artykule i w obu przypadkach kupowałem mrożone jedzenie i alkohol.

\- Już ci to mówiłem, ktoś może ci przynieść zakupy jeśli potrzebujesz - straciłem rachubę artykułów istniejących na temat twojego uzależnienia od alkoholu.. - Louis wie dokąd to zmierza, więc nie odpowiada.

Widzisz, Liam jest _pewien,_ że Louis jest alkoholikiem. Może przeżyć bez niego kilka dni, po prostu nie widzi do tego powodu, więc się nie stara. Alkohol jest płynem - Louis potrzebuje płynów. Zwycięstwo zwycięstwo.

\- A więc... Poznałeś Harry'ego - oznajmia po czasie.

\- Nie ma sześćdziesięciu lat - odpowiada Louis, a Liam marszczy brwi.

\- Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że ma..

\- Tak przypuszczałem.

\- Tylko ty, Louis... - uśmiecha się. - Nah, chodziliśmy razem do szkoły kiedy moja rodzina przeniosła się do Holmes Chapel, a później poszliśmy razem na studia. Był świetnym kumplem, planowaliśmy kontynuować naszą przyjaźń, ale życie poprowadziło nas na inne ścieżki..

\- Po to jest internet, drogi Liamie - Louis żartuje, a jego przyjaciel wzrusza ramionami pokazując, że nie bardzo chce o tym rozmawiać, więc Louis zmienia temat. - Hej, kiedy te wywiady?

\- Jeden z nich jest jutro, następny w przyszłym tygodniu - wyjaśnia. - Twoi fani wydawali się być zadowoleni z twojej obecności online ostatnio - Liam przechodzi w tryb menadżera, robiąc aluzje że powinien robić to częściej. - Powinieneś robić to częściej - następnie mówi to na głos. Louis prycha. - Tweetowanie nie boli, Lou.

\- Nie ma o czym tweetować, Liam.

\- Możesz pisać o swoich akcjach charytatywnych! - sugeruje, jak gdyby było to wspaniałym pomysłem. Dla niektórych może i owszem.

\- Więc co? Powiedzą, że próbuję jedynie zyskać sympatię, co _właściwie_ byłoby prawdą, a ja-nie robię tego z tego powodu - i.. Louis nie do końca tak naprawdę wie dlaczego to robi.

Oczywiście, że jest bardzo bogaty, do tego punktu, że nie wie co zrobić z tymi wszystkimi pieniędzmi, ponieważ jest ich za dużo, a nie posiada żadnej rodziny na którą mógłby je wydawać, nie ma przyjaciół których mógłby rozpieszczać i żadnych osobistych celów, które chciałby spełnić. Cele charytatywne stanowiły wybór oczywisty: każdy celebryta tak postępuje, prawda?

Obecnie jednak przyłapuje się na tym, że interesuje go to znacznie bardziej niż kilka lat temu, gdy dopiero zaczynał. Parę razy spotkał się z dzieciakami - miało to miejsce dosyć dawno temu, jeśli miałby sobie powiedzieć - głównie z powodu przebywania dziewięciu miesięcy w 2015 na trasie koncertowej, ale też dlatego, że aby się z nimi pobawić, musiałby mieć na sobie mniej eyelinera, poczesać swoje włosy i nie śmierdzieć jak mieszanina _Heineken_ oraz _Marlboro_.

Wciąż uważa, że wpłacanie środków jest bardzo ważne. Większość dzieci naprawdę potrzebuje tych pieniędzy i od czasu do czasu sprawdza też jak radzą sobie z otrzymywaniem miłości od innych (na szczęście każdy z nich ma rodziców lub opiekunów prawnych). Nawet jeśli data ich śmierci najprawdopodobniej zbliża się nieubłaganie, co jest najsmutniejsze i również stanowi jeden z powodów przez które Louis kłóci się z Liamem, za każdym razem gdy chce wykorzystać to dla publiki.

\- Tweetuj o piłce. Specjalnej edycji Big Brothera. Herbacie. Cokolwiek. Odpowiedz na kilka pytań, pokaż że się interesujesz..

\- Poprawię się, obiecuję - mówi, chcąc zakończyć tę rozmowę. - Tak poza tym, masz jeszcze numer do tego kolesia Nialla?

\- Tego irlandzkiego tekściarza? - pyta Liam. Louis nie ma pojęcia dlaczego to robi, skoro doskonale wie, ale jego menadżer jest tym typem osoby, która zawsze trzy razy musi wszystko sprawdzić. Skina jedynie w odpowiedzi. - Raczej tak. Czemu?

\- Chciałbym z nim popracować, na nowy album. Da się to załatwić?

\- Miałeś zacząć myśleć nad nowym albumem dopiero za dwa miesiące. Wracasz do studia w maju, plus powiedziałeś że jest do dupy - zaznacza.

Niall Horan tak właściwie jest świetny, to prawdopodobnie dlatego na początku go znienawidził: mógł pisać o rzeczach, _uczuciach,_ o których Louis nie potrafił. Nie jest znany, nie obchodzi go sława i używa pseudonimów, po to by upewnić się że tak pozostaje.

\- Jest inny. Chcę spróbować czegoś innego - wzrusza ramionami.

\- Czy to przez artykuł? Lou, nie musisz tworzyć muzyki z którą czujesz się niekomfortowo, tylko dlatego bo Harry powiedział, że nie jest dobra.

\- Czy _ty_ uważasz, że jest dobra, Liam? - pyta go.

Jeśli dobrze się zastanowi, jest pewien że może sobie przypomnieć jak Liam skrytykował jego pierwszy album od razu po wydaniu.

\- Lubię ją, Louis. Ale co najważniejsze, _twoi fani_ ją uwielbiają.

\- Uwielbiają _ją_ czy _mnie?_ \- ripostuje. Liam jest oniemiały. - Lubią mnie, dlatego słuchają mojej muzyki i ją kupują. Ale chociaż raz chciałbym, żeby oni jak i inni ludzie polubili moją muzykę zanim zrobią to ze mną - przyznaje Louis i ignoruje fakt, że przez większość czasu nie rozumie nawet _dlaczego_ lubią jego osobę. Nie jest nikim dobrym.

\- Nie powinieneś być tak dotknięty przez jakiś artykuł, cholera.

\- Nie jestem, po prostu- chcę się polepszyć, nie wiem.

Gdzieś w głębi, Louis chce dowiedzieć się czy _potrafi_ być lepszy, bo nie do końca jest o tym przekonany.

\- Mogę zadzwonić do Nialla, oczywiście, możemy umówić spotkanie na pierwszy tydzień maja, tak? - Liam oferuje mu swój mały uśmiech. Louis skina i odwzajemnia gest, podnosząc się by zamówić pizze.

~*~

Przez kolejny tydzień zadaniem Louisa jest pozostanie trzeźwym. Następnego dnia robi wywiad radiowy i ustanawia ustalenie nowego rekordu: zostanie trzeźwy przynajmniej do czasu kolejnego wywiadu w przyszłym tygodniu.

Dwa razy robi wyjątek i wypija kilka piw w czasie obiadu z Sophią i Liamem w weekend - gdy sam wręcza jej jedną ze swoich kart kredytowych, ponieważ Liam udawał, że nigdy nic takiego nie zaoferował (on nienawidzi przyjmować od niego rzeczy - "zapłaciłeś mi już pensję, przestań mnie rozpieszczać") - ale, poza tym ( _tym,_ czyli pomimo bycia zawiezionym do domu, bo nie był w stanie) wszystko było w porządku.

Obecnie minęły dwa tygodnie i nie wiedział, że przerwa będzie tak ciężka. Może i jest czymś fajnym dla osób, które posiadają dużo przyjaciół z którymi mogą gdzieś wychodzić czy też podróżować, wyruszyć w jakieś niespotykane miejsce, ale dla niego są to tylko te same, stare ściany jego apartamentu oraz opijanie się oglądając więcej programów telewizyjnych niż nazw może zapamiętać.

Jak na osobę znaną na skalę światową, tryb jego życia jest dziwny, _bardzo dziwny._ To nie tak, że Louis nikogo nie zna - cholera wie, że ma znajomości wśród co najmniej sześćdziesięciu procent Hollywood oraz londyńskiej wyższej klasy. Ma kontakty w branży mody i oczywiście muzyki. W telewizji również. Ale to - jakiego słowa użył Harry? Oh, _ulotna._ Ich znajomość jest ulotna. Louis nie wyobraża sobie znajomości z nimi za pięćdziesiąt lat od dziś i jest pewien jak cholera, że nie wyobraża sobie spędzenia z nimi kilku godzin obecnie.

Jego trzeźwość dobiega końca, gdy zaczyna zastanawiać się co z nim nie tak, że ludzie nigdy nie zostawali w jego życiu. Albo lepiej, dlaczego _on_ nie zostawał w ich.

Łatwo jest powiedzieć, że ludzie zawsze odchodzą, ponieważ to w stu procentach prawda. Louis jest jednym z nich i może zapewnić, że nie jest lepszy tylko dlatego, że to on jest tym który _odchodzi,_ w szczególności z powodów przez które nie pozwala sobie zostawać. Nie myśli o tym za często, a gdy to robi, to dlatego że jest przy siódmym piwie.

Przy dziewiątym dzwoni do Liama. Jest dziewiąta wieczorem w piątkową noc, więc oczywiście nie odbiera. Próbuje jeszcze trzy razy, aby się upewnić, ale jest na przegranej pozycji. Następnie postanawia zabrać się za pisanie, jednak nie jest w stanie nawet utrzymać długopisu, ponieważ jego wzrok staje się rozmazany, tak jak i umysł.

Wszystko jest rozmazane i wszystko wokół się kręci, i jest całkiem pewien, że jeśli w tej chwili ruszy się z kuchennej podłogi, upadnie i cały się zrani, więc jedynie opiera się o kuchenkę i zamyka oczy, modląc się by jego plecy nie bolały za bardzo gdy się obudzi.

Gdyby ktoś go tutaj znalazł, co za świetny materiał na nagłówek by to był!

~*~

**_Lou, rozmawiałem z Niallem i umówiłem spotkanie, mówi że cieszy się że będzie mógł z tobą pracować i za dwa tygodnie będzie w mieście - powinniśmy się spotkać ustalić godziny w studiu i wszystko... Kolacja u mnie czy drinki w pubie?_ **

**_Miłego weekendu stary._ **

Czyta e-mail Liama od razu po przebudzeniu, gdy w jego gardle nadal panuje suchość a plecy omal go nie zabijają i nawet jeśli czuje się źle fizycznie, wciąż udaje mu się zebrać siły na mały uśmiech - ostrożny. Louis jest ostrożny jeśli chodzi o wszystko, głównie jednak o bycie szczęśliwym. Szczęście jest uczuciem, które bardzo łatwo zniszczyć i Louis nie do końca potrafi znieść sprawy, które dookoła niego zostają rujnowane-nie tak jak wcześniej, tak czy siak.

Wciąż ma kaca, kiedy wychodzi na śniadanie (po umyciu zębów i zmianie ubrań), pozwalając sobie na odegranie czekającej go rozmowy, co prowadzi go do kolejnej debaty wewnętrznej, tej której omijał od czasu rozmowy z Liamem: jak uda mu się stworzyć coś dobrego po siedmiu latach robieniu tego samego? Co _jest_ spostrzegane za dobrą muzykę?

Dzwoni do Harry'ego. Cóż, nie do _niego._ Dzwoni do Królewskiej Akademii Muzycznej po tym jak zrobił szybkie wyszukiwania w google, jedną ręką pisząc, drugą trzymając _mocha latte._

\- Dzień dobry, chciałbym porozmawiać z Harrym Stylesem? - poniekąd pyta.

 _\- Proszę wybaczyć sir, profesor Styles nie pracuje w soboty.. -_ mówi mężczyzna po drugiej stronie.

\- Oh, hm-mógłbym-mógłbym dostać jego numer?

 _\- Jeszcze raz przepraszam, ale nie możemy wyjawiać prywatnych informacji profesorów.. -_ wyjaśnia uprzejmie. _\- Będzie w pracy w poniedziałek z samego rana, może wtedy...?_

\- Tak tak, jasne. Dzięki - mówi odrobinę zawiedziony, nie robiąc za wiele przez resztę weekendu, przeglądając stronę Akademii i czytając pozostałe artykuły napisane przez profesorów na temat innych artystów.

Nie był jedynym, który został skrytykowany, ale z całą pewnością otrzymał najcięższe ciosy, co tylko jeszcze bardziej zachęca go do poprawy. Wciąż tak jakby chce, by Harry poszedł do diabła z tą swoją muzyczną przewagą, ale kiedy wchodzi do Akademii w poniedziałkowe popołudnie, będąc denerwująco sfotografowanym, jest również bardziej otwarty na to, co ma do powiedzenia - o ile facet nie będzie zachowywał się jak palant. Louis posiada w swoim życiu wystarczającą normę dupka, którą zapełnia on sam, nie potrzebuje do tego nikogo innego.

Tym razem za recepcją nie ma Jade; najwyraźniej pracuje jedynie poranne zmiany i jest tylko do trzynastej. Zamiast tego staje twarzą w twarz ze starszą kobietą, której spojrzenie jest miłe, co zmienia się gdy mówi mu, że nie może pójść do biura Harry'ego bez umówienia spotkania.

\- Ale dzwoniłem! - kłóci się. - Nikt nie powiedział, że muszę umówić cholerne-przepraszam, hm, _cokolwiek._

\- Cóż, mój drogi, mogę zobaczyć czy jest wolny od zajęć i chciałby z tobą porozmawiać.. Jeszcze raz twoje nazwisko?

I. Louis nie oczekuje, że _wszyscy_ będą wiedzieć kim jest, nie jest aż taki _próżny,_ ale dziwne jest dla niego gdy ludzie tymi czasy nie rozpoznają jego twarzy.

\- Louis Tomlinson - podaje, a kobieta skina niewzruszona podnosząc telefon.

\- _Harry, skarbeńku! -_ mówi z wyraźną sympatią w głosie i uśmiechem. - _Nie jesteś na zajęciach, to świetnie! Jest tutaj młody mężczyzna, który twierdzi że nazywa się Louis Tomlinson i chce z tobą porozmawiać, ale nie wiem czy to ten prawdziwy... -_ cóż, przynajmniej wie kim jest, nie wie tylko jak wygląda. Louis jest sekretnie bardziej zadowolony.

 _\- Hm, daj mi się przyjrzeć -_ kobieta przygląda mu się uważnie. _\- Niższy od ciebie, to na pewno. Niebieskie oczy. Chce bym myślała, że jest lepszy od innych.. -_ Louis marszczy na to brwi. Co? _\- Definitywnie on, kotku. Wyślę go -_ uśmiecha się i odkłada telefon.

Louis chce zaprotestować, że absolutnie _nie_ uważa się za lepszego od innych. Lub kogokolwiek. Ta kobieta z całą pewnością go nie zna. Harry także. Nie powinien być zaskoczony czy też skrzywdzony jej słowami, więc po prostu nic nie mówi. Być może łatwo mu zajść za skórę - robi notkę w głowie, by poprosić dilera o coś innego niż marihuanę następnym razem gdy do niego zadzwoni; Louis nigdy nie zostaje krzywdzony będąc na haju.

\- Harry mówi, że możesz przyjść, znasz drogę?

\- Ja-hm, sądzę że pamiętam, tak - mówi jej. - Dziękuję - stara się na swój najlepszy uśmiech, dzięki czemu kobieta jest jedynie lekko pod wrażeniem.

Nie odpowiada i Louis skina, kierując się na korytarz po prawej.

Kiedy szedł do biura Harry'ego dokładnie trzy tygodnie temu, kierował się z kawiarenki, więc odnalezienie się w budynku i dostanie do odpowiedniego pokoju zajmuje mu prawie piętnaście minut.

Droga nie jest jednak taka zła. W jej czasie podziwia architekturę, ale także przysłuchuje się ludziom wciąż będącym na zajęciach. Może usłyszeć jak śpiewają, ale też grę na wiolonczeli i coś, co brzmi jak gitara akustyczna.

Na korytarzu nie ma wielu osób - zgaduje, że jest już dość późno, by większość z nich wróciła do swoich domów albo akademika, lecz ci których mija go rozpoznają, przez co stara się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Louis nigdy nie jest tym, kto rozpoczyna rozmowę gdziekolwiek pójdzie, bez znaczenia czy są to fani czy też nie.

Puka dwa razy i drzwi otwierają się prawie natychmiast.

\- Dość długo ci to zajęło - odzywa się Harry.

\- Zdaje się, że niecierpliwie czekałeś na mnie przy drzwiach.. - odpowiada i wprasza się do środka, słysząc za sobą ciche zamknięcie drzwi zupełnie tak jak za pierwszym razem.

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie, właściwie to właśnie wychodziłem, myślałem że się rozmyśliłeś.

\- Po prostu budynek jest naprawdę wielki - broni się, na co Harry się śmieje, skinając i zgadzając z nim.

Wygląda dziś inaczej. Louis nie chciał tego zauważyć, ale znów, nie ma zbyt dużej kontroli nad tego typu rzeczami, on po prostu poniekąd... _Zauważa_ to. Jego.

Profesor ponownie ma na sobie przylegające jeansy, ale dziś jego buty są czarne - bardzo wypolerowane, jednak nie błyszczące, po prostu wyglądają na całkiem nowe. Tym razem nie ma ubranej koszuli, zamiast tego ma na sobie luźną szarą koszulkę, która nie jest za formalna jak na takie miejsce.

Nic jednak z tego nie zbija go z tropu. Gdy się poznali, długie włosy Harry'ego opadały na jego ramiona, a teraz ma je spięte w luźny koczek, skąd wymyka się kilka niesfornych kosmyków. I ma na sobie okulary.

Profesor Harry Styles to cholerny _widok_ w tym momencie - który Louis podziwia z odległości i tylko przez kilka sekund.

\- Przyzwyczajasz się - Harry wzrusza ramionami, przerywając jego myśli. - Czego chcesz? - pyta go.

Gdyby powiedział to ktoś inny, mogłoby wydawać się że to niegrzeczne, ale Harry pyta ze szczerej ciekawości i Louis jeszcze raz usadawia się wygodnie na tej wielkiej kanapie.

\- Wciąż próbuję zrozumieć jak możesz być profesorem w takim wieku.. - wyznaje, nawet jeśli to _nie_ dlatego tu jest.

\- Mam się dobrze, Louis - Harry wzrusza ramionami i śmieje się ochryple. - Skończyłem liceum wcześniej, wcześniej zacząłem i skończyłem studia.. Właściwie to obecnie pracuję nad swoim doktoratem.

\- Żartujesz - prycha.

\- Nie.

\- W czym?

\- Muzyczna edukacja - kręconowłosy odpowiada bez problemu. - Tak bardzo jak kocham pracę tutaj, zawsze chciałem pracować z dzieciakami które interesują się muzyką klasyczną, bo zgaduję że gdy zaczyna się tak wcześnie łatwo można się znudzić, a ważne jest by wiedzieć jak sobie z nimi radzić i sprawić, by pokochali ją tak bardzo jak ja.. - mówi mu. - Do czasu aż skończę dwadzieścia sześć lat będę mógł się tym zająć, mam nadzieję.

Harry kończy mówić i następnie pokręca głową, jakby nie powinien mówić tak dużo. Wypowiedzeniu tych kilkunastu słów zajęło mu więcej czasu niż przeciętnemu człowiekowi, ale Louis nie miał nic przeciwko.

\- Paplam bezsensu - poniekąd przeprasza.

\- Jest okej - Louis przyłapuje się na mówieniu. - Od zawsze ją kochałeś? To znaczy muzykę.

\- Zawsze, to moja siostra odgrywała główną rolę w wyborze tego co robię w życiu...

\- Jak to?

Harry przygląda mu się podejrzliwie jak gdyby nie rozumiał dlaczego Louis tak bardzo interesuje się _jego_ zainteresowaniem w muzyce i jeśli Louis miałby być szczery, sam tego nie wie, ale jedynie skina zachęcając go do kontynuowania. Profesor siada na fotelu naprzeciw niego, nim odzywa się ponownie.

\- Gemma zawsze uwielbiała muzykę klasyczną i zawracała mamie głowę żeby zabierała nas w różne miejsca, już odkąd byliśmy mali-jako dziecko wolała zostać w domu i oglądać orkiestrę zamiast bajek, a ja tak bardzo brałem z niej przykład że skończyłem już się w tym zakochując - Harry tak jakby podróżuje myślami gdzie indziej, gdy to opowiada, Louis mu się przygląda. - W wieku czternastu lat dostałem swoją pierwszą gitarę i była to miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - chichocze.

\- Czym Gemma się teraz zajmuje?

\- Gra na skrzypcach w londyńskiej Orkiestrze Symfonicznej.

\- Wrabiasz mnie!

\- Nie - śmieje się. - Jest tam najmłodsza.. Ale jest bardzo, bardzo dobra. Zawsze dręczy mnie za moją umiejętność gry na skrzypcach. 

\- Na ilu instrumentach grasz? - Louis z całych sił stara się nie przemienić tego w przesłuchanie.

\- Kilku - odpowiada wstydliwie Harry. - Ona jest mistrzem w jednym z najtrudniejszych, więc nie wiem, to bardziej imponujące - przerywa. - Co z tobą?

\- Ze mną? Oh. Hm. Gitara, elektryczna gitara, pianino..

\- Pia-kiedy cię wyszukałem nie było- grasz na _pianinie?_ \- pyta zmieszany i Louis skina, śmiejąc się cicho. - Dlaczego nikt o tym nie wie?

\- Moje piosenki nie pozwalają mi na grę na nim, co? - pyta go, brzmiąc na odrobinę złego. - To coś, co lubię zachowywać dla siebie, tyle.

\- Zdaje się, że zachowujesz dla siebie wiele rzeczy - daje mu wskazówkę.

\- Nie zaczynaj - Louis go ostrzega i natychmiast staje się chłodny. Harry to zauważa, więc odwraca wzrok i przeczyszcza gardło czekając aż znów się odezwie. - Czym jest dla ciebie _dobra_ muzyka? Czego słuchasz? Oprócz muzyki klasycznej?

\- Dużo rzeczy - odpowiada. - Od Eda Sheerana do Beyonce.

\- Znam Eda! - jest jedną z kilku osób w branży, które Louis, w swoje dobre dni, widziałby w swoim życiu za pięćdziesiąt lat.

\- Ta, ja też - Harry wywraca oczami. - On- Gemma z nim spała? Raz czy dwa? Wyszliśmy na drinka, oczywiście zrobiłem z siebie głupka bo właśnie wyszedł jego nowy album, który był jedyną rzeczą jakiej słuchałem od paru tygodni..

Louis się śmieje. Podoba mu się idea Harry'ego jako czyjegoś fana. Okej, _skup się._

\- Co więc powoduje, że muzyka Eda jest dobra?

Stara się nie brzmieć na zazdrosnego i nie wie czy mu się udaje, ale Harry jest dość uprzejmy by mu tego nie wypominać i po prostu odpowiada.

\- Jest autentyczna - mówi z łatwością. - Jest prosta i autentyczna, a sposób w jaki wykorzystuje gitarę jest niesamowity- jego niektóre chwyty są _jezu._ Plus, jego teksty do mnie przemawiają osobiście.

\- I moje nie.

Słowa wymykają mu się nim może je kontrolować i Harry spogląda w jego oczy pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu, na wpół zaalarmowany. Nie miał zamiaru zranić Louisa i piosenkarz wie o tym, nie jest nawet _zraniony,_ jedynie rozczarowany samym sobą.

Kiedy był młodszy miał swoją wizję jak będzie wyglądało jego życie, gdyby kiedykolwiek mu się udało. Teraz, jak już mu się udało jest to w 80% tym, co sobie wyobrażał - większość ludzi uznałoby to za sukces. Dla Louisa, jest to dowodem na to jak głupi i naiwny jest ktoś, kto w wieku piętnastu lat zaczyna myśleć o byciu sławnym. Wtedy wprawdzie miał swojego tatę, ale. Rzeczy się zmieniają. On również powinien się do tego dostosować i tego nie zrobił.

\- To dlatego tu jestem - spieszy by powiedzieć, nim Harry ma szansę przeprosić. Wie, że właśnie zamierzał to zrobić. - Chcę żebyś mi pomógł.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to dobre słowo? - Harry marszczy czoło. - Ponieważ Louis, moja profesjonalna opinia nie zmieni się tylko dlatego, bo zacząłeś być miły.

\- Nie chcę żeby twoja profesjonalna opinia uległa zmianie. Chcę poprawić swoją pracę, więc ty jak i inni ludzie będą mieli nową - oznajmia z łatwością Louis.

\- Ty-co?

\- Spójrz Harry, nie troszczę się o swoje życie ani też nie _mam_ w swoim życiu za wielu rzeczy, które są warte by się o nie troszczyć. Nie udzielaj mi kazania, jest jak jest i się z tym pogodziłem. Ale- przerywa. - Troszczę się o muzykę. Swoją. I chcę, żeby jeszcze długo żyła. Jest jedna rzecz gorsza od śmierci i jest nią bycie zapomnianym. Chcę pozostawić po sobie coś dobrego i nie wiem czy _potrafię,_ ale z chęcią chciałbym się o tym przekonać.

\- Okej...

\- Więc. Pomożesz mi? Oczywiście ci zapłacę; mój menadżer może poprosić prawników o napisanie umowy i co tam jeszcze..

Powiedziałby mu, że jego menadżerem jest Liam Payne i spytał czy go pamięta, ale nie chce by wpłynęło to na decyzję profesora.

\- Jak miałbym pomóc?

\- Jak tylko możesz.. - oferuje. - Wyraźnie jesteś wykwalifikowany i nie tak głupi jak ludzie z którymi zwykle pracuję, więc- jakkolwiek miałbyś mnie, no wiesz, nauczyć, jestem zainteresowany.

\- Mogę to przemyśleć? - pyta go Harry i Louis po raz pierwszy dziś może zobaczyć na jego twarzy zmęczenie.

Mimo wciąż bycia przystojnym, ma fioletowe worki pod oczami i zdaje się być w potrzebie dużej ilości snu.

Louis skina i ma wrażenie, że Harry zaczyna lepiej oddychać.

\- Ok, hm- Mogę dostać twój numer? I zadzwonię kiedy podejmę decyzję? - pyta wstając na nogi i Louis bierze to za wskazówkę jako _czas żebyś już poszedł,_ więc robi to samo. - Nie jestem dupkiem celowo, tylko- z doktoratem i nauczaniem.. Ciężko jest znaleźć czas i muszę sprawdzić swój grafik - _wydaje się,_ że jest jeszcze inny powód, ale Louis tego nie pokazuje i po prostu przyjmuje jego odpowiedź.

\- W porządku kolego, nie przejmuj się - zapewnia go Louis i bierze jego telefon, wpisując swój numer. - Trzymaj, możesz mnie zapisać jako _ten, który chce się rozwinąć_ \- prycha.

\- Zapiszę cię jako Lou, jeśli to okej - Harry uśmiecha się do niego, a on to odwzajemnia. _Kontroluj swoją głupią twarz,_ podpowiada mu umysł. - Jestem fanem przezwisk - dzieli się z nim po chwili. Louis tego nie kupuje.

\- Tak, cokolwiek - mówi lekceważąco. - Dziękuje za twój czas, Harry - żegna się z nim i kieruje do drzwi.

\- Jak tutaj przyjechałeś? - zatrzymuje go Harry. - Prowadziłeś?

\- Nah, złapałem taksówkę. Wcześniej wypiłem kilka piw- łączenie tych dwóch rzeczy to nie najlepszy pomysł.

Louis wypił sporo piw po lunchu, mówiąc prawdę. A później wypalił trochę trawki. Kiedy tu dotarł zaczął trzeźwieć, ale myśl, że ta rozmowa pójdzie nie tak przyniosła ze sobą _po wszystkim się napiję_ uczucia, więc pomyślał, że lepiej jeśli nie będzie prowadził. Jeśli już, Louis jest odpowiedzialną uzależnioną osobą. Nie to, że _jest_ uzależniony, w ogóle.

\- Mądrze - zaznacza Harry. - Mogę cię podwieźć, jeśli byś chciał, i tak właśnie będę wracał do domu..

Tak, jazda samochodem z Harrym... Nie ma szans. Nie dla jego własnego dobra umysłu oraz ciała.

To zła rzecz i jest tego świadom, ale za każdym razem gdy zaczyna zwracać zbyt wiele uwagi na jakiegoś mężczyznę, Louis znajduje sobie kolejną dziewczynę. Nie lubi tego _za bardzo,_ ale nie ma nic przeciwko seksu - _za bardzo._ Nie chce w tej chwili przechodzić przez cierpienie psychiczne spowodowane radzeniem sobie ze związkiem, więc po prostu stara się nie zwracać uwagi na _żadnego_ faceta.

Może się to wydawać sprzeczne z proszeniem Harry'ego o pomoc, ale sądzi że z czasem, przestanie być tak zahipnotyzowany jego widokiem i będzie to lepiej znosił. Pewnego dnia, na pewno. Dzisiejszy dzień nim nie jest.

\- Dzięki, mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia i jestem pewien, że nie masz ich po drodze.

\- Nie, mogę-

\- Dziękuję, Harry, to bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Cześć - mówi i opuszcza pomieszczenie, mniej płynnie niż zamierzał, ale tak jak już mówił: jest jak jest.

O dziesiątej wieczorem, kiedy zrezygnował z bycia produktywnym i ułożył się w łóżku z książką, którą zawsze chciał przeczytać i gorącą herbatą, dostaje wiadomość od nieznanego numeru potwierdzającą, że _tak,_ będzie mógł mu pomóc - głównie w weekendy, ale jakoś dadzą radę.

W roztargnieniu, Louis zapisuje jego kontakt jako _Hazz. Być_ może również on jest fanem przezwisk.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Po 3 miesiącach wracam z rozdziałem i informuję, że kolejne postaram się dodawać co tydzień! Teksty piosenek postanowiłam zostawiać w języku angielskim, ponieważ wtedy można je interpretować na własny sposób.

Gdy Harry powiedział Louisowi, że jest zajętą osobą, nie kłamał. Dwa tygodnie zajmuje im, by usiąść i porozmawiać, ale to całkiem dobrze, ponieważ Liam ma wystarczająco czasu by poprosić prawników o przygotowanie dla Harry'ego umowy.

Liam jest znacznie bardziej szczęśliwy niż to pokazuje, Louis jest tego pewien. Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni kiedy Louis pisał Harry'emu to, co konieczne, za każdym razem gdy wspomina profesora swojemu menadżerowi Liam zdaje się rozpromieniać, jednak gdy o to pyta ten mówi tylko, że Harry przypomina mu o świetnym czasie w jego życiu.

\- Czy on wie, że ja to ja? - pyta Liam po raz setny tego popołudnia.

Jest trzecia w południe, kiedy znajdują się w kawiarni nieopodal miejsca pracy Harry'ego, ponieważ tak było mu łatwiej, a Louis i Liam nie mieli z tym żadnego problemu odkąd nie mają w tym czasie żadnych obowiązków.

Najlepszą rzeczą w tym wszystkim jest to, że oprócz infrastruktury która przypomina każdą inną kawiarnię w Wielkiej Brytanii - to miejsce w niczym nie przypomina Starbucksa, Costy czy innego znanego, popularnego miejsca. Zamiast tego, jest to jakaś hipsterska dziura i Louis w pięćdziesięciu procentach jest pewien, że Harry jest tutaj stałym klientem. O boże, w co on się wpakował?

\- Nie, Li- po prostu będę udawał, że nie wiedziałem że się znacie jeśli to w porządku - przewraca swoimi oczami i zamawia czekoladowe brownie. - Przepraszam kochana, czy to ciastko jest z czymś specjalnym? - pyta, ponieważ zawsze lepiej się upewnić.

\- Nie, proszę pana - dziewczyna się rumieni.

\- Cóż, wielka szkoda - wzrusza ramionami. - Tak czy siak je poproszę... I cokolwiek ten tutaj będzie chciał - skina w kierunku Liama.

Składają swoje zamówienia i kierują się na drugie piętro - to miejsce posiada drugie piętro! Louisowi ciężko w to uwierzyć - tam, gdzie ma na nich czekać Harry.

\- Nie możesz chodzić i pytać o takie rzeczy, Tommo - jego menadżer a zarazem przyjaciel syczy, gdy pokonują schody, _ponownie_ karcąc go za publiczne pytanie o niedozwolone substancje.

\- I tak już o mnie piszą, czemu miałoby mnie to obchodzić? - wywraca oczami.

\- Nie będę znowu wyprawiać ci wykładu na temat twojego wizeru- _Harry Styles,_ cześć - mówi radośnie.

\- Liam Payne! To ty? - Harry pyta tym samym tonem i to pierwszy raz gdy Louis widzi go tak szczęśliwego od czasu, kiedy się poznali.

\- Cześć stary - uśmiecha się Liam i przytula go, gdy ten wstaje. - Mały ten świat - chichocze.

\- Ty mi powiedz - wzdycha, a następnie odwraca się do Louisa wciąż szeroko się uśmiechając, ukazując przy tym dołeczki. _O panie, on ma dołeczki_ , Louis płacze wewnętrznie. - Cześć Louis.

\- Harry - wymusza z siebie uśmiech. - Dobrze wiedzieć, że się znacie.

Liam prycha, ale kiwa głową i cała trójka siada przy okrągłym stole, który zajmował Harry.

\- Liam był kapitanem szkolnej drużyny, wszyscy go znali - mówi mu Harry. Louis już to wiedział, sam grał z nim w piłkę.

\- Harry był kobieciarzem, albo każdy tak myślał - Liam odwraca się do Louisa. Okej. _Tego_ nie wiedział. - Ale później zaczął się umawiać z Benem i wszystkie dziewczyny straciły swoje nadzieje... Nadal jesteście razem?

\- Nie - rumieni się Harry i spogląda w dół. - Zerwaliśmy mniej niż dwa miesiące temu.

\- Oh, H! Tak mi przykro. Co się stało? - Liam marszczy brwi zdając się na przejętego.

 _Czy Harry bardzo go lubił?_ Louis jest w tej sprawie osobą z zewnątrz. Ciekawską osobą z zewnątrz.

\- Chcieliśmy czegoś innego - wyjaśnia Harry.

\- Ludzie zawsze chcą czegoś innego, to nie oznacza, że nie mogą być razem - wtrąca się Louis. Wyraźnie powinien siedzieć cicho, bo nie wie dosłownie nic na temat związków, ale tak czy inaczej się odezwał.

Liam kopie go pod stołem, a Harry przez kilka sekund mu się przygląda, nim odpowiada.

\- Tak, ale czasem.. Czasem różnice są zbyt duże. Nigdy nie mógłbym być z kimś kto nie chce dzieci, na przykład.

\- Ale on- zaczyna Liam.

\- Zmienił zdanie - wzrusza ramionami. - I może nie kochałem go tak mocno jak myślałem, bo pozbierałem się w następnym tygodniu, więc.

\- To dobrze - jego menadżer chichocze. - Dobrze cóż, możemy pogadać później, co u twojej rodziny i takie tam ale teraz - wyciąga na stół kilka papierów. - kontrakty.

\- Racja - prostuje się Harry. - Nadal nie wiem czego ode mnie oczekujesz - zwraca się do Louisa.

\- Po prostu twojej pomocy, naprawdę - powtarza mu Louis. - W maju wracam do studia z nowym producentem, który pisze też teksty, świetny irlandzki gość. Ale do tego czasu chciałbym też coś pisać, bycie na przerwie mnie zabija.

\- Prawie dosłownie - wtrąca Liam, na co Louis po raz kolejny przewraca oczami.

-...... Tak czy siak, myślałem o cotygodniowych spotkaniach? - kontynuuje Louis.

\- Napisaliśmy całkiem prosty kontrakt - Liam znów rozpoczyna ze swoim biznesowym gadaniem. - Zapłacimy ci za godzinę tak jak normalnemu trenerowi i-

\- Czekaj czekaj - przerywa mu Harry. - Nie chcę za to żadnych pieniędzy.

\- Prawnie jesteśmy zobowiązani do zapłacenia ci nawet jeśli tego nie chcesz.. - tłumaczy Liam.

\- I byłbyś głupi, bo to całkiem dobre pieniądze - mruga Louis. Uświadamia sobie, że dzisiaj jest znacznie bardziej podekscytowany, co ma pewnie związek z faktem, że nie pił żadnego alkoholu. Jeszcze.

\- Po prostu- co jeśli to nie zadziała? - pyta Harry marszcząc przy tym brwi, zdając się nagle być bardziej zainteresowanym swoją herbatą niż tą rozmową. Czy to możliwe, że stracił trochę swojej pewności siebie? - To znaczy, co jeśli nie będę mógł pomóc?

\- Co masz na myśli? - prycha Louis. - Miałeś dużo do powiedzenia na mój temat, więc mógłbyś przynajmniej żyć zgodnie ze swoimi słowami _jestem całkiem dobry w tym co robię, Louis._

\- Jestem - zapewnia go. - To co robię, to nauka śpiewu czy odczytywania nut, nie- to. Cokolwiek to jest.

\- Cóż, ufam ci z tym, kolego - mówi Louis.

\- Racja, kontynuując.. - ciągnie Liam. - Potrzebujemy również, żebyś podpisał umowę poufności.

\- Czemu? - pyta brunet.

\- Ponieważ nie możemy ryzykować, że coś się o nim wyda.

\- Mówisz o- Harry zaczyna, jednak natychmiast powstrzymuje się od powiedzenia _tego_ , gdy zauważa panikę w jakiej znalazł się Louis. Przynajmniej tak uważa, że to go powstrzymało, ponieważ w chwili gdy otwiera usta, Louis czuje jak krew odpływa z jego twarzy, więc musiało to być dla niego jakimś znakiem. - Tak, rozumiem - mówi w końcu i pozwala Liamowi wyjaśnić resztę rzeczy prawnych.

Jeśli Louis miałby ufać komuś ze swoim życiem, sądzi, iż całkiem jasne jest to, że tą osobą byłby Liam. To jednak nie oznacza, że wie on o jego... Sytuacji. Tylko dlatego, że wie jedynie sam Louis - i najwyraźniej Harry.

Louis nie mówi o swojej orientacji. Nie _myśli_ o niej. Nie może nawet wskazać dnia, kiedy otworzy się na ten temat, ani nie chce. Był już taki nawet gdy poznał Liama. Był taki od zawsze, z tego co pamięta i nie ma zamiaru się zmieniać - nie _wyobraża_ sobie zmieniać się dla czegokolwiek lub dla innej osoby, nie teraz, nie za dziesięć lat.

Nie uważa się za ofiarę. Jeśli już, to właśnie jego należy winić za bałagan jakim jest jego ciało oraz emocje; mylił się co do wszystkiego już od samego początku, jest popieprzony z natury, więc dlaczego miałby o swoje problemy z tożsamością obwiniać kogoś innego? Dlaczego miałby wyjawić osobom najbliższym to, jaką porażką jest, gdy każdy już o tym wie?

Przygląda się jak Liam z Harrym dyskutują o błahostkach i próbuje sobie przypomnieć kiedy był ostatni raz, gdy miał dziewczynę. Prawdopodobnie było to przed rozpoczęciem trasy rok temu, aż później zerwał z nią, ponieważ nie mógł nawet _spojrzeć_ na nią bez chęci zwymiotowania. Seks mógł z nią uprawiać tylko wtedy, gdy był zjarany wystarczająco, aby następnego dnia tego nie pamiętać i zawsze też wypominała mu wszystko co robił, więc po prostu to zakończył.

Wydawało mu się, że tak będzie łatwiej, tak czy inaczej, jeśli nie będzie nikogo miał. Był to ten sam proces w który wchodził za każdym razem, ale właśnie w ten sposób żył.

Kiedykolwiek z kimś się umawia, bez znaczenia z kim, zawsze patrzy na inne pary i wyobraża sobie siebie tak szczęśliwego jak oni - tak _normalnego_. Ostatnim razem, z tą dziewczyną "przed trasą", pamięta wyjście wraz  Liamem i Sophią do restauracji oraz ucieczkę do toalety, by zwymiotować, tak rozchorowany był całą tą sytuacją.

Pamięta powrót z nią do domu i udawanie migreny, a później czekanie aż zaśnie by mógł wciągnąć kokainę schowaną w łazience. (Dowodem na to, że Louis nie jest uzależniony jest to że nigdy, _przenigdy_ , nie bierze każdego dnia i kontroluje swoje dawki). Pamięta pójście do łóżka z uczuciem szczęścia i budzenie się samemu.

W każdym razie taka jest pierwsza część cyklu.

Druga jest wtedy, gdy znów jest singlem i każdy fan na świecie uważa, że ma z nim szansę. Louis zmusza się do tego, by również w to uwierzyć i od czasu do czasu bierze większą dawkę tego, co dostępne tak by mógł przeżyć seks - i przez większość czasu to nie było, nie jest _aż tak złe._ Albo tylko stara się do tego przekonać. Za każdym razem.

( _Miałeś orgazm, ciesz się z tego_ , powtarzał sobie każdej nocy zeszłego roku. Przez te wszystkie lata, będąc szczerym).

Trzecia część nadchodzi później, dokładnie w tym momencie. Wprawdzie może być nowa, ponieważ nie pamięta bycia singlem i jednocześnie posiadania takich samych myśli jak wtedy, gdy jest w związku. Siedzi przy stole z Liamem i Harrym i właściwie go tutaj nie ma. Jego myśli powędrowały w zupełnie inne miejsce w chwili gdy Harry założył, że nie jest heteroseksualny.

Zrobił to już wcześniej, oczywiście. Był to powód przez który Louis tak wściekły opuścił Królewską Akademie Muzyczną tego dnia i kupił kokainę po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia przerwy. Był to powód przez który spędził trzy dni bez otwierania swoich okien, powstrzymując się od robienia sobie krzywdy, ponieważ nie było żadnego Vicodinu, który uśmierzyłby ból.

Jeśli jest coś, czego Louis nienawidzi bardziej od siebie, jest to uczucie bólu. Nawet jeśli zasługuje na nie przez większość czasu. Nawet jeśli to on go sobie zadaje.

Trzecia część polega na byciu singlem i wciąż wyobrażaniu sobie szczęścia z drugą osobą. Polega na pozwalaniu sobie myśleć o czymś niemożliwym, o czymś co nigdy go nie spotka, o czymś co sprawia że chce umrzeć, wiedząc że nigdy nie będzie tego miał. Trzecia część jest gorsza od pozostałych.

\- Louis, jesteś tu? - głos Liama odciąga go od swoich myśli.

\- Przepraszam - oczyszcza gardło. - O czym rozmawiamy?

\- Oh, hm, możemy zacząć w ten weekend? - pyta Harry. - Patrząc na to, że za kilka miesięcy wracasz do studia a ja mogę pracować z tobą tylko w weekendy, chciałbym zacząć jak najszybciej.

\- Jasne, weekend mi pasuje, kolego - zgadza się. _Kolega_ będzie słowem, którego będzie używał za każdym razem zwracając się do Harry'ego od tej pory. Będzie o tym pamiętał.

\- Okej, myślałem o tym, że będziecie mogli spotykać się u ciebie, Lou? - pyta Liam i Louis daje z siebie wszystko, by nie zamordować go tu i teraz.

_Co do kurwy?_

Liam był w mieszkaniu Louisa; wie jak chaotyczne jest to miejsce, wie o tym że rzadko jest w nim czysto, wie że sam Louis nie lubi go tak bardzo i wie - poważnie, _nie_.

Nie wie jak niekomfortowo Louis będzie się czuł w takiej przestrzeni z Harrym sam na sam, ponieważ nigdy nie mówił o związanymi z tym obawami, ani o innych (na przykład wtedy gdy podobały mu się bicepsy jego trenera i na następny dzień go zwolnił), więc jedyne co robi to skina i mamrocze _dla mnie w porządku_ , jakby myśl o przyjęciu Harry'ego do swojego domu nie zjadała go od środka.

\- Dobrze, mam jeszcze jedne zajęcia więc muszę już iść... Napiszę do ciebie żeby ustalić godzinę na sobotę, Louis - Harry oznajmia podnosząc się z miejsca.

\- Racja - zgadza się automatycznie i udaje, że nie zauważa dziwnego spojrzenia, które posyła mu _Profesor_. - Dziękuję, Harry. Miłych zajęć - zmusza się do dodania.

\- Dzięki - uśmiecha się. - Cześć, Li świetnie cię znów widzieć - kontynuuje Harry, a Liam wstaje by ponownie go przytulić. Louis skupia się na dokończeniu swojego brownie i ledwo zwraca uwagę na to, gdy jego przyjaciel mówi, że razem z Harrym powinni znów się spotkać.

\- To będzie dobre - zapewnia go Liam, kiedy podrzuca Louisa do domu. - Harry od zawsze był rozsądnym chłopakiem, wiesz? Sporo ci pomoże. Będzie świetnie - jego menadżer uśmiecha się pewnie.

_Tak. Będzie zajebiście._

~*~

Kiedy Harry dociera do budynku Louisa w pewien cholernie zimny marcowy poranek, nie ma pojęcia czego oczekiwał, ale z pewnością nie tego. Na początek, nie jest to nic luksusowego. Jednak biednie też nie wygląda; po prostu znacznie różni się od typu miejsca, które wybrałby ktoś z kontem bankowym jak Louis.

Portier wita Harry'ego, tak jakby go oczekiwał, a jedynym środkiem bezpieczeństwa jest to, że nie może dotrzeć na piętro Louisa jeżeli w windzie nie użyje specjalnej karty.

Gdy jest już na miejscu dzwoni dzwonkiem dwa razy, a otwarcie ich Louisowi zajmuje prawie pięć minut.

\- Hej - mówi jak tylko drzwi się otwierają i- cóż, Harry nie oczekiwał _tego_. Jest dziesiąta trzydzieści rano a Louis wyglada jakby właśnie się obudził, tylko we wczorajszych ubraniach. - Sory kolego, masz coś przeciwko, żeby dać mi dziesięć minut na prysznic? - pyta, nim Harry może otworzyć swoje usta.

\- Dzień dobry - duka. - Nie, nie, w porządku, ja po prostu-

\- Na blacie jest gorąca woda.. Na herbatę. Czuj się jak u siebie, ja zaraz wrócę - mówi będąc już w połowie korytarza.

Kłamstwem byłoby, gdyby powiedział, że nie jest odrobinę zawiedziony. _Nienawidzi_ , gdy ludzie nie są punktualni, co więcej, nienawidzi kiedy za to nie przepraszają. I- okej, dostaje pieniądze za przebywanie tutaj i jest to dom Louisa, więc dziwnie jest powiedzieć że Louis jest "spóźniony", jednak nie może się powstrzymać i nie czuć sfrustrowania względem piosenkarza, który nie może nawet liczyć się z innymi.

Zostawia swoje rzeczy na fotelu, następnie udając się do kuchni by przygotować herbatę o której mówił Louis, a kiedy jest już gotowa, zmierza do salonu pochłaniając jego przestrzeń i starając się zrozumieć jakim typem artysty jest Louis.

Rozgląda się i nie zauważa wielu zdjęć. Widział jedno w kuchni przedstawiające jego i Liama na gali rozdania nagród, ale to by było na tyle. Nie widzi też nic osobistego, jedynie grę video pod telewizorem. Zdaje się, że to będzie znacznie trudniejsze niż mu się wcześniej wydawało.

Kiedy Harry został wyznaczony do napisania o nim, oczywiście musiał przeprowadzić drobne przeszukiwania odkąd Louis nie jest typem muzyki, której zazwyczaj słucha - co staje się jasne już od pierwszej minuty. A spora część zrozumienia czyjejś muzyki składa się ze zrozumienia tego _kogoś_.

Harry wierzy, że istnieje bezpośredni związek pomiędzy autorami tekstów a ich pracami, jakikolwiek by on był. Smutni ludzie mogą pisać o byciu smutnym, ponieważ taka jest ich rzeczywistość i mogą pisać także o szczęściu, bo jest to coś czego pragną. Szczęśliwi mogą pisać o byciu szczęśliwym, bo tak właśnie się czują, lecz mogą również o smutku, ponieważ kiedyś go czuli.

Wciąż, teksty są autentyczne, gdy odsłaniają pewną część autora - a jeśli Harry nie może ujrzeć duszy w tekście czy melodii i na dodatek technika jest zła, niemożliwe że mu się to spodoba. To dzieje się z Louisem. To starał się mu wytłumaczyć i będzie pomagał mu zauważyć.

Harry wierzy w muzykę tak jak wierzy w Boga, Bogów, wchodząc w szczegóły, ponieważ jest politeistą, kiedy włącza swojego iPoda. Chce także stworzyć w niego Louisa Tomlinsona.

~*~

Rozmawia z Gemmą, swoją siostrą, przez wiadomości tekstowe, gdy Louis wraca do salonu świeżo po prysznicu w czarnych spodniach dresowych i czarnym swetrze. Wygląda na bardziej żywego bez czarnego eyelinera, który zazwyczaj ma na sobie i odrobinę zdrowiej niż piętnaście minut temu.

\- Sory, kiepska noc - odzywa się, kiedy zauważa jego spojrzenie.

\- To-uhn, okej, zrobiłem sobie herbatę, zająłem czas - mówi wstając i wsuwając telefon do kieszeni. - Możemy zacząć?

\- Na czym? - Louis opada na kanapę.

\- Ok, trochę poszperałem... I myślę, że ważne żebyśmy zaczęli od zdefiniowania twoich preferencji - oznajmia, a Louis się krzywi. Dosłownie krzywi się jak tylko zajmuje miejsce. - W twojej _muzyce_ , Louis - wzdycha. To będzie męczące, prawda? - Musi być w niej pewien balans.

Na to zdaje się zrelaksować. Harry chciałby zrozumieć dlaczego jest taki nerwowy gdy chodzi o te sprawy, ale nie na to czas - przynajmniej nie teraz, więc po prostu się prostuje i spogląda na twarz Louisa, kontynuując.

\- Zasadniczo, każdy gatunek posiada balans w melodii, tekście i akordach. To właśnie nadaje temu wszystkiemu charakterystyczne brzmienie, wiesz? Dajmy na przykład, muzyka popowa, zgaduję, że w tym kierunku chciałbyś pójść.. - piosenkarz skina. - Ma swoje ciekawe ułożenie: zwrotka i refren mają swoją melodię różniącą się od siebie dynamiką i zmianą w rytmie.

\- Myślałem o tym żeby- może, jakby, tworzyć coś w stylu pop-rocka? Nie wiem czemu ludzie nazywają mnie gwiazdą rocka kiedy wyraźnie nie tworzę muzyki rockowej - wyjaśnia Louis.

\- W porządku, tak, możemy zrobić to z melodią, ale uważam- wolałbym żebyśmy poruszali się bardziej przy muzyce popowej - oznajmia mu. - Oczywiście zrobimy co będziesz chciał, po prostu pomyślałem, że to będzie, hm, prostsze.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Teksty popowe są głównie skupione na jednej emocji - zazwyczaj określonej w refrenie.

Louis skina ponownie, a Harry kontynuuje. Następnie mówi mu o liście składającej się z dziesięciu kroków prowadzących do napisania piosenki oraz o tym, że jest to tylko wskazówka której być może nie będzie nawet potrzebował, ponieważ tym co potrzebuje, poza wzorem oraz formą, jest znalezienie swojej prawdziwej inspiracji co może być znacznie trudniejsze niż Harry na początku myślał.

Na ich drugiej lekcji, w następny weekend, rozmawiają właśnie o tym. Louis nie ma zbyt dużego doświadczenia w melodiach, ale przez ostatnie kilka dni napisał parę rzeczy a kiedy pokazuje je Harry'emu, nie jest nawet tak źle. Chociaż tekst..

Harry spogląda na nie i jego pierwsza myśl to: _fałszywe_.

\- Przykro mi, to jest zbyt wymuszone - mówi mu szczerze.

\- Co masz na myśli? - Louis omal nie wzdycha.

\- To znaczy, że nie są one dobre - wzrusza ramionami i oddaje mu papiery z powrotem.

Siadają i razem przeglądają różne strony w poszukiwaniu inspiracji. Harry jeszcze raz opowiada mu o procesie pisania piosenek, a następnie decydują się popracować nad melodią.

~*~

Jest dziewiąta wieczorem w czwartkową noc i oczy Harry'ego już się zamykają, ponieważ ostatniej nocy nie spał zbyt dobrze a cały dzień ciężko pracował. Zawsze jest szczęśliwy przez swoje życie, zawsze pozwala ludziom nazywać się "geniuszem", bo właśnie nim jest, ale to nie oznacza że jego życie jest łatwe.

Pracuje ciężko - czasem aż za bardzo. Już od siedemnastego roku życia dążył do stania się jednym z najlepszych i pojął jak bardzo kocha muzykę oraz jej nauczanie, więc teraz gdy pracuje nad swoim doktoratem nie przejmuje się brakiem snu - za wyjątkiem faktu, że zajęcia są męczące, ma problemy z pisaniem swojej pracy naukowej, a godziny pracy w Królewskiej Akademii Muzycznej wcale się nie zmniejszyły, tak jak zostało mu to obiecane na początku semestru.

Harry ziewa po raz tysięczny i omal nie rezygnuje z pozostania do dziesiątej (odmawia pójścia do łóżka przed tą godziną, odkąd jest zbyt młody by zachowywać się jak staruszek, bez względu na to jak wykończony jest), gdy dzwoni jego telefon. Nienawidzi kiedy zapomina go wyciszyć, bo za każdym razem jego dźwięk go przeraża.

To Louis.

\- Halo - odbiera połączenie.

\- _Haroldddd, co porabiasz?_ \- po drugiej stronie dochodzi do niego głos, który nie przypomina Louisa.

\- Louis? - pyta po to, by się upewnić.

\- _To ja, Harold, co tam?_ \- śmieje się. - _Piszę! P-I-S-A nie, nie.. P-I-S-Z-Ę! Udało się!_

\- Jesteś pijany - chichocze Harry, ponieważ to całkiem urocze jak Louis cieszy się, bo udało mu się przeliterować słowo.

\- _Nieee, jestem Louis, pamiętasz? Louis Tomlinson! Pomagasz mnie-mi_ \- w tym momencie śmieje się głośno. - _Pomagasz mi z pisaniem! Chodź mi pomóc Harold, Liam mnie rozłączyyył._

\- Wybacz Lou, jestem strasznie zmęczony i jest już późno - mówi mu.

\- _Ile ty masz lat, pięćdziesiąt? Sześćdziesiąt?_

\- Osiemdziesiąt, właściwie - poprawia go.

\- _Bardzo zabawne. Jesteś zabawny_ \- mamrocze niskim głosem. - _Nie traktuj mnie zabawnie_ \- następnie dodaje poważnie. - _Pa, Harry_ \- i się rozłącza.

Co to w ogóle _było_?

Harry pyta go o to w sobotę, ale Louis mówi że niczego nie pamięta. Postanawia go nie naciskać, jednak niekoniecznie mu _wierzy_ , więc idzie z tym do Liama.

Razem z Liamem znają się już od długiego czasu i miło, że są w stanie odzyskać swój kontakt. Zabawne jak łatwo można stracić go z osobami, które szczerze lubisz - dowód na to, że życie się nie zatrzymuje i nie dla każdego jest życzliwe. Nie chodzi nawet o to, że oni _pozwolili_ , aby to się stało; po prostu wydawało się to naturalnym posunięciem, ich drogi już dłużej się nie krzyżowały, w przeciwieństwie do teraz.

Liam następnie mówi mu, że nie ma szansy, aby Louis w ogóle kłamał i w pewien sposób sprawia to, że Harry czuje smutek-wiedząc, iż jest to coś normalnego.

Opowiada mu też nieco więcej o osobowości Louisa i rzeczach, które jego przyjaciel/klient zazwyczaj robi, i choć Harry przez te kilka tygodni dowiedział się trochę o jego zachowaniu, nie oznacza to że nie jest zaskoczony.

\- On jest- bardzo ponurą osobą - Liam wzrusza ramionami. Znajdują się w tej samej kawiarni, gdzie Harry miesiąc temu podpisał swój kontrakt. W pewien sposób wydaje się jakby minęło znacznie więcej czasu.

\- Może nią nie jest - może tylko, nie wiem, przechodzi przez ciężki okres.

\- Jest, H - zapewnia go. - To znaczy- znam go już od ośmiu lat.. Jest jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół, ale on- jest skomplikowany, tak? Jeszcze go nie rozgryzłem i na twoim miejscu bym na to nie liczył, on po prostu nie otwiera się do ludzi.

\- Więc co ja tutaj robię? - pyta. - Jeśli się nie otworzy, będzie dalej pisał gówna - Liam posyła mu srogie, wyrażające dezaprobatę spojrzenie. - _Gówna_ , Li - powtarza Harry. - To same bzdury - mówi mu, a Liam wie że odnosi się on do czterech albumów Louisa.

\- Nie rozmawiałeś z nim w ten sposób, prawda?

\- Nie.

\- To dobrze. Nigdy tego nie rób - i jest to pierwszy raz, gdy Liam tak się zachowuje. - Jemu już powiedziałem i powiem to tobie... Myślę, że będzie dobrze, wasza praca razem, ty jesteś- jesteś świetną osobą. Po prostu nie robiłbym sobie nadziei, możesz tam nie znaleźć żadnego światła.

\- Wiem, że jest - Harry jest pewien.

Rzecz w tym, że oczy Louisa są jasne, ale niekoniecznie błyszczą i właśnie dlatego Harry po prostu _wie_ jak świetnym tekściarzem może być. Louis zdaje się mieć w sobie tyle skrytego bólu i niepokoju, że jeśli pozwoli sobie przelać to na papier, powstanie piękna muzyka.

Harry jest przekonany, że może złamać niektóre ściany Louisa - nie wie jednak, że podczas tego, złamią się jego własne.

~*~

\- Sięgnąłem do wnętrza! - jest pierwszą rzeczą jaką mówi Louis, kiedy otwiera drzwi w drugim tygodniu kwietnia.

Jest środa i zazwyczaj nie spotykają się w środku tygodnia, ale po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna Harry miał wolny czas, więc napisał do Louisa, by dowiedzieć się czy jest wolny.

Jego mieszkanie jest bałaganem. Wszystkie ich spotkania odbywały się w soboty, a miejsce wyglądało prawie... sterylnie, co teraz sprawia, że Harry zaczyna się zastanawiać czy Louis przed każdym ich spotkaniem dzwonił po sprzątaczkę aby je posprzątała.

Spojrzenie Louisa jest odrobinę nieostre, a źrenice rozszerzone i Harry nie chce zakładać najgorszego. Nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy rozmawia z nim będąc nie do końca trzeźwym, jak do tej pory widział go już nawet pijącego i palącego trawkę, co nie musiało oznaczać, że robił też inne rzeczy. Chociaż teraz... Cóż, teraz Harry ma wątpliwości.

\- Co to znaczy? - uśmiecha się i udaje, że nie zauważa nic nadzwyczajnego, wchodząc do salonu gdzie zajmuje swoje stałe miejsce na kanapie. Louis pozostawił już gitarę, za co mentalnie mu dziękuje.

\- Spójrz! - wciska w jego dłonie kartkę papieru.

Słowa są.. Inne, głębsze, to na pewno, jednak nie znaczy to, że są dobre. Louis natomiast wygląda na tak zadowolonego z siebie, że Harry nie ma serca, by od razu mu o tym powiedzieć.

I co mógłby powiedzieć? _To jest zbyt głębokie?_ Ponieważ jest, i to w dziwny sposób. To tak jakby Emily z Evanescence i John Mayer usiedli razem i napisali najbardziej depresyjne rzeczy używając nadętych słów znalezionych w Słowniku Rymów. Na dodatek tego, jako melodię Harry wyobraża sobie najsmutniejszą fazę Simple Plan. Nie jest to dobre. To za _wiele_.

\- Co było twoją inspiracją do napisania tego? - ostrożnie pyta.

\- Miłość? - natychmiast odpowiada, jednak jednocześnie brzmi to jak pytanie.

\- Lou, my-hm. Wszyscy chcemy pisać piękne, poetyckie rzeczy, tak? - jego głos łagodnieje wraz ze słowami. - Ale czasem.. Czasem te głębokie słowa mogą być trudne i- niejasne dla słuchacza.

\- Cóż, muzyka nie ma być przyjemna.

\- Nie? - odcina się.

\- Niekoniecznie, ma wywoływać uczucia - odpowiada Louis, wyraźnie i prosto.

\- Muzyka powinna odzwierciedlać twoje uczucia, właściwie - poprawia go ostrożnie. - A nieumiejętność zrozumienia tekstu piosenki powoduje, że nie możesz zrozumieć uczuć, ani ich autora, ani twoich własnych.

\- Więc znowu jest źle? - marszczy brwi i siada na miejsce, podnosząc swoje piwo ze stołu. Zawsze jest też drugie dla Harry'ego, ale ten nigdy po nie nie sięga i kończy ono w rękach Louisa. Dziś nie jest inaczej.

\- Nie najgorzej - próbuje znów łagodnie. - Po prostu musisz spróbować i dodać kilka właściwych zwrotów potocznych, wiesz? Powiedz coś, czego chcesz by odbiorca był pewien. Połącz język poetycki z potocznym. Pozwól ludziom dowiedzieć się co czujesz.

\- Ha, bo to takie proste - prycha Louis.

\- Nie jest. I nie powinno.

\- Cóż, kurwa - wyrzuca ręce w górę. - Jesteś jak-jak pieprzone puzzle, Harry. Co ty próbujesz powiedzieć? Po prostu to powiedz.

\- Niczego nie _próbuję_ powiedzieć, Louis. Ja to _mówię_. Tu nie chodzi tylko o bycie głębokim, chodzi przede wszystkim o bycie _prawdziwym_. Dlaczego nie możesz być prawdziwy?

\- Harry! - podnosi się z miejsca. - Taki właśnie _jestem_.

\- _Lying broken on the floor cause you left me wanting for more_ jest tym kim jesteś? - czyta na głos tekst. - W porządku. Kto cię zostawił?

\- Co?

\- Straciłeś ukochanego, najwyraźniej. Kim był facet, który cię zranił? Zostawił cię kiedy stałeś się sławny? Czy on-

\- Nie ma żadnego _jego_ , Harry, zamknij się; nie wiesz o czym mówisz - syczy Louis, jego twarz czerwieni się coraz to bardziej ze złości.

\- Louis, proszę cię - przewraca oczami.

\- Nic nie rozumiesz - to pierwszy raz, kiedy Louis brzmi prawdziwie odkąd Harry po raz pierwszy wszedł przez te drzwi. Zapisuje to zdanie w swoim zeszycie.

\- Cóż, zatem wyjaśnij.

\- Na początek, jestem hetero.

\- Racja - tym razem to Harry prycha. - Tak samo jesteś teraz trzeźwy - żartuje.

\- Nie wiem _kiedy_ dałem ci wyobrażenie, że nie jestem hetero, ale w tym momencie nie mam nawet cierpliwości żeby z tobą o tym dyskutować więc po prostu to zostaw, dobra?

\- Poważnie? To twój sposób na rozwiązanie tego? Bardzo dojrzałe.

\- Cóż, Harold, jeśli chcesz dać mi wykład na temat _mojej_ orientacji seksualnej i przekazać mi swoje gejostwo, sugeruję żebyśmy zmienili temat.

\- Ja-co? - Harry jest w szoku, delikatnie mówiąc i podnosi się, by być na równi z Louisem. - Przekazać ci moje _gejostwo_? - pyta go marszcząc przy tym brwi. - Nie mogę _uwierzyć_ w to co mówisz. Wiedziałem że jesteś dupkiem, ale to- nigdy nie miałem cię za homofoba.

I tutaj jest. Grymas na twarzy. Lekki dreszcz, który przechodząc przez ciało Louisa jest zauważalny kiedy tylko Harry wspomni o czymś związanym z jego orientacją lub o coś go oskarży.

Prawda jest taka, że może jedynie _zgadywać_ , że Louis jest gejem przez jego zachowanie: sposób w jaki odgarnia włosy i porusza nadgarstkiem gdy tylko się relaksuje, sposób w jaki przygląda się Harry'emu kiedy myśli, że ten nie patrzy; to jak niekomfortowo pisze o heteroseksualnym seksie - o czym Harry już wspomniał; to, że nigdy nie jest zbyt chętny na wyjście do pubu czy to jak zawsze rozglądał się przy swoich dziewczynach przez ostatnie siedem lat, bo cóż, Harry odrobił swoje zadanie domowe, oczywiście że to zrobił.

Włączył internet i wyszukał nazwisko Louisa - tym razem bardziej szczegółowo - ponieważ mała jego część jest pewna, że Louis czuje do niego pociąg, a inna znacznie większa część wie, że Harry czuje to samo. _Jak nie mógłby_? Louis Tomlinson jest _seksowny_. Jest szczupły, ale posiada widoczne mięśnie. Za jego kości policzkowe można by było umrzeć, a włosy mają kolor karmelu zupełnie tak jak jego skóra - która jest muśnięta słońcem pomimo małej jego ilości w Anglii; być może to przez podróże, choć może być to też powodem genów.

Louis jest też miłym facetem. Tak, w tej chwili jest dupkiem i _nie_ , Harry nie zna go tak dobrze, ale wierzy, że pod maską kryje się coś więcej, a spostrzega, że jest chętny by się o tym przekonać. Louis jednak tego nie ułatwia, prawda?

\- Nie jestem homofobem - drugi chłopak przewraca swoimi oczami. - Po prostu nie jestem taki jak ty.. - mówi. _Nie mogę_ _być_ pozostaje w powietrzu i Harry nie wie jak wcześniej mógł tego nie zauważyć.

\- Fakt, że nie akceptujesz siebie nie sprawia, że możesz ranić innych ludzi, tak tylko żebyś wiedział - mówi mu Harry. - Już i tak czas żebym poszedł. Napisz jeśli będziesz chciał kolejne spotkanie w sobotę.

\- Harry, ja-

\- Louis. Nie - przerywa mu kierując się w stronę drzwi. - Powiem ci tylko jedną rzecz: inspiracja jest kluczem twojego pisania. To ona cię prowadzi, podpowiada co jest ważne. Inspiracja jest czymś co się liczy, ale tylko _prawdziwa_ inspiracja.

\- Ja-

\- Do zobaczenia, tak myślę - wzdycha i zamyka drzwi, nie chcąc więcej słyszeć co piosenkarz ma do powiedzenia.

Harry nie myśli o nim aż do piątkowego wieczoru, kiedy to Louis w wiadomości potwierdza ich lekcję następnego ranka. Wciąż jest zły przez to jak potoczyła się środa; jest zły na Louisa i poniekąd także na samego siebie albo- cóż, zawiedziony byłoby lepszym określeniem. Naprawdę nie powinien iść tam z nierozwiązanymi uczuciami, które Louis zdaje się kierować w jego stronę. Jednak zgadza się i po raz kolejny znajduje pod drzwiami Louisa o dziesiątej trzydzieści rano.

Tym razem po dotarciu na miejsce nie spędza więcej niż jednej minuty dzwoniąc dzwonkiem. Louis otwiera drzwi prawie od razu wyglądając miło, ale żywo i poniekąd zdrowo, przynajmniej... Lepiej. Jego włosy są mokre jakby dopiero wyszedł spod prysznica - mimo tego, że na dworze jest mróz - i po raz pierwszy odkąd Harry go poznał ma ubrane skarpetki. Ma też czarne rurki oraz grubą, żółtą bluzę. Harry w tej chwili decyduje, że jeśli ktoś jest w stanie dobrze wyglądać w żółtym, tą osobą jest Louis.

\- Cześć - mówi głupio, patrząc na uśmiechniętą twarz Louisa.

\- Dzień dobry Harry, wchodź do środka.

 _Okej_... Myśli gdy wchodzi do mieszkania. Po raz kolejny jest w nim czysto, co potwierdza teorię Harry'ego dotyczącą tego, że ktoś tu przychodzi się nim zająć w każdy piątek (lub czwartek) przed jego wizytą.

Jest dzisiaj w nim coś dziwnie pozytywnego, Harry przyszedł tu gotów kłócić się jeśli byłaby taka konieczność, więc jest odrobinę zaskoczony.

\- Herbaty? - oferuje piosenkarz. - Są jeszcze tosty z serem, bo to jedyna rzecz którą wiem jak zrobić.. - I. Harry nie do końca jest osobą, która potrafi ukryć co mu chodzi po głowie, bo nawet jeśli robi dobrą robotę w trzymaniu ust na kłódkę (nie często, ale), zdradza go jego twarz. Po prostu taki jest.

Louis to zauważa, oczywiście że tak. Jest bardzo spostrzegawczy i zwraca na to uwagę jak tylko łapie spojrzenie Harry'ego.

\- Co? - pyta go.

\- Jesteś o dziwo miły-i rozbudzony - dzieli się z nim Harry.

\- To najmniej co mogę zrobić po tym jakim kutasem byłem wobec ciebie w środę - zmienia ciężar z nogi na nogę i spogląda w dół. - Spójrz Harry, przepraszam, w porządku? Nie uważam, że jest coś złego w tym że jesteś gejem... - śmieje się jakby coś w sobie dusił, tym razem wpatrując się w sufit. - Jesteś świetną osobą, byłeś ze mną wspaniały- dla mnie i j-ja powiedziałem coś głupiego bo byłem na haju.

\- Oh.

\- Tak. Palę trawkę, piję i oto ja, pomyłka która oprócz nie posiadania talentu w pisaniu piosenek spożywa substancje na prawo i lewo. Byłem w kiepskim nastroju i-i przepraszam.

Najsmutniejsze w tym jest to, iż Harry może zobaczyć, że Louis nie mówi mu tego, bo chce by ten się nad nim litował. Louis mówi to, ponieważ szczerze w to wierzy, a Harry nie do końca wie jak obchodzić się z ludźmi, którzy spostrzegają się tak negatywnie, odkąd sam patrzy na siebie w pozytywny sposób. Być może będzie musiał się nauczyć. Albo będzie walczył, by zmienić zdanie Louisa.

 

 


	3. Rozdział 3

Louis jest przyzwyczajony do wykładów Liama na temat jego bzdur za każdym razem, gdy zachowuje się jak _dupek_ wobec kogoś, kto na to nie zasłużył, tym razem jednak nie musiał nawet mówić swojemu menadżerowi o tym co się stało, ponieważ w chwili gdy tylko był w stosunku do Harry'ego nieuprzejmy zdał sobie sprawę, że ze wszystkich osób jakie Louis zna, Harry najmniej zasłużył na jego nastroje.

Rzecz w tym, że Louis nie wie za wiele, uważa się za niezbyt inteligentnego, ale jedną rzeczą jakiej jest w stu procentach pewien jest to, że Harry Styles jest jedną z najmilszych i najcieplejszych osób jakie kiedykolwiek poznał. Sądzi, że jego mama by go pokochała. Właściwie to ciężko jest mu wyobrazić sobie kogoś, kto _nie lubi_ Harry'ego, ale cóż, być może gdzieś istnieje taka zwariowana osoba.

Jeśli jego pierwsze wrażenie na temat Harry'ego na początku było złe, teraz jest ono całkowicie przeciwne. Ponieważ nawet jeśli Harry wciąż jest profesjonalistą i każdego tygodnia powtarza mu, że jest całkiem do dupy, nadal jest przy tym miły jak tylko się da. Harry powoduje również u niego śmiech nawet na trzeźwo, a jest to coś co nie przytrafiło mu się od wieków, więc jest mu chociaż _tyle_ dłużny.

Oczywiście, że jest dziś miły. Oczywiście, że się stara. Oczywiście, że wstał nieco wcześniej i nawet nie pił wódki - zamiast tego zdecydował się na herbatę. Harry zasługuje, by był choć trochę mniej beznadziejną osobą; Louis może wrócić do nienawidzenia siebie później, prawda?

\- A więc, znalazłeś jakąś inspirację przez ostatnie kilka dni? - Harry pyta go, gdy zasiadają w pokoju gier.

Stał się on ich ulubionym miejscem do burzy mózgów. Na początku zostawali w salonie, a Louis powtarzał sobie, że nie ma to nic wspólnego z faktem, że nie chce wpuścić Harry'ego dalej, było tak dlatego, ponieważ znajdowało się w nim pianino, jednak jak tylko bardziej się poznali a lekcje Harry'ego stały się bardziej - ludzkie, Louis oprowadził go po mieszkaniu, aż w końcu ten polubił dywan właśnie w tym pokoju.

Teraz Louis jest rozłożony na kanapie z kartką papieru w jego drżących dłoniach, a Harry znajduje się po drugiej stronie z oczekiwaniem się w niego wpatrując.

\- Mam parę zdań? - poniekąd jest to pytanie. Nie znosi tego jak niepewnie brzmi, ale nie może tego powstrzymać. - Jakby, możesz-możesz je przeczytać.

\- Dlaczego to ty mi ich nie przeczytasz?

\- Czemu? - marszczy brwi.

\- Ponieważ w ten sposób będę mógł powiedzieć czy powstały one z twojego wnętrza czy też nie - Harry mówi nonszalancko, jakby chęć przeczytania czyjejś duszy w postaci piosenki była całkowicie normalna.

Piosenkarz współczuje Harry'emu jeśli ten kiedykolwiek zobaczy jak wygląda wnętrze Louisa.

\- To tylko kilka zdań, naprawdę, może to nic- byłem też trochę pijany więc-

\- Po prostu je przeczytaj, Lou - wzdycha z małym uśmiechem na ustach, jak gdyby był zmęczony czekaniem, ale jednocześnie w pewien sposób rozczulony przez jego nieśmiałość.

Louis nabiera głębokiego oddechu.

\- _Arrogant boy, love yourself so no one has to. They're better off without you... Arrogant boy, cause a scene like you're supposed to, they'll fall asleep without you-you're lucky if your memory remains_ \- odczytuje. - To znaczy, uh, jeśli jest to monotonne to mogę zmienić? Albo jakby, możemy wszystko skreślić, nawet nie wiem gdzie by to pasowało, po prostu-

\- Louis - Harry nawołuje go z powagą i przysuwa się bliżej. Jego oczy są tak szerokie i zielone, że Louis nie ma w sobie siły, by oderwać od nich spojrzenie. - To jest-to jest wspaniałe - wyznaje i zabiera mu z rąk kartkę ze słowami. - Mogłoby być przejściem lub coś. Jest takie.. _Smutne_ \- następnie sapie.

\- Tak, cóż.. - ze skrępowaniem drapie się po głowie.

\- Nie jest złe - pośpiesza. - _Smutek jest jak szczęście dla ludzi sięgających do swojego wnętrza._

Na jego twarzy widnieje mały uśmiech jakby tylko _czekał_ , aż Louis wyłapie nawiązanie i... Oh.

\- Czy ty właśnie zacytowałeś dla mnie Doctora Who? - Louis pyta także się uśmiechając.

\- Może to zrobiłem.

\- _Głupek_ \- przewraca oczami. - Boże, uwielbiam ten odcinek.

\- Ja też, nie widziałem tego serialu od wieków przez ten cały doktorat... - mówi mu Harry.

\- U mnie to samo, przez to wszystko z- trasą - Louis nie mówi, że mimo bycia na przerwie spędza swój czas na puszczaniu czegokolwiek na Netflix, by mieć coś w tle podczas palenia i picia. Poza tym, Doctor Who wywołuje u niego _uczucia_. A on unika ich już od długiego czasu.

Przez jakiś czas rozmawiają o serialu. Ulubionym doktorem Harry'ego jest Matt Smith, ponieważ _oczywiście_ , że to właśnie on, jest najmłodszy i najbardziej _uroczy_ z nich wszystkich, Louis jednak będzie się z nim kłócił do swojego ostatniego dnia, że to David Tennant jest najlepszy. Żaden z nich nie ma jeszcze opinii na temat Petera Capaldi, a Harry sugeruje, że od tej pory obejrzą jeden odcinek za każdą strofę napisaną przez Louisa.

Umowa stoi.

Do końca dnia, który Harry całkowicie spędza w mieszkaniu Louisa, mają już pierwszą zwrotkę. Louis starał się zawrzeć w niej wersy przeczytane przez siebie na głos i uważa to za sukces.

\- Co robisz dziś wieczorem, Lou? - Harry zadaje to pytanie tuż przed swoim wyjściem, o piątej trzydzieści po południu. Pojawił się przed jedenastą rano.

\- Nie za wiele, czemu?

\- Jest koncert w _Londyńskiej Orkiestrze Symfonicznej,_ moja siostra zdobyła dla mnie bilety i idziemy ze znajomym-Gems sporo podróżuje z orkiestrą i rzadko ją widzę.. - wyjaśnia.

Louis zauważa jak szczęśliwy jest na samo wspomnienie jej imienia i to jak jego usta unoszą się w uśmiechu za każdym razem, gdy to robi, nawet tego nie zauważając.

Z całą pewnością nie wie dlaczego _on_ to zauważa.

\- Dziewczyna znajomego miała iść, ale się rozchorowała więc-tak, chciałbyś pójść z nami? - pyta i przygryza swoją wargę. _Dobry Boże_. - Oczywiście nie musisz, prawdopodobnie i tak jesteś mną zmęczony, po prostu-

\- Jeśli pójdę, będę musiał założyć garnitur? - pyta, na co Harry się śmieje jakby wypuszczał wstrzymywany oddech.

\- Nie, może tylko-eleganckie buty? I spodnie? Koszulę?

\- Zapraszasz mnie żeby posłuchać muzyki czy próbujesz mnie torturować, Harold? - dokucza mu, a Harry przewraca oczami. Czy Louis wspomniał już jak zielone są? - Jasne, dziewiąta?

\- Tak, daje ci to czas na zjedzenie obiadu i wszystko.

\- I na znalezienie tych strasznych ubrań w mojej szafie.

Ostatni raz miał na sobie coś takiego na galę rozdania nagród i to ktoś go ubierał, ponieważ sam nie miał siły na zrobienie zakupów. _Nie ma._ Nie miał chęci na robienie wielu rzeczy. Za wyjątkiem wyjścia posłuchać Londyńskiej Orkiestry Symfonicznej w sobotni wieczór, najwyraźniej.

Odbiera Harry'ego w mieszkaniu profesora, ponieważ to daje mu powód do pozostania trzeźwym. To nie randka, wie o tym. Nigdy by nią nie była, bo Louis nie umawia się z mężczyznami, nigdy nie poszedłby na randkę z mężczyzną, _proszę_ , lecz wciąż jest to towarzyskie spotkanie i nie pamięta kiedy był ostatni raz, gdy był na takim bez swoich rodziców (Liama i Sophii) wokół.

Właściwie, kiedy zadzwonił do Liama, aby powiedzieć im, że wychodzi, jego menadżer zachował się jakby Louis był nastolatkiem wychodzącym ze swoimi znajomymi z liceum po raz pierwszy w życiu - zdawał się być w takim samym stopniu zmartwiony, co szczęśliwy. Śmieje się właśnie myśląc o tym, ale ten śmiech usycha mu w gardle, gdy Harry otwiera drzwi od strony pasażera i wdrapuje się do środka z _cześć jeszcze raz, Lou,_ siadając obok Louisa i zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Chesz wiedzieć dlaczego? Ponieważ Harry wygląda _tak_ grzesznie, że Louis nie ma w tej chwili nawet ochoty wzywać Boga. I-jest już przyzwyczajony do przebywania w towarzystwie Harry'ego. Kontroluje się na tyle, że nie wlepia w niego swojego wzroku ani nic takiego, ale to po prostu- _niesprawiedliwe_.

\- Co jest niesprawiedliwe? - pyta profesor. Louis nie zdał sobie sprawy, że powiedział to na głos.

\- Nic - potrząsa głową pozbywając się swoich myśli. Harry uśmiecha się pod nosem. Louis naciska pedał gazu. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą.

~*~

Nic definitywnie _nie_ jest pod kontrolą. Sprawy nigdy nie były _mniej_ pod kontrolą niż w tej chwili. Kontrola w tej chwili zdaje się w ogóle nie istnieć. Dokładnie w tym momencie, Louis chce uciec.

\- Miło cię poznać, stary - grecki bóg potrząsa jego dłonią.

\- Ciebie też - wykrztusza z siebie.

Znajomy Harry'ego jest- piękny. Wszystko w nim krzyczy _okładka Vogue_ i z łatwością mógłby zarabiać jedynie swoim istnieniem, będąc wystawą samą w sobie jeśli tylko by chciał. Nie jest tak piękny jak Harry, tylko dlatego ponieważ jest tak idealny, że omal nie wygląda jak stworzony komputerowo, nie tak jak kręconowłosy, którego dołeczki czasami są tak wielkie że zajmują całą jego twarz i od czasu do czasu na czole ma pryszcza, którego uśmiech jest jaśniejszy a oczy większe i- _widzisz? Właśnie dlatego_ Louis jest w piekle!

Jego własnym osobistym piekle, będąc szczegółowym. _Czemu on do cholery_ porównuje urodę dwóch mężczyzn i wybiera ulubioną? _Kiedy_ czyjeś _całkowicie normalne_ niedoskonałości zaczęły być powodem przez które myśli, że ktoś jest lepszy niż ktoś "tylko" idealny? Dlaczego zdecydował się tu dzisiaj przyjść?

Jeśli Louis przetrwa do końca tej nocy, po powrocie do domu nagrodzi się co najmniej trzema shotami wódki. A później wypije całą butelkę, tylko po to by zapomnieć o swoich myślach.

\- Zayn jest profesorem literatury - mówi mu Harry.

\- Świetnie, kolejna osoba do ocenienia moich słabych tekstów.. - żartuje Louis.

\- Szczerze mówiąc to lubię niektóre twoje piosenki. Kilka lat temu zabrałem swoją dziewczynę na twój koncert - uśmiecha się.

\- Oh, _widzisz_ Harold! Nie każdy kto jest _inteligentny_ i wyedukowany mnie nienawidzi - klepie go w ramię.

\- Nie nienawidzę cię - mówi poważnie Harry ze zmarszczką pomiędzy brwiami.

Louis po prostu- nie _rozumie_ dlaczego nie może być normalny. Dlaczego nie może tutaj stać rozmawiając z greckim bogiem jak ktoś, kto nie chce skoczyć na niego albo zwymiotować? Dlaczego nie może spojrzeć na Harry'ego nie zauważając sposobu w jaki nie zapiął wszystkich guzików swojej koszuli czy tego, jak jego włosy opadają mu na ramiona? Dlaczego nie może nie zauważyć tego, że Harry nie ma swoich okularów i nie zastanawiać się czy zamiast nich ma szkła kontaktowe?

Louis nienawidzi sposobu w jaki pracuje jego umysł.

Show rozpoczyna się i jest całkiem przyzwoite. Bardziej niż przyzwoite jeśli Louis ma być szczery. Harry pokazuje kim jest Gemma jak tylko unoszą się kurtyny i jest tak dumny oraz szczęśliwy, że przez pierwsze trzy minuty Louis przygląda się jemu zamiast orkiestrze.

Na koniec, ich trójka zostaje zaprowadzona do innej sali gdzie zorganizowane jest przyjęcie koktajlowe, a każdy wygląda bardzo elegancko. Louis zauważa kilka sławnych osób, jak aktorzy, dwoje innych piosenkarzy, jurora X Factora i dwóch znanych kucharzy. Harry zdaje się tych ostatnich znać całkiem dobrze i odchodzi na sekundę, by z nimi porozmawiać. Zayna nie ma w pobliżu i samemu, Louis czuje się jak łatwy cel.

Nie zajmuje to jednej minuty, aby ktoś do niego podszedł.

\- Dobrze cię tu widzieć, Louis Tomlinson! - pojawia się Nick Grimshaw.

Jest dobrze znanym dziennikarzem w UK i porusza się w znanym towarzystwie odkąd Louis poznał go te wszystkie lata temu.

\- Nick, hej - wita się uprzejmie.

\- Nie wziąłbym Orkiestry za twoje otoczenie... - mówi mu. Louis poznał go wystarczająco dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że szuka informacji.

\- Znajomy się wybierał, jego siostra gra tutaj na skrzypcach, więc.

\- Czekaj, Harry Styles? Znasz go? Jego siostra Gemma, prawda?

\- Znasz ich?

\- Jesteśmy z Harrym dobrymi znajomymi - oznajmia mu Nick.

\- Oh, cóż. Tak. Nie poznałem jeszcze Gemmy - mówi. - Jest świetna. Byłem pod wrażeniem tego koncertu. To definitywnie nie jest moje otoczenie, ale nie miałbym nic przeciwko gdyby było - uśmiecha się.

\- Dzięki Louis, wykorzystam to w jutrzejszym wydaniu - mruga Grimshaw.

\- Ta, wiedziałem - Louis przewraca oczami.

Jak na zawołanie, Harry pojawia się ze śliczną blondynką u boku, której oczy są zielone jak te należące do kręconowłosego, a uśmiech wygląda zupełnie tak samo. To Gemma, oczywiście i Louis jest w niej w połowie zakochany, gdy ta odtrąca Nicka i mówi mu, że jeśli napisze coś złego o Orkiestrze, ta odetnie mu jaja.

Uśmiecha się uprzejmie do Louisa, który gratuluje jej perfekcyjnego show. Dziewczyna mówi mu, że _nie było perfekcyjne_ , następnie zaczynając mówić coś związanego z akordami, ale Harry ratuje go jak tylko zauważa wielki znak zapytania na jego twarzy i zmienia temat. Louis ogromnie go za to lubi.

Następnie wszystko przemija dobrze, naprawdę dobrze. Louis daje radę spędzić resztę wieczoru na rozmowie z nią oraz Harrym i nawet Zaynem (poważnie, nawet jego imię jest w pewien sposób atrakcyjne) nie mając żadnego załamania. Przez kilka godzin udaje mu się być całkowicie sobą - nie zwraca uwagi na sposób w jaki się porusza czy poprawia włosy i nawet nie nienawidzi się za to, kiedy przygląda się Harry'emu, gdy ten z pasją rozmawia z innym członkiem Orkiestry.

Przez cały ten czas, Harry włącza w rozmowy także jego. Gdy tylko zauważa, że Louis nie jest zaznajomiony z jakimś określeniem, wyjaśnia mu i kontynuują rozmowę. Przedstawia go innym jakby go szanował - i choć te osoby mogą nie robić tego samego, uśmiechają się i zachowują jakby tak było. Louis czuje się prawie jak dorosły. Kiedy mija go taca z szampanem, bierze jeden kieliszek i spędza trzydzieści minut trzymając go, tak bardzo zainteresowany jest rozmową.

Louis uważa, że _kontrola_ jest ponownie częścią jego słownika. Na razie.

~*~

Tym, czego nikt nie mówi ci o inspiracji jest to, że przychodzi o każdej pieprzonej godzinie każdego pieprzonego dnia. Louisa nachodzi zły sen, o ostatnim wieczorze, o tym jak fałszywe wszystko było, ponieważ on definitywnie nie jest tak zdrową osobą, która może rozmawiać z intelektualistami i zajadać luksusowe przekąski będąc przy tym szczęśliwym. Louis budzi się wiedząc, że wszystko to było fałszywe, że _on_ taki jest - ale jest piąta trzydzieści rano, niedziela i po prostu _naprawdę nienawidzi_ sposobu, w jaki działa inspiracja.

Przypomina sobie o słowach Harry'ego, o tym jak _inspiracja jest kluczem pisania_ i podnosi się z łóżka w poszukiwaniach swojego małego notesu oraz pióra (teraz potrafi pisać jedynie piórem albo specjalnym ołówkiem, co jest zasługą Harry'ego) do którego używania przyzwyczajał się przez wieki i zapisuje tekst, który mógłby być refrenem, a jednocześnie ostatnią częścią piosenki którą zaczął pisać kilka dni temu.

Podoba mu się! Czyta wszystkie strofy, a następnie powtarza tę czynność i układa je w kolejności i choć są one dość smutne, z całą pewnością może ujrzeć w nich poezję, a co więcej, zauważa w nich siebie.

Nie myśli nawet o godzinie, gdy wysyła Harry'emu wiadomość po tym jak jest już skończona.

Nie był gotowy na natychmiastowy telefon od drugiego mężczyzny.

\- _Lou, hej!_ \- mówi bez tchu. - _Skończyłeś?_ \- Ale szczęśliwy. Zbyt szczęśliwy na cholerny niedzielny poranek.

Nie ma nawet wpół do siódmej.

\- Cześć, tak-tak myślę. Czemu nie śpisz o tej nieludzkiej godzinie, Styles?

\- _Jestem na porannym joggingu_ \- odpowiada radośnie. - _Właściwie to jestem w pobliżu, mogę wpaść? Chętnie ją przeczytam._

Louis chce mu powiedzieć, że może to zaczekać do następnego tygodnia. Chce mu także pokazać tekst. (Ignoruje tę część, która chce po prostu go zobaczyć, ponieważ to byłoby idiotyczne patrząc na to, że widział go MNIEJ NIŻ DWANAŚCIE GODZIN temu). Zamiast tego mówi jednak, że będzie czekał z herbatą. I to by było na tyle. Nie rozpoznaje tego i niemożliwe żeby w tej chwili o tym wiedział, ale to właśnie moment w którym jego życie zaczyna się zmieniać.

Harry dociera na miejsce o siódmej. Louis otwiera drzwi tak, jak był w łóżku: szare spodnie dresowe, biała koszulka, a włosy w bałaganie. Herbata w kuchni, zgodnie z obietnicą.

Ogrzewanie jest włączone, bo nawet jeśli jest to początek kwietnia, zdaje się że zima nie ma zamiaru ich opuścić. Jednak nie to sprawia, że jest mu gorąco.

Jeśli Louis _byłby_ pijany mógłby obwiniać o to alkohol, ale to tylko on; to jego wina, jego ciała, umysłu i Harry'ego. Stojącego dokładnie tutaj po środku jego mieszkania, zdejmującego swój sweter i związującego włosy w koczek, klatka piersiowa tak mokra, że jego cienka biała koszulka jest do niej przylepiona. Louis tym razem również nie może znaleźć energii na wezwanie Boga.

\- Herbata jest świetna - Harry mówi ponad krawędzią kubka.

\- Jedyna rzecz, którą potrafiłem opanować w całym swoim życiu - uśmiecha się Louis.

\- Jest bardzo dobra - uśmiecha się krzepiąco, a Louis wskakuje na blat wymachując nogami, gdy jeszcze raz czyta - tylko po to, aby się upewnić - złożony przez siebie tekst.

Harry opowiada mu jak bardzo Zayn i Gemma go polubili. Mówi mu też o tym, że woli biegać gdy na zewnątrz jest ciepło, ponieważ jest to lepsze dla jego pleców i kości ogólnie. Wspomina także o czymś innym, ale Louis nie zwraca uwagi martwiąc się tekstem leżącym przy jego boku. Martwi się, ponieważ on sam go _lubi_ , kocha, nawet. Nie chce, by był to kolejny, który Harry odrzuci.

To tak jakby Harry mógł go rozczytać, ponieważ przyjmuje na twarz łagodny uśmiech i zabiera papier z jego boku, lekko trącąc knykciami zewnętrzną stronę jego lewego uda i _dlaczego on jest tego tak świadom?_

Harry zatrzymuje się przed nim i zaczyna czytać.

Zajmuje to trzy godziny. Albo może trzy minuty, aż Harry się odzywa.

\- Jaki dałeś tytuł? - pyta go.

-[Therapy](https://youtu.be/Y5MIWoMzeeQ), tak myślę - wzrusza ramionami. - Jest złe?

\- Jest idealne - szepcze Harry. - Po prostu-

\- Co?

\- _Louis_ \- woła cicho i przybliża się. _Whoa_ , jest zdecydowanie za blisko. Na długości ręki, tak naprawdę. - To tak właśnie się czujesz?

\- Ty mi powiedz - posyła mu niepewny uśmiech.

\- _I'm a walking travesty, but I'm smiling at everything_ \- czyta na głos. - To brzmi zupełnie jak ty, niestety - stwierdza drugi mężczyzna brzmiąc tak sfrustrowanie, _smutno_ , jakby nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Louis jest przez to odrobinę zagubiony.

\- Jest to- odchrząka. - Podoba ci się zatem?

\- Uwielbiam ją - Harry spogląda mu prosto w oczy. Mówi szeptem i brzmi tak bardzo, bardzo szczerze. Louis chce płakać, ponieważ jeśli już, ten moment jest prawdziwy. - Uwielbiam ją i chciałbym- podchodzi bliżej. - _Cholera_.

\- Co, Harry?

\- Chciałbym, żebyś nie był smutny - wydusza z siebie. - Nie chcę żebyś był - mówi następnie bardziej do siebie samego, niż do Louisa. Jedna z jego dłoni znajduje się na jego ramieniu i zaledwie ten kontakt wystarczy, aby dodać mu otuchy.

Louis chciałby mieć wystarczająco odwagi, by w tej chwili go przytulić. Przytula Liama. Zawsze go przytula. On po prostu _wie_ , że to nie byłoby takie samo.

\- Ja - wykrzesa z siebie po chwili. - Nie jestem zawsze smutny.

\- Czasem jesteś otępiały - tłumaczy Harry. Tak, to całkiem prawda. Jego dłoń przesuwa się z ramienia Louisa na jego szyję, a w następnej chwili kciuk głaszcze policzek chłopaka _tak_ delikatnie, przez co Louis zamyka swoje oczy.

W jego wnętrzu obecnie kręci się zamieszanie, ale jednocześnie czuje się błogo. Spokojnie. Nigdy nie został pocieszany w ten sposób, choć nie do końca jest pewien za co jest pocieszany. Harry oczywiście nie wie o wszystkim co mu się przytrafiło. Nie wie o tym przez co przeszedł, nie wie o tym przez co _przechodzi_ każdego dnia. Wciąż jednak jest tą osobą, która sprawia, że wszystko staje się odrobinę lepsze.

\- Cóż, ja-czułem sporo rzeczy pisząc ten tekst - oferuje.

\- Ja czułem sporo czytając go - wyznaje Harry, robiąc krok naprzód. - Cholera - szepcze ponownie. - Louis - wydusza z siebie i podnosi wzrok.

Louis nie wie jak Harry znalazł się między jego nogami i nie wie też dlaczego go wcześniej nie zatrzymał, powinien to zrobić, chce to zrobić, prawda? Mężczyzna nie powinien pragnąć drugiego mężczyzny tak blisko, czyż nie?

Profesor opiera czoło o jego, a Louis nabiera odwagi by na krótki moment otworzyć oczy i-i usta Harry'ego są tuż przed nim. Nie może się ruszyć.

\- Cholera, Louis, przepraszam - próbuje się cofnąć, lecz Louis mu nie pozwala. Trzyma Harry'ego za skrawek jego koszulki, ponieważ _potrzebuje_ tej bliskości, potrzebuje tego komfortu; _potrzebuje, potrzebuje, potrzebuje._

\- Za co przepraszasz? - pyta go Louis. Nawilża wargi językiem, ponieważ nagle stały się suche zupełnie tak jak jego gardło. Nie mówi też normalnym tonem, bo moment ten jest zbyt ulotny, aby go zakłócić.

\- Za-za.. - Harry pokonuje dystans między nimi.

Na początku, po prostu tak zostaje. Ale Louis także. Żaden z nich się nie porusza.

Ich usta są złączone, a dłoń Harry'ego nadal znajduje się na jego policzku, kciukiem rysując kółka podczas gdy pięści Louisa są zaciśnięte na jego koszulce; jest ciepło i tak, jakby między nimi znajdowała się pewna nić energii. Wtedy, Harry się porusza.

W ciągu tych sekund podczas których czas zdaje się zatrzymać, całe życie Louisa przelatuje przed jego zamkniętymi oczami. Przypomina sobie pierwszą dziewczynę którą pocałował, ostatnią oraz każdą pomiędzy i przy _żadnej_ z nich - bez względu na to ile chęci w to wkładał - nie czuł się tak dobrze jak teraz.

Na początek Harry całuje go wolno, jakby starał się go nie wystraszyć, ale jednocześnie poznać jego usta, jak gdyby chciał _nauczyć się_ sposobu, w jaki Louis lubi być całowany. (Louis jest całkiem pewien iż Harry już wie, że nigdy wcześniej nie całował żadnego mężczyzny i lubi go znacznie bardziej za spokój, który stara się mu przekazać).

Louis odpowiada jak najlepiej tylko potrafi. Mówi sobie, że to niczym nie różni się od całowania dziewczyny - pocałunki to pocałunki, prawda? Różni się tylko tym, że jest _lepsze_ , Jezu, o wiele, _wiele_ lepsze. Harry przejeżdża językiem po jego dolnej wardze, a w odpowiedzi Louis rozchyla usta i od tej pory są wyłącznie fajerwerki na niebie i każdego rodzaju bzdety, których nie czuł przez te wszystkie lata swojego żałosnego życia.

Przesuwa dłonie na jego wciąż pokryty potem kark, gdzie włosy kręcą się na końcach i wbija tam swoje palce, podczas kiedy język Harry'ego bada wnętrze jego ust, gorąco, wolno oraz kusząco a gdy oboje znajdują dobry rytm, Harry sunie dłońmi na jego talię, pod koszulkę i w górę i _Boże, jego dłonie są tak duże i gorące_ , a Louis drży i zdusza w sobie jęki przejmując kontrolę nad pocałunkiem, który definitywnie jest najlepszym jaki kiedykolwiek miał.

Jest zdesperowany i nie chce, by to się kończyło, _Chryste, nie!_ Nie chce, aby to się w ogóle skończyło. Już teraz używa swojego języka zachłanniej przez co Harry oddycha głęboko przez nos, by utrzymać tempo, ale nigdy nie przestaje. Jego ręce wędrują po jego ciele ściskając mocniej plecy, kiedy ten ciągnie za włosy Harry'ego, wydobywając z niego jęk.

Nigdy w życiu Louisa usłyszenie czyjegoś jęku nie powędrowało wprost do jego penisa, ale dokładnie to się dzieje i jak tylko wydaje z siebie niski lament, Harry przysuwa go do siebie za _tyłek_ i rusza biodrami naprzód, uświadamiając Louisa, że jest tak samo zainteresowany jak i on i... Harry ma _penisa_ , to samo, co Louis. Ponieważ oboje są mężczyznami i-co do choLERY?

Następuje szok. To najlepsza, a zarazem najgorsza rzecz jaka mu się przytrafiła.

Louis zamiera w pocałunku, co Harry zauważa od razu, bo odrobinę się cofa i rozłącza ich czoła, ale Louis jedynie odsuwa się dalej, sprawiając że dłonie Harry'ego spadają z miejsca na jego udach i całkowicie go puszczają.

_Co on narobił?_

W tej chwili nie może myśleć, _Boże, nie, nie, to się nie dzieje-co się właśnie stało?_

\- Louis, co- zaczyna Harry.

\- Przepraszam, po prostu-po prostu idź - mówi Louis.

\- Ja-

\- Harry. Wyjdź. To był błąd - odzywa się znacznie ostrzej niż zamierzał i widzi dokładną sekundę w której do Harry'ego dochodzi przekaz. Wygląda na pokonanego, lecz w żadnym stopniu na zawiedzionego.

Louis jest. Zawiedziony, to znaczy; tak, tak bardzo. Jak on będzie mógł kiedykolwiek się znów z nim przyjaźnić? Nie był w stanie się kontrolować. _Dlaczego_ on nie mógł się kontrolować? To nie powinno być tak dobre. Jezu Chryste. Wszyscy święci. I anioły! Co to było?

Słyszy zamykanie drzwi, co wyciąga go od myśli.

Dobrze, że znajduje się w kuchni, ponieważ to tutaj też znajduje się whisky.

~*~

Kwiecień zmienia się w maj, a Harry wciąż nie usłyszał od Louisa.

Po tym jak kilka tygodni opuścił mieszkanie piosenkarza, odrobinę przerażony i nieco napalony, próbował się do niego dodzwonić. Pisał również wiadomości i wysłał kilkanaście maili w ciągu następnych dni, jednakże Louis nigdy nie odpowiedział a Harry wiedział, że lepiej nie pokazywać się pod jego drzwiami pytając co do cholery się wydarzyło.

Nie wie tego _na pewno_ , ale jak na razie, ma pewne myśli na temat tego jak ze samym sobą czuje się Louis co powinno sprawić, że będzie bardziej wyrozumiały; wciąż, Harry nie może się powstrzymać od wściekłości względem mężczyzny, a to głównie dlatego, ponieważ bardzo chciałby pomóc.

To nie może być proste - niemoc zaakceptowania samego siebie, uważa Harry. Louis zdaje się żywić do siebie tyle nienawiści, że profesjonalna strona Harry'ego chce przekonać go do przelania tego na papier, natomiast osobiście wolałby go przytulić i poprosić o zrozumienie, że nie ma nic złego w byciu gejem, w byciu sobą.

Louis jest bardzo sympatyczną osobą - mimo bycia samodestruktywnym, mimo możliwości naskoczenia na ciebie o każdej porze.. Nadal jest ogromnie sympatyczny. Harry go lubi i _uwielbiał_ całowanie go.

Boże, ten pocałunek!

Harry posiada dość satysfakcjonującą historię jeśli chodzi o pocałunki i przeróżne doświadczenia, ale to było... Fenomenalne, naprawdę.

Trzy tygodnie później nadal czuje jak jego całe ciało drży na samo wspomnienie. Leży na łóżku nie mogąc spać i jedyne o czym jest w stanie myśleć to ciało Louisa, język Louisa i sposób w jaki ciągnął jego włosy wydając z siebie jęki, aż nagle czuje jak jego ciało staje się zbyt gorące pod pościelą.

Gorące. Kolejne określenie opisujące Louisa. Harry nie myśli tutaj nawet o jego wyglądzie - choć to nie powinno nawet podlegać dyskusji, ponieważ _cholera_ \- mówi natomiast o cieple jego ciała. Pamięta przebieganie dłońmi po jego plecach pod koszulką i uczucie skóry na skórze, ciepło oraz delikatność każdej jego krągłości i _kurwa_ Harry zaczyna się nakręcać.

Nie może nawet za wiele myśleć lub będzie tego żałował, więc po prostu wsuwa rękę do spodni i chwyta swojego wpół twardego penisa, nim ma szansę się poddać i pójść na jogging. To musi przestać się dziać, jednak za każdym razem, gdy Harry stara się ulżyć sobie myśląc o czymś innym, w jego głowie jest tylko _LouisLouisLouis_.

Jeśli się postara, może usłyszeć jęki oraz ciężkie oddechy Louisa, może poczuć rozszalone bicie jego serca i smak ust, wszystko w czasie gdy porusza na sobie ręką szybko i mocno, kciukiem rozsmarowując preejakulat i _wiedząc_ , że brakuje mu finezji, ale kompletnie się tym nie przejmując. Odrzuca głowę w tył i jęczy głośno, przyśpieszając tempo jeszcze bardziej, po prostu wyobrażając sobie bycie z Louisem.

Przygryza dolną wargę do tego stopnia, że niedługo prawdopodobnie zacznie krwawić, nie odważa się nawet dotykać swoich sutków ponieważ jedynie szybciej osiągnie szczyt, ale jak tylko czuje na nich pot i włosy przyklejona do swojego czoła, zaczyna poruszać także swoim ciałem, pieprząc swoją rękę i życząc sobie, _życząc_ sobie móc być z Louisem. Móc poczuć ponownie jego erekcję i być może coś z tym zrobić, podczas gdy Louis więzi go swoimi udami- _swoimi udami_ , swoimi cholernymi _mocnymi_ udami i _tyłkiem_ , który Harry miał szansę ścisnąć, choć nie było to wystarczające, nie, nic z tego nie było wystarczające.

Dyszy i to żałosne. Jest dwudziestoczterolatkiem z wytrzymałością sześćdziesięciolatka i to wszystko przez starszego, super znanego piosenkarza multimilionera. Zaśmiałby się gdyby nie był zbyt zajęty osiąganiem szczytu myśląc o Louisie odrobinę od niego starszym- krztuszącym go jego kutasem, otulającym jego głowę swoimi udami...

Harry jest w dupie i to nie w dobrym znaczeniu.

~*~

\- Halo? - odbiera telefon nieprzytomny od snu. Jest dziewiąta rano w czwartek i całą noc spędził na dopracowywaniu swojej pracy. Dziś jest jego pierwszy dzień wolny od _wieków_.

Chce zamordować kogokolwiek, kto do niego dzwoni.

\- _Harry? Cześć stary, tu Liam_ \- dochodzi do niego radosny głos.

\- Cze-cześć Liam.

\- _Obudziłem cię? Cholera, wybacz, ja tylko-_

\- Jest okej, co się stało?

\- _Nic, nic, chciałem tylko dowiedzieć się czy rozmawiałeś ostatnio z Louisem? Jak wam idzie pisanie?_ \- Oh.

\- Hm.. Liam - czuje się trochę niekomfortowo, to prawda. - Ja-nie wiem? Nie rozmawiałem z nim od tygodni.

\- _Ty... Co? Mówił, że się zaprzyjaźniliście.. Jakiś czas temu._

\- Tak.. - przerywa Harry.

Nie wie ile może powiedzieć i pamiętając o tym jak, _jakiś czas temu_ , Louis zdawał się omal nie zemdleć kiedy Harry prawie założył przy Liamie, że ten jest gejem, więc- może jego _menadżer_ i najwyraźniej _jedyny_ przyjaciel nie wie.

Jak chore to jest?

\- _Coś się stało?_

\- Ta.. Słuchaj Liam, lepiej zapytaj jego, w porządku?

\- _Zrobiłbym to gdyby odebrał swój cholerny telefon. Dzisiaj miał spotkać się z Niallem i ze mną w studiu, ale się nie pokazał i pomyślałem- pomyślałem, że nie odbierał bo razem pisaliście, nie wiem. Sory za zawrócenie głowy._

Liam wydaje się być zaalarmowany, mówiąc szybciej niż do tej pory i brzmiąc tak, jakby nie miał Louisem kontaktu już od dłuższego czasu. Harry zaczyna się martwić.

\- Ile czasu minęło odkąd ostatnio z nim rozmawiałeś, Liam? - pyta podnosząc się z łóżka i rozglądając za swoimi rurkami. Jego umysł stworzył już scenariusz nim mógł to przemyśleć.

\- _Kilka tygodni. Byłem w Stanach załatwiają pare jego spraw-kurwa._

W rzeczy samej.

\- Może tylko śpi, tak? - Harry przygryza swoje paznokcie.

\- _Jest taka możliwość._

\- Albo odleciał w swoim mieszkaniu - mówi, wiedząc, że Liam także o tym myśli.

\- _To jest kolejna możliwość, właśnie tam jadę, przełożyłem spotkanie z Niallem_ \- oznajmia mu.

\- Zobaczymy się zatem za chwilę.

\- _Nie musisz, Harry. Załatwię to._

\- Chcę - zapewnia go i ma to na myśli. Bo mimo tego jak zły wciąż na niego jest, musi być pewny, że z Louisem jest w 100% w porządku.

~*~

Gdy Harry dociera do mieszkania Louisa, Liama nie ma jeszcze na miejscu i czeka co najmniej pięć minut - które trwają jak pięć godzin - nim przyjeżdża jego stary przyjaciel, oczy szeroko otwarte, a w dłoni klucze. Nie zamieniają ze sobą wielu słów i Harry ma dziwne przeczucie, że Liam już wcześniej miał do czynienia z taką sytuacją. Nie chce myśleć, że naprawdę znajdzie go nieprzytomnego, poniekąd ma nadzieję, że będzie spał na kanapie lub w łóżku z butelką wódki w ręce, może.

Jest typem mającym "dobre scenariusze".

Jednak to się nie sprawdza; nie tym razem.

Kiedy Liam otwiera drzwi, pierwszą rzeczą jaką zauważa Harry jest kompletny bałagan w jakim znajduje się mieszkanie. Jest w gorszym stanie niż Harry kiedykolwiek widział i sam Liam zdaje się, że nie spodziewał się _tego_. Bałagan pozostaje zepchnięty na bok, gdy zaczynają wołać imię Louisa, a on nie odpowiada. I wtedy Harry to zauważa: stopy Louisa wystające zza blatu, który oddziela kuchnię i salon. Odrobinę obawia się minąć go i znaleźć Louisa, ale tak czy inaczej to robi.

Żałuje tego, ale tylko dlatego, że definitywnie, _definitywnie_ nie jest na to gotów.

Harry krzyczy. Lub wyje, nie jest pewien. Po prostu wydaje z siebie głośny, przeraźliwy dźwięk i przykłada dłoń do ust, czekając aż Liam do niego przybiega i zatrzymuje się tuż obok.

Louis jest nieprzytomny, ale to nie jest nawet najgorsze.

U jego boku jest coś, co wygląda jak _kokaina_ i mała butelka w której Harry później rozpoznaje Vicodin. Są też dwie butelki whisky, jedna wina i dwa piwa. _Louis_ natomiast jest niebieski. Albo czerwony. Harry naprawdę nie jest w stanie się przyjrzeć, ale zdaje się że musi zamarzać w swoich bokserkach i cienkiej czarnej koszulce z Stone Roses i-i czerwieni, ponieważ jego uda krwawią jakby ranił się i zemdlał w połowie.

Liam wydaje z siebie kolejny stłumiony odgłos upadając na kolana przy jego boku i dopiero wtedy Harry uświadamia sobie, że musi zadzwonić po cholerne pogotowie nim będzie za późno i _nie, nie, nie, oczywiście że nie jest za późno, będzie z nim w porządku._

\- Harry, nie! - Liam przerywa mu jak tylko mówi _dzień dobry, potrzebuję karetkę._

\- Zwariowałeś? Spójrz na niego! - syczy.

\- On jest znany na całym świecie Harry-nie możemy ryzykować.

\- Cóż, nie możemy też ryzykować tym, że _umrze_ , Liam, na miłość boską- _tak, dzień dobry_ \- kontynuuje rozmowę z kobietą po drugiej stronie słuchawki i podaje jej adres.

Liam zaczyna płakać, a Harry nie ma pojęcia jak ma poradzić sobie z tą sytuacją, ale na początek: musi zatrzymać jego krwawienie.

Zauważa znacznie więcej ran w dolnej partii jego ciała. Podczas gdy czyści jego uda ciepłym ręcznikiem jak najlepiej tylko potrafi, może ujrzeć też w tym miejscu sporo wyblakłych, białych linii. Louis tnie się już od wieków; Harry zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, gdy widzi też kolejne na biodrach i jedne z ostatnich w stronę żeber... W tym momencie Harry również płacze, ale zmusza się do kontynuowania pracy.

Ramiona Louisa są czyste i to tylko wszystko pogarsza, naprawdę, ponieważ sprawia, że Harry myśli o tym jak przemyślane wszystko zawsze było - Louis upewnia się, aby nikt niczego nie widział, więc może wydawać się _normalny_ dla publiki oraz ludzi tuż obok, gdy w rzeczywistości rani się na więcej sposobów niż Harry jest w stanie policzyć.

Kończy zajmować się jego nogami, a następnie zdejmuje jego koszulkę, by wyczyścić go całkowicie. Materiał tak czy inaczej cuchnie alkoholem, a na szyi oraz obojczykach są pozostawione wyschnięte ślady piwa i jest to najsmutniejszy widok, jaki Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Płakałby także, gdyby był to nieznajomy, ale fakt że to Louis Tomlinson, ktoś kto był dla niego _nikim_ jeszcze dwa, trzy miesiące temu, ktoś kto jest pełen życia i złośliwych odzywek, głupich żartów oraz irytujących manier, sprawia że wszystko jest pięćset razy gorsze.

Harry ponownie wkłada ręcznik pod wodę i przeciera odrobinę jego nos oraz czoło. Ma na sobie biały proszek i _cholera jasna, Lou,_ zapłakuje nie zdając sobie nawet sprawy, że mówi na głos.

Trzyma jego głowę na swoich kolanach i szepcze ciche pocieszające słowa, nawet jeśli nie może ich usłyszeć i kiedy wraca Liam-Harry nawet nie zauważył, że mężczyzna opuścił pomieszczenie.

\- Przyniosłem kilka bandaży i-i pare ubrań - mówi trzęsącym głosem. - M-muszę- wydaje mi się, że karetka już jest, możesz-możesz - płacze. - _Harry, proszę._

\- Wpuszczę ich, ubierz go w coś, bo na dworze jest strasznie zimno - odpowiada pociągając nosem i przecierając odrobinę swoją twarz jak najlepiej tylko potrafi, zanim otwiera drzwi.

Od tej pory wszystko mija bardzo szybko. Żaden z nich nie może jechać z Louisem w karetce, ale odkąd Harry przyjechał tutaj metrem, do szpitala jedzie z Liamem; Liamem, który prowadzi jak szaleniec. Harry nie oferował zajęcia kółka, ponieważ w tej chwili wcale nie byłby lepszy.

Gdy docierają do szpitala, Louis zostaje zabrany na oddział ratunkowy, Harry zaczyna krążyć tam i z powrotem ze zdezorientowaniem i pięć minut zajmuje mu, by zauważyć, że Liam wcale nie przestał płakać - zamiast tego, szlocha na krześle w dalekim kącie gdzie przebywa mniej osób, trzymając swój telefon jak ostatnią deskę ratunku. Rusza w jego kierunku.

\- Li... - nawołuje znacznie bardziej opanowany. - Liam.

\- To-to moja wina, powinienem po-pomóc mu już dawno temu, ja... Byliśmy w trasie i on-on zawsze zaprzeczał, H, _zawsze_ , ale ja o tym _wiedziałem_ , wiesz? Ja- płacze i płacze i płacze. - _Wiedziałem_. I nic nie zrobiłem, bo chciałem mu wierzyć, t-tak bardzo chciałem mu uwierzyć.

Liam opiera głowę na jego ramieniu i choć ten nagły kontakt go przestrasza, przytula go tak mocno jak tylko potrafi, czując jak całe ciało Liama drży w jego ramionach.

\- Li, uspokój się- właśnie się nim zajmują. Będzie z nim w porządku, będzie z nim w porządku.. - powtarza te słowa jak mantrę.

Prawda jest taka, że nie wierzy w swoje słowa. Z Louisem nie będzie w porządku, a przynajmniej nie na tę chwilę, ponieważ z całą pewnością _nie_ jest z nim w porządku. Obrazy jego ciała na kuchennej podłodze nachodzą Harry'ego i zmusza swoje oczy do zamknięcia, jak gdyby mógł pozbyć się ich ze swojej głowy - to jednak nie działa.

W czasie gdy praktycznie traci swoje zmysły, Harry czuje jakby nie miał _prawa_ wariować, ponieważ oto jest Liam, całkowity bałagan, ktoś kto jest w życiu Louisa już od prawie dziesięciu lat... I Harry chce mu pomóc, po prostu nie wie w jaki sposób.

\- Powiedz co mam zrobić, do kogo powinienem zadzwonić? - pyta następnie cofając się o krok i zmuszając tym Liama, by na niego spojrzał. - Oddychaj ze mną, Li - błaga go.

\- Media, my-jeśli cokolwiek się wyda, kurwa, Harry - przykłada dłoń do czoła. - Potrzebujemy, żeby ratownicy podpisali umowy poufności i nic się nie może wydać, jak-on będzie skończony gdy to wszystko wyjdzie.

Harry chce się kłócić, powiedzieć mu, że nie byłby to koniec świata, spotkało to wielu artystów. Ale teraz nie na to czas.

\- Ok, więc jak to zrobimy? Pomogę ci.

\- Mój telefon, ja- _kurwa, gdzie mój telefon?_

\- Tylna kieszeń - pomaga mu.

\- Racja, tak - sięga po niego i zaczyna dzwonić. - Zadzwonię do Meg i poproszę ją żeby przywiozła dokumenty, mógłbyś-mógłbyś znaleźć tych ratowników? I każdego, kto go widział? Muszą podpisać papiery.

\- Tak, jasne. Poradzisz sobie tutaj?

\- Zadzwonię do Soph.. - obiecuje.

\- W porządku, zaraz wrócę.

Dopiero trzy godziny później, po setkach telefonów, podpisanych papierach, herbacie i braku jedzenia, podchodzi do nich młoda, rudowłosa lekarka.

Sophia jest już na miejscu i Harry nienawidzi, że poznali się w takich okolicznościach, jakiś czas temu zostali przeniesieni do prywatnego pomieszczenia, gdzie oprócz ich trójki w dalekim kącie jest jeszcze starsza kobieta, która jest żoną polityka i nie chciała rozmawiać z Harrym gdy ten starał się być miły.

\- Doktor Amelia, możecie nazywać mnie Dr Amy jeśli chcecie - mówi kobieta z małym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Który z panów to Liam Payne?

Wygląda na wykończoną.

\- Ja, to-to ja - odpowiada niespokojnie Liam.

\- Jesteś jego kontaktem w nagłych przypadkach, należysz do rodziny?

\- Jestem jego menadżerem i-i najlepszym przyjacielem - informuje.

Liam przestał płakać dopiero trzydzieści minut temu, ale mimo to wciąż nie jest w najlepszym stanie. Harry też nie czuje się najlepiej, jednak udaje mu się skupiać na rozmowie dwa metry dalej.

Doktor mruga trzy razy jakby próbowała zdecydować czy przekazać Liamowi informacje czy też nie, więc mężczyzna pośpiesza by powiedzieć.

\- Lou nie ma żadnej rodziny. Ma _mnie_. Możesz porozmawiać ze _mną_ \- błaga.

Serce Harry'ego opada.

To nie tak, że nie wiedział jak życie Louisa jest ciężkie. Przez swoje wcześniejsze wyszukiwania - oraz dzięki rozmawianiu z nim przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy - zdał sobie sprawę, że Louis nie ma rodziców (chociaż nie wie co _dokładnie_ się stało) i nigdy nie miał też rodzeństwa, wyobrażał sobie jednak, że ma kontakt z kimś z rodziny lub posiada bliskich przyjaciół takich jak Liam. Słysząc o tym, że nie jest to prawdą, iż Liam jest wszystkim co Louis ma, wywołuje u Harry'ego dziwne uczucia.

Widzisz, rodzina Harry'ego nie należy do największych, ale wszyscy są ze sobą bardzo blisko. Ma mamę, tatę i jedną siostrę. Widuje ich regularnie i jak tylko ma więcej czasu odwiedza swoich dziadków. Jest blisko z niektórymi kuzynami, przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa i ma też kilkoro nowych, których uznaje za godnych zaufania.

Harry jest dość towarzyską osobą i nie wyobraża sobie swojego życia bez kogokolwiek, kto w nim już jest. Nie może sobie wyobrazić jak życie _Louisa_ musi wyglądać bez nikogo, nawet jeśli zna prawdopodobnie więcej osób (przez to kim jest) niż Harry kiedykolwiek. Jest to jeden z przypadków, w którym ilość wcale nie równa się jakości.

\- Louis śpi teraz... - zaczyna. - Nie jesteśmy pewni kiedy się obudzi. Musieliśmy zrobić mu płukanie żołądka i intubować, by właściwie oddychał..zatrzymaliśmy w jego gardle rurkę, którą wyjmiemy jak tylko się wybudzi - Dr Amy wyjaśnia jak najlepiej tylko potrafi. - Chirurdzy zajęli się jego ranami i wykonali szycia, żeby zamknąć te głębsze.

Sophia krzywi się obok niego i Harry kładzie uspokajającą dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Jest jakby, stabilny? - pyta lekarki.

\- Jest, ale to niekoniecznie dobra rzecz - mówi z grymasem Amelia. - Jest stabilny w złym stanie, musi polepszyć się w ciągu nocy.

\- Rozumiem.. - wzdycha Sophia.

\- Muszę zapytać-od jak dawna zażywa narkotyki? - skupia wzrok na swoim iPadzie, ale jednocześnie czeka na odpowiedź.

\- Ja-nie wiem? - Liam marszczy brwi. - Od zawsze palił trawkę ale-

\- Cięższe narkotyki, proszę pana - naciska. - Znaleźliśmy w jego organizmie ślady kokainy i Vicodinu.. Sądzimy, że kokaina była dla ekstazy, natomiast Vicodin do uśmierzenia bólu spowodowanego cięciami i-i może jego myśli.

\- Boże, ja _nie wiem_ \- łapie głowę w ręce. - Wiem, że powinienem, jestem z nim każdego dnia ale ja- _Jezu_.

\- Skarbie, to w porządku, nie mogłeś tego wiedzieć - Sophia przytula go od tyłu, zawieszając podróbek na jego ramieniu. - Lou nie zawsze był naćpany - odpowiada za niego. - Najczęściej jest przy nas w porządku. Czasem brał coś przed koncertem, ale poza regularnymi skrętami... On-nigdy nie wydawał się uzależniony.

\- Nie bierze narkotyków codziennie? - Dr Amy marszczy brwi.

\- Nie - Harry odpowiada nim może się powstrzymać. - Louis sporo pije.. Ale nigdy nie był przy mnie naćpany. Raz miał zaczerwienione oczy- _raz_. Jakby..

\- Narkotyki były jego ostatnim wyjściem - kończy za niego lekarz. - Wierzcie lub nie, to akurat dobra rzecz - rozmyśla.

\- W jaki sposób? - pyta Liam.

\- Szuka komfortu tylko, gdy sprawy mają się naprawdę źle. Nie robi tego dla zabawy, to nie w ten sposób się zaczęło. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że zaczął po nie sięgać, by nie myśleć o czymś co naprawdę go niepokoi.. Być może-jestem tylko stażystą, będę musiała przedyskutować to z moimi przełożonymi, którzy przeniosą go na oddział psychiatryczny, ale może- może on potrzebuje terapii.

\- Terapii - powtarza Liam.

\- To dobra rzecz, Liam - zapewnia go Harry i wszyscy skinają w zgodzie, łącznie z lekarzem. - Wszystko z nim w porządku zatem? - pyta z niepokojem, martwiąc się znacznie bardziej niż przypuszczał, że będzie.

\- Będziemy monitorować go przez noc - jest tym, co mówi w odpowiedzi. Nie o to pytał, ale to zawsze coś. - Z Louisem będzie w porządku - kończy.

\- Dziękujemy. Kiedy mogę go zobaczyć? - pyta Liam. Jego słowa są krótkie i zwięzłe, jakby nie mógł powiedzieć czy zrobić więcej niż jest w stanie w tej chwili. Harry może go zrozumieć.

\- Możesz spędzić noc jeśli chcesz, ale obawiam się, że tylko pan.. Jeśli się obudzi możecie przyjść jutro w godzinach odwiedzin - odpowiada patrząc na Harry'ego i Sophię.

\- T-tak, zostanę.

\- Przywiozę ci jakieś ubrania - mówi mu Sophia z uśmiechem, całując go w policzek.

Gdy dotarła na miejsce z całą pewnością nie spodziewała się znaleźć ich obu pokrytych krwią. To definitywnie różni się też od tego, jak Harry oczekiwał spędzić swój wolny dzień. Każdy z nich musiał się dostosować.

\- Ja też już pójdę - wzdycha Harry informując go. - Zadzwoń do mnie gdy się obudzi? - odwraca się do Liama.

\- Jasna sprawa, stary - uśmiecha się odrobinę szczęśliwszy. - Dziękuję ci, Hazz. Nie wiem co bym zrobił tu bez ciebie.

\- To okej, Li - mówi mu i pozwala się przytulić. - Obudzi się a przez noc jego stan się polepszy, tak? - spogląda na niego, szukając w jego oczach pewnego rodzaju utwierdzenia w jego słowa.

\- Tak-przez noc się polepszy - zgadza się Liam, a Harry uśmiecha jeszcze raz.

Kiedy dociera do domu, wchodzi pod prysznic i wypłakuje wszystko, czego nie mógł przez cały dzień. Następnie dzwoni do szkoły mówiąc, że nie będzie w stanie pojawić się jutro w pracy, ponieważ jest chory- co nie jest nawet kłamstwem. Harry czuje się jakby był chory, mając ochotę zwymiotować jak tylko przypomina sobie bladą skórę Louisa, jego wpół martwe ciało i po prostu _tak. ogromną. ilość. krwi._

Na ten moment, Harry nie myśli o tym _dlaczego_ tak bardzo przejmuje się kimś, kogo zna przez tak krótki okres czasu, ale wystarczająco niedługo zda sobie sprawę, że jest zbyt zaangażowany w ten bałagan. Zbyt zaangażowany w Louisa.

 


	4. Rozdział 4

Louis budzi się kaszląc przez problemy z oddychaniem i pierwszą rzeczą jaką zauważa jest to, że wcale nie jest w niebie. Albo piekle. Nie jest martwy, najwyraźniej.

Wokół jest zbyt duży hałas i za wiele białych świateł dręczących go przez powieki, a ktoś wyjmuje z jego ust rurkę, co wywołuje ogromny ból i sprawia, że chce, nie po raz pierwszy, być martwy.

On _miał być_ martwy. Co do cholery robi żywy?

\- Louis, Louis, obudź się - woła do niego łagodny głos.

Potrafi rozpoznać przegraną walkę gdy taką widzi i nie ma szans na powrót do spokoju jaki dało mu dryfowanie w nicości, więc otwiera oczy po raz pierwszy zdaje się od wieków i staje twarzą w twarz z dwoma wpatrującymi się w niego kobietami.

Jedna z nich ma ciemne włosy oraz przeszywające niebieskie oczy, druga natomiast jest rudowłosa z piegami na całej twarzy, wydaje się także młodsza.

\- Jesteś w szpitalu w Londynie - ciemnowłosa _doktor_ mu mówi. - Wszystko z tobą w porządku.

Jeśli jest jedna rzecz jak sprawy się nie mają to "w porządku", ale pozwala to zignorować, ponieważ odezwanie się przyniosłoby w tej chwili wielki ból.

\- Zajęliśmy się tobą... - zaczyna rudowłosa, a następnie obydwie na zmianę wyjaśniają mu co się stało i jak się tu znalazł.

Cóż, nie ma pojęcia jak się tutaj znalazł, ale jest całkiem świadom tego co się wydarzyło. To on _sprawił_ , że tak się stało. Nie udało mu się jednak, ponieważ gdyby tak było, to właśnie w tym momencie nie leżałby w tym pokoju na tym łóżku, ale wciąż, Louis jest świadom tego _dlaczego_ znajduje się w szpitalu.

Traci poczucie czasu skupiając się na ścianie za lekarzami i to nie tak, że _całkowicie_ je ignoruje, po prostu częściowo słucha tego co mówią. Zrobili płukanie żołądka i zajęli się jego ostatnimi ranami; skontaktowali się także z terapeutą, który później tego dnia przychodzi z nim porozmawiać, a dobre wiadomości są takie, iż trzymają go tutaj aby mieć go na oku, odkąd dzięki _Bogu_ i _dobrym lekom_ jego ciało reaguje raczej dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę ilość substancji znalezionych w jego organizmie.

Mówią i mówią i mówią, a dla Louisa najgorsze w tym _wszystkim_ jest to, że _one_ wiedzą. Czuje się mały i zawstydzony, a jedyne co chce zrobić to zgasić światła, płakać i nigdy nie opuszczać tego miejsca, ponieważ nie potrafi stawić czoła nikomu.

O tej porze Liam definitywnie już tutaj jest. Mimo wszystko jest jego kontaktem w nagłych przypadkach i _Boże_ , jak Louis ma kiedykolwiek na niego _spojrzeć_?

Liam bezustannie się martwi; prawdopodobnie właśnie tworzy listę rzeczy, które od tej pory będzie robił lepiej, istnieje też 99,9% szansy, że obwinia się o to iż nie zauważył wcześniej, o to że nie _wiedział_ , nie _pomógł_ Louisowi, kiedy tak naprawdę, _wszystko_ jest winą Louisa. To jego cholerny problem jeśli nie potrafi przebywać przy przystojnym mężczyźnie bez bycia dziwką i całowania go, _on_ został urodzony niewłaściwie, więc dlaczego to _Liam_ ma czuć się źle?

Louis przypomina sobie, że Liam nawet o _tym_ nie wie, co wszystko tylko pogarsza, ponieważ jedyna osoba która jest stale w jego życiu od ponad ośmiu lat go nie zna.

 _Gdyby cię znał, wiedział że interesują cię faceci, prawdopodobnie byłby milion mil stąd, dziwaku,_ mówi mu głos, ale udaje mu się go wyciszyć, by móc usłyszeć ostatnie słowa ciemnowłosej doktor, która zdaje się w tej sekundzie zyskać jego uwagę.

\- Jest tu pański przyjaciel, który bardzo chciałby się z Panem zobaczyć, panie Tomlinson.. Pójdę go zawołać - informuje go.

\- Możesz mówić do mnie Louis - mówi słabo, jego gardło boli boli _boli_.

\- Powiem mu, że może wejść, Louis - uśmiecha się jeszcze raz i wychodzi z pokoju.

Rudowłosa podaje mu szklankę wody z rurką instruując, by pił powoli i małymi łyczkami, ponieważ jego gardło będzie boleć przez jeszcze jakiś czas odkąd przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny był intubowany; uśmiecha się przez ból - dosłownie, bo im dłużej jest obudzony, tym każda partia jego ciała przynosi więcej bólu - a kobieta opuszcza pokój, uprzejmie witając się z kimkolwiek, kto wchodzi. Louis nie musi patrzeć w kierunku drzwi, aby wiedzieć, że oczywiście, jest to Liam Payne.

\- O mój boże - jest pierwszą rzeczą jaką mówi Liam.

Louis zamyka oczy i udaje, że po jego twarzy nie spływają łzy tylko na dźwięk głosu swojego przyjaciela.

\- Louis - Liam podchodzi szybko do jego boku i dotyka jego ramienia. Louis przypomina sobie, że nie czuje w tym miejscu bólu, ponieważ nigdy się tu nie rani. - O mój boże, ty żyjesz, twoja skóra ma _kolor_ , ty-ty - szlocha, histerycznie płacząc. Louis nigdy nie widział swojego menadżera tracącego zmysły; to szokujące.

(Rzecz w okazywaniu wrażliwości przy innych jest taka, że w pewnym momencie kończysz pocieszając ich - to dlatego Louis nigdy nie pozwala swoim demonom na wyjście. Cóż. Za późno).

\- Wszystko dobrze, Li - głaszcze przyjaciela po włosach, palcami przebiegając po jego miękkich kosmykach.

\- Nie, nieprawda, a ja nie wiedziałem i-i _tak bardzo_ przepraszam że nic nie widziałem, ja..

\- Nie chciałem żebyś widział - Louis wyjaśnia szorstkim głosem. - Nienawidzę tego, że teraz wiesz - wyznaje znacznie ciszej.

\- Hej, nie - podnosi wzrok. - Louis. Spójrz na mnie - Louis to robi. - Będzie z tobą w porządku, będziemy walczyć z tym cokolwiek to jest razem a ty- nie zostawię cię, _nigdy_ , okej?

Louis się krzywi. Ludzie często składają obietnice których nie potrafią dotrzymać, nawet jeśli sami wierzą, że mogą to zrobić.

\- Jezu Chryste, nie jestem typem modlącym się, ale przez ostatnie dni nie robiłem nic _oprócz_ modlenia się, przysięgam - Liam śmieje się z ulgą. - Kocham cię, tak?

\- Nie wymiękaj mi tu, Payno - próbuje zażartować. - I ja ciebie też. Myśląc o tym teraz... Chyba bym za tobą tęsknił gdybym umarł.

\- Nie żartuj o tym - mówi mu poważnie.

\- Hej, jest okej, żyję, yay - celebruje z udawaniem.

\- Jeszcze będziesz chciał żyć, zobaczysz - oznajmia mu ponownie z powagą. Brzmi jak obietnica - Louis zaczyna się martwić po raz kolejny.

\- Tak.. W porządku.

Na Liama zwraca uwagę. Dowiaduje się, że jest sobota i jest tutaj już od czwartkowej nocy. Liam mówi mu jak źle czuł się przez to, że nie poszedł do jego mieszkania wcześniej po swoim powrocie ze Stanów, ponieważ fakt nieodbierania przez niego telefonów powinien być dziwny jak cholera, ale w jakiś sposób tak nie było.

Liam nie miał takiego zamiaru, ale jedynie sprawia że Louis czuje się gorzej. Bo skoro jego menadżer, który jest także jego jedynym przyjacielem, nie uważa za dziwne ignorowanie jego telefonów przez kilkanaście dni, Louis musi być naprawdę gównianą osobą.

 _Najgorsze_ jednak nadchodzi dopiero teraz;

\- Gdyby nie Harry, zwariowałbym kompletnie - wyznaje.

\- _Co? -_ Louis krzyczy szeptem.

\- Harry pomógł mi cię tu dostać, on-on zadzwonił do ludzi, pomógł mi z podpisaniem przez nich umowy poufności... Trzymał cię przy życiu do czasu przyjazdu ratowników, bo ja nie mogłem się _ruszyć_ , Louis.

\- Harry-Harry mnie widział? - udaje mu się zapytać.

_Boże nie. Nie, nie, nie, to się nie dzieje._

\- Tak - wydusza Liam. - On sam jest bałaganem-właściwie. Czekaj sekundę.

Liam wychodzi z pokoju nim Louis ma szansę coś powiedzieć. _Proszę powiedz, że go tu nie ma, proszę powiedz, że go tu nie ma, proszę powiedz, że go tu nie ma_ , błaga mentalnie.

Harry tu jest. Puka do drzwi ze swoją urodą i lokami i okularami i-

\- Wynoś się! - Louis nie wytrzymuje.

\- Louis - upomina go Liam.

\- Wynoś się stąd, Harry - żąda ponownie, całkowicie ignorując swojego przyjaciela.

\- Lou, ja- zaczyna Harry.

\- Wyjdź - mówi i zamyka oczy. Jeśli _nigdy_ jest kolejnym czasem, gdy musi zobaczyć Harry'ego, wtedy byłby całkiem szczęśliwy.

~*~

Jak się okazuje, Louis może spotkać się z terapeutą dopiero w poniedziałek. Lekarze najwyraźniej uważali, że nie był wystarczająco stabilny, aby wrócić do wcześniejszych wydarzeń czy też otwarcie o nich mówić, więc postanowili pozwolić mu odpoczywać również przez całą niedzielę.

Poczuł się lepiej, to prawda, ale teraz gdy Liam opuścił szpital, by poradzić sobie z mediami, Louis zjadł lunch (to okropne, obrzydliwe szpitalne jedzenie) i obecnie siedzi czekając, aż do pokoju wejdzie mężczyzna lub kobieta, nie może przestać się denerwować.

Nie _wie_ czego ma się spodziewać, nie wie co będzie musiał powiedzieć czy też może wypali z siebie wszystko jak tylko terapeuta na niego spojrzy.

Louis już wiele razy myślał o porozmawianiu z profesjonalistą - i sądzi, że w końcu by to zrobił, a będąc zmuszonym do tej sytuacji sprawia, że czuje się znacznie bardziej niekomfortowo niż mógłby przyznać. Ale wtedy znów, jak tylko próbujesz odebrać sobie życie i ktoś znajduje cię leżącego na kuchennej podłodze, nie masz zbytnio wyboru jak tylko walczyć o swoje życie gdy tylko się obudzisz.

To mężczyzna: niski, szczupły, blondwłosy mężczyzna, który wchodzi do jego sali. Przedstawia się jako Andrew i żartuje, że jeśli dobrze się dziś dogadają, następnym razem Louis będzie mógł zwracać się do niego Drew. Louis uśmiecha się uprzejmie i wie, że nie dociera to do jego oczu - powiedziałby, że nie pamięta ostatniego razu, kiedy naprawdę się śmiał, ale fakt, że może to zrobić i był on z Harrym z powodu jakiegoś starego burgera znalezionego przez profesora w lodówce _Louisa_ , jedynie wszystko pogarsza. Przestaje myśleć.

\- Więc, Louis Tomlinson - Andrew mówi neutralnie i zapisuje na papierze coś, co Louis może zakładać jest jego imieniem.

\- To ja - przyznaje.

\- Mógłbyś opowiedzieć mi coś o sobie? - terapeuta pyta z ciepłym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Nie ma tego za wiele - wzrusza ramionami Louis. - Jestem pewien, że możesz znaleźć o mnie wszystko na stronie z Wikipedii.

\- Wątpię, że twoja strona na Wikipedii powie mi o tym jak czułeś się po stracie rodziców czy pomoże zrozumieć dlaczego próbowałeś odebrać sobie życie. Ale w porządku, wygooglujmy cię - mówi nonszalancko i wyjmuje telefon z kieszeni.

\- _Louis William Tomlinson, urodzony dwudziestego czwartego dnia grudnia, to angielski wokalista pop i autor piosenek, znany także w Hollywood za wystąpienie w kilku znanych programach telewizyjnych. Tomlinson rozpoczął swoją karierę w wieku 18 lat._

\- Możesz przestać, rozumiem, muszę mówić - przewraca oczami.

\- Oh, dobrze - uśmiecha się Andrew. - Jak się dziś czujesz, Louis?

\- Jakby przejechała po mnie ciężarówka - odpowiada bezzwłocznie.

\- Mógłbyś to opisać lepiej? - naciska.

\- Cóż, właściwie to nie _wiem_ jakie to uczucie gdy po twoim ciele przejeżdża ciężarówka, ale moje uda bolą jak cholera a myślałem, że doświadczyłem już każdego rodzaju ból... Najwyraźniej nie.

\- To dlatego, ponieważ nigdy nie czułeś swoich cięć - zauważa Andrew. - Rozumiem, że zażywałeś _Vicodin_? - pyta, na co Louis skina. Tu się zaczyna. - Jest to bardzo silny narkotyk, Louis.. Ludzie bardzo łatwo się od niego uzależniają.

\- Nie ja - mówi mu, co nawet nie wydaje się kłamstwem.

\- Nie, ty nie. Ty uzależniłeś się od samookaleczania-narkotyk był twoim sposobem na krzywdzenie swojego ciała bez czucia tego... Uśmierzał także twój ból psychiczny? - pyta terapeuta. Ma w sobie coś, co sprawia, że Louis chce rozmawiać.

\- Wszystko - wyznaje. - Ale wciąż krwawiłem i-i wiedziałem, że cierpię, więc to było wystarczające.

\- Rozumiem. Kokaina?

\- Kiedy chciałem być szczęśliwy - oferuje. - Albo nakręcić się przed koncertami.

\- A więc nie jesteś szczęśliwy?

Louis prycha.

\- Jak myślisz?

\- Myślę, że jesteś... Przez większość czasu, tylko nie czujesz jakbyś na to zasługiwał.

\- Nie znasz mnie.

\- Dlatego rozmawiamy - uśmiecha się pogodnie. Jak on może być tak cierpliwy?

\- Nie jestem szczęśliwy - mówi następnie Louis. - Po prostu daję sobie radę.

\- W jaki sposób?

\- Nie wiem - wzrusza ramionami. - Dosłownie żyję dzień po dniu robiąc to, czego oczekują ode mnie inni, to co powinienem.

\- To nie jest życie.

\- Co ty nie powiesz! - z łatwością się zgadza, a nawet odrobinę uśmiecha.

\- Czy nie jesteś nigdy szczęśliwy, Louis? - pyta go Andrew. - Jesteś pewien? - Louis nie odpowiada od razu. - Możesz sobie przypomnieć ostatni raz, kiedy czułeś się szczęśliwy? - Może. Na to również nie odpowiada.

Doktor Andrew wzdycha. Czeka długi czas aż Louis będzie gotów by znów o tym rozmawiać, ale nigdy do tego nie dochodzi, więc porzuca temat i pyta o pierwszy raz, gdy zaczął się samookaleczać.

W pewien sposób, nawet zawstydzony oraz czując się niekomfortowo, Louisowi łatwiej jest mówić o tym, co go rani niż wywołuje u niego uśmiech. Podczas poszczególnych sesji, zaczyna zastanawiać się dlaczego.

Na drugiej, Louis opowiada Andrew czego używał do cięcia się i jak wybierał partie swojego ciała. Jego ramiona nigdy nie należały do opcji, ponieważ za granicą często nosił tank topy, a w czasie ostatniego roku przebywał tam bardzo dużo. Andrew mówi mu, iż musi przestać i zamiast tego znaleźć coś innego, co pomoże mu odciągnąć myśli od pewnych spraw - Louis kłóci się, że to wcale nie takie proste, a wtedy terapeuta sugeruje, by zamiast krzywdzić siebie, pisał.

\- _Nie musisz ich nagrywać - ale to ci pomoże, zobaczysz.._ \- obiecuje mu.

Na trzeciej, pozwala Louisowi wrócić do domu pod warunkiem, że raz w tygodniu będzie go odwiedzał. Wtedy Louis także prosi Liama, aby przełożył wszystko z Niallem - czuje się zainspirowany i odważny wystarczająco na powrót do studia.

Na szczęście dla niego, media obracają wszystko na jego korzyść. Louis wchodzi na Twittera i ludzie go wspierają, mówią żeby walczył, mówią, że _nie jest_ porażką, poradzi sobie z tym, a oni są po jego stronie. Ludzie mówią, że będzie z nim w porządku i stara się z całych swych sił w to uwierzyć, ale po prostu.. Tak nie jest. Powtarza to Andrew na ich czwartej sesji prawie miesiąc później.

\- Dlaczego nie wierzysz, że są po twojej stronie? - pyta go terapeuta.

Ten pokój jest bardziej komfortowy, ale jednocześnie... Bardziej sterylny, niż ten w szpitalu. Przychodzenie tutaj uświadamia Louisa, że naprawdę _znajduje_ się na terapii, że jest tutaj miejsce gdzie ma się położyć, a obca osoba analizuje go i wszystko zapisuje. Przychodzenie tutaj sprawia, że Louis czuje się jednocześnie chory, jak i dumny z siebie. Zdaje się być to jedyną rzeczą jaką zrobił właściwie od długiego czasu, nawet jeśli jest to skutkiem ogromnego błędu.

Owszem. Czasem uważa, że popełnił błąd starając odebrać sobie życie. Nie ciężko było to przyznać, a to tylko dlatego, ponieważ spędza swoje dni u Liama i Sophi - którzy upewniają się, by wiedział jak bardzo go kochają. Louis nie znosi się za to, że przez niego cierpią i obiecuje, że nigdy nie zrobi czegoś, co sprawi że będą musieli przechodzić przez to ponownie.

 _Jesteśmy szczęśliwi, że tu jesteś,_ Sophia zapewnia go za każdym razem, przytulając mocniej niż kiedykolwiek podczas trzech lat, które się znają. Jednak nadal Louis chciałby wrócić do domu. Chciałby, by było z nim w porządku wystarczająco, aby mógł do niego wrócić.

Andrew mówi, że nie może mieszkać sam kiedy wciąż mógłby robić sobie krzywdę, ponieważ pozostanie żywym dla _innych_ wcale nie oznacza powrotu do zdrowia - oznacza to ukrywanie wyobrażenia, że sam w sobie nie jesteś wystarczającym powodem do pozostania na tej planecie. Louis powoli zaczyna to rozumieć i być może pewnego dnia, będzie się cieszył, że jest tu dla siebie. Dzisiejszy dzień nim nie jest.

\- Louis? - powtarza.

\- Oh, przepraszam.. - odciąga się od swoich myśli. - Wydaje mi się, że nie wierzę im, bo tak naprawdę mnie nie znają... Nie sądzę, że kiedykolwiek będzie ze mną w porządku, ponieważ nigdy się nie zmienię.

\- Dlaczego nie? - marszczy brwi. - Wbrew powszechnemu mniemaniu, ludzie _mogą_ się zmienić, Louis.

\- Ja próbowałem - szepcze i spuszcza wzrok.

\- Słucham?

\- Próbowałem - powtarza odrobinę głośniej. - Jedyne co robię odkąd tylko pamiętam to staram to zmienić i j-ja nie potrafię.

\- Zmienić czego? - pyta go.

\- Tego czym jestem.

Louis nigdy w swoim życiu nie czuł się tak mały - nie kiedy Liam przytulał go, by lepiej spał pierwszej nocy po wyjściu ze szpitala, nie kiedy Niall powiedział mu na ich pierwszej sesji w studiu, że jeszcze nigdy nie przeczytał tak smutnego, wzruszającego tekstu. W tej chwili czuje się jak najmniejsza osoba na świecie.

\- Czym jesteś, Louis?

Uważa, że to za wcześnie. Nie wie czy potrafi to _powiedzieć_ , odkąd ledwie może o tym myśleć, ale ze wszystkich rzeczy od rozpoczęcia terapii, jedynie ta ciągle go dręczy.

I Louis wie, że jeden miesiąc jest _niczym_ w porównaniu do całego życia które zajmie mu całkowite pogodzenie się z tymi wszystkimi ostatnimi latami, jednak on od zawsze był osobą, która chce i potrzebuje zrobić wszystko natychmiast. Widzisz, Louis nie jest typem, który odkłada rzeczy na później - jest taki w swojej pracy, jak i życiu prywatnym. Jeśli robi to wszystko, aby polepszyć swój stan, zrobi wszystko co w jego mocy by do tego doszło. A to nie jest wcale proste.

Bywają noce, gdy znów myśli, że umrze - noce podczas których dociera do niego dlaczego wciąż nie znajduje się w swoim apartamencie. Bywają noce, kiedy przestaje wierzyć, że terapia w ogóle działa. Są także noce, kiedy Louis całkowicie się poddaje. Lecz dowód na to, że _istnieje_ rozwiązanie jest taki, iż w jakiś sposób w następny dzień budzi się i udaje mu się przeżyć.

Nie myśli o Harrym. Chciałby powiedzieć, że do wszystkiego doszło _wyłącznie_ przez niego, ale chodzi o coś znacznie więcej niż o mężczyznę, którego nie ma już w jego życiu, który właściwie był w nim _za krótko_. Nie myśli o Harrym przez to, co Harry posiada: wiedzę, że Louis jest _gejem_. Jednak nie może o tym powiedzieć, więc zamiast tego przekręca słowa w taki sposób, by Drew nadal zrozumiał przekaz.

\- Podobają mi się mężczyźni - wyznaje.

Nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek powiedział o tym na głos i sama ta czynność sprawia, że czuje się zwycięsko. Ale jedynie na kilka sekund.

\- Oh - jest odpowiedzą, którą otrzymuje.

Jak na kogoś po pięćdziesiątce z dwoma stopniami naukowymi i doktoratem, doktor Andrew powinien mieć lepszą odpowiedź.

\- Tak. Oh - prycha Louis.

\- Nie, ja.. _Tak_ mi przykro, Louis, wszystko robiłem źle.

\- Chwila. Co? - marszczy brwi.

\- Ja... Nie sądziłem, że to jest problemem.

\- Co masz na myśli? - jest pewien, że zmarszczka pomiędzy jego brwiami się pogłębia.

\- Hm, nie myślałem, że twoje bycie gejem stanowi tu problem.

Louis krzywi się na to. Andrew tak naturalnie powiedział, że jest gejem jakby o tym już wiedział. Andrew powiedział, że jest gejem, jakby nie dręczyło to Louisa od zawsze. Andrew powiedział, że jest gejem tak, jak gdyby było to jedyną rzeczą, która z Louisem _jest_ w porządku. Cholera.

\- Czy jesteś homofobem, Louis? - pyta znienacka.

Louis sprawdzał właśnie zegar, zauważając, że na dziś pozostało im jeszcze siedem minut. Niemożliwe, żeby udało im się teraz przedyskutować ten temat, co będzie zabijać go przez kolejne siedem dni dopóki nie będzie znów tu siedział. Mimo to, pytanie Andrew całkowicie go zaskakuje.

\- Co? Oczywiście, że nie! - mówi mu, czując kompletne oburzenie.

\- Oto co chcę, żebyś zrobił... - terapeuta zaczyna wyjaśniać, pochylając się i opierając łokcie na kolanach. - W ciągu tego tygodnia chcę abyś przemyślał swój problem z osobami homoseksualnymi. Wiem jak zawsze mówię, że możesz do mnie zadzwonić jak tylko chcesz porozmawiać a nie mamy sesji, ale w tym tygodniu potrzebuję żebyś po prostu - pomyślał, dobrze? O moim pytaniu. Chciałbym żebyś wrócił tu z listą opisującą co jest _złego_ w związkach osób tej samej płci. Możesz to zrobić?

Louis skina, lecz dziwnie czuje się z tym zadaniem. Nie uważa się za homofoba, a fakt że Andrew tak sądzi, sprawia iż przemyśla sporo rzeczy w swoim życiu.

On ma _homoseksualnych fanów_ na miłość boską. Nigdy by ich źle nie potraktował. Poznał więcej homoseksualistów w branży niż jest w stanie zapamiętać.

 _Czemu do cholery Andrew sądzi, że jestem homofobem?_ , zadaje sobie to pytanie opuszczając jego gabinet.

~*~

Louis ma _najdłuższy_ tydzień w swoim życiu po ich sesji.

Następnego dnia spotyka się z Niallem i jest całkowicie wykończony.

\- Siemka kolego! - Irlandczyk uśmiecha się, gdy Louis wchodzi do studia. - Jak się masz o tej nieludzkiej porze?

Razem z Louisem dzielą kompletny wstręt względem wczesnych godzin - a przez wczesne godziny mają na myśli dziesiątą rano. Wciąż, to nawet nie początek dnia Louisa. Liam skrupulatnie budzi go o siódmej trzydzieści każdego ranka, pięć dni w tygodniu, by ten poszedł z nim na siłownię. _Wszystko dla zdrowia, stary._ Nie mów nikomu, ale Louis wie, że Liam przesadza.

\- Zmęczony - wzdycha. - Li zmusił mnie dziś do robienia pompek, na to nie byłem gotowy - mówi i opada na kanapę na miejsce obok Nialla. - Jak długo tu jesteś?

\- Kilka minut, ale w nocy ledwo spałem-posłuchaj tego - puszcza pewną melodię, jednocześnie mówiąc. - Jest strasznie naturalna i prosta, ale-jak, czytałem twoje teksty z zeszłego tygodnia... I _WIEM_ , że nie chcesz by publika to usłyszała, ale Louis. Mógłbyś proszę to nagrać? Z tą melodią? Zdycham żeby usłyszeć to gotowe.

\- Nie uważasz, że potrzebowaliśmy chórków? - pyta.

Melodia jest całkiem dobra i Louis może zobaczyć jak tekst idealnie do niej pasuje.

\- Mogę je zaśpiewać - wzrusza ramionami. - Proszę.

\- Nie możesz zyskać mnie w kilka tygodni Nialler, jestem wymagającym facetem - Louis przewraca oczami i wstaje, by chwycić za tekst leżący na biurku, już ustępując.

\- Pokochasz mnie, Louis Tomlinson! - obiecuje Niall.

\- Przekonamy się - zwęża oczy. - Okej.. Przejdźmy przez to kilka razy - układa się wygodnie i zabiera za czytanie tekstu.

Najlepszą rzeczą w pisaniu z Niallem jest to, że oprócz bycia super utalentowanym producentem i tekściarzem, jest też najbardziej wyluzowaną osobą z jaką Louis kiedykolwiek miał do czynienia. Nie pociąga też Louisa, co tylko sprawia że ich relacja jest sto razy łatwiejsza, odkąd Louis nie musi martwić się o pozwolenie ukazania _gejostwa_. Mimo wszystko jest w nim coś, przez co Louis tęskni za Harrym za każdym razem, gdy Niall skomentuje jego teksty.

Jednocześnie go komplementuje i mówi _tak stary, podobał mi się twój poprzedni album, ale ten będzie o wiele lepszy_ przez co Louis czuje jakby coś osiągnął, jednak brakuje mu sposobu w jaki Harry go _rozumiał_ , sprawiając że czuł jakby to, co napisał rzeczywiście miało znaczenie.

Louis potrząsa głową i skupia się na zadaniu.

Pod koniec dnia Niallowi udało się przekonać go, by na albumie zamieścił _Misery_. Razem też wybierają tytuł albumu. Louis sądzi, że mógłby zatrzymać go na zawsze.

~*~

\- Liam, uważasz że jestem homofobem? - Louis pyta w piątkowy poranek po ich powrocie z siłowni.

\- Oczywiście że nie, czemu?

\- Dr Drew kazał mi zrobić listę ze wszystkim co jest złe w związkach tej samej płci i- on myśli, że jestem homofobem - wyznaje co go niepokoi. - Co jest dziwne, bo nigdy nie potraktowałem źle osoby innej orientacji.

\- No tak, i nie powinieneś tego robić, racja? - wzrusza ramionami.

\- Sądzisz, że to w porządku? - Louis podnosi wzrok na niego spoglądając.

\- Miłość to miłość, Lou - mówi to, jakby było to jasne. - Tak długo jak ludzie są szczęśliwi... Na sam koniec to jedyne co się liczy.

\- Kiedy stałeś się taki głęboki, menadżerze? - pyta go z żartobliwym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Po prostu nigdy nie pytałeś, dupku - śmieje się Liam. - Sam mam znajomych gejów - jest tym co mówi. - Kurde, Harry jest takim gejem jak tylko się da - pamiętam jak ujawnił się w collegu, to było zabawne. Hej, sam się z nim przyjaźnisz-przyjaźniłeś, nie wiem już. Więc też nie masz z nimi problemu. Chyba że.. Louis! - wykrzykuje z powagą. - Powiedz że nie przestałeś z nim pracować dlatego, że jest gejem!

 _Nie, dlatego, że ja nim jestem,_ odpowiada w myślach.

\- Nie, Liam - i przewraca oczami.

\- To dobrze. Więc. Możesz powiedzieć Dr Andrew żeby przestał nazywać cię homofobem, bo nim nie jesteś. Wiem że ciężko ci w to uwierzyć, ale porządna z ciebie osoba, Tommo - mówi Liam i go ściska.

\- Ty też nie jesteś taki zły - szepcze nad jego ramieniem.

~*~

Louis pojawia się w gabinecie Dr Andrew o trzeciej po południu z gotowym przemówieniem w głowie. I mówi wszystko. Mówi, że nie ma nic złego w byciu gejem, że rozmawiał o tym ze swoim przyjacielem i oboje zgodzili się, iż _miłość to miłość_ oraz _czemu by uważać że tego nie rozumiem?_

Terapeuta cierpliwie słucha jego słów z małym, smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Jakby dokładnie tego się spodziewał i wcale nie jest szczęśliwy tym, że miał rację. Louis nie do końca to rozumie, ale jak tylko kończy mówić, brakuje mu oddechu i wypija pół butelki wody.

\- A więc? - naciska na niego Louis.

Prawda jest taka, że podczas całej tej terapii rzadko otrzymuje odpowiedzi jakich oczekuje. Dr Drew jest miły, owszem i normalnie z nim rozmawia, lecz to Louis jest tym, który więcej mówi. Sophia twierdzi, że to normalne, ponieważ to on jest badany, jednak wciąż, dziwnym jest dla niego być _zachęcanym_ do mówienia, gdy w grupie ludzi ktoś zazwyczaj każe mu być cicho, bo za wiele mówi. Oprócz Liama i cóż, _Harry'ego_.

\- Słyszałeś kiedyś o zinternalizowanej homofobii, Louis?

\- Hm-nie? Nie wydaje mi się, nie - odpowiada mu Louis.

\- Gdybyśmy rozpoczęli temat orientacji na naszym pierwszym spotkaniu odkryłbym to wcześniej, ale to dobrze że najpierw porozmawialiśmy o innych sprawach - dzięki temu dowiedziałem się kim naprawdę jesteś.

\- I...?

\- Jesteś bardzo dobrą osobą.

\- Ha - prycha. - Okej.

\- Mówisz, że nie znosisz ludzi, ale tak naprawdę ich kochasz Louis. Pomagasz charytatywnie, jesteś lojalny wobec Liama i mogę powiedzieć, że bardzo lubisz swojego nowego znajomego z pracy..

\- Niall jest świetny, nie ma chyba osoby która go nie lubi - uśmiecha się Louis.

\- I sądzę, że nie ma też osoby która nie lubi ciebie, za wyjątkiem ciebie samego - na jego twarzy pojawia się grymas. - Kochasz siebie, Louis?

\- Próbowałem się _zabić_ , więc nie wydaje mi się, nie.

Nonszalancja w jego głosie zaskakuje nawet jego samego. Wow.

\- Dlaczego tak uważasz? - pyta Dr Andrew. - Dlaczego nie kochasz siebie samego?

\- Bo nie czuję-bo nie jestem _normalny_.

\- Bo podobają ci się mężczyźni?

\- To chyba jasne - zauważa, jakby to nawet nie podlegało dyskusji.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to co mówisz nie ma żadnego sensu, prawda? - pyta go terapeuta a Louis prostuje się na kanapie, przechylając głowę w jedną stronę jakby pytając _niby dlaczego?_ \- Mówisz, że nie masz _nic_ przeciwko homoseksualistom, ale nienawidzisz siebie za to, że jesteś gejem. Ponieważ to nie jest normalne.

\- Nie, to nie-

Louis nie ma w tej chwili za wiele do powiedzenia, będąc szczerym.

\- Właśnie to nazywamy zinternalizowaną homofobią, Louis - wyjaśnia Andrew, teraz już odrobinę milej. - A teraz kiedy cię zdiagnozowałem, możemy pracować w tym kierunku, dobrze? Obiecuję, że będzie z tobą dobrze. Nie będzie to łatwe, ale jestem pewien, że ponownie się polubisz.

\- Ja.. Nie wiem co-

\- To w porządku - wstaje i kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu. Louis nawet nie zauważył, że się trzęsie.

Więc płacze.

Reszta sesji składa się z jego płaczu oraz zapewniania przez doktora Andrew, że wszystko będzie dobrze, nawet jeśli teraz się na to nie zapowiada.

Jest to trudne, zrozumienie dlaczego się nienawidzisz. A jeszcze trudniejsze jest nienawidzenie siebie za coś, czego absolutnie _nie_ możesz zmienić. Ogromnie ciężko jest myśleć, że posiadasz wadę, która jest wadą tylko dlatego, że jest w _tobie_ , gdy jednocześnie nie masz nic przeciwko temu, by inni robili co tylko chcą, _kochali_ i _sypiali_ z kimkolwiek chcą.

Po wyjściu z gabinetu, Louis wybiera się na spacer. Włącza muzykę i po prostu spaceruje, rozmyślając o każdym razie kiedy chciał zniknąć. Zawsze wiązało się to z pragnieniem kogoś innego, z przyglądaniem się mężczyźnie, posiadaniem ochoty na pocałowanie go... Do _faktycznego_ pocałowania mężczyzny.

Harry mimo wszystko był jego bodźcem. To nie tak, że Louis tego nie wiedział.

Noc po tym jak pocałował Harry'ego, a następnie kazał mu wyjść była jedną z najgorszych nocy w jego życiu, za wyjątkiem trzech innych: tej, kiedy zmarła jego mama, tej gdy stracił swojego ojca oraz wtedy, gdy chwycił za nożyczki i przeciął swoje uda oraz żebra.

Louis wciąż pamięta przypatrywanie się spływającej na kuchenną podłogę krwi i swój śmiech na cały głos, myśląc o tym, że nie musi przejmować się sprzątaniem - zupełnie tak, jak robił to w pokojach hotelowych - ponieważ do czasu, aż ktoś to zauważy, jego już tutaj nie będzie.

Pamięta liczenie ran na samym początku, kontrastując je z tymi starymi i w pewien sposób widząc w nich piękno. Pamięta wbijanie głębiej i głębiej, ponieważ nic nie _czuł_ dzięki temu jaką ilość leku pochłonął wcześniej. Pamięta także w pewnym momencie płacz na myśl o tym, że nie będzie szczęśliwy dopóki ponownie nie pocałuje Harry'ego i już nigdy nie będzie szczęśliwy, ponieważ będzie martwy.

Na kolejnej sesji, opowiada Dr Andrew o tej nocy, tym razem z większą ilością szczegółów - mówi o tym, że pierwszy raz w życiu pocałował mężczyznę i się podniecił, i właśnie dlatego czuł jakby nie zasługiwał na życie.

Zauważa także, że mężczyzna ten mimo wszystko jest profesjonalistą. Nie to, że wcześniej pozwolił Louisowi w to wątpić, jednak jest to część _naprawdę_ odsłaniająca Louisa i powiedzenie tego na głos jest _ogromne_ dla jego samego, ale Dr Andrew nawet się nie wzdryga. Jedynie uważnie go słucha i coś zapisuje.

Na koniec, mówi, że ma dla niego kolejne zadanie.

\- Potrzebuję, żebyś komuś powiedział - dzieli się z nim.

\- Nie - jest natychmiastową odpowiedzią Louisa.

\- Sam możesz wybrać kto to będzie - zezwala. _Akurat_. - Może to być Liam czy też Sophia. Niall lub nieznajomy.. Chociaż nie polecam tego drugiego, bo nieznajomy może powiedzieć o tym prasie.

\- Nie powiem o tym _nikomu_. I ty również, bo jestem twoim pacjentem i mam jakieś prawa.

\- Louis - wzdycha terapeuta. - _Nigdy_ nikomu o niczym nie powiem. Ty natomiast musisz. Dowiemy się _dlaczego_ czujesz się tak z samym sobą i będzie z tobą lepiej, ale to długa droga i do tego czasu, potrzebujesz wsparcia. Musisz wysłuchać bliskich ci osób mówiących, że kochają cię bez względu na wszystko..

\- Nie.

-.. Że to nie tylko bycie gejem _jest_ w porządku, ale także _ty_ będący gejem również.

\- Nie, nie mogę tego zrobić, nie-j-ja nie mogę.

_NIE._

Dr Andrew zdaje się myśleć, że może, ale nic więcej nie mówi. Przez następne sekundy pozwala Louisowi się zastanowić.

Jego serce podpowiada mu, że Liam i Sophia _nie_ uznają go za dziwnego przez bycie gejem. Serce mówi mu, że będą z tym całkowicie w porządku, nie przestaną go kochać, Liam nie porzuci go jako klienta jeśli przyzna, że woli mężczyzn od kobiet. Umysł Louisa jednak znajduje się w strefie bitwy. Umysł Louisa wmawia mu, że jest całkowicie obrzydliwy za to, że nawet rozmyśla takie coś, za _bycie_ czymś takim.

Sam _wie_ , że nie ma to żadnego sensu. _Nic z tego_ nie ma sensu, ale-jak może się z tym pogodzić?

Jedyna osoba która o tym wie jest osobą, z którą zniszczył wszystko poprzez _pocałowanie jej._ Jedyną osobą, która wie jest ta, którą upewnił się, by odrzucić. On jest tak głupi.

Być może istnieje jakaś szansa, że Harry znów z nim porozmawia. O ile weźmie się w garść i przeprosi.

\- Będzie się liczyło jeśli powiem komuś kto już wie? - pyta cicho.

\- Chcesz porozmawiać z Harrym? - sprawdza Andrew.

Louis skina. Najpierw potwierdzając, a za chwilę zaprzeczając. Nie wie.

\- Ja-nie wiem czy będzie chciał ze mną rozmawiać, ale to nie dlatego, że jestem, no wiesz.

\- Bo jesteś gejem.

 _Wie_ , że Andrew powtarza to po to, aby się przyzwyczaił, zrozumiał iż nie uważa tego za coś dziwnego, nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że za każdym razem słysząc to krzywi się, jak gdyby było to poniekąd jakimś oskarżeniem.

\- Tak - zgadza się w końcu. - Ale myślę-odkąd on wie, to znaczy... Myślę, że mógłbym mu to powiedzieć. Chociaż najpierw muszę go zmusić, żeby mnie wysłuchał.

\- Zatem załatwione.

\- Co?

\- Twoim zadaniem jest porozmawiać z Harrym - oznajmia z łatwością.

\- To nie będzie proste - jęczy Louis.

\- Powrót do zdrowia nie jest prosty, Louis. Jest to potwornie ciężka droga przeplatana smutkiem i łzami, ale zaufaj mi kiedy mówię, że jest tego warta, tak? - zapewnia go.

\- Tak, okej - wzdycha Louis. - Postaram się.

\- Staranie się jest dla mnie wystarczające - terapeuta uśmiecha się, po czym zmieniają temat.

Zawsze to robią. Zaczynają rozmawiać o czymś, co naprawdę kłopocze Louisa, a zaraz przechodzą do lżejszego tematu, takiego jak jego dzieciństwo, chwile spędzone z rodzicami czy nawet to jak czuł się po ich stracie - obecnie mimo tego, że wciąż tęskni za nimi jak diabli, jest w stanie wspominać to wszystko bez załamywania się, bez nienawidzenia za to Boga.

Tak jest lepiej, ponieważ opuszcza gabinet czując się choć trochę mniej jak porażka.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zinternalizowana homofobia to, 'najprościej' mówiąc, nieakceptowanie swojej orientacji przez osoby homoseksualne. Może prowadzić do depresji, samookaleczeń, zażywania różnych substancji i wiele innych. Jeśli ktokolwiek boryka się z tym zaburzeniem chciałabym przypomnieć, że nie jesteście sami i czasem naprawdę warto zaufać drugiej osobie mimo tego, że nie wydaje się to proste. Miłość to miłość. A nasz Louis musi także zdać sobie z tego sprawę.


	5. Rozdział 5

\- Wujku Harry, nie podoba mi się ten kolor - Lux wystawia dłoń przed siebie i analizuje swój paznokieć, marszcząc nos.

Jest już tutaj od wczoraj, kiedy to jej rodzice wybrali się na zasłużoną randkę i dzisiejszego ranka razem z Harrym zdecydowali, że malowanie paznokci będzie świetnym zajęciem. Cóż, Lux o tym zadecydowała, a Harry się zgodził, bo jest w niej zakochany od pierwszego dnia gdy ją zobaczył sześć lat temu.

\- Dlaczego nie? Niebieski jest super! - stara się ją przekonać, pokazując jak zachwycony jest jasnoniebieskin lakierem na jej małych paznokciach. - Wykonałem świetną pracę, prawda? - uśmiecha się wbrew sobie.

Dorastanie z Gemmą i przechodzenie przez jej nastoletnią fazę zrobiło z Harry'ego profesjonalistę we wszystkim związanym z urodą.

\- Tak - Lux zgadza się chichocząc. - Okej. Zostaję przy niebieskim! Teraz twoje - podskakuje z podekscytowaniem w stronę pudełka z lakierami do paznokci. - Różowy?

\- Uwielbiam różowy - mówi jej szczerze.

Lux świetnie sprawuje się w malowaniu prawie wszystkich jego _palców_ , ale na jej twarzy cały ten czas gości wielki uśmiech, więc obiecuje jej, że bardzo mu się podoba, jest to najpiękniejsze co w życiu widział - _zrobiłaś to lepiej niż twoja mama_ , szepcze do niej, otrzymując w odpowiedzi wybuch śmiechu. Kocha ją do księżyca i z powrotem.

Godzą się na kompromis: podczas gdy Harry czyści swoje palce ("Obiecuję, że zostawię paznokcie, skarbie"), ona odkłada na miejsce wszystko co wykorzystali i w ciągu piętnastu minut salon wygląda bardziej jak salon, niż studio fryzjerskie.

\- Ok, moje paznokcie są już wystarczająco suche, pozwól mi cię uczesać, chodź tutaj! - mówi jej i rozchyla nogi na kanapie, tak by mogła między nimi usiąść i oglądać telewizję, podczas gdy on pracuje nad bałaganem jakim są jej włosy.

Lux jest córką Lou i Toma, dwójki najlepszych znajomych Harry'ego.

W wieku szesnastu lat pracował w piekarni, a Lou w salonie fryzjerskim na tej samej ulicy - każdego ranka przychodziła na śniadanie i wspólnie rozmawiali nad muffinkami oraz zbyt ciepłą herbatą. Do czasu gdy skończył siedemnaście lat i wyjeżdżał na studia - kończąc przedostatnią klasę wcześniej od innych - Lou była już w poważnym związku z Tomem i oboje zastanawiali się nad wspólnym mieszkaniem.

Już na następny rok znajdowali się w Londynie, gdzie mieszkał także Harry, wspólnie mieszkając i spodziewając się dziecka. Mogła wydarzyć się katastrofa, za wyjątkiem tego, że kochali się na śmierć.

Tom otworzył swój własny salon tatuażu, a Lou otrzymała pracę w eleganckim salonie w centrum miasta. Czasem życie działa na twoją korzyść, nawet jeśli ciężko w to uwierzyć. Harry od zawsze brał ich za przykład, że jeśli czas jest właściwy, jeśli _osoba_ jest właściwa, sprawy toczą się tak jak powinny.

Lux przyszła na świat w pewien wrześniowy poranek, w tym samym czasie kiedy Harry miał ważny test z jednego ze swoich ulubionych przedmiotów. Nigdy nie pozostawił włączonego telefonu i w jakiś sposób tego dnia zapomniał go wyłączyć - zadzwonił w połowie egzaminu, przez co jego profesor okropnie narzekał i postanowił dać mu drugą szansę, której nie przyjął, ponieważ na świat miała zawitać mała dziewczynka, którą kochał już od dziewięciu miesięcy.

Harry pamięta pozostawienie wszystkiego za sobą oprócz telefonu i portfela oraz szybką drogę do szpitala - był pierwszą osobą składającą gratulacje dwójce rodziców, a także został poproszony o bycie ojcem chrzestnym. Był wtedy osiemnastolatkiem nie posiadającym za wiele, z nadzieją na osiągnięcie sukcesu w swojej karierze zupełnie tak jak jego siostra, jednak zaakceptował prośbę z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Reszta, jak to mówią, jest historią.

\- Dziękuję, jest _idealnie_ \- Lux dziękuje mu za warkocza i się uśmiecha, całując go w policzek, następnie ponownie skupiając się na kreskówce.

Harry nigdy wcześniej jej nie widział, nie zdał sobie nawet sprawy, że ta zmieniła kanały, ale wygodnie się układa i skupia swoją uwagę na ekranie, po prostu ciesząc się trzymaniem jej w ramionach.

Za każdym razem gdy jest z Lux myśli o swoim wciąż nieistniejącym dziecku i nie może powstrzymać wkradającego się na twarz uśmiechu, wyobrażając sobie wczesne poranki szkolne, niedzielne pikniki oraz radość jaką przyniesie mu posiadanie dzieci, które będzie mógł nazwać _swoimi_. Harry jest wielkim wrażliwcem, pozwijcie go. Po prostu chce to wszystko: męża, dom z ogrodem, psa, no i _dzieci_. Liczba mnoga.

O wpół do dwunastej do jego uszu dociera dźwięk dochodzący z brzucha Lux na co oboje się śmieją.

\- Chcesz mi pomóc z lunchem, panienko Lux? - pyta podnosząc się.

\- Kanapki z indykiem? - błyszczą jej oczy.

\- Z pomidorami i sałatą - targuje się Harry. Dziewczynka nie kłopocze się nawet z przewracaniem oczami, co oznacza, że Harry przez te ostatnie lata robił coś właściwie.

Przenoszą się do kuchni, aby zacząć przygotowywać swój lunch, gdzie przysuwa krzesło do blatu, by ta mogła się na nie wspiąć. Gdy Lux ostrożnie usuwa skórki chleba, Harry myje liście sałaty i pomidory, więc może zacząć z nimi pracę.

Jest to praca zespołowa i na dodatek całkiem świetna. Lux wyjmuje plastry indyka z lodówki i odkłada je obok Harry'ego, czekając aż skończy kroić pomidory, by mogli zacząć składać swoje kanapki. Wtedy dzwoni dzwonek do drzwi.

\- Lux skarbie, mogłabyś je dla mnie otworzyć, proszę? - pyta, myśląc, że jedyną osobą za drzwiami może być jej mama. - Ale najpierw spytaj! - woła po chwili, ponieważ pobiegła już do salonu.

Za dużo czasu mija na jej powrót.

\- Wujku Harry? - następnie woła niepewnie. - Możesz tutaj przyjść proszę? - Cóż.

Harry myje swoje ręce i suszy je znajdującym się w pobliżu ręcznikiem, ruszając do drzwi żeby zobaczyć kto stoi po drugiej stronie.

\- Louis - oznajmia stanowczo. - Skarbie, mogłabyś tu podejść? - mówi kilka metrów za nią. Lux to robi. - Jedna sekunda - dodaje i zmierza do drzwi.

\- Harr- zamyka je, nim Louis ma szansę na dokończenie zdania.

Jest połowa czerwca. Louis nie pokazuje się w progu jego drzwi w _połowie czerwca_. Nie po tym jak przez miesiąc z nim nie rozmawiał, próbował się zabić i powiedział Harry'emu, aby _zniknął_ po tym jak ten praktycznie uratował jego cholerne życie. Nie pokazuje się tutaj w _połowie czerwca,_ miesiąc po tym jak obudził się w szpitalu i nie pozwolił nawet Harry'emu zobaczyć czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

\- Harry! - mówi znów Louis, tym razem głośniej, nonstop przyciskając dzwonek.

\- Kurwa - szepcze Harry i wali głową w drzwi. Lux nie powinna tego widzieć. - _Kurwa_ \- przeklina jeszcze raz.

Zagląda przez ramię i sześciolatka stoi na środku salonu z szeroko otwartymi oczami, ponieważ _oczywiście_ , że go rozpoznała. Harry czasem zapomina jak sławny Louis jest. Harry czasem zapomina, że gdziekolwiek się pojawia, gwarantowany jest chaos fanów oraz paparazzi. Czasami zapomina, że Louis jest multimilionerem, podróżował po całym świecie i zna go każdy, od sześciolatki w jego salonie do jego siedemdziesięcioletniej babci w Holmes Chapel. Zapomina o tym wszystkim, ponieważ za każdym razem gdy byli razem, był po prostu Louisem - niepewnym, skomplikowanym, utalentowanym, zabawnym, świetnym Louisem. Ciężko jest to wszystko zrozumieć.

Dzwonek do drzwi ciągle wydaje dźwięk, a Lux staje się niecierpliwa jedynie na niego patrząc. Harry wyobraża już sobie narzekających sąsiadów i nie wydaje się, nie _brzmi_ na to, że Louis ma zamiar w najbliższym czasie się poddać.

Otwiera ponownie drzwi.

\- Harry - wyrzuca z siebie.

Wygląda szczuplej, to pierwsza rzecz jaką zauważa Harry. Nie chodzi o to, że wcześniej Louis był gruby czy pulchny, po prostu wygląda szczupło, wręcz niezdrowo, jakby od czasu kiedy ostatnio widział go Harry jedynie tracił wagę. Drugą rzeczą są fioletowe cienie pod oczami. Trzecia rzecz jest taka, że wciąż jest w każdym calu przystojny, tak jak zwykle.

\- Co ty tu robisz? - pyta go Harry.

\- J-ja chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, jeśli to w porządku - zmienia ciężar z nogi na nogę i nie patrzy mu w oczy, zamiast tego spogląda przez jego ramię w miejsce, gdzie stoi Lux.

\- Wujku Harry? - odzywa się cicho, podchodząc do jego boku.

\- Powiedz Louisowi cześć, Lux - mówi jej i otwiera szerzej drzwi, by mężczyzna mógł wejść. Lux uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Cześć Louis! Kocham twoje piosenki! Wujek Harry nie mówił, że cię zna - brzmi na szczęśliwą i sfrustrowaną jednocześnie.

\- Hej Lux, miło cię poznać - uśmiecha się i opada na kolana. - Chcesz mnie uściskać? - otwiera swoje ramiona. Dziewczynka z łatwością się do niego przybliża, a Louis nawet zamyka oczy nad jej małymi ramionami, mocno ją przytulając. Harry zdecydowanie _nie_ łagodnieje na to.

\- Jest Gemmy? - pyta Louis.

\- Nie. To moja córka chrzestna, przyjaźnię się z jej rodzicami - wyjaśnia.

\- Wiesz, że tańczyłam _Steal My Girl_ na szkolnym przedstawieniu? - przerywa z podekscytowaniem Lux.

 _Steal My Girl_ jest z jego _pierwszego_ albumu i Harry wie jak bardzo Louis nienawidzi tej piosenki. Cholera, sam _Harry_ jej nie znosi. Jest okropna. Louis jednak nie pokazuje żadnego obrzydzenia gdy o tym mówi, zamiast tego uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej i mierzwi jej włosy.

\- Masz nagrania? - pyta. - Z chęcią bym zobaczył.

\- Wujek Harry ma na swoim telefonie... Prawda? - odwraca się do niego.

\- Prawda - uśmiecha się Harry. - Hm-właśnie mieliśmy zjeść lunch - mówi Louisowi. - Chciałbyś dołączyć?

\- Liam zmusił mnie do zjedzenia zanim wyszedłem od niego - wyjaśnia przepraszająco. - Ale chętnie obejrzałbym nagrania kiedy wy będziecie jedli! - rozwesela się, Lux rusza w poszukiwaniu telefonu Harry'ego wśród poduszek na kanapie, a on podąża za nim do kuchni.

\- Możesz usiąść jeśli chcesz - oferuje Harry i odwraca się z powrotem do blatu, zaczynając składać ich zdrowe kanapki.

\- Próbowałem dzwonić, wiesz - mówi Louis, a następnie siada na jednym z krzeseł. - Nie chciałem pokazywać się tak znikąd... Mogę wyjść jeśli chcesz.

\- Już tu jesteś, prawda? - obraca się do niego. Zabrzmiało to bardziej surowo niż zamierzał. - Jest okej, zostań - Lou za chwilę ją odbiera. Nie słyszałem nawet telefonu, byłem zbyt zajęty malowaniem moich paznokci przez sześciolatkę - uśmiecha się, pokazując Louisowi swoje różowe paznokcie.

\- Różowy do ciebie pasuje - komplementuje Louis i się śmieje, sprawiając że Harry otwiera szerzej swoje oczy przez lekkość tej chwili.

Woła Lux do stołu, by mogli zjeść, a ona wręcza Louisowi komórkę Harry'ego, wyjaśniając mu każde zdjęcie oraz nagranie, które ogląda. Jest tam recital z baletu na którym tańczyła do piosenki Adama Lamberta (Harry wciąż stara się to zrozumieć) i występ szkolny sprzed kilku tygodni, gdzie tańczyła do _Steal My Girl_.

Cała trójka prowadzi miłą rozmowę i Lux zjada wszystko, przez co Harry jest ogromnie wdzięczny; Louis zabawia ją gdy ten zmywa naczynia a kiedy wraca do salonu, ponownie używa jego telefonu, tym razem jednak do robienia selfie z piosenkarzem. Harry po raz pierwszy rozważa założenie hasła, bo _nie_ _potrzebuje_ zdjęć Louisa na swoim telefonie. Nie.

(Notuje w pamięci, aby przesłać zdjęcia Lou, a później je usunąć. Tak. Wcale ich tam nie zatrzyma.)

Lux sugeruje obejrzenie filmu, nawet jeśli dochodzi pierwsza w południe i jej rodzice mogą pojawić się w każdej chwili. Harry pozwala jej coś wybrać i nim zauważa, siedzi na kanapie z jej nogami na swoich kolanach, a głową na kolanach Louisa, gdy na ekranie rozpoczynają się Zaplątani.

Myśli Harry'ego w tej chwili pędzą tysiąc mil na godzinę, ponieważ mimo tego jak idealną ochronę stanowi Lux, nie może przestać zastanawiać się co do cholery Louis robi w jego mieszkaniu. To nie tak, że wcześniej nie próbował się z nim skontaktować; to nie tak, że _Liam_ informował go o postępie Louisa gdy był jeszcze w szpitalu, a obrazy z tego strasznego dnia nawiedzały Harry'ego bez przerwy, kiedy był w pracy czy czytał książki na swój doktorat.

Zostaje uratowany przez dzwonek, dosłownie. Są na piętnastej minucie filmu, kiedy dzwoni, a Harry podnosi się szybciej niż kiedykolwiek, udaje mu się _nie_ przewrócić twarzą w podłogę i otwiera drzwi radosnej Louise Teasdale.

\- Hej kochany! - wita się i przyciąga go do uścisku. - Wszystko dobrze? - pyta Lou wchodząc do środka i zatrzymując się w miejscu, kiedy zauważa kto znajduje się na kanapie przebiegając palcami po włosach jej córki.

Oczy Louise się rozszerzają, ale, w swojej obronie, nie robi żadnych komentarzy - przynajmniej na tę chwilę.

\- Tak, właśnie oglądaliśmy film.. - odpowiada i uśmiecha się do Lux, która odwraca głowę w stronę swojej mamy. - Chodź Lux - zwraca się do niej.

Podnosi się leniwie i podchodzi z uśmiechem, żeby przytulić swoją mamę.

\- Mamo, Louis Tomlinson tutaj jest. Spójrz! - wskazuje na niego. Louis wstaje i także do nich dołącza, radośnie się uśmiechając - jest to udawany uśmiech co Harry zauważa, ale ani Lou, ani Lux nie zdaje się to przeszkadzać.

\- Widzę.. - Lou zwęża swoje oczy.

\- Cześć, miło cię poznać - Louis wyciąga przed siebie dłoń, by mogła nią potrząsnąć. - Masz świetną córkę - oferuje.

\- Wiem o tym - nuci. - Dzięki - następnie dodaje. - Weź swoje rzeczy, tata jest na dole w samochodzie - mówi swojej córce, która nie narzeka, jedynie kieruje się w stronę sypialni Harry'ego. - Pozwoliłeś jej spać w swoim łóżku, prawda? - wzdycha Lou.

\- Lou! - jęczy Harry.

\- Ona ma sześć lat, Harry - jego przyjaciółka przewraca oczami. - Może spać sama.

\- Ale ona jest _mała_ \- kłóci się. - Chciała się poprzytulać. _Ja_ chciałem się poprzytulać - To nawet nie jest kłamstwo.

\- Jesteś wyrośniętym dzieckiem, oto kim jesteś - uderza słabo jego ramię i uśmiecha się, gdy jej córka wraca z plecakiem większym od niej samej. - Chodź skarbie, pożegnaj się z wujkiem Harrym i Louisem.

\- Pa, Louis Tomlinson! - mówi poważnie i przytula się do jego nóg. Louis gaworzy do niej i ponownie głaszcze po włosach.

\- Pa Luxie. Bardzo miło było mi cię poznać. Ale możesz mówić do mnie po prostu Louis, dobrze? - uśmiecha się.

\- Okej Louis - odwzajemnia jego uśmiech.

\- Dlaczego _on_ może nazywać cię Luxie a ja już nie? - Harry wydyma wargi, nie udawając nawet swojego oburzenia.

\- Bo tak! On jest _sławny_ \- Lux mówi w połowie szeptem.

\- A ty jesteś fanką, no tak, wiemy - Lou wywraca oczami. - Płakała przez godziny kiedy nie zabraliśmy jej na twój koncert w O2 w zeszłym roku - dzieli się z nim.

\- To nawet lepiej, mieliście rację.. Nie byłem-to nie był koncert dla dzieci, obawiam się - wyznaje, jakby się tego wstydził. Posyła jej mały uśmiech, ale ponownie nie dociera do jego oczu.

\- Tak.. - przerywa Lou. - Miło było cię poznać, dziękuję że byłeś dla niej taki miły.

\- Jest świetna! - wykrzykuje Louis.

Harry przygląda się tej wymianie zdań nie wiedząc co ze sobą zrobić, więc jedynie przytula Lux i mówi jej, że niedługo się zobaczą, co prawdopodobnie będzie w poniedziałek, kiedy zabiera ją do szkoły. Zawsze stara się z nią zobaczyć, mimo swojego napiętego grafiku.

Żegnają się i zanim Harry zauważa, pozdrawia Toma, a Lou i Lux znajdują się w windzie, zostawiając Harry'ego i Louisa samych w tym samym pomieszczeniu od Bóg wie kiedy.

\- Czego chcesz? - zadaje mu to pytanie jak tylko zamyka drzwi.

\- Nie chcesz dokończyć filmu? Zaplątani są super! - pyta z nadzieją, ale Harry tylko przewraca oczami i łapie pilot aby wyłączyć telewizję. - To chyba znaczy nie - wzdycha.

\- Czego chcesz, Louis? - powtarza jeszcze raz, siadając na kanapie i czekając aż Louis zrobi to samo.

\- Powiedzieć, że jestem niezwykle wdzięczny za to że dosłownie _uratowałeś mi życie_ \- wydusza z siebie w końcu, siadając obok niego i odwracając się w jego stronę. - Powiedzieć, że zachowałem się jak dupek, bo czułem wstyd. Bo nie chciałem żebyś widział mnie w takim stanie. Bo nie chciałem żebyś widział mnie już kiedykolwiek. Bo myślałem, że mnie nienawidzisz al-albo byłeś mną obrzydzony. Ale głównie, chciałbym powiedzieć, że jest mi bardzo przykro przez to jak cię traktowałem, nawet zanim to się stało-kiedy ty-my..no wiesz - spuszcza swój wzrok. - Jesteś wspaniałą osobą i nie zasłużyłeś żebym był- macha dłonią w powietrzu. - Taki jak byłem - ponownie na niego spogląda - Naprawdę bardzo cię przepraszam, Harry.

\- Czy ty- zaczyna Harry. - Czy ty masz _jakiekolwiek_ pojęcie jak to było zobaczyć cię zimnego, pokrytego w krwi na podłodze, Louis? - całe zdanie jest jedynie szeptem. Nawet _mówienie_ o tym sprawia, że Harry czuje się chory i widzi, że to samo dzieje się z Louisem, który krzywi się i drży tuż przed nim.

\- Nie - odpowiada nieśmiało. - A ty masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie jak to było być _tym_ , który leży zimny na podłodze w krwi, Harry? - także go pyta i-

Nie. Harry nie ma.

\- Ja-nie. Ale zamartwiałem się na śmierć, Louis - mówi błagalnym tonem. - A po tym chciałem cię jedynie zobaczyć żywego.

\- A ja się wstydziłem, _Harry_ \- tłumaczy, podnosząc głos. - Byłem zawstydzony i załamany i jedyne o czym mogłem myśleć, to że facet- _jedyny_ facet którego pocałowałem w _całym swoim życiu_ przejmował się mną nawet po tym jak nie rozmawiałem z nim od tygodni.

Mówi to wszystko w pośpiechu, jak gdyby musiał wyrzucić wszystko z siebie nim na szansę się poddać.

Harry pozwala mu mówić.

\- Pocałowałeś mnie, H - oznajmia. - A ja to odwzajemniłem. I znienawidziłem się za to.

\- Za pocałowanie mnie? - pyta, by się upewnić.

\- Za to, że mi się spodobało - precyzuje. - Nawet teraz, siedząc tu i z tobą rozmawiając j-ja nie mogę uwierzyć, że to się stało. Nie mogę _uwierzyć_ , że całowałem się z mężczyzną i nie mogę uwierzyć, że było to tak dobre. Ja- znienawidziłem się po tym. I próbowałem odebrać sobie życie, owszem, ponieważ _nienawidziłem samego siebie_. Nadal się nienawidzę. I- nienawidzenie siebie jest męczące, kiedy jestem trzeźwy.

Ostatnie zdania są wypowiedziane półszeptem; Louis nawet nie patrzył w jego oczy. Teraz, gdy ponownie unosi wzrok, w jego oczach są łzy i Harry po prostu chce go mocno przytulić. Jednak się boi. Co jeśli go przytuli, a on się zdenerwuje? Co jeśli dotknie go, tylko by pocieszyć, a Louis się odsunie i wyjdzie z mieszkania? Nie może do tego doprowadzić, nie. Ponieważ w tym momencie, Harry jest złamany zupełnie tak jak piosenkarz przed nim.

To nie tak, że Harry nie podejrzewał jego powodów czy tego, jak się czuł, lecz po wypowiedzeniu tego przez niego na głos, po wyznaniu mu tego, _widząc_ jaki ma to na niego wpływ.. To zbyt wiele.

\- Przykro mi, że tak się czujesz - mówi najpierw. - Przepraszam, że cię pocałowałem, powinienem wiedzieć lepiej.

\- Nie mogłeś - odpowiada. - I nie musisz przepraszać.

\- Ja... Nie? - marszczy brwi.

\- Harry, ja- mój terapeuta mówi że ja-on- Louis jest niespokojny i po raz kolejny, Harry powstrzymuje się od tego, by przynajmniej złapać go za dłonie. - Dr Andrew mówi, że cierpię na zinternalizowaną homofobię - wyrzuca z siebie. - I on daje mi, jakby, zadania, wiesz? W każdym tygodniu jest coś nad czym muszę popracować i odkąd mnie, hm, zdiagnozował- chciał żebym komuś powiedział.

\- Że masz zinternalizowaną homofobię? - pyta uprzejmie. - Lou. To naprawdę źle, tak mi przykro, jak- mogę, hm, pomóc?

\- Um tak, ale-nie. Moim zadaniem było żebym powiedział komuś, że jestem-jestem, no wiesz.

\- Jesteś g-

\- Nie mów tego! - przerywa mu Louis. - J-ja muszę to powiedzieć.

\- Okej - czeka cierpliwie.

\- Moje zadanie to powiedzieć komuś, tylko jednej osobie, że jestem.. Gejem - mówi ostrożnie. - A ty-w jakiś sposób wiedziałeś od dnia pierwszego, prawda? - śmieje się bez humoru. - Liam przebywa ze mną od _wieków_ i nigdy o tym nie pomyślał, nawet kiedy ostatnio rozmawialiśmy o gejach, ale _ty_ Harry, ty po prostu - wzdycha i spogląda na sufit; Harry robił to już wcześniej, więc wie, że Louis stara się powstrzymać łzy. - Odkąd już _wiesz_ , pomyślałem, że łatwiej będzie powiedzieć o tym tobie.

\- I jest?

Louis kręci przecząco głową.

\- Nie - przyznaje. - Ale jestem. Gejem, to znaczy. Jestem gejem - wydusza i chowa twarz w dłonie. - _Boże, jestem gejem_ \- zapłakuje. - Tak bardzo przepraszam, Harry, tak, tak bardzo - mówi, a Harry po prostu _nie może_ być już dłużej tak daleko.

Przysuwa się bliżej i jedną ręką pociera plecy Louisa, drugą natychmiast odnajdując jego włosy. Louis w pełni szlochając już przytula Harry'ego, który najzwyczajniej _cieszy się_ iż może dodać mu odrobinę komfortu. W ciągu trzydziestu minut przeszedł z bycia wściekłym na Louisa do posiadania potrzeby, by zaopiekować się nim, trzymać i nigdy nie puścić, ponieważ _kim w ogóle jest Louis Tomlinson?_

Harry uważa się za ogromnego szczęściarza.

Dorastał wiedząc, że lubi chłopców. Oczywiście eksperymentował z dziewczynami; nigdy nie był osobą, która odrzuca coś bez poddania tego próbie, więc od trzynastego do szesnastego roku życia, Harry całował się z dziewczynami. Było w porządku, ale nie tak jak całowanie Josha, który był rok starszy i posiadał penisa, więc po tym jak wreszcie zaczęli się umawiać Harry postanowił powiedzieć swojej mamie, że zamiast bi, tak naprawdę był gejem i od tej pory chciał jedynie całować chłopców.

Anne, jego mama, była z tym całkowicie w porządku, tak jak i jego siostra oraz ojczym. Ojciec Harry'ego jednak nie był _tak_ bezproblemowy jak pozostali, ale do czasu aż Harry ukończył liceum Des zdążył się z tym pogodzić. Więc tak, Harry to szczęściarz. Posiada wspaniałą, wspierającą rodzinę, wspierających znajomych i czuje się dobrze z samym sobą.

Z wyjątkiem idiotów których każdy znajduje w swoim życiu od czasu do czasu, nikt nigdy nie sprawił, że czuł jakby bycie gejem było inne jak tylko całkowicie w porządku i normalne, i okej. _Boli go_ , ogromnie, że ktoś, ktoś na kim mu zależy - sporo, zaczyna zdawać sobie z tego sprawę - nienawidzi siebie za to, kim jest także Harry.

Louis powtarza _przepraszam przepraszam przepraszam_ i Harry po prostu stara się go uspokoić, używając tego samego głosu, którego używa gdy Lux miewa bóle brzucha lub czymś się niepokoi.

\- Jest okej Lou, jest okej.. - szepcze. - Nie masz za co przepraszać, wszystko jest _całkowicie_ w porządku.

\- Ale _nie_ jest - płacze i spogląda na Harry'ego, oczy spuchnięte a policzki zaczerwienione. - Nie jest w porządku, bo patrzę na ciebie w tym momencie, jestem _bałaganem_ i _chcę_ cię. Chciałem cię w tej kawiarence kiedy nawet jeszcze cię nie lubiłem. Chciałem cię za _każdym razem_ , kiedy do mnie przychodziłeś żebyśmy mogli pracować i chciałem cię kiedy mnie całowałeś i-i co to ze mnie robi?

\- Sprawia, że cię pociągam - odpowiada Harry. - I ja nie mam nic przeciwko temu, ponieważ ty mnie także. Od pierwszej chwili - przyznaje łagodnie.

\- Prawdopodobnie chciałeś jedynie się całować i przespać, H, nie zapisałeś się do-tego. Żebym był tak problematyczny - mówi Louis.

Nie myli się. Kompletnie.

\- Na początku, prawdopodobnie tak.. Ale Lou-kiedy cię pocałowałem naprawdę chciałem tylko cię całować - uśmiecha się uprzejmie i nabiera odwagi, by dotknąć jego twarzy, wycierając łzy za pomocą kciuków. - I ugotowałbym ci obiad, obejrzelibyśmy film i całowalibyśmy więcej. A kiedy wróciłbym w następnym tygodniu albo nawet za kilka dni, bo bym za tobą tęsknił, napisalibyśmy znów razem piosenkę i całowali między wersami-

\- Harry.

\- Już zanim cię pocałowałem naprawdę cię lubiłem - wyznaje. - Szczerze, naprawdę lubiłem. I masz rację, nie spodziewałem się niczego takiego.. - śmieje się. - Ale jestem tu i chcę pomóc, więc. Przestań przepraszać, tak? Jest okej. To że mnie pragniesz jest okej. To że pragniesz jakiegokolwiek innego mężczyznę też jest okej.

\- Nie mogę- dlaczego nie mogę tego zaakceptować? - pyta go z bólem. - Uważam, że to w porządku jeśli lubisz mężczyzn, wiesz? - oferuje, uśmiechając się przy tym. - Uważam, że w porządku jeśli ludzie lubią kogo tylko chcą. Ale kiedy przychodzi do mnie ja-

\- Dlatego nazywa się to _zinternalizowaną_ homofobią, Lou - przerywa mu Harry. - Jestem pewien, że twój terapeuta ci to wyjaśnił.

\- Tak. To jest do dupy - stwierdza fakt.

\- To prawda. Ale hej, nie jesteś sam, wiesz o tym tak? Jestem tutaj, a Liam i Sophia także będą na każdym kroku...

\- Jeszcze o niczym nie wiedzą - przyznaje Louis.

Tak właśnie Harry sądził.

\- Pewnego dnia - zapewnia go. - Powiesz im, a oni nawet nie mrugną okiem. Obiecuję ci to.

\- A do tego czasu? - pyta go.

\- Do tego czasu możesz zadzwonić albo przyjść tutaj i-możesz ze mną o tym porozmawiać.

\- Co jeśli nie chcę o tym rozmawiać?

Oh.

\- W takim razie nie musisz. Ale dr Andrew-

\- Nie, Harry, co jeśli ja- co jeśli chciałbym coś z tym _zrobić_? - spogląda na niego. Harry wie o tym, że oczy Louisa są niebieskie, ale w tej chwili czuje się nagi pod jego spojrzeniem, kiedy to dwie przeszywające niebieskie tęczówki śledzą każdy jego ruch.

Harry nie wie czy istnieje na to właściwa odpowiedź, więc po prostu poddaje się swoim uczuciom. To nie tak, że sprawy mogą się skomplikować bardziej niż są obecnie.

\- To też jest w porządku.

\- Nawet jeśli byłoby to w tej chwili? - szepcze.

\- Nawet jeśli byłoby to w tej chwili - Harry odpowiada równie cicho.

\- Okej więc.. - przerywa i pochyla się naprzód, zatrzymując się kilka centymetrów przed twarzą Harry'ego.

Dłonie Harry'ego wciąż znajdują się po obu stronach jego twarzy, ponieważ nawet na sekundę nie przestał jej głaskać po tym jak otarł łzy chłopaka, a jak tylko Louis rusza do przodu, przesuwa je w dół by umieścić je na jego szyi oraz szczęce.

Louis przenosi wzrok z oczu Harry'ego na jego usta, jakby naprawdę chciał go pocałować, lecz nie miał do tego odwagi. Harry sądzi, że jest on wystarczająco dzielny za wszystko co mu dzisiaj wyznał, więc pomaga mu będąc tym, który pokonuje dystans między nimi, ostrożnie umieszczając swoje usta na jego, bojąc się, że w każdej chwili ten zmieni swoje zdanie.

Tak się jednak nie dzieje.

Louis chwyta go za koszulkę i mocniej przyciąga do siebie, następnie zaczynając poruszać swoimi ustami, by rozchylić wargi Harry'ego, a gdy mu się udaje, nie marnuje czasu nim wsuwa język w jego usta i _jest to tak dobre_. Harry pamięta już od długiego czasu uczucie które towarzyszyło mu podczas całowania Louis tym pierwszym razem, ale jego wspomnienie nie oddawało nic z tego.

Odwzajemnia pocałunek i zamyka oczy, gdy jedna z dłoni Louisa odnajduje jego loki, wplątując w nie swoje palce oraz pieszcząc skórę jego głowy zupełnie w ten sam sposób jaki robi to język w jego ustach, powoli i gorąco w ich wnętrzu jednocześnie ocierając o jego własny.

Harry przechyla głowę w jedną stronę by zyskać lepszy dostęp i gdy to robi, Louis wykorzystuje to, aby usiąść okrakiem na jego udach - z jedną ręką wciąż we włosach, drugą na ramieniu dla wsparcia. W tym samym czasie kiedy Louis całuje z doświadczeniem, jednocześnie całuje jakby na nowo odkrywał jak to jest _całować_ drugą osobę.

Louis całuje jakby nie chciał by to się kończyło i właśnie _to_ jest czymś, co mają wspólnego. Harry przesuwa ręce po jego plecach, ponownie odnajdując swoje ulubione miejsce do trzymania na karku, używając znajdującego się tam nacisku do przechylenia głowy Louisa - ich oddechy są krótkie oraz ciężkie, jednak nie potrafią, za nic w świecie, przerwać pocałunku.

Gdy tak kontynuują, Louis staje się ulubionym smakiem Harry'ego. A gdy udaje im się przerwać, po godzinie czy nawet roku, i kładą się obok siebie na kanapie, regulując swoje oddechy i wspólnie zasypiając, Harry zdołał zaakceptować, iż nie zostawi go dopóki Louis ponownie nie powie mu, by to zrobił. Coś jednak podpowiada mu, że tym razem tego nie zrobi.

~*~

Harry budzi się przez dźwięk telefonu. Nie wie czy pochodzi on od niego czy Louisa, ponieważ oba znajdują się na stoliku kawowym, więc po prostu sięga po ten wydający odgłos i siada na kanapie ostrożnie, by nie obudzić Louisa.

\- Halo? - odbiera bez patrzenia na numer.

\- _Harry?_ \- dochodzi do niego głos Liama po drugiej stronie.

\- Cześć Li, to ja..

\- _Jest Louis z tobą?_ \- _No najwyraźniej_ , myśli i jedynie nuci w odpowiedzi. - _Dzięki Bogu, martwiłem się jak cholera._

\- Jest już od pory lunchu, myślałem, że wiesz, sory. Właściwie teraz śpi, mieliśmy-hm, ciężką rozmowę.

\- _Więc przeprosił?_ \- głos Liama jest pełen nadziei. Harry ośmiela się myśleć, że menadżer zawracał Louisowi głowę, by ten z nim porozmawiał już od tego dnia w szpitalu.

\- Przeprosił, tak.

Nic więcej mu nie mówi; na tę chwilę jest całkowicie w porządku z tym, że Liam za wiele o nich nie wie, ponieważ prawda jest taka, że sam _Harry_ nie wie za dużo. Sporo się całowali i zasnęli bez przedyskutowania tego, czy zrobią to ponownie. Harry _naprawdę_ tego chce, ale decyzja nie należy do niego.

\- _To dobrze, dobrze. Zachowywał się jak idiota, mówiłem mu, że byłbyś dla niego dobrym przyjacielem jeśli ci pozwoli._

\- Tak..

\- _No dobrze, cieszę się, że nic mu nie jest. Powiedz mu, że nigdzie dziś nie wychodzimy, więc może przyjść kiedy tylko chce... Nie chce mieć swojego klucza_ \- wzdycha Liam.

\- Przekażę. Ale Li- powinniście, hm, wyjść gdzieś - radzi mu Harry. - Rozumiem, że razem z Sophią się o niego martwicie, ale dotrzymam mu towarzystwa jeśli tylko chcesz.

\- _Myślę, że dobrze będzie dla niego jeśli spędzi z tobą więcej czasu.._ \- zastanawia się. - _Boże, mówię o Louisie jakby miał dziesięć lat a my mielibyśmy dzielić opiekę nad nim_ \- śmieje się bez humoru po drugiej stronie. - _Wybacz, teraz mam trochę paranoję._

\- To w porządku - mówi uprzejmie. - Była to trauma.

- _I Louis nie ma swoich rodziców, więc tak_ \- dopowiada drugi mężczyzna.

\- Więc tak - wzdycha Harry. - Tak czy inaczej..

\- _Może i jednak dziś wyjdziemy... Daj mu znać, proszę? Zostawię klucz pod wycieraczką.._

\- Powiem jak tylko się obudzi - zapewnia go, zauważając, że Louis zaczyna się budzić. - Cześć Liam, miłego wieczoru.

\- _Dzięki Hazz. Cześć_.

Harry rozłącza się i uspokaja zaalarmowany wyraz twarzy Louisa przeczesując palcami jego włosy.

Louis uśmiecha się wbrew sobie, a widząc to, Harry grucha do samego siebie. W tej chwili, pod przygaszonym światłem, z zachodzących za oknem słońcem i wyłączonym świetle wewnątrz, Louis wygląda milej niż kiedykolwiek, a fakt, że tylko Harry ma szansę, by widzieć go takiego wywołuje w profesorze dziwne uczucia.

\- Byłem wtedy z tobą - mówi ochryple Louis.

\- Co?

\- Moja pierwsza sesja, w szpitalu.. - zaczyna wyjaśniać. - Dr Andrew zapytał mnie kiedy ostatnio byłem szczęśliwy.. I... Byłem wtedy z tobą - wyznaje mu, a Harry uśmiecha się ze zdumieniem. - Teraz jestem świrem - przewraca oczami śmiejąc się z samego siebie i odrzuca głowę w tył.

\- Nie. Jesteś uroczy - zaprzecza Harry i pochyla się w dół, by złożyć pocałunek na jego czole.

Jest to mały gest, pocałunek w czoło, ale jest on zarazem największym w książce Harry'ego. Ostatni raz był definitywnie z Benem, na samym początku ich związku, kiedy byli szalenie w sobie zakochani, a nie przyzwyczajeni do swojego towarzystwa.

Louis zamyka oczy i znów się uśmiecha, a Harry nie może się powstrzymać i całuje jego nos, później policzki, szczękę a na koniec jego usta.

\- To w porządku? - pyta patrząc w jego oczy. Louis wygląda teraz tak _delikatnie_.

\- Tak. Tak, to w porządku, Harry - decyduje i oplata ramionami jego szyję, przyciągając w dół do silniejszego pocałunku, który jak na gust Harry'ego trwa za krótko. - Rozmawiałeś z Liamem przez telefon?

\- Tak. Wychodzi dziś z Sophią, klucz zostawi pod wycieraczką.

\- Hm, dobrze - zamyka oczy i układa się wygodniej na kanapie.

\- Możesz też zostać tutaj jeśli chcesz - oferuje mu.

\- Zostanę nakarmiony? - Louis otwiera jedno oko.

\- O czym myślałeś?

\- Japońskie? Może? Możemy zamówić, ja zapłacę, będzie smacznie i wszystko - uśmiecha się tym razem pokazując zęby. Harry lubi na nim ten uśmiech. Bardzo.

\- Dlaczego _ty_ musisz płacić?

\- Bo to ja jestem tu milionerem - żartuje.

\- Wiesz, że wcale nie jestem taki biedny, prawda?

Louis przewraca oczami jakby mówił _jasne że wiem idioto, tylko żartuję._

\- Bo byłem idiotą i muszę się zrekompensować zatem? - unosi brew.

\- To już lepszy powód - Harry odwzajemnia uśmiech.

\- Przepraszam, że byłem takim idiotą. To mnie przeraża - mówi i chwyta jego dłoń.

\- Hej. Teraz gdy wiem co się dzieje będzie łatwiej, tak? - zapewnia go głaszcząc jego włosy wolną ręką. - Lubię cię i to również - spogląda na ich złączone dłonie. - Przestań przepraszać i zamów nasze jedzenie. Ja zmyję ten lakier i wezmę prysznic..

\- Nie kłamałem, wiesz? Różowy ci pasuje! - Louis komentuje nim ten może odejść.

\- Może więc go zostawię - uśmiecha się bezczelnie, muska jego wargi i wstaje, kierując się pod prysznic i całkowicie mijając zmywacz do paznokci pozostawiony przez Lux na szafce łazienkowej.

Bierze szybki prysznic i czuje się jak idiota, odkąd robi to, ponieważ wie, że czeka na niego Louis, a chce wrócić do niego tak szybko jak to możliwe.

Harry całkiem sporo czytał już o zinternalizowanej homofobii. Nim się ujawnił, pamięta jak czytał online wszystko co trzeba było wiedzieć o stawieniu czoła obrzydliwemu światu, będąc gejem. Pamięta czytanie o konsekwencjach, które może przynieść ze sobą ujawnienie się oraz to, jak starał się nimi nie przejmować.

Pomogło mu to nie tylko w przygotowaniu się jeśli chodzi o siebie, lecz również o innych. Teraz, myśląc o tym, sądzi że w tamtym czasie nie do końca to rozumiał, być może dlatego, ponieważ nie musiał przez to przechodzić, patrzenie jednak jak radzi sobie z tym Louis poniekąd daje mu całkiem nową perspektywę.

Minęły _godziny_ , a Harry jest już zbyt zaangażowany, by sprawić, że poczuje się lepiej, zbyt przywiązany aby pozwolić mu odejść. Przeraża go to, oczywiście, szczególnie dlatego, że pierwszą część swojej młodości spędził w stałym związku z kimś równie spokojnym jak on. Plus, Ben nigdy nie miał problemów z tym z kim i czego chciał, a mimo to im nie wyszło.

Kiedy tak suszy włosy przed lustrem, nie udaje nawet, że wraz z Louisem nie kierują się w stronę _związku_ , głównie dlatego, że sam Harry nie jest typem mężczyzny, którego interesują przelotne znajomości. Chciałby być taką osobą, po Benie obiecał sobie, że nią _będzie_ , ale późniejsze dwie noce w klubie pomogły mu zdać sobie sprawę, że w zupełności nie jest to jego otoczenie.

Nie rozwodzi się nad tym, przynajmniej nie na tę chwilę; nie gdy w jego salonie znajduje się zdezorientowany mężczyzna, który prawdopodobnie jest głodny i znudzony zbyt długim czekaniem. Harry wzdycha i rozwiesza ręcznik w łazience, po czym z niej wychodzi.

\- Dość długo ci to zajęło - zauważa Louis po tym jak Harry wchodzi do kuchni. - Gdzie masz talerze?

Harry'emu zajmuje chwila by mu odpowiedzieć, ponieważ oto jest, w całej swojej okazałości, stojąc pięknie w kuchni Harry'ego rozstawiając ich jedzenie i szukając talerzy, by je podać i jedyne o czym Harry może myśleć to _jak_ domowe to jest, a on jest oczarowany.

\- Hm, er, druga szafka - mówi wskazując na górny rząd szafek. - Chcesz żebym je wyjął?

\- Nie, dam radę - Louis uśmiecha się i odwraca, sięgając do szafki, by ją otworzyć. Podnosi się na palcach i wciąż mu się nie udaje, więc Harry rusza mu na ratunek.

\- Nie, nie dasz - chichocze za nim.

\- Oh daj mi spokój, jestem wielki - wykłóca się dalej uśmiechając. Zdaje się, że nie przestał się uśmiechać odkąd się pocałowali.

Harry czuje się _dumny_ z siebie, jakby wywołanie uśmiechu Louisa było osiągnięciem samym w sobie. Cmoka go w skroń i wyjmuje dla nich talerze.

\- Liam znów dzwonił - wokalista mówi mu, gdy zaczynają jeść. - Pytał czy się ogarnąłem i poprosiłem cię o to żebyś ze mną znowu pracował - drwi.

\- Oh! - wykrzykuje Harry zamiast podania lepszej odpowiedzi.

\- Nie dlatego tu przyszedłem - śpieszy, by powiedzieć. - Wiesz to! To nie dlatego chciałem przeprosić.

Harry skina powoli i bierze kęsa swojego _Hot Philadelphia._ Dobrze jest choć raz zobaczyć Louisa nie wypierającego się i Harry zastanawia się jak długo to potrwa - w takich przypadkach, może być to dzień, nawet tydzień lub godzina. Do czasu aż osoba ta nie zostanie całkowicie "wyleczona", sprawy pogarszają się nim mogą być dobre już na zawsze.

Wciąż, Harry nie może skupić się na żadnym możliwym załamaniu w najbliższym czasie: jedynie się uśmiecha i cieszy towarzystwem Louisa póki może.

\- Wiesz.. Nie byłoby najgorzej... - zaczyna wokalista, na co Harry unosi brew. - Pracować znów z tobą, to znaczy. Niall mówi, że dobrze sobie radzę biorąc pod uwagę to wszystko.

\- Dobrze sobie radzisz _z_ _powodu_ wszystkiego - poprawia go łagodnie.

\- Widzisz! - wykrzykuje. - Właśnie dlatego lubię z tobą pracować. Ty-ty rozumiesz.

Harry słyszy niewypowiedziane _rozumiesz mnie_ i w pewien sposób, na tę chwilę, to wystarcza, by był szczęśliwy.

\- To zawsze tam było, musisz jedynie to odblokować - Harry uśmiecha się wbrew sobie.

\- Wciąż chciałbym żebyś przyszedł do studia.. Mógłbym pokazać ci pare demo - oferuje Louis. - Plus, pokochasz Nialla, jest świetny.

\- Pomyślę nad tym, w porządku? - pyta i Louis wzrusza ramionami uśmiechając się, prawie jakby wiedział, że nie ma opcji, aby Harry się nie zgodził.

Rozmawiają nieco więcej podczas jedzenia, a Louis zadaje różnego rodzaju pytania na temat jego dzieciństwa, rodziny i wygląda na kompletnie oczarowanego opowieściami Harry'ego o jego pierwszym zauroczeniu w siódmej klasie. Harry zaczyna myśleć, że tak długo jeśli chodzi o _zauroczenia_ , Louis może być jego pierwszym _prawdziwym_.

Louis dzieli się z Harrym tym, że w wieku trzynastu lat jego jedynym zainteresowaniem była piłka nożna i przysięga, że gdyby obecnie nie byłby odnoszącym sukcesy piosenkarzem, kierowałby się w stronę bycia kolejnym Davidem Beckhamem. Harry chichocze na to - to nie było nawet tak zabawne, ale śmieje się głośno zaskakując ich oboje.

Ciągle powtarza, że Harry jest wyjątkowy i on mu wierzy, po prostu nie może nic poradzić jak tylko chcieć, by Louis zobaczył to również w sobie - to, jak świetny oraz unikatowy jest.

Jest dziewiąta wieczorem, kiedy Louis pyta Harry'ego czy może wziąć prysznic, bo postanowił, że chętnie spędzi noc. Pomimo dążenia do powrotu do zdrowia i wyglądania na odrobinę szczęśliwszego niż gdy się pojawił, Louis nadal wygląda na wykończonego, jakby był w potrzebie _ogromnej_ ilości snu.

Niektórzy nie zdają sobie z tego sprawy lub tego nie rozumieją, ale istnieje wielka różnica pomiędzy zmęczeniem pracą i zwariowanym terminarzem a zmęczeniem własnym życiem, kiedy nie chcesz nawet wstawać z łóżka. Louis należy do drugiej grupy, należy już przez ten cały czas który zna go Harry, ale na ten moment, wszystko co może zrobić to uśmiechnąć się i powiedzieć _pewnie, że możesz, daj mi pożyczyć ci coś do ubrania_.

Wstają razem i Louis idzie za Harrym do sypialni, dziękując za ubrania, ręcznik i nową szczoteczkę do zębów, następnie kierując się do łazienki z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na ustach. Gdy wraca, jest cichy i niesamowicie pachnie.

\- Możesz zająć łóżko, ja będę spał na kanapie - mówi Harry patrząc na jego plecy.

Piosenkarz siedzi na skraju łóżka ze spuszczoną głową, pisząc coś w telefonie, co Harry dowie się za kilka miesięcy od teraz, jest tekstem piosenki. Louis wzdycha głośno a Harry odkłada książkę, którą czytał, siadając i przesuwając się na kolanach do Louisa, zatrzymując się tuż za nim.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - pyta. Nie wie dlaczego nie podnosi głosu, jednak nie _czuje_ że jest to konieczne. Wszystko wokół nich jest zbyt ciche. I jest to miłe.

\- Oczywiście, że nie - śmieje się ochryple Louis. - Ale nie musisz zajmować kanapy H, jestem dużym chłopcem, nie mam nic przeciwko dzieleniu łóżka o ile ty też nie - odwraca głowę w bok i posyła mu uśmiech. - Nie mam też nic przeciwko temu żebyś mnie teraz pocałował, minęło zbyt dużo czasu.

Harry jest dla niego taki _słaby_. Pozwala jemu ciału opaść do tyłu i umieszcza swoje nogi po obu stronach tych należących do niego, jego wewnętrzna strona ud dotykająca zewnętrznej tych Louisa przez ich spodnie dresowe i dobrą rzeczą jest to, że Harry zdecydował się na bycie w pełni ubranym mimo pory roku jaką jest lato.

Louis wtula się w jego ciało, jego plecy idealnie wpasowują się do piersi Harry'ego i całuje go, nim ten ma szansę zrobić to samemu.

Harry jest pozytywnie zaskoczony, nie może temu zaprzeczyć i całuje drugiego mężczyznę tak namiętnie jak tylko potrafi, ostrożnie, by nie przekroczyć żadnych granic (oraz tworząc mentalną notkę, aby _o tym_ porozmawiali, cokolwiek to będzie), lecz wystarczająco głęboko, tak by oboje byli zadowoleni.

Louis opiera tył swojej głowy na ramieniu Harry'ego i odwraca ją w lewo, a ten nie przegapia sygnału, składając pocałunki wzdłuż jego szczęki i tworzy ścieżkę w stronę gardła, przemieszczając się na szyję gdzie spędza więcej czasu przygryzając miękką skórę w tym miejscu, by powstał siniak, następnie kilkanaście razy przebiegając po nim językiem.

Natychmiast każdą część ciała Louisa czuć jakby stanęła w ogniu, bo gdziekolwiek się dotykają jest _gorąco_. Louis nie zdaje się chcieć, aby Harry przestał, więc ten tego nie robi. Rozchyla usta w miejscu, gdzie głowa Louisa spotyka jego ramię i składa w nim kolejny pocałunek, odchylając jego koszulę nieco na bok, by mieć dostęp do skóry w tym miejscu bez żadnej przeszkody.

Louis wydaje z siebie trzy _delikatne, chropowe_ odgłosy, które na swój sposób doprowadzają Harry'ego do szaleństwa znacznie bardziej niż głośne jęki.

\- H... - szepcze i przewraca głowę w drugą stronę, eksponując skórę w tym miejscu.

Harry przytrzymuje jego koszulkę i gorąco sunie językiem po plecach, zatrzymując się by zassać jego szyję a później wypuszcza na nią chłodne powietrze, powodując, że Louis drży przed nim.

\- Twoja skóra smakuje tak dobrze, Lou - mówi mu szczerze, na co Louis nisko jęczy, ciało drży ponownie, gdy wędruje dłońmi na uda chłopaka i mocno je chwyta, w efekcie czego Harry przygryza jego prawe ramię mocniej niż zamierzał.

Słyszy dźwięk spadającego telefonu Louisa na podłogę czym żaden z nich się nie przejmuje, więc Harry kontynuuje całowanie i czasem pociąga go za włosy, prowadząc głowę Louisa gdzie tylko chce i wkrótce zauważa, że być może jest już uzależniony od skóry Louisa. Nie tylko to, ale i jej _delikatności_ , koloru, sposobu w jaki na jego karku zaczyna zbierać się pot im bardziej podniecony się staje.

\- Ha-Harry - woła słabo Louis i Harry łapie jego usta, nim może poprosić o kolejny pocałunek.

Na początku, Harry nie uważał tego za najlepszą pozycję, ale teraz gdy Louis nieświadomie - albo i nie - napiera do tyłu i może poczuć jego tyłek przy swoim penisie, dziękuje wszystkim Bogom za to, gdzie się znajduje. Pozwala sobie poczuć Louisa nieco bardziej i przesuwa dłonie na jego talię.

Jego talia jest seksowna, mała oraz muskularna jednocześnie i Harry nie do końca potrafi _zrozumieć_ jak ktoś może mieć wszystkie te rzeczy, to tak jakby ktoś spełnił wszystkie życzenia i fantazje Harry'ego o perfekcyjnych ciałach złączając je w jedną osobę, a następnie urodził się Louis pojawiając się w jego życiu. Z każdym jego oddechem czuje rozluźnianie się żeber przez cienki materiał koszuli flanelowej, którą ma na sobie, koszuli _Harry'ego_ , i śledzi je opuszkami palców wciąż go całując.

Nie jest to szybkie, lecz mimo to nie pozbawia tego zmysłowości. Jeśli Harry na być szczery jest to kompletnym przeciwieństwem. Każdy pojedynczy jęk wychodzący z ust Louisa do warg Harry'ego wędruje wprost do jego penisa i niemożliwym jest, by był jedynym, który to czuje.

Louis jeszcze go nie zatrzymał i Harry ma ochotę go o to zapytać, kiedy sunie dłońmi na jego uda.

\- Lou, ja-

\- Ja też - mówi oniemiały.

\- Louis - Harry nawet nie wie _dlaczego_ go woła, nie wie czego oczekiwać.

\- _Harry_ \- lamentuje. - _Harry, no dalej_ \- błaga go i się odwraca. Powstaje dziwny kąt, ale mimo to całuje jego szyję w ten sam sposób, jaki robił to Harry, który odrzuca głowę w tył, ciasno go chwytając a następnie sunąc dłońmi po wewnętrznej stronie jego ud. Nogi Louisa są rozszerzone, co oznacza że _Harry'ego_ są jeszcze bardziej i czuje jak ciało Louisa drży pod jego dłonią, gdy tylko zbliża się do jego krocza.

Następnie nabiera odwagi i odważa się potrzeć kciukiem na wpół twardego członka Louisa, przekonując się że wcale takim nie jest. Louis przestaje całować jego szyję i ponownie na niego opada, opierając głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego jeszcze raz.

\- Louis- wydusza z siebie, jedną ręką zaciskając na jego udzie, drugą sunąc w stronę wypukłości masując go przez spodnie. - _Boże_ , jesteś taki twardy-

\- Ja-ja nig-nigdy nie, hmm - wokalista jęczy, gdy Harry ściska jego długość przez spodnie.

Harry nie do końca może zrozumieć co się dzieje, bo zdaje się że wszystko wokół przyśpieszyło i działają za szybko, _Louis_ działa za szybko, ale Harry nie wie co by zrobił, gdyby ten poprosił go o przestanie. Więc wycisza swoje myśli i kciukiem dociska główkę jego penisa, sprawiając, że Louis wyrzuca biodra do przodu.

\- Nigdy nie było ci tak dobrze, prawda? - szepcze w jego ucho, przygryzając jego płatek.

\- N-nie- nie - odpowiada Louis, dłonią wciąż trzymając udo Harry'ego, drugą wsuwając w jego włosy, zaplątując palce w loki i mocno za nie pociągając, przez co Harry ściska go mocniej niż zamierzał. - _KURWA, Harry_ \- przeklina.

Harry nie jest już dłużej szkolnym chłopcem, nie może pocierać kogoś przez ich ubranie i nazwać to handjobem, plus _umiera_ , by zobaczyć jego penisa. Więc robi kolejną logiczną rzecz i przesuwa drugą rękę do paska spodni Louisa, składając pocałunki od płatka jego ucha do szyi, ponownie wracając nimi na szczękę, przyglądając się swojej dłoni znajdującej się na kroczu drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Lou-Lou, mogę? - pyta niepewnie, bawiąc się paskiem jego spodni i bokserek.

\- J-ja nie.. Ja nigdy. To znaczy - duka bezsensownie.

\- Wiem - szepcze. - I przestanę teraz jeśli chcesz - zatrzymuje swoje dłonie. Prawdopodobnie by _umarł_ , gdyby Louis kazał mu przerwać-

\- Nie - decyduje.

\- Nie, nie chcesz żebym-

\- Nie, nie przerwę ci - mówi na jednym oddechu i jak gdyby chciał upewnić się, że Harry zrozumiał przekaz, pociąga znów włosy profesora i po raz kolejny wyrzuca biodra, jęcząc głośniej niż wcześniej. Harry nie traci więcej czasu, wsuwa dłoń w bokserki od razu odnajdując jego penisa i _wreszcie_.

Louis syczy na ten kontakt i będąc szczerym, Harry również. Louis jest _gruby_. I to nie tak, że nie zauważył czy nie poczuł przez materiał ubrania, jednak jak tylko właściwie go dotyka jego podniecenie automatycznie wzrasta i to samo dzieje się z Louisem, ponieważ może zobaczyć kiedy wbija zęby w wargi zduszając w sobie kolejny jęk.

Harry niczym się nie różni, a gdy wyjmuje ze spodni jego penisa, aby w końcu _na niego spojrzeć_ , czuje jak jego własny drga boleśnie i niekomfortowo, jednak wciąż jest pięknie kiedy Louis się porusza i napiera na niego pośladkami. Zamiera na sekundę, ale porusza znów, kiedy Harry całuje jego już posiniaczony kark i przyśpiesza tempo, pociągając za Louisa jakby od tego zależało ich życie - w tej chwili i może.

\- Wyglądasz tak dobrze Lou, tak świetnie sobie radzisz - chwali go.

\- Ja nic nie ro- _obię_ \- kłóci się ochryple i ponownie kręci biodrami.

Używa swojego kciuka do zebrania preejakulatu z jego czubka i rozprowadza go po całej długości, tym samym ułatwiając i sprawiając im obojgu więcej przyjemności, dopiero wtedy zauważając swoje różowe paznokcie. Jest to ładny widok i Louis może naprawdę był poważny, kiedy powiedział, że różowy mu pasuje, ale w tej chwili decyduje iż wygląda nawet lepiej kontrastując z opaloną skórą Louisa.

Głaszcze go przez moment chcąc cieszyć się chwilą, ale jak tylko Louis staje się niecierpliwy, znów przyśpiesza w kółko obdarowując go pochwałami. W zamian zostaje nagradzany naciskiem na swoim nadal ubranym penisie oraz pociąganiem włosów, co doprowadza go do szaleństwa i takiej desperacji, potrzeby w jakiej znajduje się drugi mężczyzna.

Uchwyt Harry'ego jest ciasny, a on porusza wolno pięścią, jednocześnie gdy Louis gwałtownie wyrzuca swoje biodra i pomimo tego jak nieskoordynowane wszystko jest, kilka minut później dochodzi z głośnym jękiem, oczy zamknięte, po skroniach oraz szyi spływający pot. Harry jest _naprawdę, naprawdę_ blisko, jednak jeszcze nie tam. Wciąż, czuje się całkiem znakomicie i opiera czoło na ramieniu Louisa, kiedy piosenkarz dochodzi do siebie po swojej ekstazie - ironicznie, myśli Harry, może być to pierwszy raz gdy jest w takiej euforii będąc trzeźwym. Cieszy się, że może być tego częścią.

~*~

Louis zaczyna się budzić, gdy jest mu za gorąco. Może poczuć pot na swoim karku, jego plecy czuć jak w ogniu, a powód tego jest prosty: przyczepiony do jego ciała Harry, z jedną ręką na talii, drugą natomiast pod swoją głową, oddychając cicho przy jego szyi.

Pierwsza rzecz jaką robi, to zaczyna wariować. Zamiera w miejscu i zaczyna zastanawiać się jaka jest najlepsza, najszybsza droga ucieczki z tego łóżka, mieszkania, od _Harry'ego_. Przypomina sobie o wydarzeniach z poprzedniej nocy i czuje się brudny - czuje się niezasługująco i brzydzi samym sobą za to jak bardzo mu się to podobało, _za bardzo_.

Ale wtedy próbuje się poruszyć, a ramię Harry'ego wokół niego się zacieśnia, jakby przyciągał go bliżej, _zbyt blisko_ , lecz to w pewien sposób działa. Więc drugą reakcją Louisa jest uśmiech. Pozwala swoim myślom powędrować do sposobu w jaki czuł usta Harry'ego na swoich ramionach i szyi, do uczucia jego języka naprzeciw swojego, ręki na swoim penisie i nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek czuł coś tak silnego jak wtedy, gdy osiągnął swój szczyt.

Było tak, jak gdyby robił to po raz pierwszy; jakby w końcu zrozumiał czym orgazm jest - taki, którego _pragnął_ ; który nie był wymuszony, nie potrzebował alkoholu czy narkotyków, taki podczas którego Louis nie musiał skupiać się na _osiągnięciu go_ , ale, zamiast tego, na staraniu się przedłużenia go, ponieważ proces ten był _tak, tak, tak_ _dobry_.

Wychodzi z łóżka robiąc wszystko, by nie obudzić przy tym Harry'ego, w desperackiej potrzebie prysznica. Po tym jak dostaje się do łazienki wyraźnie może ujrzeć zdobiące swoją szyję ślady, a po jego kręgosłupie przebiega dreszcz, ponieważ dokładnie pamięta jak się tam znalazły. Przez sekundę myśli _co do cholery_ powie Liamowi jeśli/kiedy o nie zapyta - to nie tak, że Louis może nosić na sobie golf czy szalik, bo jest głupie lato - ale decyduje się nie myśleć i włącza prysznic, pozwalając chłodnej wodzie zmyć swoje zmartwienia. Jest i tak na nie za wcześnie.

Harry'ego nie ma już w pokoju kiedy Louis w końcu wychodzi spod prysznica, a gdy rozwiązuje ręcznik oplatający jego talię kieruje się do szafy Harry'ego w poszukiwaniu czegoś wygodnego do ubrania, decydując się na spodnie i liliową koszulkę, która jest na niego za duża - i którą sekretnie kocha.

Tak właściwie, Louis sekretnie kocha wszystko co tylko sprawia, że czuje się mały i tak, jakby potrzebował, by ktoś się nim zajął, do czego nigdy nie był w stanie się przyznać, ponieważ 1) przez to nie jest męski, taki _jaki być powinien_ oraz 2) nigdy nie miał nikogo, kto by się nim zaopiekował. Okej, to nie jest całkowicie prawdą, ale minął już długi, długi czas odkąd miał kogoś na kogo mógłby liczyć.

Harry uśmiecha się jak tylko Louis wchodzi do kuchni. Słońce przedziera się przez wielkie okno w salonie kręconowłosego i jest to piękny dzień; po raz pierwszy również Louis czerpie przyjemność z niedzielnego poranka.

\- Dzień dobry - mówi nieśmiało, czując zapach naleśników nad którymi przy kuchence pracuje Harry.

\- Dzień dobry, Lou - odpowiada Harry. - Jest sok pomarańczowy i-hm, kawa. Herbata też.

\- Herbata byłaby świetna, moje gardło potrzebuje jej rano - komentuje i rusza w kierunku wysokiego blatu oddzielającego kuchnię od salonu.

Harry lubi gotowanie. Louis jest całkiem pewien, że kiedyś wspomniał iż pierwszą rzeczą jaką zrobiłby gdyby miał więcej pieniędzy, byłaby zmiana mieszkania i poszukiwanie takiego, posiadającego otwartą, dużą kuchnię gdzie mógłby pracować nad swoimi przepisami.

Harry _dobrze_ wygląda gotując, zauważa Louis.

\- Naleśniki, syrop-chcesz też jakiś owoc? - profesor pyta po namyśle, kładąc przed Louisem talerz, gdy ten siada na krześle.

\- Obrażasz mnie - stara się o oburzenie.

\- Owoce są dla ciebie dobre, wiesz?

\- Nie żartuj!!

\- Jesteś absurdalny - Harry przewraca oczami i sam zajmuje miejsce. - Chyba kupię stół..

\- Hm?

\- Jakby, stół jadalny? Randki w domu zawsze mieliśmy u Bena jak jeszcze byliśmy razem, więc nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, że nie mam stołu do jedzenia - wyjaśnia. - Teraz jemy siedząc obok siebie i to dziwne.

\- Oh!

Harry nigdy nie porusza tematu Bena. Jedyną rzeczą jaką Louis o nim wie jest to, że jest byłym Harry'ego i to tylko przez ich pierwsze spotkanie, kiedy drugi profesor o nim wspomniał, a Harry powiedział starszemu mężczyźnie, że już dłużej ze sobą nie byli.

\- Hm - przeczyszcza gardło. - Nie jest tak źle - oferuje Louis. - Ja mam jeden i nikt przy nim nie je, więc - wzrusza ramionami. - Nie to, że u siebie teraz mieszkam więc tak naprawdę nie ma to znaczenia...

\- Tęsknisz za tym? Za swoim mieszkaniem? - pyta go Harry, a następnie bierze kęsa swojego naleśnika, który zawiera _banana_ , ponieważ to Harry, więc oczywiście.

\- Rzadko. Tęsknię za posiadaniem swojej przestrzeni, ale nie-to znaczy, nie wiem czy chciałbym tam wrócić i no. Wiesz.

\- To zrozumiałe. Chociaż ktoś by pomyślał, że masz gdzieś rezydencję albo inne mieszkanie, z tymi wszystkimi pieniędzmi które masz - Harry tylko się droczy, Louis to wie, ale za jego słowami kryje się także niezaprzeczalna ciekawość.

\- Jestem mądry z moimi pieniędzmi, tak myślę. Zawsze myślę o tym, że mogą się skończyć. Plus jest- przez kilka sekund zastanawia się czy dokończyć to zdanie czy też nie, decydując się na zrobienie tego. Harry nie oceniał go do tej pory, więc Louis zakłada, że to co zaraz powie go nie odstraszy. - wystarczająco samotnie jest w mieszkaniu. Nie wiem co bym zrobił mieszkając samemu w rezydencji.

\- Lou - szepcze, zostawiając swój widelec na talerzu i odwracając się do niego.

\- Nie, jest w porządku - uśmiecha się, choć wie, że nie dociera to do jego oczu. - Tylko ci mówiłem.

\- Sądzę, że wszyscy potrzebujemy takiego miejsca, które sprawi, że poczujemy się jak w domu.

\- Nie kogoś?

\- Nie. Ludzie w końcu odchodzą - odpowiada Harry i jest to pierwszy raz, gdy zabrzmiał na nieco rozgoryczonego odkąd Louis go poznał.

Z całego serca się jednak z nim zgadza.

\- Gdzie jest twoje zatem?

\- U mojej mamy - jego odpowiedź jest natychmiastowa. - Jestem tam jak tylko mogę, nie mogę się doczekać aż rozpoczną się moje wakacje, więc będę mógł pojechać w odwiedziny. To mała wioska na północy gdzie wszyscy się znają, ale mam stamtąd najlepsze wspomnienia z mojego dorastania.

\- To miłe.. - _Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia też znajdę takie miejsce. Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się stworzyć dom nie w drugiej osobie. Mam nadzieję, że gdzieś na świecie jest miejsce gdzie mógłbym być sobą._

Kontynuują rozmowę o lżejszych sprawach (jak przyjaciele Harry'ego i to jak pracował w piekarni w Holmes Chapel tuż przed wyjazdem na college) podczas jedzenia śniadania. Harry'emu udaje się nawet przekonać Louisa do zjedzenia truskawki, ale to tylko dlatego, że jest pokryta w czekoladzie. Sam jedną zjada, brudząc tym kącik swoich ust - Louis chce je wyczyścić językiem. Więc to robi. Najwyraźniej Harry tego się _nie_ spodziewał.

\- Przepraszam - mówi szybko.

Może ostatnia noc była czymś jednorazowym. Może Harry miał na myśli, że będzie przy nim jako _przyjaciel_. Może Louis zachował się jak dziwka i teraz Harry mu to wypomni.

Wstaje, spuszcza wzrok i odwraca się by odejść, ale czuje na swoim nadgarstku dłoń Harry'ego - tą samą, która ostatniej nocy znajdowała się na jego penisie. Louis nabiera głębokiego oddechu.

\- Nie masz za co przepraszać - uśmiecha się miło Harry. - Chodź tutaj - przyciąga go bliżej i przytula za talię, opierając podbródek na ramieniu Louisa. - Nie wiedziałem jak zareagować, więc tego nie zrobiłem. Możesz robić co tylko chcesz.

\- Tak? - pyta sceptycznie.

\- Tak - oddycha głęboko i znów na niego spogląda, z łagodnością w oczach i dłońmi wciąż na jego talii. - Jestem w porządku z tym, żebyś odkrył wszystko ze mną. Bardziej niż w porządku - chichocze.

\- Jest tu sporo do okrycia, czyż nie?

\- To prawda.

Jedna z dłoni Harry'ego wędruje wzdłuż jego ręki, ramienia, szyi póki nie dociera do policzków, a następnie usuwa grzywkę z jego oczu.

\- Nigdy ci się nie odwdzięczyłem zeszłej nocy - mówi Louis, ale nie odważa się by spojrzeć mu w oczy.

\- Nie musiałeś.

\- Może i dopiero zaczynam robić te-rzeczy, ale wiem jakie są zasady, Harold - prycha.

\- Nie ma żadnych zasad, hej. Jestem tylko ja, ty i cokolwiek z czym czujesz się komfortowo. A nie sądzę, żebyś w tej chwili tak się czuł z czyimś penisem. I to w porządku. Przeżyję - odpowiada Harry i posyła mu uśmiech, po chwili całując go w policzek.

\- Nie mógłbym sobie ciebie wymarzyć nawet gdybym próbował, wiesz? - jego pytanie brzmi jak wyznanie. Może zacząć przez to wariować _później_. - Dziękuję - podnosi się na palcach, aby owinąć ręce wokół jego szyi, ciasno go przytulając. - Myślę, że chciałbym pocałować cię trochę więcej - szepcze następnie.

\- Możemy coś z tym zrobić, tak - odpowiada słabo. To najlepsza niedziela jaką Louis miał odkąd jeszcze żyła jego mama.

~*~

Wszyscy znajdują się razem w studiu, ponieważ tak obecnie wygląda życie Louisa: praca. Bardzo ciężko pracuje nad tym albumem, ale jest to kompletnie tego warte za każdym razem gdy Niall powtarza mu _jak świetny będzie ten kawałek._ Dzisiejszy dzień jest jednak wyjątkowy, bo Harry znalazł trochę czasu w swoim zwariowanym kończącym semestr terminarzu, by przyjść i się z nimi spotkać.

Jest również Liam i zabijają nudę przed studiem nagraniowym, leżąc na kanapach dzieląc się pizzą i colą. Louis nienawidzi tego, że ci ludzie wokół niego (do których przyzwyczaja się nazywać _przyjaciółmi_ ) nie piją piwa, ponieważ uważają, że mógłby sobie z tym nie poradzić i nienawidzi jeszcze bardziej tego, że prawdopodobnie mają rację.

Sesje z terapeutą pomagają _sporo_ , według jego zdania. Dwa tygodnie temu, po spędzeniu weekendu u Harry'ego (o którym powiedział Liamowi, że był całkowicie!!! platoniczny!!!), opowiedział dr Andrew o wszystkim, o tym jak pocałował chłopca i jak dobre to było, o tym jak źle czuł się po przebudzeniu, nawet strasznie, ale wiedza, że to Harry przytula go od tyłu go uspokoiła.

Doktor Andrew powiedział, że to dopiero początek i doświadczy jeszcze wiele innych seksualnych rzeczy na które nie jest jeszcze gotowy; i Louis o tym wiedział, był z tym w porządku... Dopóki nie będzie musiał spotkać się z tym w prawdziwym życiu.

Rozmowa zaczyna się w miarę w porządku.

\- Czy _never have i ever_ będzie się liczyło jeśli zagramy bez alkoholu? - pyta nagle Niall.

\- Nie sądzę, czemu? - Louis jest szybki z odpowiedzią. Nigdy i tak nie grał w takiego rodzaju gry, ponieważ nie potrafił robić tego dla zabawy.

\- Nie wiem, zdaje się to być dobrym sposobem na poznanie ludzi.

\- To dobry sposób na poznanie niegrzecznych rzeczy, które robią - Liam przewraca oczami, a Niall wskazuje na niego palcem, jakby mówił _dokładnie to miałem na myśli._ \- Ostatnim razem grałem chyba będąc studentem.

\- Ja też. To było okropne - śmieje się Harry, Niall pokazuje by kontynuował. - Rzecz w posiadaniu chłopaka przez całe studia jest taka, że wszyscy wiedzą o tym że wszystkie twoje doświadczenia są z jedną osobą.. Więc po tych imprezach ludzie zawsze spoglądali na nas z tym _znaczącym_ wyrazem twarzy.

\- Byłem przerażony na śmierć - komentuje Liam.

\- Oh tak, Liam, bo ty byłeś _aniołkiem_. Daj spokój.

\- Zrobiłbym wszystko żeby zobaczyć studenta Liama - dodaje Louis.

\- Prawdziwy imprezowicz, ze wszystkimi się obściskiwał. Pocałunki w trzy osoby, trójkąty, gry związane z seksem-Liam był zawsze chętny.

\- _Naaaaprawdę?_ \- Louis spogląda na swojego menadżera odkrywając zupełnie nową osobę.

\- Dałem sobie z tym spokój. Dojrzałem. Plus całowałem chłopaków dla zabawy, po tym trójkącie już nigdy nie chciałem widzieć żadnego nago ponownie - chichocze.

\- Był gorący - zaznacza Harry. - Naprawdę gorący. Masz za to punkty, ale też minusy za to, że go nie doceniłeś.

Liam potrząsa całym swoim ciałem jakby starał się pozbyć tego wspomnienia, przez co Harry wybucha śmiechem.

\- Interesowały cię kiedykolwiek dziewczyny, H? - pyta Niall.

\- Nie do końca - odpowiada jak tylko wypija resztę swojego napoju. Znając jego, pewnie następnego ranka pójdzie ćwiczyć. - Całowałem się z kilkoma, ale-meh. Nigdy z żadną nie spałem. Nie mam zamiaru. Kiedykolwiek.

\- Nie łapię - wydusza w zdumieniu, jak gdyby rozmowa z Harrym była antropologicznym doświadczeniem. Louis to rozumie, w pewnym stopniu. Choć on tego nieco bardziej.. _Doświadczył_. - Zamierzam spróbować i pocałuję jakiegoś faceta żeby zobaczyć o co to całe zamieszanie! - postanawia Irlandczyk.

Nigdy w życiu Louis nie byłby w stanie powiedzieć o tym tak nonszalancko jak on właśnie zrobił.

\- Ha, mój kumpel raz tak zrobił! Poznałeś go Lou, Zayn..? - Louis skina w zgodzie, zbyt dobrze pamiętając przystojnego mężczyznę którego Harry przedstawił mu te wszystkie miesiące temu. - Podobała mu się ta dziewczyna-Perrie, są już razem od długiego czasu. I wtedy był jak _stary, co jeśli z nią zostanę a później dowiem się, że interesują mnie faceci?_ Prawdopodobnie był zjarany, ale tak czy inaczej-pocałował mnie a później zaczął się śmiać, powiedział że świetnie całuję, ale zostanie przy dziewczynach.

Pierwszą rzeczą jaka przychodzi Louisowi do głowy jest zgodzenie się: Harry _całuje_ świetnie. Później jednak spada na niego wiele rzeczy za jednym razem, a śmiech Nialla i Liama staje się jedynie dźwiękiem w tle, gdy zdaje sobie sprawę z jaką _łatwością_ dyskutują o orientacji; mówią o tym w taki sposób, jakby nie było to czymś, co dręczy życie Louisa odkąd tylko pamięta, jakby wcale nie było czymś, co omal go nie zabiło. Jak może to być dla nich takie _łatwe_?

Jak Harry mógł tak wcześnie się zaakceptować, a Liam zbierać doświadczenia podczas bycia na studiach nie przejmując się tym co będą myśleć o nim inni ludzie? Jak Niall _może_ siedzieć tu i mówić o tym, że chciałby pocałować kiedyś mężczyznę wyłącznie po to, by zobaczyć "o co to całe zamieszanie", kiedy Louisowi zajęło dwadzieścia pięć lat, aby _zacząć_ się z tym godzić?

Wszystko wokół odrobinę się kręci a pizza którą Louis zjadł w tej chwili znajduje się w jego gardle, grożąc wydostaniem się. Harry mówi coś o wieczorze w klubie, gdzie mógłby znaleźć Niallowi chłopaka, a Louis wstaje bez żadnych wyjaśnień biegnąc w stronę łazienki, wiedząc, że zaraz zwymiotuje - jest wdzięczny, że przed tym może przynajmniej do niej dotrzeć.

I następnie płacze, żałośnie. Jest na kolanach w łazience po środku studia muzycznego i zdaje sobie sprawę, po raz kolejny, jak popieprzony jest. Jeśli jego fani mogliby go w tej chwili ujrzeć, zastanawia się ile z nich by pozostało - prawdopodobnie nikt. Nikt by tego nie zrobił za wyjątkiem Liama, i teraz również Harry'ego.

Boże, Louis jest ciężarem, prawda? Harry mógłby być w domu odpoczywając po stresującym dniu, Niall być może w barze, może z innymi przyjaciółmi. Liam mógłby być ze swoją narzeczoną, uprawiając seks przy lodówce czy pływając w basenie pod księżycem - Sophię interesują takie rzeczy. Zamiast tego wszyscy są tutaj z nim - może dlatego, że czują jakby musieli, ponieważ Louis nie ma nikogo więcej.

Nienawidzi tej sytuacji, nienawidzi tego jak kruchy jest, nienawidzi tego, że teraz każdy chodzi wokół niego na palcach, a gdy w końcu tego nie robią, kiedy przeprowadzają normalną rozmowę, śmiejąc się i wymieniając historiami ze studiów, rozmawiając o tym co jeszcze chcą zrobić, ponieważ są _tak młodzi_ , Louis łamie się po raz kolejny.

\- Louis, wszystko dobrze? - słyszy głos Liama, jak i jego próbę chwytania za klamkę. - Otwórz drzwi - jego przyjaciel poniekąd rozkazuje.

\- Wszystko dobrze, Liam - odpowiada i udaje mu się podnieść.

Louis ochlapuje twarz wodą i stara się poprawić swoje włosy. Czyści również usta jak najlepiej potrafi bez żadnej pasty do zębów w pobliżu i nabiera trzy głębokie oddechy, nim otwiera drzwi.

\- To chyba ten ser - kłamie otwarcie i przechodzi obok niego.

\- Hej - Liam chwyta go za ramię. - Wiesz, że możesz ze mną porozmawiać, tak? O wszystkim. Razem możemy coś na to poradzić.

\- Tak Liam, dzięki - uśmiecha się (fałszywie) i wraca tam gdzie wcześniej, ale Niall wyrzuca już puste kartony po pizzy do kubła na śmieci, a Harry organizuje papiery z muzyką.

Harry spogląda na niego ze smutkiem w oczach, jakby chciał przeprosić, ale nie wiedział w jaki sposób. Louis czuje się przez to jeszcze gorzej, bo nie powinien przepraszać za bycie sobą; nie mówi o tym teraz, lecz tworzy mentalną notkę, by wspomnieć o tym później.

\- Wszystko w porządku stary? - pyta go Niall.

\- Jasne, tylko poczułem się trochę chory - _Mniejsze_ kłamstwo niż to, które powiedział Liamowi.

 _Był_ chory w rzeczywistości. _Wciąż jest._

Czy kiedykolwiek _nie_ będzie?

 


	6. Rozdział 6

To w piątek Harry wpada na świetny pomysł, aby zaprosić Louisa do obejrzenia zajęć na Królewskiej Akademii Muzycznej. Semestr dobiega końca i jest to druga klasa absolwentów Harry'ego, dlatego jest to dla niego ważne i w pewien sposób, chce podzielić się swoją pracą z Louisem, który już od dłuższego czasu robi to samo.

Najlepszą częścią jest to, że Louis akceptuje jego ofertę jak tylko dzwoni do niego ze swojego gabinetu. Jest pora lunchu i wokalista obiecuje, iż pojawi się około drugiej po południu, od razu po zakończeniu spotkania z Liamem. Nie zadaje wielu pytań, głównie ponieważ Louis mówi, że nie jest _aż tak_ gotów, by powrócić do bycia supergwiazdą, jednak jego szefowie się z nim nie zgadzają. Harry uważa, nie, Harry _wie,_ że kontrakty są cholerstwem, więc jest tutaj dla moralnego wsparcia kiedy tylko Louis go potrzebuje.

Ma już wchodzić do sali, gdy wibruje mu telefon w kieszeni i jest to wiadomość Louisa, mówiąca, że jest już na miejscu; Harry podaje mu instrukcje i czeka, by mogli wejść razem.

Wszyscy wydają się zaskoczeni - oczywiście. Każdy z nich zna Louisa, a co najważniejsze, każdy wie co Harry napisał o nim ponad sześć miesięcy temu, więc w miejscu ich twarzy znajdują się znaki zapytania.

\- A więc - mówi głośno Harry i oczyszcza gardło. - Jestem pewien, że wiecie kim jest Louis, więc ominę tę-

\- A ja jestem pewien, że przeczytaliście te bzdury, które napisał o mnie Harry! - wtrąca się Louis, przez co- Harry _chce_ być na niego zły, ale ludzie się śmieją. - Cześć wszystkim!

Niektórzy machają do niego dłonią, inni pozostają skupieni na Harrym.

\- Louis i ja pracujemy razem nad jego nowym albumem i chociaż nie jest to żadnym sekretem, nie jest też dobrze znanym faktem, więc doceniałbym jeśli moglibyście zatrzymać to dla siebie - uśmiecha się uprzejmie. - Zaprosiłem go dzisiaj, ponieważ chciałbym by zobaczył inną stronę muzyki.

\- On kłamie - odzywa się ponownie Louis. - Zawsze o was mówi i pomyślał, że byłaby to świetna okazja żeby się pochwalić.

\- Albo i to - śmieje się Harry, na co wszyscy zdają się zrelaksować. - Dobrze, dzisiaj mamy wasze ostatnie prezentacje z których wynikami wrócę do was w przyszłym tygodniu, proszę zaimponujcie mi i jemu również, wiem-wiem, że hm, skrytykowałem jego albumy, o czym wam uprzejmie przypomniał, ale właściwie to jest całkiem przyzwoitym muzykiem. Będzie niesamowity jak z nim skończę - śmiech. - W porządku, kto pierwszy?

A więc się zaczyna. Rebecca bierze swoje skrzypce i jest odważna wystarczająco, by zaprezentować swoją własną kompozycję, mówiąc, że wszystko albo nic - Harry od zawsze ją lubił, więc gdy podnosi swój zeszyt żeby zapisać notatki o tym co będzie przedstawiać, posiada już świetne oczekiwania, jest _tak_ skupiony, że nie zauważa gwiazd w oczach Louisa spowodowanych jego komplementem, ani też nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że przez wszystkie prezentacje, wzrok Louisa częściej znajduje się na nim niż jego uczniach, na których miał zwracać uwagę.

Wszystko idzie dobrze, myśli Harry. Zawsze uważał, że grupa ta jest dobra, lepsza od tej z którą pracował w zeszłym roku, lecz jest dość pod wrażeniem rezultatów. Gdy tak mijają godziny, inni profesorowie przychodzą i przez kilka minut obserwują, sygnalizując Harry'emu rzeczy które mógł pominąć oraz komplementując go za dobrą pracę - Harry rumieni się, głównie dlatego, że zawsze podziwiał większość osób z tego wydziału.

Kiedy dochodzi piąta, ostatni uczeń wstaje i, inaczej niż inni, którzy stosowali skrzypce, pianino, a nawet flety, ten chłopak wychodzi z gitarą akustyczną.

Raphael jest definitywnie ulubieńcem Harry'ego. Pochodzi ze Stanów Zjednoczonych, ale wywodzi się z rodziny meksykańskiej, więc ma świetny słuch, a jego gust muzyczny zdaniem Harry'ego jest cudowny - szczególnie dlatego, że jest zakochany w latynoskich piosenkach i melodiach. Nie może być o wiele młodszy od Harry'ego, a kiedy zajmuje miejsce na stołku tuż przed całą klasą, posyła ogromny uśmiech nim zaczyna wyjaśniać co będzie przedstawiał.

\- Chociaż uwielbiam muzykę klasyczną i absolutną przyjemnością była nauka o niej w ciągu tego semestru, postanowiłem zakończyć te zajęcia typem muzyki nazwanej _bossa nova._ Wiem, że profesor Harry jest z nią zaznajomiony, ale dla tych którzy nie są, _bossa nova_ to jedna z najlepszych rzeczy w brazylijskej muzyce. Jest to połączenie samby i jazzu, bardzo popularne na całym świecie. Ta piosenka została przetłumaczona na język angielski i przedstawiona niezliczoną ilość razy w ciągu wszystkich lat... Nazywa się _Girl From Ipanema_ i mam nadzieję, że chociaż jest prosta to wam się spodoba. A to wystarczy.

Wreszcie po zakończeniu swojej przemowy, podnosi swoją gitarę i gra pierwsze dźwięki. Harry upuszcza swój zeszyt razem z długopisem i zamyka oczy. Zanim Raphael zaczyna jeszcze śpiewać, wyobraża sobie letni dzień w Rio de Janeiro, plażę, zimne piwo, kogoś grającego tą piosenkę i Louisa. Otwiera ponownie swoje oczy. Jest zdecydowanie za wcześnie w tym - czymkolwiek to jest, by wyobrażał sobie siebie z wokalistą. Harry będzie miał szczęście jeśli uda mu się zatrzymać Louisa przy sobie przez jeszcze kilka miesięcy.

\- Profesorze, mogę porozmawiać z Panem przez minutę? - pyta Raphael, gdy wszyscy zaczynają opuszczać salę po _do zobaczenia_ _w przyszłym tygodniu_ Harry'ego. Będzie to ich już ostatni tydzień z Harrym i oczekuje od nich pewnego rodzaju świętowania - na szczęście go nie zawiodą.

\- Tak, oczywiście - odpowiada Harry i się uśmiecha, czekając aż ten podejdzie bliżej. Louis znajduje się przy boku Harry'ego i tam zostaje, dłonie złączone, a na twarzy wymalowana ciekawość.

\- Cześć Louis, miło cię poznać - uśmiecha się Raphael i sięga, by potrząsnąć dłonią Louisa, który uprzejmie odwzajemnia uścisk z wąskim uśmiechem. - Jak było? - pyta uczeń z niespokojnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Wiesz, że dobrze - Harry przewraca oczami. - Jednak dostaniesz swoje wyniki razem z pozostałymi, Raphael...

\- Nie, wiem, tak myślę, ja-hm, po prostu chciałem zrobić dobre wrażenie - przygryza swoją dolną wargę.

Może Harry zapomniał o tym wspomnieć, ale Raphael jest również bardzo atrakcyjny i bardzo biseksualny - już więcej niż raz wyraził się Harry'emu całkiem jasno, a ten zawsze był świadom tego jak uczeń z nim flirtuje. I Harry - Harry sam jest flirciarzem, więc nawet gdy _wie,_ że do niczego nie dojdzie, _nigdy_ do niczego nie dojdzie, wciąż odwzajemnia flirt. Problem zaczyna się, kiedy druga osoba nie wie, że na tym koniec.

\- Uznaj, że jestem pod wrażeniem - uśmiecha się Harry, a Louis przeczyszcza gardło, oznajmiając swoje wyjście.

\- Zaczekam na zewnątrz - informuje go i rusza w stronę wyjścia.

\- Nie ma potrzeby, już skończyliśmy, prawda? - pyta uprzejmie Harry. - Czy jest jeszcze coś o co chciałbyś mnie zapytać?

\- Oh nie, dziękuję profesorze. Zachowam moje pytanie gdy już oficjalnie zakończymy nasze zajęcia.

Louis prycha a Harry daje z siebie wszystko, by nie rozszerzyć swoich oczu i jedynie mówi _dobrze, zatem_ i idzie za Louisem na zewnątrz. Louisem, który nie odzywa się słowem dopóki nie docierają do gabinetu Harry'ego - jest to długa droga.

\- Naprawdę flirtujesz z _każdym,_ no nie? - pyta zwężając oczy.

\- Tak. Ale co to ma znaczyć? - odpowiada pytaniem.

\- Nic, Harry, to nic nie znaczy. Okej, wychodzę.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny, Lou - śmieje się. - Nie możesz chyba myśleć, że zgodzę się na cokolwiek Raphael zapyta mnie w przyszłym tygodniu.

\- Oh ależ mogę, odkąd jesteś pod takim jego _wrażeniem_ \- wokalista odpowiada i _poważnie,_ co do cholery Louis robi zachowując się w ten sposób?

Przez ostatnie kilka tygodni, od kiedy Louis zdecydował, że jest _w porządku_ "będąc" z Harrym, bawi się w ciągłe przyciąganie i odpychanie za którym ciężko nadążyć. Harry to rozumie, oczywiście, że tak, to z czym Louis radzi sobie w swojej głowie nie może być łatwe i nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić co zrobiłby na jego miejscu, ale równie trudne jest bycie osobą znajdującą się po stronie otrzymywania.. Czego? Sympatii? Harry nie jest pewien.

Harry bardzo cieszy się, że może pomóc Louisowi odkryć siebie samego, ale nigdy nie okłamywał siebie _lub_ Louisa, że chodzi tylko o to. Harry lubi go, może, z całą pewnością, bardziej niż lubi i nie ma nic przeciwko ukrywaniu tego przed ludźmi do czasu, aż Louis się w pełni nie zaakceptuje, lecz nie potrafi, za wszelką cenę, nie czuć się odrobinę zraniony w dni, gdy Louis jest w stosunku do niego zimny. Nie może się powstrzymać, jak tylko czasami czuć nieco wykorzystywany, nawet jeśli rozum podpowiada mu, że Louis nie robi tego celowo.

W tym właśnie momencie, w gabinecie Harry'ego, Louis jest zazdrosny. I Harry _wie_ o tym, mimo że nie ma _żadnego_ _powodu,_ jednak nie może zwrócić na to uwagi, ponieważ Louis albo wpadnie w szał albo powie Harry'emu, że ma urojenia, bo _"dlaczego miałbym być zazdrosny?"_ i Harry będzie cierpieć.

Więc nie robi nic. Nalewa sobie mrożonej herbaty i siada na kanapie, pragnąc odrobiny spokoju oraz ciszy po tak wielu melodiach granych w jego głowie.

\- Wszystko okej? - Louis pyta łagodniej, gdy zauważa, że Harry nie zamierza mu odpowiedzieć ani też się kłócić i podchodzi opadając na miejsce obok niego.

\- Po prostu potrzebuję trochę ciszy - odpowiada, a Louis próbuje wstać. - Możesz zostać - natychmiast dodaje, przyciągając go bliżej.

Louis przemieszcza się przez moment i wtula Harry'ego w swoją pierś, następnie zostają tak przez kilka minut, Harry wyrównuje swój oddech i myśli o sprawach niezwiązanych z pracami swoich uczniów (zawsze musi oczyścić swój umysł po intensywnych zajęciach), palce Louisa przeczesują loki Harry'ego delikatnie masując jego głowę.

Harry jest tylko odrobinę zaskoczony, kiedy Louis całuje jego skroń, a następnie nos. Głupiutki, głupiutki Louis. Myśli Harry'ego krążą teraz wyłącznie koło niego, a kąciki jego ust unoszą się w dużym uśmiechu.

\- Bardzo to lubię - Louis wyrzuca to z siebie na kształt wyznania.

\- Hm?

\- Trzymanie cię. To ty zazwyczaj jesteś tym, który mnie trzyma i po prostu- po prostu miło jest czuć, jakbym ja też robił coś dla ciebie - mówi przy jego skórze, całując go w policzek, a później czoło. Dłoń Harry'ego zaciska się w pięść na jego koszulce.

Harry chce powiedzieć _ja też l_ _ubię gdy mnie trzymasz, chciałbym byś już zawsze mógł to robić,_ lecz powstrzymuje się i w ciszy docenia bezbronność Louisa.

Louis ma swoje chwile. Czasami przychodzi do mieszkania Harry'ego, aby pisać, kiedy tylko Liam z Sophią są hałaśliwi i siada przy oknie lub na jego łóżku mając na sobie nic oprócz bielizny, w rękach zeszyt oraz ołówek - kilka tygodni temu odkrył, że znacznie bardziej woli je od długopisów.

I czasem Harry siada obserwując jego pracę; oferuje swoje zdanie, gdy Louis pyta lub pisze coś swojego w obecności piosenkarza, a Louis niekiedy odwraca się do niego, delikatnie uśmiecha i mówi rzeczy jak - _M_ _yślę, że piszę o tobie piosenkę -,_ Harry natomiast nie wie co ze sobą zrobić w takich chwilach - są tak krótkie oraz zmienne, zupełnie jak teraz. Więc po prostu ściska go i cieszy się chwilą, póki trwa.

Nie zasypiają, jednak są na wpół przytomni, kiedy telefon Harry'ego zaczyna głośno wibrować na drewnianym stoliku kawowym co przestrasza ich obojga, więc Harry sięga leniwie w jego kierunku.

\- Hej Gems! - odbiera doskonale wiedząc, że jest już spóźniony i udaje, że nie zapomniał o tym, że miał spotkać się z siostrą na obiedzie.

 _\- Gdzie jesteś, ty dupku? -_ pyta go.

\- Zostałem złapany w-hm, pracy. Będę za dwadzieścia minut, obiecuję.

 _\- Czekam -_ Harry może wyobrazić sobie jak przewraca oczami tuż przed tym jak się rozłącza.

\- Gemma? - upewnia się Louis.

\- Tak, muszę spotkać się z nią na obiad zanim wyjeżdża - razem z orkiestrą leci do Grecji; chciałbyś pójść? - pyta go nim może się powstrzymać. - To znaczy nie musisz, ale hm-

\- Bardzo chętnie, tak - uśmiecha się z łatwością i- okej.

Wybierają się osobnymi samochodami, a kiedy parkują przed restauracją, lokaj zabiera ich kluczyki - oboje mu dziękują, po czym wchodzą do środka. Louis komentuje, mówiąc, że czuje się nieodpowiedno ubrany i naprawdę, Harry również. Rano sądził, że będzie miał czas na powrót do domu i zmianę ubrań, teraz natomiast zastanawia się dlaczego jego siostra musi być tak cholernie.. Elegancka.

\- Twoja siostra z całą pewnością wie jak wybrać miejsce - przyznaje Louis, gdy wchodzą do restauracji.

\- Ma na to pieniądze - chichocze. - Sam lubię takie miejsca, chciałbym mieć jedynie szansę na przebranie się..

\- Wyglądasz kosztownie nawet jak nie jesteś elegancko ubrany, Harry - mówi w sposób, który miał być żartobliwy jednak brzmi to jak komplement. Harry w odpowiedzi jedynie się uśmiecha.

\- Hm, Styles Gemma. Czeka na nas.. - oznajmia kobiecie.

\- Oh, tutaj jest napisane, że jest to rezerwacja dla dwóch osób...

\- Witaj Rose - odzywa się Louis zaskakując Harry'ego.

\- Louis! - wykrzykuje i się uśmiecha. - Jeśli moglibyście pójść za mną - _Rose_ mówi uprzejmie i rusza w stronę stolika Gemmy. Harry posyła mu _znasz wszystkich, prawda?_ spojrzenie, na co piosenkarz jedynie uśmiecha się pod nosem i wzrusza ramionami, jakby mówił; owszem Harold, to prawda.

\- Cóż czy to nie mój spóźniony brat ze swoim nowym najlepszym przyjacielem - rozmyśla Gemma, zauważając ich. Oboje dziękują Rose i idą przywitać się z siostrą Harry'ego. - Miło cię znów widzieć Louis, dobrze wyglądasz - mówi uprzejmie co jest niepodobne dla Gemmy, która zazwyczaj jest dowcipna i pyskata.

\- Dzięki Gemma, ciebie też dobrze widzieć - odpowiada Louis i- w porządku, co się dzieje? Harry śmieje się wewnętrznie. Są do siebie zbyt podobni. Zakłada się z samym sobą, że w ciągu trzydziestu minut będą się nawzajem żartobliwie obrażać- albo może połączą siły przeciwko Harry'emu. Yep. To bardziej prawdopodobne.

\- Cześć Gem - wita Harry i przytula ją, następnie całując w policzek. - Wybacz, moja klasa miała swoje ostatnie prezentacje, trochę się przedłużyło - tłumaczy, choć _nie_ to jest powodem dla którego się spóźnił.

\- Nie ma problemu, świetnie bawiłam się z tą wspaniałą _butelką_ wina. Chcecie odrobinę? - proponuje.

Harry zauważa dokładny moment, w którym Louis się spina i przeczyszcza gardło, by po sobie tego nie pokazać. Mimo wszystko powiedział Harry'emu, że nie ma problemu z alkoholem - albo przynajmniej nie będzie takowego miał po całkowitej akceptacji samego siebie. Do tego czasu - kiedykolwiek ten _czas_ nadejdzie, o ile tak się stanie - będzie przestrzegał surowej zasady zero alkoholu bez względu na to jak chętny będzie i przyznał, że mu się udawało.

Widzisz, mama Harry'ego od zawsze uwielbiała wino. Gdy Gemma ukończyła siedemnaście lat, Anne zaoferowała jej pierwszą lampkę wina (to nie tak, że jego siostra piła nielegalnie ze swoimi przyjaciółmi już wcześniej, ale oh, cóż) i powiedziała Harry'emu, że również będzie musiał zaczekać - i właściwie to _zrobił_ (to samo jednak nie tyczyło się piwa i wódki. Oops?)

Można więc sobie wyobrazić, że oboje z Gemmą mieli zwyczaj pić je razem i w tej chwili Harry czuje się jak w martwym punkcie, bo choć _chce_ napić się ze swoją siostrą, ponieważ jest to _ich_ rzecz, jednocześnie nie chce, aby Louis czuł się bardziej niekomfortowo niż wygląda obecnie i to Harry mimo wszystko był tym, który go zaprosił. Nie powinno to być tak głębokie i problematyczne, ale Harry zatraca się w swoich myślach, a gdy się otrząsa, jego kieliszek jest w połowie pełny, a Louis zamówił colę, otrzymując od kelnerki dziwne spojrzenie.

\- Oh - jest wszystkim, co mówi Harry.

\- Nie myśl o tym tak, H. Możesz pić przy mnie, nie umrę - śmieje się Louis.

\- Nie pijesz już, Louis? - Gemma pyta będąc całkowicie nieświadomą, tak jakby Harry nie dzwonił do niej z płaczem o wszystkim opowiadając.

\- Gemma!

\- Jest okej, to twoja siostra, jeśli jest tak miła jak ty to dam sobie radę - zapewnia go Louis. - Nie sprzedasz mnie do szmatławców, prawda? - żartuje. Harry lubi go _tak bardzo._

\- Oh tak, to było moim celem numer jeden, kiedy zaprosiłam Harry'ego na obiad nie wiedząc, że się pojawisz - ripostuje Gemma, powodując, że Louis się śmieje. Harry lubi dźwięk jego śmiechu.

\- Miałem pare problemów miesiąc czy jakiś czas temu, pewnie gdzieś o tym słyszałaś jak każdy i teraz nie mogę pić. Może za jakiś czas, ale- nie teraz. To w porządku, nie przeszkadza mi to tak bardzo. Nie na ten moment będąc szczerym. Harold mnie zabawia.

\- Jestem pewna, że to robi.. - spogląda między nimi. - A więc jak długo jesteście razem?

I- _nie, Gemma, dlaczego?_

Louis ponownie się spina, tym razem jednak nie do końca potrafi to ukryć. Rozszerza swoje oczy i patrzy na Harry'ego, jakby miał zaraz nastąpić koniec świata, chciał zakopać się pod ziemię i nigdy stamtąd nie wyjść. Nie może spojrzeć na Gemmę i Harry jednocześnie gdy chce go pocieszyć, boi się dotknąć go publicznie. _Kurwa._

\- Nie jesteśmy razem Gemma - Harry daje z siebie wszystko, by przewrócić oczami. - Jesteśmy tylko kumplami - chichocze starając się ukryć to, jak chory czuje się kłamiąc przed swoją siostrą. - Zabawiam go _muzyką-_ pracujemy razem, wiesz o tym.

\- Oh. O mój boże. Po prostu myślałam- jezu. Okej - śmieje się. - Mój błąd.

\- Nic się nie stało - odpowiada Louis wypuszczając długie westchnięcie. - Całkiem dobra partia ze mnie, ale i tak uważam, że nie sięgam standardów twojego brata... - żartuje. _Louis_ o tym żartuje. Z siostrą Harry'ego. Harry nie powinien być tak szczęśliwy.

Obiad mija całkiem dobrze, to prawda. Nie pojawiają się już dziwne komentarze i razem przeprowadzają miłą rozmowę o podróżach Gemmy i Louisa związanych z ich pracą, na co Harry nie może się powstrzymać jak czuć odrobinę zazdrosny, odkąd sam nie opuścił nigdy Europy.

Dorastając, Harry był całkiem zadowolony ze swojego życia; nigdy nie był typem dziecka, który chciał wydostać się z ich małego miasteczka ani też wziąć wolnego roku, tak jak każdy kto z nim studiował - Anne mówi, że zawsze był zbyt dojrzały jak na swój wiek, co być może jest prawdą. Teraz poniekąd Harry za tym tęskni. Za tym, że tego nie zrobił.

\- Zawsze możesz lecieć ze mną - mówi jego siostra. - To nie tak, że mam osobę do towarzystwa - żartuje.

\- Mówisz tak, a przestałaś mnie zapraszać - wydyma wargi. Louis posyła mu łagodne spojrzenie pod którym Harry stara się nie roztopić.

\- Cóż, oczywiście, nigdy nie mogłeś nigdzie jechać bez swojego chłopaka - słowo _chłopak_ wypowiada wyjątkowo drwiąco. - Dzwoni, tak w ogóle?

\- Czasami - wyznaje jej. - Już od długiego czasu nie odbieram.

\- To dobrze. Jest idiotą.

\- Jest dobrą osobą - broni Harry.

\- Harry.

\- To prawda. Po prostu chcieliśmy czegoś innego - wzrusza ramionami.

\- Na przykład? - o dziwo pyta Louis.

\- Dzieci. Na sam początek.

\- I...

\- To w zasadzie tyle, jeśli mam być szczery - chichocze Harry. - Przyzwyczailiśmy się do siebie- nie byliśmy już dłużej zakochani. Chociaż on wciąż twierdzi, że jest inaczej.

\- Myślę, że dopiero zdał sobie sprawę z tego co stracił - mówi Gemma. - Ludzie często to robią, czyż nie? - prycha. - Boże.

\- Masz powód dla którego tak mówisz, siostrzyczko?

\- Nie taki o którym chciałabym teraz rozmawiać - popija swój napój i zmienia temat. Klasyczna Gemma.

Na zewnątrz przy wyjściu znajdują się paparazzi. Gemma i Harry wychodzą najpierw, więc nie zostają sfotografowani, ale to na nic, ponieważ po wyjściu na zewnątrz Harry zauważa, że ma w kieszeni komórkę Louisa a dziś są osobnymi samochodami, co oznacza, że musi zaczekać na piosenkarza, aby mu go oddać. Plus, pojawienie się jego samochodu zajmuje wieczność, więc żegna się ze swoją siostrą i czeka na drugiego mężczyznę.

Kiedy wychodzi, w ich twarzach pojawia się dużo i dużo lamp błyskowych. Harry spogląda w dół i z całych sił stara się nie zamknąć swoich oczu, Louis idzie obok niego całkowicie ignorując fotografów w celu dania napiwku lokajowi i dostania się do swojego samochodu. Kończy się tym, że Harry _nie_ daje mu jego telefonu, ale to nie zdaje się być problemem odkąd Louis podąża za nim do domu.

\- Jutro będziemy we wszystkich gazetach, to pierwszy raz jak zostałem sfotografowany odkąd- cóż - jest pierwszą rzeczą jaką Louis mówi, gdy razem wchodzą do windy. - Będą wiedzieć kim jesteś w mgnieniu oka.

\- Nie mam z tym problemu - Harry spogląda na niego z powagą. - Wybacz, że Gemma nie wiedziała czasem jak się zachować, porozmawiam z nią - chichocze.

\- Żartujesz? Gemma jest świetna! - wykrzykuje.

\- Cóż, zapytała czy jesteśmy razem.

\- Obiecuję, że pewnego dnia będę gotowy powiedzieć jej _tak._ Od razu po Liamie, bo zabiłby mnie gdyby nie był pierwszą osobą, która wie - wyjaśnia, a Harry jest w zbyt dużym szoku, by mu odpowiedzieć, co może być spowodowane nonszalancją tego wszystkiego.

 _Oczywiście,_ że Harry chce, aby byli razem, Jezu, jest w siódmym niebie. Po prostu martwi się tym, że jest dla Louisa nikim innym jak tylko eksperymentem, kimś, kto jest _tutaj,_ by mógł dzielić z nim swoje pierwsze doświadczenia. Na ten moment jednak pozwala sobie być naprawdę szczęśliwym z powodu tego oświadczenia i trzyma ciasno dłoń Louisa dopóki nie musi jej puścić, żeby otworzyć drzwi.

Na twarzy Louisa widnieje największy uśmiech na świecie, gdy Harry je otwiera i-

\- Louis! Co to _jest?_ \- Harry piszczy od razu po wejściu do środka.

\- Hm-salon? - odpowiada bezczelnie.

\- _Louis!_

\- Cóż, Harold, wierzę, że jest to stół - oznajmia w zamyśle. - Ale nasze oczy mogą się mylić i- _OH_ \- krzyczy ze śmiechem, kiedy Harry go chwyta i kręci w powietrzu.

Harry _tak_ bardzo szaleje na jego punkcie, że nie jest to już zabawne, lecz mimo to się śmieje. Gdy odkłada Louisa na dół, mężczyzna owija ręce wokół jego szyi i po raz pierwszy, inicjuje pocałunek. Zaczyna się na tyle niewinnie jak tylko francuski pocałunek potrafi i jest _tak tak tak_ dobre.

Louis jest delikatny kiedy głaszcze kark Harry'ego i jest delikatny, gdy jego język walczy z tym Harry'ego jakby zamiast tygodni, robili to przez lata. Wciąż stoi na swoich palcach, co Harry uważa za bardzo ujmujące, jednak nieco schyla się, by było mu wygodniej i owija jednym ramieniem talię Louisa, tym samym przyciągając go bliżej, drugą ręką głaszcząc jego plecy.

Całują się przez Bóg wie jak długo, a gdy w końcu przestają, spojrzenie Harry'ego jest odrobinę nieskupione, lecz mimo to wciąż potrafi ujrzeć Louisa. Już przez długi czas Louis jest jedyną rzeczą, która nie traci jego skupienia, jeśli Harry ma być szczery.

\- Wiesz jak trudno było zdobyć kopię twojego cholernego klucza? - Louis zadaje to pytanie z ustami wykrzywionymi w uśmiechu. - Jest zawsze w twojej kieszeni. A twoje jeasny są _ciasne._

\- Jak to zrobiłeś?

\- Odwracając twoją uwagę łapiąc cię za tyłek, oczywiście - śmieje się wokalista.

\- Dziękuję - mówi następnie Harry, muskając jego wargi raz, dwa razy, trzy, składając pocałunek na jego czole. - Dziękuję.

\- Powiedziałeś, że zawsze chciałeś mieć stół, a teraz mam tylko kolejną wymówkę żebyś dla mnie gotował.

\- Tak jakbyś jej potrzebował.. - Harry przewraca oczami. - Zostajesz dzisiaj? - pyta go.

\- Tak.. Tak, zostaję - odpowiada Louis i to na tyle. Zostaje na kolejną noc. Harry definitywnie nie liczy tego jaką trzecią noc w tym tygodniu.

~*~

\- Opowiedz mi o Benie - Louis zbiera się na odwagę, aby o to zapytać, kiedy leżą w łóżku Harry'ego.

\- Co chcesz o nim wiedzieć? - Harry brzmi ostrożnie.

\- Cokolwiek chcesz mi o nim powiedzieć. Gemma nie wydaje się go zbytnio lubić..

\- Poznaliśmy się na studiach. Jest w porządku, wiesz? Byliśmy ze sobą przez długi, długi czas. Ale później dojrzeliśmy i- Myślę, że po raz pierwszy zdałem sobie sprawę, że się nie pobierzemy i nie będziemy żyli długo i szczęśliwie rok przed tym jak zerwaliśmy - mówi mu Harry i przewraca się na swój bok.

Louis stara się powstrzymać od przysunięcia bliżej, ale to przegrana sprawa, kiedy klatka piersiowa Harry'ego jest po prostu tak ciepła i po prostu _tutaj._ Przemieszcza się na łóżku i umieszcza na niej głowę, dłoń Harry'ego momentalnie odnajduje jego włosy. Ramiona Harry'ego są w tym momencie jego ulubionym miejscem na świecie i razem z doktorem Andrew ciężko pracuje, aby się za to nie nienawidzić. Dziś.. Dziś tego nie robi.

\- Bo rozmawialiście o dzieciach? - pyta Louis.

\- Tak. I dlatego, że szczęśliwszy byłem w pracy niż w domu - chichocze. - Przez chwilę zdawało się to normalne, odkąd kocham swoją pracę, ale- to nie było w porządku, tak? Pewnego dnia po prostu na siebie spojrzeliśmy i zgodziliśmy, że jesteśmy zmęczeni tym związkiem. Więc go zakończyliśmy. Było to trudne, ale nie tak bardzo jak można się było spodziewać.

\- Mówiłeś, że nadal dzwoni.

\- Uważa, że popełniliśmy błąd.

\- A ty? - pyta cicho i wstrzymuje oddech, bardzo, bardzo bojąc się odpowiedzi Harry'ego.

\- Nah- nie, jestem bardzo szczęśliwy tak jak jest teraz - profesor odpowiada i całuje jego włosy. Przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej. Harry zacieśnia wokół niego ramiona, a to samo dzieje się z sercem Louisa w jego piersi. _Czy to tak wygląda zakochiwanie się?,_ pyta siebie samego.

Harry zasypia niedługo po tym, Louis natomiast jedynie wpatruje się w sufit. Dzień ten zdawał się trwać wieczność, mimo to Louis nie może powstrzymać uczucia, że kończy się dokładnie tak, jak powinien.

Sięga do szafki nocnej Harry'ego i chwyta swój telefon. Nie wie czy to, o czym w tej chwili myśli skończy jako piosenka, nie wie też czy kiedykolwiek będzie w stanie pozwolić komuś to zobaczyć, ale tak czy inaczej zapisuje pare słów, ponieważ nie chcą one opuścić jego myśli.

 _I promised myself I wouldn't let you complete me,_ zapisuje.

_I'm trying not to let it show that I don't want to let his go._

_Cause I clutched your arms like stairway railings... And you clutched my brain and eased my ailing._

_And I try to refrain, but you're stuck in my brain._

_I'm sorry but I fell in love tonight. I didn't mean to fall in love tonight._

Nie potrafi myśleć w tej chwili o melodii i nie wie w jaki sposób zorganizuje te zdania, ale właśnie teraz - właśnie teraz znaczą one dla niego wszystko.

Louis wzdycha i przytula Harry'ego od tyłu, ukrywając nos we włosach młodszego, niedługo po tym zapadając w sen.

~*~

Kiedy się budzi, Harry'ego nie ma już w łóżku, ale dochodzący spoza pokoju zapach naleśników wywołuje u niego uśmiech, nim ma nawet szansę otworzyć oczy. Jest sobotni poranek i nie ma nic lepszego do roboty jak tylko spędzić tutaj cały swój dzień, o ile Harry mu na to pozwoli. Naprawdę ma nadzieję, że to zrobi.

Wchodzi do kuchni, gdzie Harry tańczy w swojej bieliźnie do najnowszego hitu Ariany Grande, a Louis jest oczarowany, nigdy temu nie zaprzeczy.

\- Dzień dobry, słońce - mówi Louis i odruchowo się uśmiecha po wejściu do kuchni. - Poddajesz się tym pop sensacjom? Słyszałem, że są sztuczni i płytcy...

\- Nigdy nie przestaniesz mi dokuczać, prawda? - odwraca się.

\- Nie ma szans - odpowiada Louis.

\- Dzień dobry Lou - mówi kręconowłosy i całuje go w policzek. - Usiądź przy stole- mam teraz _stół_ i zaczekaj na śniadanie.

Śniadanie jest idealne. Nie mogą przestać się dotykać, a Harry nawet przekonuje Louisa do spróbowania niektórych owoców. Louis nie _nienawidzi_ ich wszystkich, ale może to być dlatego, że to Harry mu je daje. _Boże,_ teraz gdy myśli, że się w nim zakochuje, nie może powstrzymać tego, że czuje się okropnie nieodpowiednio, ponieważ wszystko co Harry robi jest dla niego powodem, by z czułością się w niego wpatrywać, jakby nigdy nie chciał przestać.

To trudne, bycie tym, kim jest Louis i radzenie sobie z tyloma różnymi uczuciami w jednej chwili. W jego głowie istnieje to mroczne miejsce, które ciągle mówi mu, że to wszystko jest całkowicie niewłaściwe, że jedynie wykorzystuje Harry'ego, bo nigdy nie będzie w stanie dać Harry'emu wszystkiego czego chce i na co zasługuje.

To mroczne miejsce w głowie Louisa mówi mu, że równie łatwo jak to się zaczęło, również się zakończy - i pozostaną mu jedynie rany, choć nie to jest nawet w tym wszystkim najgorsze, najgorsze jest to, że opuści Harry'ego, który tak samo będzie cierpiał; najgorsze jest to, że w końcu, _opuści_ Harry'ego.

Wciąż, w jego głowie jest również nieco jaśniejsza część; część, która pozwala jemu sercu odzywać się głośniej, która mówi, że na koniec wszystko się uda; że powód dla którego przeszedł w swoim życiu przez tyle ulew jest taki, aby był wystarczająco czysty żeby teraz w pełni cieszyć się słońcem. I on _tak_ bardzo tego pragnie. Pragnie pozostawić ciemność za sobą i stać w słońcu _z_ Harrym. I chce tego spróbować. _Próbuje._

Jaśniejsza część Louisa, ta w której istnienie nawet nie wierzył (i może tak było, być może została.. Stworzona niedawno), podpowiada mu, że da sobie radę przez to przejść.

\- O czym myślisz, hm? - pyta go Harry.

Louis nie zauważył nawet, że skończyli jedzenie i teraz Harry stoi za jego plecami, masując ramiona i _on ma takie magiczne dłonie._

\- O życiu - wzdycha.

\- Dobre myśli o życiu? - Harry schyla się i mówi teraz wprost do jego ucha.

\- _O tobie_ myśli - odpowiada z łatwością.

\- Hm.. Mógłbyś bardziej szczegółowo? - może poczuć uśmiech Harry'ego przy swoim policzku tuż przed tym jak go całuje i składa wzdłuż niego pocałunki, aż do szczęki. Louis odwraca głowę i całuje go w usta, z językiem i wszystkim, ponieważ już więcej nie będzie marnował z nim czasu.

Za każdym razem, gdy się całują, Louis czuje się zelektryzowany. Bez znaczenia czy jest to dzień, czy też noc, czy jedzą śniadanie lub leżą na kanapie, po jego kręgosłupie przebiega dreszcz i sprawia to, że przyciąga Harry'ego jeszcze bliżej choć może się to wydawać niemożliwe, przeistaczając coś co mogło być niewinnym, szybkim pocałunkiem w coś namiętnego.

Kiedy zauważa, znajduje się na swoich nogach a obie ręce Harry'ego są na jego tyłku; ich krocza się złączają i- i po raz kolejny Louis myśli _tak, właśnie tak powinno być._

Harry zawsze spowalnia dla niego sprawy, zauważa. Wciąż musi jeszcze zrobić mu dobrze jak należy, ponieważ wciąż znajdują się na etapie handjobów; Louis jednak nie obwinia młodszego mężczyzny, bo doskonale wie jak jego myśli mogą się w każdej chwili zmienić bez jego pozwolenia, dlatego po prostu cieszy się tym, cokolwiek robią jak najdłużej, ponieważ _naprawdę,_ jest to kompletnie z innego świata. Harry jest z innego świata.

Louis skubie zębami jego dolną wargę, co zawsze wydobywa z niego niski jęk, sprawiając, że natychmiast odrzuca głowę w tył, a piosenkarz nie marnuje ani chwili i przykłada usta do jego szyi - smakuje tak tak dobrze. Louis ssie i przygryza i krąży językiem ciągle i ciągle, a Harry staje się całkowicie bezużyteczny jeszcze zanim ten sięga jego wyeksponowanych obojczyków. Wkrótce dowiaduje się, że jest to jego czuły punkt.

Jak tylko wbija zęby nieco mocniej, Harry ściska jego pośladki czym Louis zdecydowanie się rozkoszuje.

\- Lo-oueh - nawołuje z powagą, nienaturalnym głosem.

\- Tak? - przerywa i na niego spogląda, lecz jego dłonie się nie zatrzymują, gładząc dolną część pleców Harry'ego, łopatki, ponownie odnajdując jego włosy. - Czego chcesz, H? - pyta Louis i całuje go w policzek.

\- Chcę cię ssać - odpowiada Harry. - To okej?

I. _TAK._ To jest bardzo okej, w rzeczy samej.

Louis siedzi na szklanym stole, który mimo bycia grubym, wciąż jest zrobiony ze _szkła_ i powinien bać się jego złamania - albo rozlania mleka, soku i wody, które się na nim znajdują, powinien również, być może, martwić się zrzuceniem jednego czy dwóch talerzy na podłogę, jednak w tej chwili wszystkie jego starania są skupione na swojej _nie dochodź, nie dochodź, nie dochodź_ mantrze.

Ponieważ jest tutaj Harry, między jego nogami, pociągający za jego penisa i całujący uda; ze sposobem w jaki całowali się kilka minut temu, powinni poruszać się znacznie szybciej, ale Harry upewnił się, by zwolnić tempo tak, aby Louis mógł przyzwyczaić się do faktu, że będzie ssał go mężczyzna.

Rzecz w tym, że się nie boi. Jeśli już to jest _chętny,_ żeby mieć wokół siebie usta Harry'ego, ponieważ jeśli nie zostały one stworzone do ssania kutasów, Louis nie ma pojęcia do czego. Usta Harry'ego są różowe, _tak_ różowe, że omal nie czerwone i jeśli by nie wiedział, sądziłby, że Harry każdego dnia tygodnia miał na sobie utrzymującą się 24 godziny pomadkę.

\- _Harry_ \- syczy, gdy ten przygryza wewnętrzną stronę jego uda jednocześnie przesuwając kciukiem po główce jego penisa.

\- Tak długo na to czekałem, Lou - mówi Harry rozchylając szerzej nogi Louisa, upewniając się, że ma wystarczająco dużo miejsca.

\- Po prostu- _kurwa-_ po prostu to zrób zatem, cholera!

\- Ktoś tu jest niecierpliwy - chichocze i przesuwa się, by pocałować jego kość biodrową, przebiegając językiem wzdłuż jego krocza, w końcu docierając do podstawy.

Jedna z dłoni Harry'ego znajduje się na kolanie Louisa, druga natomiast pieści jego boki, od ud aż do żeber i z powrotem, a gdy wreszcie tworzy językiem długi pasek po całej długości i bierze w usta samą główkę, Louis rozumie dlaczego tak bardzo się z nim droczył; przygotowywał go na to i to jest.. _To jest._

\- _KURWA, H_ \- przeklina i odrzuca głowę w tył, koncentrując się nie tylko na tym, aby _nie_ wytrysnąć, ale i na tym, by nie wyrzucić bioder naprzód. - _Jezu-o-O Boże_ \- jęczy Louis, kiedy Harry go ssie. Nie porusza jeszcze swoją głową, nie, jedynie skupia się na czubku penisa Louisa i wydrąża policzki i _wydrąża wydrąża wydrąża_ dopóki Louis nie czuje, że zaraz eksploduje.

\- Smakujesz tak dobrze, wiedziałem że tak będzie - Harry odsuwa się, by to powiedzieć, a z kąciku jego warg spływa preejakulat. Louis nie może się powstrzymać i czyści go palcem, następnie wsuwając go do ust Harry'ego.

Harry wraca do swoich czynności. I teraz jest to jeszcze lepsze - albo i gorsze, Louis nie do końca jest pewien - ponieważ przyjmuje w usta całą jego długość i tak samo kurczowo jak wcześniej, zaczyna poruszać gwałtownie głową, obie ręce na udach Louisa ciasno je ściskając i _jasna cholera w cholernym świecie,_ Louis otrzymywał wcześniej blowjoby ale- nie wydają się być nawet blowjobami w porównaniu z tym, co robi dla niego Harry.

To dziwne, ponieważ jest to _niesamowite,_ a nie za wiele rzeczy jest takowe dla Louisa. Tak naprawdę, jego zdaniem ludzie w dzisiejszych czasach nadużywają słowa niesamowite zupełnie tak jak _kocham cię._ To co dzieje się jednak w tej chwili _jest,_ faktycznie, _niesamowite;_ jedna z najbardziej niesamowitych rzeczy, która kiedykolwiek mu się przytrafiła.

Harry odsuwa się ponownie i przytrzymuje podstawę Louisa tuż przed swoją twarzą, wirując językiem po główce i jej długości, powodując, że jęki Louisa stają się głośniejsze i bardziej żałosne, ale się tym nie przejmuje.

\- Ja zaraz- my- _HARRY_ \- krzyczy, gdy Harry zarzuca jego nogi na swoje ramiona i ukrywa twarz w jego kroczu. - złamiemy ten- _ahh,_ ten stół - wykrzykuje i się śmieje.

On się _śmieje._ Harry wysuwa go z buzi i śmieje się również. Louis nigdy nie śmiał się podczas seksu w całym swoim życiu. Uwielbia to.

\- Nie złamiemy- po prostu się zachowuj - ostrzega go i wraca do pracy.

Louis jest całkiem pewien, że w każdym momencie może odlecieć. Harry mówi mu, że może pociągnąć jego włosy, a kiedy ponownie bierze go w usta, Louis przyjmuje jego ofertę, praktycznie otulając głowę Harry'ego swoimi udami i _już więcej nie potrafi znieść._

Kiedy po raz n-ty uderza tył gardła Harry'ego czuje jak całe jego ciało drży; teraz to bardzo znajome i satysfakcjonujące uczucie osiągnięcia ulgi zaczyna zbierać się w jego podbrzuszu i wierci się na stole, zwijając palce oraz krzyczy naprawdę, naprawdę głośno, dochodząc z sapnięciem i brakiem oddechu, gdy Harry wszystko połyka, kończąc pocałunkami na jego udach.

Louis prawdopodobnie mógłby zasnąć będąc w połowie na stole i poza nim i czuć się komfortowo, jednak nie jest w stanie nie zauważyć tego jak twardy jest Harry w swojej bieliźnie, nierówno oddychając i wyglądając grzesznie.

\- Chodź tutaj - wydusza z siebie jak tylko odnajduje siły, aby wstać i go pocałować.

Nie jest przyzwyczajony do smaku swojej spermy; nie sądzi, że kiedykolwiek po blowjobie pocałował dziewczynę i nie wydaje mu się, że w ogóle pocałował kogoś, kto nie jest Harrym, ponieważ- _Harry._ Wszystko w Harrym jest dla Louisa perfekcyjne. Ich języki spotykają się nim robią to ich usta i jest to tak sprośne, Louis jest sprośny choć nie czuje się przez to winny, co w dużej części jest zasługą tego oto mężczyzny.

Louis sunie dłonią w dół jego piersi i znajduje nią jego wybrzuszenie; nie jest to pierwszy raz, gdy to robi, ale jeden z kilku, a kiedy ściska długość Harry'ego przez delikatny materiał jego bokserek, _wie,_ że musi dotknąć go we właściwy sposób po raz pierwszy.

Harry jest zaskoczony, przerywa pocałunek i chwyta lekko jego nadgarstki, jakby starał się przekazać mu, że nie musi tego robić. On jednak _tego_ _potrzebuje,_ nie tylko dla Harry'ego, ale i siebie samego. Nadszedł juz chyba czas, czyż nie?

\- To okej, H - szepcze i opada na kolana, powoli zsuwając bieliznę Harry'ego, sprawiając, że ten cofa się o kilka kroków, by móc się wesprzeć. - Chcesz żebym sobie na to zapracował? - żartuje Louis, kiedy kieruje się na kolanach w stronę profesora.

\- Próbuję nie upaść na podłogę - Harry odpowiada równie żartobliwie i umieszcza jedną z dłoni na szyi Louisa, kciukiem delikatnie gładząc jego szczękę. - Nie musisz tego robić jeśli nie jesteś gotowy, wiesz? - mówi mu. Bardzo wyraźne jest to jak _próbuje_ brzmieć na opanowanego.

\- Definitywnie jesteś wielki - przyznaje studiując jego penisa z takiej bliskości po raz pierwszy. Już wcześniej go widział, ale _cóż,_ teraz jest naprawdę blisko.

\- Ja-

\- Zamknij się - chichocze i całuje jego lewą kość biodrową, powoli unosząc dłoń, aby chwycić długość Harry'ego.

Jest ciężki. I gruby. I gorący. I idealny. Louis Tomlinson, w tej chwili, przyznaje przed samym sobą, że uznaje penisa innego mężczyzny za _idealny._ Natychmiast jest z siebie bardzo dumny i posyła Harry'emu oślepiający uśmiech, który ten odwzajemnia oraz sunie ręką w dół, przykrywając tą Louisa i pomaga mu pociągać za swojego penisa.

Harry jęczy nisko kiedy Louis przyśpiesza tempo i pozwala mu działać samemu - wokalista nie może nic poradzić jak tylko całować również blade uda Harry'ego, używając drugiej ręki do masowania jego jąder, powodując, że Harry po raz pierwszy głośno lamentuje wyrzucając biodra i niezdarnie go przeprasza, ponieważ jego penis uderza twarz Louisa rozsmarowując preejakulat po policzku i, _już po raz kolejny,_ ten się śmieje. _Boże,_ Louis to kocha. Możliwe, że pewnego dnia pokocha także Harry'ego; możliwe, że kocha go właśnie teraz. Po prostu nie chce, by to uczucie dobiegło końca.

\- Zabijesz mnie - sapie i jedną z dłoni mierzwi włosy Louisa, który nigdy nie przestaje pracować swoją dłonią. - Kurwa Louis, ja- _Lou._

Louis dobrze pracuje otrzymując pochwały. Im więcej Harry mówi - lub sapie, naprawdę - tym bardziej Louis chce, by osiągnął orgazm. Na jego twarzy, najchętniej. I gdy o tym mówi, przesuwając dłonią w górę i dół jego członka, drugą ściskając tyłek, Harry wykrzykuje ponownie jego imię wraz z łańcuchem przekleństw i dochodzi na jego policzki oraz pierś. Louis zamyka oczy i rozchyla usta, ale jedynie kilka kropel uderza jego język. Jest dzięki temu szczęśliwy. Na ten moment.

\- Kurwa - oddycha ciężko, zsuwając się na podłogę. - Kurwa - powtarza i nabiera głębokiego oddechu.

Louis wpatruje się w niego z oczekiwaniem, samemu nawet nie wiedząc czego oczekuje. Harry bowiem przyciąga go bliżej, a Louis siada okrakiem na jego udach. Oblizuje jego policzki, podbródek, a następnie klatkę piersiową zbierając wystarczająco spermy, by mógł pocałować Louisa i _to brudne,_ jest pierwszą rzeczą jaką myśli. Drugą jest; _nie jestem zniesmaczony._ Louis czuje się wolniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej.

(Czy to dopiero początek? Boże, ma na to nadzieję.)

\- Skąd ty się wziąłeś? - pyta Harry'ego zahipnotyzowany po leniwej sesji całowania.

\- Byłem tutaj cały ten czas - odpowiada Harry i opiera głowę na jego ramieniu. Nie ruszają się przez coś, co zdaje się być wiecznością, a kiedy to robią, jedynie po to, by wziąć prysznic i udać się do łóżka. Harry czyta, a Louis słucha muzyki; jest to najlepsza sobota jego życia.

~*~

Jest siódma wieczorem, kiedy Louis oznajmia, że powinien wracać do Liama odkąd wyszedł już ponad dwadzieścia cztery godziny temu. Harry narzeka, jasne, że to robi - jęczy i stara się powstrzymać go od wstania i Boże Louis chce zostać, ale czuje się też nieco egoistycznie, ponieważ kilka godzin temu znajomy Harry'ego napisał do niego zapraszając go do baru, co ten odmówił, aby z nim pozostać.

Louis nigdy nie chce być typem osoby, która ogranicza drugą stronę, ale zamiast wypowiedzenia tego na głos, wiedząc, że Harry prawdopodobnie podałby całą listę powodów przez które _nie_ ma się obwiniać, mówi po prostu, że Liam będzie się o niego martwił.

\- Liam wie, że tu jesteś, nie będzie się martwił - Harry przewraca oczami i zacieśnia swoje ramiona wokół jego talii.

\- Stanie się podejrzliwy więc.. - próbuje. To nawet nie jest kłamstwem. Cholernie boi się, że pewnego dnia Liam zapyta go co robi spędzając tyle czasu u Harry'ego, odkąd ten często pojawia się także w studiu.

Harry zgadza się z nim wtedy, a Louis nie ignoruje zawiedzionego wyrazu na jego twarzy. Doskonale wie, że Harry chce, by komuś powiedział, nie jest głupi. Trwa to już kilka miesięcy i jest komfortowe; jest miłe i należy do nich. Harry nie wydaje się być osobą, która lubi być w centrum uwagi co Louis w nim podziwia, odkąd sam to uwielbia, zdaje się natomiast być kimś, kto jest otwarty ze wszystkimi aspektami swojego życia, a takie ukrywanie przed własnymi przyjaciółmi i rodziną musi mu przeszkadzać.

Będąc niesamowitą osobą jaką jest, profesor nigdy o tym nie wspomina, lecz to nie oznacza, że nie jest to ciężkie. Louis widzi jak trudne jest dla niego, by go nie dotknąć kiedy są w studiu i jak stara się odwracać swój wzrok, żeby nie wpatrywał się w niego za długo publicznie - Louis _wie,_ że jest to trudne, ponieważ sam przez to przechodzi, za wyjątkiem faktu, iż w przypadku Louisa chodzi o samoobronę, robi to dla siebie. Harry robi to dla niego.

Louis dociera do mieszkania Liama i Sophi w przeciągu dwudziestu minut i po raz pierwszy od czasu który zdaje się być wiecznością, para zaprosiła swoich przyjaciół. Liam wylewnie przeprasza go za to, że zapomniał mu o tym wspomnieć, ale Louis nie ma nic przeciwko - jest jedzenie, a znajomi Sophi są w pewien sposób mili, więc na jakiś czas zostaje w salonie; i tak nadszedł już czas, aby wyszedł ze swojej skorupy.

\- Więc, Louis, jak idzie praca z nowym albumem? Li mówił, że znów nagrywasz... - pyta jedna z dziewczyn. Louis nie zna jej imienia, jednak jej twarz nie jest mu nieznajoma.

\- Idzie świetnie, tym razem naprawdę podoba mi się proces nagrywania- zawsze mi się podoba, ale teraz jest inaczej - uśmiecha się. Ludzie często rozmawiają z nim tak, jakby przeprowadzali z nim wywiad, ale on nie ma z tym żadnego problemu; jeśli jest jedna rzecz o której lubi rozmawiać, jest to jego praca.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać - odpowiada. - W tym roku znów impreza?

\- Z całą pewnością - śmieje się.

\- Spodziewam się więc mojego zaproszenia...

\- Po prostu pogadaj z Soph - Louis mówi i posyła jej uśmiech, przepraszając żeby udać się do kuchni i znaleźć trochę wody.

Jest w niej Sophia układająca kilka rzeczy na tacy i Louis jej pomaga.

\- Ta dziewczyna z którą rozmawiałeś? To Cindy, tak swoją drogą - oznajmia mu z uśmiechem na twarzy. Louis czuje się odrobinę zaniepokojony.

\- Oh. Skąd ja ją znam?

\- Myślę, że spałeś z nią w zeszłym roku.. - myśli. - Była podekscytowana, kiedy Liam powiedział, że się dziś pojawisz.

\- Oh - jest wszystkim, co potrafi z siebie wyrzucić.

Sypianie z kobietami zdaje się być dla niego obecnie czymś tak dziwnym, że stara się pozbyć każdego wspomnienia z tym związanego. Nie jest to nawet takie trudne, patrząc na to, że nigdy nie był wtedy całkowicie trzeźwy. _Jak wszystko się zmieniło,_ myśli.

\- Sympatyczna z niej dziewczyna, mógłbyś ją gdzieś zaprosić, wiesz? Sądzę, że dobrze by ci to zrobiło.. - narzeczona jego przyjaciela trąca go ramieniem.

\- Nie szukam teraz nikogo, Soph.

\- Cóż, a czy kiedyś to robiłeś? - żartuje, co trochę go boli. Sophia o niczym nie wie, więc jej nie obwinia.

Nie jest to pierwszy raz, gdy mówi coś takiego, nawet nie trzeci. Louis stracił rachubę jak wiele razy Sophia próbowała umówić go ze swoimi koleżankami (to samo dotyczy Liama) i za każdym udawało mu się wybrnąć z tego prostym żartem. Teraz jest mu trudniej nawet udawać, że nie jest zdenerwowany.

\- Czemu cię to obchodzi, Soph? -

\- P-po prostu martwię się, że jesteś samotny, Lou - dziewczyna marszczy brwi.

Louis pociąga trzy długie łyki swojej wody.

\- Byłem samotny od zawsze, Sophia i-i już nie jestem. Mam się dobrze. Nie potrzebuję ani nie chcę umawiać się z twoją przyjaciółką, _przyjaciółkami,_ więc po prostu to zostaw, tak?

\- Okej. Przepraszam.

\- W porządku, ja.. Pójdę do łóżka. Możesz powiedzieć Li, że nie czuję się za dobrze? To tylko ból głowy, nie chcę żeby zmienił się w ten matczyny tryb - mówi już trochę łagodniej.

\- Louis. Zostań. Wybacz, że w ogóle coś powiedziałam... - próbuje.

\- Nie Soph, to okej - uśmiecha się. - Naprawdę powinienem iść do łóżka.

I robi to, chociaż liczy minuty aż Liam zapuka do jego drzwi, ponieważ wie, że tak będzie.

Przebiera się, wchodzi pod przykrycie i słucha trzech piosenek z nowego albumu, który Harry ściągnął na jego telefon. Louis słuchał więcej dziwnej (mimo to całkiem dobrej) muzyki przez ostatnie dwa miesiące niż przez całe swoje życie. To wtedy ktoś trzy razy puka, a drzwi się otwierają.

\- Dość długo ci to zajęło - śmieje się cicho i wyjmuje słuchawki.

\- Sophia powiedziała, że mieliście- hm, nieporozumienie?

\- Nah, po prostu na nią naskoczyłem jeśli mam być szczery, przepraszam - mówi mu Louis. - Próbowała umówić mnie z tą jak jej tam leci, ale skończyłem już z tym, więc tak.

\- Mogłeś to po prostu powiedzieć, idioto - Liam klepie go w głowę. - To w porządku, nie jest urażona lub coś - chichocze. - Ale.. Kim jesteś i co zrobiłeś z imprezowiczem Louisem Tomlinsonem?

\- Myślę, że pobyt w szpitalu zmienia sporo rzeczy, Liam - Louis przewraca oczami.

\- To było głupie pytanie, oczywiście, że zmienia. Ale- to znaczy, naprawdę za tym nie tęsknisz? Minęło sporo czasu, Louis. Chyba że spotykasz się z Harrym- czekaj, czy ty bzykasz jednego z jego uczniów i wykorzystujesz go jako przykrywkę?

\- Mimo że to urocze jak bardzo martwisz się o moje życie seksualne, Liam, w tym momencie ci przerwę. Kiedy mówię, że spędzam noc u Harry'ego, naprawdę spędzam noc u Harry'ego - mimowolnie się uśmiecha. - Po prostu źle czuję się ciągle tutaj siedząc, nie chcę żebyście musieli zajmować się mną jak dzieckiem - dodaje. Nie jest to kłamstwem. Po prostu nie jest to w pełni powodem dla którego chodzi do mieszkania Harry'ego.

\- Nie przeszkadzasz nam.

\- Cóż, twoje życie seksualne przeszkadza _mi_ \- ripostuje żartując. - Zasługujesz na prywatność i na to, byś mógł posuwać swoją narzeczoną na kuchennym blacie jeśli chcesz, więc tak, będę spędzał u Harry'ego więcej czasu dopóki doktor Andrew nie pozwoli mi wrócić do siebie.

\- Cokolwiek powiesz.. - śmieje się Liam. - Powinienem wracać na dół. Śpij dobrze Lou.

\- Dobranoc, stary - mówi jeszcze, następnie prosząc Liama o to, by zgasił światło gdy będzie wychodził. Louis słucha reszty albumu, po czym kładzie się spać.

W poniedziałek Louis opowiada doktorowi Andrew o tym, że uprawiał z Harrym seks. Mówi mu, że jeszcze nie zrobili tego w pełni i nie wie nawet kiedy będzie gotów, by o _tym_ _myśleć,_ ale udaje mu się przyznać, bez płaczu, że dobrze się bawił. Wyznaje mu także, że powodem dla którego odwołał ich piątkowe spotkanie było to, że Harry zaprosił go do Akademii, co terapeucie nie zdaje się zbytnio przeszkadzać _tak długo jak Louis będzie przychodził na sesje regularnie._

Zadaje Louisowi następnie mnóstwo pytań na temat Harry'ego; i Louis czuje się komfortowo odpowiadając na każde z nich, czuje się _oszołomiony_ znając odpowiedzi na ich większość, ponieważ są powiązane z rodziną Harry'ego, jego dzieciństwem oraz pracą, a jeśli istnieje jeden temat na który rozmową Louis nie jest zmęczony, jest nim Harry.

\- Jak długo Harry wie, że jest gejem, Louis?

\- Hm, od zawsze wiedział, tak myślę.

\- I uważasz, że to złe? - terapeuta pyta z przyjaznym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Co masz na myśli? Oczywiście, że nie - marszczy brwi. - Już to przerabialiśmy.

\- Rozmawialiśmy o ludziach w ogóle.. Mówię szczególnie o Harrym, bo jego znasz...

\- Dokładnie. Znam go, dobrze się dogadujemy, ja- jesteśmy razem, tak myślę, dlaczego miałbym uważać, że to _Harry ze wszystkich ludzi_ jest zły? - pyta Louis starając się nie zezłościć na to, że ktoś sugeruje iż Harry jest nic jak tylko wspaniały.

\- Ale powiedziałeś mi wcześniej, że nie jesteś normalny..

\- Oczywiście, że nie jestem, spójrz na mnie! - to o czym mówi doktor Andrew nie ma żadnego sensu. Louis jest wściekły.

\- Louis, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ty i Harry jesteście tacy sami, prawda?

Nie. _Nie, jasne, że nie._ Louis i Harry nigdy nie mogliby być tacy sami. Harry jest cudownym, inteligentnym człowiekiem. Ma świetne loki, szczere oczy i najjaśniejszy, najpiękniejszy uśmiech jaki Louis kiedykolwiek widział. Harry jest wszystkim co dobre. Czuje się _źle_ będąc do niego porównanym.

Louis prycha i wywraca oczami, odrzucając głowę w tył i wbijając wzrok w sufit. Był szczęśliwy, gdy tu przyszedł.

\- Jeśli to jaki jest Harry nie jest złe, dlaczego to jaki _ty_ _jesteś_ by miało? - naciska terapeuta. - Myślałeś kiedyś o tym?

\- Nie - odpowiada. - Ponieważ to nie to samo.

\- Ale on jest gejem.

\- Ale Harry jest- Harry jest.. - może poczuć zbierające się łzy i mruga szybko, by się ich pozbyć. - Nie - jest wszystkim co mówi.

\- Prawda jest taka, że powodem dlaczego jesteście razem jest to, że jesteś gejem _i on również._ Mówiłeś mi, że Harry był wcześniej w związku, tak? - Louis skina, nie ufa sobie, aby w tej chwili się odezwać. - Z mężczyzną? - skina ponownie. - Więc nie twoją winą jest to, że jest gejem, Louis. Po prostu nim jest. Tak jak i wiele, wiele osób. Niczyją winą jest też to, że ty także jesteś gejem, _nie nawet twoją_ \- Andrew mówi uprzejmie.

\- To nie to samo - jęczy Louis.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego?

\- Bo-bo ja- on, to znaczy - nie chce płakać, naprawdę nie chce.

On był _szczęśliwy,_ kiedy przyszedł na dzisiejszą sesję; jego demony były zamknięte, a teraz siedzi pocierając twarz i spoglądając w dół, żeby nie spojrzeć w oczy mężczyznie, który posiada klucz do ich celi w jego umyśle.

\- Wszyscy kochają Harry'ego za to jaki jest - odzywa się w końcu. - Ja jestem nieporozumieniem. Mój jedyny przyjaciel nie wie, że lubię mężczyzn, a jego narzeczona nadal próbuje umówić mnie z dziewczynami. Moi rodzice nie żyją. Moi fani-oni- nie mogę nawet o nich zaczynać - każdy kocha Harry'ego za to, jaki jest. Harry jest jedyną osobą, która _zdaje się_ lubić mnie za bycie mną.

\- Nie myślisz, że inni by cię kochali gdybyś im powiedział?

\- Nie wiem - _Nie chcę podejmować ryzyka._

\- Co jeśli zadałbym ci kolejne zadanie? - sugeruje terapeuta, Louis przygląda mu się podejrzanie i ze strachem. - Chcę, żebyś powiedział Liamowi.

\- Nie.

\- Mogę obiecać ci, że będzie w porządku.

\- Gówno możesz obiecać, nawet nie znasz Liama.

\- Liam nie ma problemu z Harrym - przypomina mu.

\- To nie to samo.

_To nie to samo, to nie to samo, to nie to samo._

\- Możesz to zrobić, Louis - doktor Andrew zapewnia go i czeka, aż ten ponownie spojrzy mu w oczy. Zajmuje to przynajmniej pięć minut. - Powiedzieć ci coś.. Jeśli będziesz w stanie powiedzieć o tym Liamowi, możesz wyprowadzić się z jego mieszkania.

\- Co?

\- Potrzebujesz swojej przestrzeni. Możesz znów ją mieć - po tym jak powiesz Liamowi. Wszystko zależy od ciebie.

\- J-ja pomyślę o tym - wydusza w końcu z siebie i tak oto kolejna sesja dobiega końca.

~*~

Okazja do rozmowy z Liamem nadarza się w środę, kiedy wychodzą wcześniej ze spotkania i mają resztę dnia wolnego. Sophia jest w pracy a gdy wracają do domu po nie planowanej sesji ćwiczeń, Liam rusza do kuchni by spróbować przyrządzić coś na obiad, kiedy Louis udaje, że pomaga siedząc na krześle.

Przegląda tablicę swojego Twittera i odpowiada kilku fanom, gdy zauważa artykuł.

 

Louis od razu uśmiecha się do telefonu i zapisuje ich wspólne zdjęcie, aby później wysłać je profesorowi. Liam mówi o czymś na co nie zwraca uwagi, więc przeczyszcza gardło.

\- Li.

\- Co? - Liam spogląda na niego i musi zobaczyć coś w jego twarzy, ponieważ odkłada łyżkę na blat i patrzy wprost w jego oczy. - O co chodzi Lou? - jego menadżer pyta marszcząc przy tym brwi.

\- Muszę ci o czymś powiedzieć - przyznaje cicho.

\- Dobrze..?

\- I jak- prawdopodobnie powinienem powiedzieć ci o tym już dawno? Jakby, kiedy się poznaliśmy?

\- Co _to jest,_ Louis?

\- Ja, hm - jąka się, oczywiście. Louis jedynie rozważał powiedzenie Liamowi, że jest gejem lata temu, kiedy był _bardzo_ naćpany i chciał pocałować chłopaka na imprezie, ale nawet wtedy nie był w stanie tego zrobić.

Teraz jest tutaj, przed osobą, która zna go niby lepiej niż on sam, która nie tylko jest jego przyjacielem, ale również _menadżerem._ Louis zaczyna za dużo myśleć - _tak wiele rzeczy się teraz zmieni,_ jest tego całkiem pewien. Liam będzie chciał zmienić kontrakt Harry'ego, będzie kazał Louisowi powiedzieć reszcie zespołu, zezłości się, że o niczym nie wiedział, a potem będzie mu współczuł - to jest o ile nie będzie się za bardzo nim brzydził.

Louis musi się odezwać, wie o tym, ale- _dlaczego to takie trudne?_ Chciałby, aby był tutaj Harry. Harry wiedziałby co powiedzieć.

Kiedy przekazał Harry'emu podczas nocnej rozmowy przez telefon o tym, że doktor Andrew powiedział mu, by powiedział o wszystkim Liamowi, Harry praktycznie zaczął wiwatować po drugiej stronie i zapewnił go, że będzie w porządku; wszystko będzie świetnie. _Wyobraź sobie nie musieć się przed nim ukrywać, Lou?,_ Harry omal nie pisnął. Louis może to zrobić, prawda? Może.

Liam ciągle się w niego wpatruje, Louis ponownie odchrząkuje.

\- Nie lubię rozmawiać o tej nocy - jest sposobem w jaki postanawia rozpocząć. - Tej kiedy z Harrym mnie znaleźliście - kiedy wylądowałem w szpitalu. Ale potrzebuję żebyś ją zrozumiał. I wszystkie inne- i jakby, narkotyki i alkohol więc- tak.

\- Nie musisz o tym mówić jeśli nie jesteś gotowy, Lou - Liam mówi uprzejmie i siada na krześle obok niego.

\- Nie, ja- Myślę, że muszę. Plus doktor Andrew twierdzi, że muszę wyznać ci swoje prawdziwe powody i to jest tylko sprawiedliwe. Kłamałem już od długiego czasu - oczy Liama się rozszerzają. - Tak jakby siebie nienawidzę - wzrusza ramionami. - Teraz może nienawidzę nieco mniej niż tej nocy, ale-tak.

\- _Lou._

\- Oczywiście jest tego powód i jak, jestem pewien, że nigdy nie przeszło ci to przez myśl, a jeśli tak, to dziękuję że tak dobrze to zawsze ukrywałeś.

\- Naprawdę sprawiasz, że zaczynam się martwić stary.

\- Lubię ch- nie, muszę powiedzieć to inaczej. Okej - Louis nabiera głębokiego oddechu. - Tak, mogę to zrobić..

\- Louis, trzęsiesz się.

\- Wiem, to- _tak bardzo przepraszam, Li_ \- płacze. Cholera.

\- Louis - chwyta jego ramię. - Oddychaj. Po prostu ze mną porozmawiaj. Jest dobrze. Nie mów nic co cię zasmuci, po prostu- nie rób tego.

\- Powód dla którego próbowałem odebrać sobie życie tuż po ignorowaniu Harry'ego przez Bóg wie jak długo jest taki, że pocałował mnie na jednym z naszych spotkań. A powodem dlaczego tak dużo czasu spędzam u Harry'ego jest to, że jestem _z_ Harrym. A powodem tego wszystkiego jest to, że jestem-jestem, jestem gejem, Li - udaje mu się powiedzieć. - Jestem _nienawidzę-sypiać-z-kobietami_ gejem. _Muszę-pić-żeby-chociaż-znieść-pocałowanie-dziewczyny_ gejem. _Nienawidzę-siebie-i-chciałem-się-zabić_ gejem. I tak bardzo, bardzo przepraszam - szlocha. Liam jest tutaj, tuż przed nim, mocno go przytulając... Louis nawet nie zauważył, ale jest _właśnie tutaj._

Liam powtarza słowa komfortu pocierając dłońmi jego plecy i ciasno ściskając, a Louis nie wiedział nawet jak bardzo potrzebuje czegoś takiego aż do teraz. Liam się nim nie brzydzi, Liam go nie nienawidzi, Liam to jego najlepszy- jedyny prawdziwy przyjaciel i jest _obok._

\- Jezu Chryste - Liam wzdycha i nieco się odsuwa, by na niego spojrzeć. Louis jest przekonany, że wygląda jak bałagan, może _poczuć_ jak spuchnięte są jego oczy, a po policzkach po wyschniętych łzach spływają nowe.

Nie wie co jeszcze powiedzieć i nie ufa swojemu głosu, ale udaje mu się powiedzieć _dziękuję,_ kiedy Liam podaje mu trochę wody. Jego przyjaciel czeka póki sądzi, że Louis się opanuje i siada ponownie na krześle, pokazując by zrobił to samo.

\- Kurwa Louis, wiesz jak utrzymać sekret - chichocze cicho. - Ja nigdy- przysięgam, nigdy niczego nie podejrzewałem. Co teraz zdaję sobie sprawę jest smutne, bo oznacza to, że naprawdę się od nas odizolowałeś i-

\- Odizolowałem się od siebie, Li - wyjaśnia Louis, nie jest jeszcze w stanie podnieść spojrzenia, by spotkać wzrok Liama, ale dobrze, że jego głos stał się choć odrobinę stabilny. - Przez _lata._

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem, po prostu- nienawidzę tego. Nienawidzę sposobu w jaki tego nienawidzę, tego że nie potrafię czuć się normalny chociaż się staram- naprawdę bardzo się staram.

\- Z Harrym..? - pyta.

\- Głównie tak. Ale z samym sobą też. Nie myślę za dużo kiedy jestem z nim, ale- nie jest to łatwe, gdy jestem sam; chciałbym, aby takie było nawet wtedy.

\- Oczywiście, jasne. Cieszę się, że go masz zatem - uśmiecha się sympatycznie.

\- Ja też - na jego twarz wkrada się uśmiech. Zwykłe myślenie o Harrym go uspokaja. - Kiedy go poznałem, jak, tego pierwszego dnia, zażartował o mnie będącym hm, gejem.. On był pierwszą osobą, Liam. Harry nie jest pierwszym gejem którego znam, więc jakoś to utknęło mi w głowie, wiesz? - mówi mu, a Liam przytakuje, zachęcając go do kontynuowania. - Nie rozumiałem tego wtedy, tak bardzo się na niego wkurzyłem, że praktycznie wybiegłem z jego gabinetu.. - Louis śmieje się delikatnie pamiętając tamten dzień. - Po jakimś czasie dał sobie z tym spokój. Myślę, że zrozumiał tą całą _nie wiem jak radzić sobie z moją orientacją_ rzecz..

\- Ale nie ma nic złego w by-

\- Wiem, jestem tego świadom, _wiem._ To nieracjonalne.

\- Przepraszam. Kontynuuj. Harry zrozumiał... - Liam prostuje się poważniejąc i skupiając na tym, co mówi Louis.

\- Tak, więc zaczęliśmy razem pracować i czuć przy sobie komfortowo, starałem się być trzeźwy na nasze spotkania.. Boże, byłem takim wrakiem, myślałem, że jest bardzo atrakcyjny, wiesz? I po prostu- mówiłem sobie, że chłopacy nie uważają innych za atrakcyjnych - Jak się okazuje Liam Payne wcale nie wygląda jakby mu współczuł. Louis kocha go okropnie mocno. - Ale stało się to trudniejsze. Wypominał mi moje błędy i powtarzał, że moje teksty nie są wystarczająco szczere, zawsze był bezbłędny.. Ciągle jest, nie wiem jak on to robi - śmieje się.

\- On też jest muzykiem, Louis.

\- To coś więcej niż to. To tak- to tak jakby wiedział kim jestem wcześniej niż ja albo _zaakceptował_ mnie prędzej ode mnie. A to znaczyło, _znaczy_ tak wiele. Więc jednego dnia napisałem naprawdę, hm, głęboką piosenkę, wydaje mi się, że słyszałeś już demo... Therapy?

\- Wspaniała piosenka - zgadza się Liam.

\- Tak. Pokazałem ją Harry'emu jak tylko zacząłem ją pisać. Stwierdził, że była _smutna,_ ale to w porządku, bo _"smutek jest jak szczęście dla ludzi sięgających do wnętrza"._ On do cholery zacytował mi Doctora Who, Liam! - Louis jęczy i po raz pierwszy spogląda na swojego przyjaciela. Na twarzy Liama obecnie widnieje szeroki uśmiech. - Kiedy w końcu ją skończyłem zadzwoniłem do niego, a on powiedział, że ją uwielbia i miał _coś_ w swoich oczach, przysięgam, i był tak blisko. Nigdy tak bardzo nie chciałem nikogo pocałować, więc pozwoliłem mu to zrobić. Na cholernym blacie kuchennym, a miałem- zastanawia się czy kontynuować czy też nie. Ale to jest Liam.

Jeśli nie powie tego _jemu,_ gdy już mu się to udaje, nie zrobi tego nikomu.

\- Spałem w swoim życiu z wystarczającą ilością kobiet, żeby wiedzieć jak powinno wyglądać uczucie-hm, podniecenia. A to był _pocałunek_ i przez to wpadłem w szał, więc oczywiście go odepchnąłem i ignorowałem do czasu aż-

\- Aż nie upiłeś się do nieprzytomności - dokańcza Liam.

\- Piłem, samookaleczałem się i brałem narkotyki przez dwa tygodnie i zawsze rano tego żałowałem - wyznaje Louis, jego dłonie w tym momencie wydają się być bardziej interesujące niż cokolwiek innego. - Ale nigdy bez tego nie potrafiłem zasnąć, ty byłeś daleko, Harry przestał próbować się do mnie dodzwonić i po prostu- pomyślałem, że nikt nie zauważy ani- ani nie będzie tęsknił.

\- _Louis._

\- Byłem w naprawdę złym miejscu, Li.

\- Bo pocałowałeś mężczyznę? Lou to-

\- Nie mów, że to normalne, nie mów, że to zrobiłeś albo zrobiłbyś dla zabawy, po prostu _nie_ Liam, bo nie rozumiesz tego. Zrozumienie faktu, że już nigdy nie będę w stanie pocałować dziewczyny po tym jak pocałowałem Harry'ego omal mnie nie zabiło.

\- Przykro mi.

\- Mi również.

\- Więc to koniec? Żadnych więcej sekretów? - pyta Liam. - Muszę ci jeszcze powiedzieć- wiesz, że cię kocham, tęskniłbym za tobą jak cholera, rozumiem to i wszystko będzie w porządku - uśmiecha się.

\- Myślę, że się w nim zakochuję. Ale on jeszcze o tym nie wie, więc. Tak - z zakłopotaniem odwzajemnia uśmiech.

\- Ty, Louis Tomlinson, jesteś całkowicie zadurzony - jego przyjaciel się śmieje.

\- Owszem jestem - oddycha głęboko. - To koniec, Li. Żadnych sekretów.

\- Dobrze. Tak, okej - Liam wstaje i znów go przytula, mniej dramatycznie niż wcześniej ale tak samo mocno. - Kocham cię - mówi nad jego ramieniem. - Tęskniłbym za tobą niesamowicie, nie wiedziałem co bym zrobił jeśli umrzesz, nie waż się już nigdy nam tego robić.

\- Okej.

\- Rozumiem to- jak trudne to jest. To znaczy nie _całkiem,_ ale. Rozumiem. Zawsze tu będę jeśli będziesz chciał porozmawiać albo nawet pomarudzić o swoim licealnym zauroczeniu moim przyjacielem ze studiów - chichocze. - Pierwszy raz widzę jak z taką czułością o kimś opowiadasz i zawsze cię wysłucham, tak? - pyta wpatrując się w niego, a Louis skina.

\- Na koniec, ale nie jest to mniej ważne.. Będzie dobrze Lou. Za tydzień albo rok od teraz... Wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Wiem. Naprawdę bardzo się staram.

\- Wiem o tym - mówi Liam, z ręką wciąż na jego ramieniu. - Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny.

I to na tyle, naprawdę. Po pewnym czasie Liam pyta go czy może powiedzieć Sophi i _całkowicie zrozumie jeśli ma coś przeciwko,_ lecz Louis nie widzi zbytnio sensu w zmuszaniu swojego przyjaciela do okłamywania swojej narzeczonej, kiedy tak naprawdę, Louis musiałby opowiedzieć jej o tym prędzej czy później. A więc czekają na jej powrót i wspólnie mówią o wszystkim przy obiedzie.

Dziewczyna przeprasza wylewnie za wszystkie swoje żarty nie na miejscu i za to jak insynuowała jak bardzo jest hetero, za każdy raz gdy próbowała umówić go ze swoimi koleżankami oraz to jak oskarżała go o bycie imprezowiczem, kiedy tak naprawdę nie miała pojęcia przez co przechodzi.

\- O to chodzi, prawda? Nie wiedziałaś - tłumaczy ją Louis.

\- Mimo to..

Myśli, że może kochać ją tak samo jak kocha Liama.

Louis dzwoni w nocy do Harry'ego, a profesor nawet płacze przez telefon mówiąc jak dumny z niego jest. Cała czwórka spotyka się następnego dnia na lunchu i chociaż przez większość czasu Louis nie wie jak ma się przy nim zachowywać odkąd oboje o tym wiedzą, robi wszystko co w jego mocy - i wszyscy zdają się być zadowoleni.

W piątkowe popołudnie Louis opowiada doktorowi Andrew o tym, że powiedział Liamowi _i_ Sophi o związku jego i Harry'ego - tak, nazywa to już związkiem; musi powiedzieć jeszcze o tym Harry'emu, ale sądzi, że młodszy nie będzie miał z tym określeniem problemu. Więc, w piątkowy wieczór, Louis przyjeżdża do mieszkania Harry'ego z pozwoleniem na wyprowadzkę od Liama i dużym uśmiechem na twarzy.

~*~

To w pierwszy dzień wakacji Harry'ego rzeczy zaczynają się komplikować.

Wkrada się na nich lipiec, a Louis spędza coraz to więcej czasu w studiu, przyśpieszając proces nagrywania jak tylko może, ponieważ Niall w sierpniu musi być w Stanach, a we wrześniu Louis potrzebuje wydać pierwszy singiel - który nadal musi wybrać, tak swoją drogą.

Jego zarząd i załoga PR nie jest nim za bardzo zadowolona. Mimo że byli wyrozumiali przez jego sytuację na początku, teraz gdy Louis otrzymuje właściwe leczenie i wygląda szczęśliwiej oraz zdrowiej, chcą aby wrócił do swoich publicznych wystąpień.

Louis czasem zapomina, że jego kariera nie zależy wyłącznie od niego i Liama, są inni ludzie, którzy _posiadają_ to kim jest, jego markę, dlatego dzień w którym siada, aby omówić swój nowy kontrakt, teraz gdy umawia się z mężczyzną, jest dniem, kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę jak trudne właściwie to będzie - i nie będzie miało to nic wspólnego z jego problemami z samym sobą.

\- Wszyscy, to jest Harry - przedstawia go stołu. - Harry znasz Li, oczywiście, a to Megan, John i Olly. Megan jest od PR, John prowadzi firmę zarządu, a Olly jest prawnikiem. Wszyscy są całkiem przyzwoici - żartuje, a oni się śmieją. - Przez większość czasu - dodaje pod nosem.

 _Ufa_ jedynie Liamowi, ale to już jest całkiem jasne.

\- Zatem Harry, miło poznać cię osobiście - zaczyna Meg. - Nie to, że nie znałam twojej twarzy, bo pojawiłeś się już w jednym artykule czy dwóch przez ostatni miesiąc, więc. Na początku; co powiemy ludziom? - pyta. - Zakładam, że się teraz nie ujawnisz, prawda? - kobieta odwraca się do Louisa.

Jest to coś, o czym rozmawiał już wcześniej z Harrym, który jest z tym w porządku. Żaden z nich nie jest gotów poradzić sobie z _takim_ rodzajem zainteresowania, a sam Louis nie pogodził się do końca z faktem, że tyle osób już wie. Musi jeszcze powiedzieć Niallowi z którym widzi się prawie każdego dnia, więc _tak,_ sporo czasu zajmie zanim zacznie choćby rozważać powiedzenie światu. Jedyne osoby, które o tym wiedzą, tak naprawdę wiedzą, ponieważ _muszą._ I może policzyć je na palcach dłoni - chce wciąż je tak liczyć, dziękuję bardzo.

\- Nie, nie ujawniam się.

\- Ale wszyscy wiedzą już kim jest Harry - kontynuuje.

\- Harry jest moim przyjacielem. Pracuje ze mną, możemy być widziani razem. Z Liamem wychodzę ciągle.

\- Liam to twój heteroseksualny menadżer z bardzo gorącą, bardzo kobiecą narzeczoną - kłóci się Meg.

\- I jak wszyscy wiedzą, sam jestem bardzo hetero - wzrusza ramionami.

\- Dobrze. Przedstawimy was zatem jako przyjaciół, to ustalone - _na ten moment_ pozostaje w powietrzu, ale Louis o tym nie myśli.

\- Harry będziesz musiał podpisać nową umowę poufności, oczywiście.. - oznajmia mu Olly, na co Harry skina. Jest osobą bardzo skłonną do współpracy. - Czy ktoś z twojej rodziny wie?

\- Jeszcze nie, nie.

\- Co masz na myśli mówiąc jeszcze? - Liam zwraca się do niego marszcząc brwi. Louis miał zadać mu to samo pytanie.

\- Jadę odwiedzić moją mamę za kilka tygodni, będzie tam też moja siostra i- nie okłamuję swojej rodziny. Nie _chcę_ okłamywać mojej rodziny - mówi to patrząc wprost na Louisa. Być może zostało ustalone, że Harry powie im teraz jak Louis powiedział już swoim ludziom, ale tego nie usłyszał i teraz po prostu wpatruje się w Harry'ego, usta otwarte, mnóstwo par oczu na nich. - Louis.

\- Ja-nie rozmawialiśmy o tym - mówi Louis.

\- Możemy? - pyta go Harry.

\- Ja nie-nie wiem jak czuję się z tym, żeby obcy o mnie wiedzieli - wyrzuca z siebie. _Złe posunięcie, Tomlinson._

\- Louis. Oni są moją _rodziną._ Poznałeś Gemme, a moja mama-

\- Harry, to moje _życie._ To nie takie proste - stara się wytłumaczyć.

\- Sprawiłeś, że stało się też moim życiem.

\- Nie zmusiłem cię do tego - odpowiada Louis. Nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego jakim dupkiem teraz jest. Strach robi to z ludźmi.

\- Ja- wiesz co, w porządku - wyrzuca z siebie. - Liam przygotuj mi cokolwiek muszę podpisać, kiedy skończycie omawiać życie Louisa.. Potrzebuję powietrza. Wybaczcie - i z tym, Harry znika.


	7. Rozdział 7

\- Harry chce powiedzieć o nas swojej rodzinie - Louis mówi o tym doktorowi Andrew w środę.

Nie do końca jest na Harry'ego wściekły, wiedział, że w którymś momencie do tego dojdzie, ale po prostu nie może. Jeszcze nie. Myśl o innych osobach znających go, _naprawdę_ go znających, przeraża Louisa na śmierć. Nie jest gotowy wyznać tej sekretnej części siebie. Nawet dla Harry'ego.

\- Liam wie - komentuje Andrew.

\- Owszem, bo zmusiłeś mnie do tego - zaznacza Louis.

Co skończyło się w porządku - z tym, Liam i Sophia wiedzą.

\- A teraz będziesz mieszkał u siebie.. - doktor dodaje i tak, jest to coś czego bardzo pragnął, a teraz po prostu.. Nie wie.

Rzecz w tym, że Louis nie wydaje się być gotowy na zrobienie wielu rzeczy. Jedną z nich jest powrót do swojego mieszkania, na nowo przeżycie czegoś, co jest jedną z najgorszych nocy jego życia. Dowodem na to, że wcale nie jest z nim tak dobrze jest to, że nawet nie rozważa umierania jako najgorszego momentu swojego życia, być może dlatego, iż najgorszym momentem jego życia aż do dziś jest pochowanie swojego ojca obok grobu matki.

Tak czy inaczej, Louis nie całkiem może czuć się szczęśliwy. Wspominał już o tym wcześniej, lecz nikt nie rozumie jak cholernie trudne jest całkowicie się zwierzyć, jak bezsilnie czuje się, gdy głos z tyłu jego głowy mówi mu, że bez względu na to jak bardzo stara się i "gra w bycie szczęśliwym" z Harrym, tak _naprawdę_ nie jest szczęśliwy, ponieważ nie może być, nie zasługuje na to.

I to nie jest sprawiedliwe, nic z tego nie jest sprawiedliwe. Niesprawiedliwe jest to, że nie może być beztroski i niesprawiedliwe jest to, że nie może cieszyć się małymi rzeczami w swoim życiu, tak jak i niesprawiedliwe jest to, że Harry nie może pogodzić się z faktem iż w najbliższym czasie nie zmieni swojego zdania, kiedy chodzi o powiedzenie o ich związku ludziom.

Ponieważ to jest związek. Nie mogą powiedzieć, że jest inaczej i choć tak właściwie jeszcze o tym nie _rozmawiali,_ Louis wie, że Harry nie jest z nikim innym, a Harry jest pewien, że Louis nie może nawet _myśleć_ o innej osobie. Oboje znajdują się w tym dziwnym miejscu gdzie nie nadają temu nazwy, jednak nie przeszkadza im to, co mają - są zadowoleni z tym co się dzieje, Louis _wie_ że, w pewnym sensie, sprawia iż Harry jest _szczęśliwy,_ a to w tym wszystkim jest najstraszniejsze.

Jak _on_ może kogoś uszczęśliwiać? Co takiego ma do zaoferowania?

Więcej niż to, jak możliwe jest kontynuowanie tego przez nich, kiedy Louis jedynie prosi i czasami bierze _bez_ pytania jaką tylko część Harry'ego chce, ale gdy Harry chce malutką część niego, on odmawia jej podarowania? Jak Louis może wierzyć, że nie dał profesorowi zupełnie nic, a jednocześnie mieć wrażenie, że daje wszystko, o czym nawet nie miał pojęcia, że posiada?

To tak cholernie skomplikowane. Nie potrafi wyjaśnić doktorowi Andrew czegoś, czego sam nie rozumie, ale terapeuta, w pewien sposób, wciąż wie jakie pytania zadać.

\- Jak myślisz dlaczego Harry chce żebyś poznał jego rodziców?

\- Myślę, że to dla niego ważne - odpowiada bezzwłocznie. - Ale to nadal jest nowe, a dałem już z siebie dużo, wiesz?

\- Z całą pewnością to zrobiłeś i jestem pewien, że on jest za to wdzięczny, jestem przekonany, że cię rozumie, tak bardzo jak ktoś kto nie przechodzi przez to co ty potrafi.. - mówi spokojnie Andrew. Louis czuje nadchodzące _ale._ \- Ale... - przywołał to! - Gdyby twoi rodzice żyli.. Chciałbyś im powiedzieć?

\- Moi rodzice _nie_ żyją, czyż nie? - odcina się, nim może to przemyśleć.

Jak on _śmie_ poruszać ten temat? Jak śmie porównywać te sytuacje, tak jakby Louis miał te same przywileje co Harry? Niczego nigdy nie odczuwał jako przywilej, nie nawet swoje życie multimilionera.

Fakt, że jego rodzice nie żyją nie jest czymś, o czym chodzi wokół rozmawiając. Nie może nawet pojąć myśli wspomnienia o tym komukolwiek i doktor Andrew powinien być mądrzejszy, żeby o tym w tej chwili nie rozmawiać. Tu nie chodzi o rodziców Louisa. Tutaj chodzi o Harry'ego i rodziców _Harry'ego,_ ponieważ posiada on _bardzo żywych_ rodziców, żeby móc o nich rozmawiać.

\- I jak się z tym czujesz?

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Twoi rodzice nie żyją. Jak się z tym czujesz? Kiedy myślisz o tym, że Harry chce powiedzieć swoim rodzicom o waszym związku.. Powiedziałbyś swoim, gdyby nadal żyli? - pyta bez zbędnej troski. Pyta bez myślenia o tym, jaka dziura rozprzestrzenia się w jego sercu z każdym kolejnym słowem.

\- A jak uważasz, że się czuję? - pytanie Louisa jest zaledwie szeptem. - Źle byłoby pieprzonym nieporozumieniem, możemy zacząć od tego. Po drugie.. Nigdy o tym nie myślałem, więc możemy po prostu to zostawić i ruszyć dalej?

Terapeuta zdaje się przez chwilę myśleć, a następnie godzą się na kompromis. Mogą porzucić ten temat jeśli Louis obiecuje o tym pomyśleć i porozmawiać z nim na następnej sesji, która będzie za dwa dni, ponieważ doktor Andrew jest odrobinę bardziej zaniepokojony niż zazwyczaj.

Louis opuszcza jego gabinet czując się wyczerpany, ale w tym samym czasie starając się zapomnieć o jakichkolwiek złych rzeczach, które przychodzą mu na myśl, bo naprawdę musi porozmawiać z Harrym o kontraktach i tak dalej. Czuje się okropnie za to, że nie rozmawiał z nim od czasu gdy profesor wybiegł ze spotkania, ponieważ wie, że to on musiał iść za nim, a nie odwrotnie. Jeśli już, to Louis posiada więcej zdrowego rozsądku. Czasami.

Dociera do mieszkania Harry'ego tuż po lunchu, jednak Harry'ego w nim nie zastaje. Louis dzwoni do niego dwa razy, a gdy Harry w końcu odbiera mówi mu, że jest na swoim starym uniwersytecie oddając projekt na swoją ostatnią pracę, który będzie przedstawiał następnego dnia.

\- Jestem pod twoimi drzwiami - oznjamia Louis. - Pomyślałem, że powinniśmy porozmawiać.

\- T-tak, będę za jakieś kilka minut.

\- Zaczekam - odpowiada słabo, siadając na podłodze z plecami opartymi o drzwi.

Podczas czekania, Louis odrabia swoje "zadanie". Cóż, najpierw wchodzi online i rozmawia z paroma znajomymi, następnie odpowiada na okropne snapchaty Nialla, później komentuje kolory przewodnie Sophi na ślub i wreszcie, kiedy już skończyły mu się rzeczy którymi mógł odwrócić swoją uwagę, Louis pozwala swoim myślom powrócić do dnia w którym rozważał powiedzenie ojcu o swojej orientacji.

Sporo padało, jest pierwszą rzeczą którą sobie przypomina i widział się ze swoim tatą po raz pierwszy po swojej pierwszej trasie. Louis był tak podekscytowany opowiedzeniem mu różnego rodzaju historii o przeróżnych ludziach w UK, że jąkał się własnymi słowami. Jego tata wyglądał na dumnego, delikatnie mówiąc.

W jego oczach był błysk, który Louis już bardzo rzadko widział, a uśmiech był tak wielki, że starał się sobie przypomnieć kiedy ostatnio był raz gdy przeprowadzali ze sobą tak lekką, szczęśliwą rozmowę. I Louis, przede wszystkim, czuł się pewny siebie.

Oczywiście już od zawsze wiedział, że bardziej od dziewczyn woli chłopców i jak większość nastolatków to ignorował, uważał to za pewną fazę -szczególnie, kiedy przedostał się do branży, gdzie było tak wiele homofobicznych dupków jak i osób homoseksualnych, więc po prostu trzymał to dla siebie.

Louis nie czuł się normalny, ale wiedział, że jeśli nie porozmawia o tym z kimś komu ufa, straci swoje zmysły. Jego mama zawsze powtarzała, że lepiej jest to po prostu _powiedzieć,_ cokolwiek to jest, niż umrzeć krztusząc się własnymi słowami, zatopiony w swoich myślach.

Przede wszystkim, Louis czuł się odważny. Jego tata mimo wszystko go kochał i zawsze zdawał się być świetnym mężczyzną. Wtedy z głośnym dźwiękiem otworzyły się drzwi i do środka weszła grupa przyjaciół chroniąca się przed deszczem. Byli przemoczeni, ale wciąż ze śmiechem się przytulali, włączając w to dwóch chłopców wyglądających na wiek Louisa. Wyglądali jak para i przypuszczenia Louisa sprawdziły się, gdy niższy z nich cmoknął drugiego w usta, które od zimna stawały się fioletowe.

\- Pieprzone pedały, przysięgam na Boga - głos ojca Louisa wyrwał go z jego myśli.

To było tak, jakby ktoś uderzył Louisa prosto w brzuch. W tamtym momencie stracił całą swoją odwagę i gdy jego ojciec tak mówił o tym jak _obraźliwe_ to jest, jak _obrzydliwie_ oraz _zwyczajnie absurdalnie_ ci chłopcy wyglądali, Louis obiecał sobie, że nigdy mu o tym nie wspomni, inaczej straciłby jedyną osobę którą ma w swoim życiu. Ojciec Louisa kochał go, takiego jakim był - miły, sławny, utalentowany, _heteroseksualny._ Louis mógł być wyłącznie taki.

~*~

Louis słyszy dźwięk otwierania windy i dość szybko podnosi się z podłogi, tracąc równowagę i natychmiast przypominając sobie, że choć jest już trzecia trzydzieści, nie miał jeszcze lunchu - nie jadł nic odkąd tego ranka opuścił mieszkanie Liama.

\- Cześć, Lou - mówi Harry, gdy go zauważa, idąc w kierunku piosenkarza i lekko przytulając go za talię. Louis owija na krótko ramiona wokół jego szyi i przez dwie sekundy, czuje spokój.

\- Hej, jak poszło? - pyta z podekscytowaniem. Odkąd tylko się poznali Harry mówił o swojej pracy na temat nowych metod edukacyjnych dzieci uczących się muzyki klasycznej i Louis skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie był- _nie jest_ całkowicie zauroczony pracą profesora.

\- Dobrze, tak myślę - oznajmia, szukając kluczy w swojej kieszeni, by otworzyć drzwi. - Wykonałem dobrą robotę w pisaniu tego projektu jeśli mam być szczery.. Kosztowało mnie to wiele nieprzespanych nocy.

\- I co teraz? - pyta po wejściu do mieszkania.

\- Jutro przedstawię go paru osobom i jeśli spodoba im się tak jak zdaje się, że spodobało pani Cowell, będę mógł napisać o tym całą pracę i dostanę tytuł doktora prędzej czy później.

Harry ma na twarzy swój _nie chcę niczego zapeszyć_ uśmiech i Louis przytula go jeszcze raz, na kilka sekund przykładając usta do jego policzka.

\- Jestem pewien, że pójdzie idealnie. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż sam go przeczytam.

\- Racja - Harry prycha i wywraca oczami.

\- Ta reakcja jest obraźliwa, Styles, mam to na myśli.

\- Prześlę ci zatem mailem - uśmiecha się i również całuje go w policzek. - Więc.

\- Więc.

\- Dostałem jakieś papiery, podpisałem je...

\- Nie obchodzą mnie papiery - Louis odpowiada zbyt szybko, a Harry się śmieje, ale tym razem nieco ciszej. - Dobra, obchodzą, bardzo, dziękuję za podpisanie ich. To co mam na myśli to.. Nie jestem tu z powodu papierów.

\- Miałem taką nadzieję.

\- Powinniśmy porozmawiać o tym co stało się na spotkaniu.

\- Hm..

\- Pomóż mi tutaj.

\- Nie ma tutaj za wiele z czym mógłbym ci pomóc, Lou - mówi mu Harry i zmierza do kanapy. Louis nie potrafi już dłużej znieść tak dobrze dystansu, więc po prostu idzie za nim i opada przy boku Harry'ego tak blisko jak tylko może bez wspinania się na jego kolana.

\- Nie chciałem być dla ciebie niemiły. Po prostu potrzebuję żebyś-

\- Zrozumiał - Harry kończy jego zdanie i nabiera powietrza. - Tak wiem. Staram się.

\- Przepraszam, że byłem takim kutasem przed wszystkimi.

\- Wybaczam ci - odpowiada Harry i bierze jego dłoń. - Ale wrócimy do tego tematu za kilka dni.. Wciąż przemyślam pare rzeczy.

\- Okej.. - mówi niepewnie. - Tak. Tak, okej - wtula się w ramiona Harry'ego i zostają tak przez co najmniej trzydzieści minut. Nietrudno jest mu zignorować głód, kiedy usta Harry'ego od czasu do czasu całują jego włosy, a ręce wędrują po plecach w uspokajającym geście.

Harry w końcu wstaje ze swojego miejsca żeby upiec im ciasto, ponieważ mimo protestów Louisa, przysięga, że mógł usłyszeć narzekanie jego brzucha.

Znajdują się w kuchni, kiedy pyta Harry'ego czy towarzyszyłby mu w szukaniu mieszkania i przez ułamek sekundy staje się przerażony oraz nerwowy, że Harry zrozumie to w taki sposób, iż pyta go również o wspólną przeprowadzkę, nie zrobiłby tego - ale Harry jedynie się uśmiecha i mówi _jasne Lou, jak tylko wyjdę jutro z uniwersytetu możemy pójść jeśli chcesz_ i Louis rozumie dlaczego tak bardzo mu ufa.

Harry jest pierwszą osobą, która kiedykolwiek spowodowała, że czuje się komfortowo. Louis nie pamięta kiedy ostatni raz tak się czuł; minęło tak sporo czasu, iż myślał, że jeśli kiedyś poczuje się jeszcze w ten sposób nie będzie w stanie tego uczucia rozpoznać, jednak teraz gdy to tutaj jest, rozpoznaje je. Jest to jedno z najlepszych uczuć, które spotyka go będąc z profesorem.

Tym, o czym Louis wie i co niepokoi go najbardziej jest to, że dzięki Harry'emu zapomina o niektórych sprawach. Dzięki Harry'emu zapomina o tym, że czuje się niewłaściwie na tym świecie i zapomina, że jakiś czas temu próbował odebrać sobie życie. Dzięki Harry'emu zapomina, że chodzi na terapię i nie ma nikogo oprócz osób, które poznał w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat.

I Louis się nawet tym nie _przejmuje,_ kiedy zaczyna o tym myśleć. Znajduje się w etapie swojego życia, gdzie nie przejmuje się tym, że nie jest osobą, która posiada przyjaciół z dzieciństwa, ponieważ jest bardzo zadowolony mając tych obecnie, kiedy jeszcze niedawno kręcił się przygnębiony narzekając, że nie ma w swoim życiu innych osób.

Harry pokazuje mu, że wcale nie chodzi o ilość osób jaką masz w swoim życiu czy to jak długo ich posiadasz, być może chodzi o ich _jakość,_ może chodzi o to, jak dzięki nim się czujesz.

Jest mu za to wdzięczny. Louis, to znaczy. Obserwuje jak Harry wkłada ciasto do piekarnika z włosami spiętymi w koka oraz cukrem na okularach i jest wdzięczny za to, że spotkał go w swoim życiu. Po prostu obawia się, że to całe zapominanie przy Harrym jest prostym sposobem rozwiązania.

\- Myślisz, że się okłamuję, Harry? - pyta później, prawie, że nieprzytomnie.

\- Co?

\- Tutaj, z tobą. Myślisz, że siebie okłamuję?

\- Czemu miałbyś tak uważać?

Harry, będąc wspaniałą osobą jaką jest, zadaje to pytanie bez przerywania swoich czynności. Nie jest odwrócony do niego plecami; kiedy mówi, odwraca się i patrzy wprost na niego, ale gdy mówi _Louis_ , po raz kolejny przeznacza mu ten komfort i zaczyna zmywanie naczyń.

\- Myślę-myślę, że uwielbiam z tobą przebywać. Nie nienawidzę siebie kiedy z tobą jestem, dlatego nie myślę też wtedy o swoich problemach - kiedy piszemy albo wiesz, robimy inne rzeczy - wyznaje. - Ale za każdym razem jak jesteśmy daleko moje myśli wracają do tego - mrocznego miejsca, znowu.

\- Lou - wyrzuca z siebie Harry i odwraca się do niego. - Sądzę.. Sądzę, że nie ma nic złego w braniu przerwy od swoich demonów. I jeśli ja jestem tą przerwą, to w porządku.

\- Ale ja nie chcę żebyś był moją ucieczką! - protestuje Louis. - Chcę do ciebie przychodzić i być z tobą, bo _chcę_ to robić, a nie dlatego że na tobie polegam.

\- Dobrze.. - przytakuje Harry. - Dobrze, rozumiem to, nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do posiadania innych osób. I _oczywiście,_ że chcę żebyś poczuł się lepiej, chcę żebyś dobrze się czuł ze mną jak i beze mnie - chichocze. - Ale to w porządku polegać na mnie emocjonalnie. Nigdzie nie uciekam. Wsparcie emocjonalne jest tak samo ważne jak każde inne, o ile nie bardziej. I po to tu jestem.

\- Ledwo mnie znasz.

\- Myślę, że znam wystarczająco, Louis - mówi i do niego podchodzi. Louis jest już przyzwyczajony do tej nagłej bliskości. Rozkoszuje się nią. - Bardzo cię lubię. Uważam, że jesteś niesamowitą osobą, utalentowaną. I chcę mieć cię w swoim życiu, okej?

\- To okej, tak - odpowiada Louis i pozwala, by na jego twarz wkradł się uśmiech. Harry całuje go po raz pierwszy tego dnia, jakby, naprawdę całuje, a Louis pozwala na bycie całowanym, ponieważ każdy raz gdy są ze sobą w ten sposób jest nowym doświadczeniem.

Louis już dłużej się nie denerwuje. Harry wiele razy już robił mu dobrze i sam próbował tego raz czy dwa. W ostatnim czasie, Louis zastanawiał się o zrobieniu loda samemu. Jeśli Harry tak bardzo to lubi, musi to być świetne. Nie chce jednak teraz o tym rozmawiać, więc jedynie przyciąga go bliżej za nadgarstki i podnosi się ze swojego miejsca, złączając ich ciała.

Harry przechyla jego głowę, aby poprowadzić pocałunek i gdy jego język tak idealnie pracuje we wnętrzu ust Louisa, wokalista postanawia, iż chce się polepszyć dla siebie, ale również dla tego mężczyzny, tuż przy jego boku, który _jest_ już przy nim od jakiegoś czasu.

Louis chce się także polepszyć dla Liama oraz Nialla. I dla swoich fanów.

Louis chce się polepszyć, ponieważ chce, by jego przyszłość była tak jasna i niesamowita jak ten moment właśnie teraz. Podnosi się na swoich palcach i wsuwa palce we włosy Harry'ego, rozplątując jego koka i pociągając za loki, przybliżając do siebie ich ciała jeszcze bardziej, mając nadzieję, że za pomocą swoich czynów może przekazać rzeczy, których jeszcze nie potrafi słowami.

W tej chwili, jest zainspirowany. I tak jak Harry wcześniej go nauczył, inspiracja po prostu przychodzi.

\- Pójdę pisać kiedy ciasto będzie się piec, czy to okej? - pyta przy ustach Harry'ego.

\- Będę mógł później przeczytać?

\- Nah.. Nie tą - uśmiecha się i całuje policzek Harry'ego. - Na tą będziesz musiał zaczekać żeby posłuchać aż będzie gotowa.

\- Czy ty zamierzasz napisać dla mnie piosenkę, Louis Tomlinson? - żartuje.

\- Z całą pewnością - zapewnia, cmoka jeszcze raz jego usta i kieruje się do sypialni Harry'ego, gdzie wie, że znajdzie zeszyt i ołówek.

Louis układa się wygodnie na swoim miejscu przy oknie i zaczyna pisać coś, co będzie ulubieńcem fanów jak i jego samego.

**I was stumbling**

**Looking in the dark**

**With an empty heart**

**But you say**

**You feel the same**

**Could we ever be enough?**

**Baby, we could be enough**

~*~

Rzeczy zmieniły się po tym jak Louis powiedział Liamowi o nim i Harrym. Teraz jego menadżer uważa, że to w porządku wspominać o tym o dowolnym czasie i umawiać ich na kolacje w jego oraz Sophi mieszkaniu, tak jakby Louis mógł zrobić to bez żadnego problemu.

I to nie tak, że Louis ma problem _z Harrym,_ ma problem z komfortowym zachowywaniem się jak para z mężczyzną przy innych. Harry go o to nie obwinia, a kiedy idą do Liama w sobotni wieczór, Louis daje z siebie wszystko, by nie odsuwać się za każdym razem gdy Harry go dotyka.

\- Harry, chciałbyś deseru? - głos Sophi dochodzi z kuchni.

\- Czy ktoś kiedykolwiek tego odmawia? - pyta z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Louis tak - Liam przewraca oczami i siada na fotelu naprzeciw.

Harry i Louis oboje siedzą na kanapie, a między nimi jest niepotrzebny odstęp. Znów, Louis zauważa, że Harry'emu to nie przeszkadza, a jeśli tak, wcale tego nie pokazuje.

\- Moich nie odmawia - mówi Harry.

\- Twoje są wyjątkami.. - odpowiada Louis. - Gdybym jadł każdy deser, który Sophia robi w tym domu, musiałbym podwójnie biegać na bieżni, a zaufaj mi, Liam nie jest fajnym partnerem na siłowni.

\- Ty niewdzięczny draniu! - sapie Liam i rzuca w niego poduszką. - Ja tylko staram się pomóc ci wrócić do zdrowia - mamrocze pod swoim nosem, ale każdy to słyszy.

\- Wiem, Li - wokalista wymusza uśmiech. - Kocham cię za to, dziękuję - dodaje.

\- Nie ma problemu stary.

Harry sięga, by owinąć wokół niego ramię w komfortowym geście i Louis natychmiast wstaje, mówiąc, że pomoże Sophi w przyniesieniu deserów.

Harry nic nie mówi, ale gdy Louis wraca profesora nigdzie nie ma. Liam mówi mu, by się uspokoił, wyszedł jedynie odebrać połączenie od swojej siostry, ale nadal, Louis czuje się odrobinę źle przez potraktowanie swojego.. chłopaka? w ten sposób.

\- Nie jest to dla was dziwne? - Louis pyta co zdaje się być po raz tysięczny. - Jakby, ja- czuję się dziwnie.

\- Nie ma potrzeby kochanie - zapewnia go Sophia. - Ja uważam, że jesteście bardzo ładną parą. Ty jesteś gorący, Harry definitywnie też... Przyjemnie jest was widzieć, nie martw się - chichocze.

\- Dzięki?

\- Przestań tak o tym myśleć - odzywa się Liam.

Jest to jeden z momentów, kiedy Louis czuje jakby powinien się postawić i powiedzieć _jeśli byłoby to takie proste nie uważasz, że już bym to zrobił?,_ ale jednocześnie wie, że to bezużyteczne.

Bez względu ile razy Liam powie mu, że to "rozumie", "rozumie przez co przechodzi", Louis po prostu wie, że jego przyjaciel tak naprawdę tego nie potrafi. I to w porządku; nie jest to coś, co większość osob by zrozumiało. Męczące jest jednak słuchanie rzeczy tego typu, szczególnie gdy wkładasz tyle pracy, aby dojść do siebie.

Nieświadomie na jego twarzy pojawia się grymas, za każdym razem kiedy ktoś nonszalancko mówi o jego orientacji i nieświadomie dostaje szału, gdy jego zarząd zaczyna mówić, aby teraz wychodząc z Harrym był wyjątkowo ostrożny. - Jeśli nie chcesz żeby ludzie spekulowali, przestań patrzeć na niego tak czule w towarzystwie fotografów - Meg zbeształa go dzień wcześniej.

Wszystko co dzieje się z umysłem Louisa tak _właściwie_ nie jest jego winą, ponieważ nie potrafi tego kontrolować; dlatego też jego akcje są również bardzo rzadko kontrolowane, bo są one produktem jedynej rzeczywistości jaką zna całe swoje życie: nienawiść samego siebie, strach, ukrywanie.

Doktor Andrew twierdzi, że sam fakt, iż to rozpoznaje, fakt, że wie o tym że nasze ciała oddziałują same na inny sposób niż byśmy tego chcieli, jest dowodem, że polepszy mu się wtedy, gdy najmniej się tego spodziewa - ponieważ będzie chciał ponownie odzyskać kontrolę nad swoim życiem, więc będzie mógł pokonać swoje demony.

Louis postanawia wierzyć w te słowa, postanawia wierzyć, że ta walka z samym sobą jest tak naprawdę _dla_ niego, dla lepszego życia i on sam jest kimś znacznie więcej niż jego obawy. Ponieważ gdy Harry wraca do salonu, chowając swoją komórkę i wyglądając na odrobinę zaniepokojonego, Louis _wie,_ że nie chce go stracić.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - pyta go cicho, kiedy z powrotem siada na miejscu obok. Louis nawet przysuwa się bliżej.

\- Tak, to tylko Gems opowiadająca o niektórych sprawach z orkiestrą..

\- W porządku z nią?

\- Tak, Louis - odpowiada Harry.

\- A z tobą? - tym razem nie dostaje odpowiedzi.

Wieczór kończy się pół godziny później, kiedy Liam zaczyna ziewać, a Harry jest wystarczająco uprzejmy, by powiedzieć że już pójdzie, bo sam jest zmęczony. Louis wie, że musi to być kłamstwem, ponieważ obudzili się dziś o jedenastej trzydzieści, co jest całkiem późną porą.

Kiedy Louis oferuje powrót z Harrym do jego mieszkania, profesor odmawia. Jest to pierwszy raz.

\- J-ja mam jutro brunch - oznajmia mu Harry. - Spotykam się z Zaynem i Pezz, bo minęło już sporo czasu.

\- Oh - przez sekundę Louis rozważa spytanie czy również mógłby pójść, ale nie chce otrzymać _nie_ jako odpowiedzi, ani nie chce też zmuszać Harry'ego do powiedzenia tak, żeby ten musiał udawać przed swoimi przyjaciółmi. - Okej.

\- Okej.

Harry przytula Liama i całuje Sophię w policzek, dziękuje im za świetny wieczór i mówi, że nie może się doczekać aż zobaczy ich ponownie. Jak zwykle, wszystko robi prawidłowo.

Louis odprowadza go do drzwi, a jego przyjaciele są wystarczająco uprzejmi, żeby wyjść z salonu, tak by mogli się pożegnać.

\- Wciąż idziesz ze mną szukać mieszkania w poniedziałek? - pyta Louis.

\- Pewnie - uśmiecha się. - Chcesz żebym cię odebrał?

\- Właściwie, ja- Liam sądzi, że powinienem zadzwonić po swojego kierowcę i ochroniarza. Chodzi o to że, hm, będę zaczynał znów, jakby, uczęszczać na różne wydarzenia i- mogą zadzwonić po fotografów na to wyjście więc no, ludzie będą mogli przyzwyczaić się do mojej twarzy znów w magazynach i w internecie.

\- I od kiedy musisz dawać wskazówki fotografom? Byli pod restauracją tamtego dnia i nikt po nich nie dzwonił..

\- Właściciel restauracji prawdopodobnie to zrobił - chichocze Louis. - Jeśli chodzę do właściwych miejsc oczywiście nie muszę tego robić. Ale nie lubię robić tego tylko dlatego żeby mnie sfotografowali, więc po prostu dzwonią do jakichś żeby za mną chodzili.

\- Wciąż jest to przymusowe.

\- Jest jak jest - wzrusza ramionami. - Jeśli masz z tym jakiś problem-

\- Nie, Louis, nie mam - Harry przewraca oczami i się uśmiecha. - Mamie spodoba się zobaczenie w nich mojej twarzy. Ta kobieta uwielbia tabloidy.

\- Twoja twarz powinna być wszędzie kochanie. Jest bardzo ładna - uśmiecha się, gdy to mówi. Nie często Louis może chwalić go tak naturalnie.

Harry posyła mu uśmiech i nachyla się do pocałunku. Jest delikatny, niewinny, szybki oraz perfekcyjny.

\- Odbiorę cię w okolicach lunchu w poniedziałek zatem, to w porządku?

\- Yep - zgadza się Harry. - A więc do zobaczenia - i całując go po raz ostatni, wychodzi z domu i rusza do swojego samochodu.

~*~

\- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz że tak to się zaczyna - jest pierwszym co wychodzi z ust Meg, kiedy Louis spotyka się z nią w środę po sesji z doktorem Andrew.

\- Co się zaczyna?

\- Plotki - odpowiada chłodno i Louis po raz pierwszy się wzdryga.

Liama nie ma dzisiaj z nim żeby pomóc mu przez to przejść, ponieważ jest na innym spotkaniu dyskutując terminarz Louisa na kilka następnych miesięcy, więc jest sam, czuje się samotny i bezbronny i choć z tyłu jego głowy znajduje się głos podpowiadający mu _zachowuj się jak mężczyzna,_ Louis nadal nie potrafi odpowiedzieć.

Megan wzdycha. Pracuje z nim już od trzech lat, ponieważ jego wcześniejsza konsultantka PR wzięła ślub, zaszła w ciążę i przeprowadziła się do Grecji, dlatego dość dobrze go zna. Wiele już dla niego zrobiła, mówiąc o mediach. Megan nie jest złą kobietą, jest utalentowana, jest skoncentrowana, a co najważniejsze, szczera. I właśnie dlatego Louis tak bardzo się obawia.

\- Spójrz, jeszcze nie jest tak źle, okej? Ale razem z Harrym jesteście ze sobą niemożliwi.

\- Ledwo ze sobą wychodzimy - przewraca oczami.

\- Wychodzisz z nim częściej niż z innymi przyjaciółmi.

\- To dlatego, że nie mam innych przyjaciół - zaznacza.

\- Wprowadza się z tobą?

\- Nie! On tylko pomaga mi wybrać mieszkanie, to wszystko - wyjaśnia. - Mówiłem już o tym z Olly'm, twierdzi, że to świetna inwestycja.. I to nie tak, że nie mam na to pieniędzy - chichocze.

\- Z całą pewnością masz - zgadza się Meg z uśmiechem, który znika równie szybko jak się pojawił. - Słuchaj Louis, twoja sytuacja jest skomplikowana i... Staram się to zrozumieć. Ale musiałam cię tu ściągnąć i upewnić się, że jesteś świadomy, że ludzie zaczęli.. Shippować cię z Harrym - wyjaśnia ostrożnie, tak jakby Louis rozumiał o czym mówi.

\- My nie jesteśmy- statkami? Jak. Wysyłają nas gdzieś?

Meg uśmiecha się na to szczerze.

\- Shippują w sensie chcą żebyście byli w związku.

\- Ale ja jestem dla nich hetero! - _Dla większości._

\- To nie ma znaczenia.. Mogą shippować cię z Davidem Beckhamem jeśli tylko chcą- to tylko taka _rzecz._ Uważają, że jesteś gorący i Harry również i myślą, że dobrze ze sobą wyglądacie.

Louis sądzi, że _wyglądają_ z Harrym dobrze. Już więcej niż raz przyłapał się na zatrzymaniu przed lustrem z profesorem i podziwianiu ich odbicia.

\- To trochę szalone.

\- Owszem.. Ale też.. Jest to prawda - wzrusza ramionami. - W szczególności dla współczesnego świata. Nie będę kłamać, jeśli kiedyś byś się ujawnił byłoby to- _wielkie._

\- Nie robię tego.

\- Teraz nie.

\- W ogóle.

\- Nie wiesz tego.

I tak, to prawda.

Najcięższym jest czasem po prostu _nie wiedzieć._ Ponieważ Louis chce. Tylko nie potrafi sobie tego wyobrazić.

Więc Meg wzdycha ponownie. Dobrze, że rozumie, iż Louis może być tak dojrzały jak trzylatek.

\- Rozumiem jednak, że nie jest to coś, czego teraz chcesz. Rozmawiałam z Johnem, nie _chcemy_ umieścić cię w szafie do tego stopnia, że zapomnisz kim jesteś, ponieważ to weszłoby w drogę twojego powrotu do zdrowia.. Ale też- Louis. Tak dalej nie może być.

\- To znaczy? - unosi brew.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz przestawać widywać się z Harrym publicznie - szukanie mieszkania, jedzenie, zakupy... Na cokolwiek uroczego macie ochotę, obawiam się, że będziesz teraz musiał dowieść, bardziej niż kiedykolwiek, że jesteś nic jak hetero.

\- Jak?

I wtedy to robi. Megan umieszcza na biurku portfolio składające się z niezliczonej ilości zdjęć różnorakich modelek, których Louis nigdy nie widział i mówi, aby wybrał jedną z nich. Wyjaśnia, że na razie nie będzie musiał nawet się z nimi _widzieć,_ po prostu powiąże ze sobą ich nazwiska, co dla obojga będzie korzystne.

Louis nie myśli, kiedy się zgadza. Jednak powinien.

~*~

Rozmawianie o jego rodzicach zawsze jest stresujące. Myśli Louisa wędrują do najmroczniejszych z miejsc, kiedy tylko przypomina sobie ich śmierć, to jak się wtedy czuł a mimo to, stał się uzależniony od rozmowy o tym.

To trzecia z rzędu sesja, gdy pozwala doktorowi Andrew zapytać o co tylko chce. Louis odpowiada na wszystko, pomimo tego jak trudne to dla niego jest, ponieważ odkrył, że łatwiej gdy współpracuje. I tak nie byłby w stanie unikać tego tematu już zawsze.

\- Mówiłeś, że twój ojciec był homofobem...

\- Powiedziałem, że był niewyedukowany - poprawia go Louis.

\- Tak, tak. Nie myślałeś wtedy o wyedukowaniu go?

\- Wierzyłem mu - mówi Louis. - Wierzyłem, że ma rację, że ludzie tacy jak ja są dziwakami.

\- A _byłeś?_

\- Powtarzałem sobie, że tak.

\- Ah- dobrze. To dobrze. Co z twoją mamą? Nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi o jej opinii - naciska Andrew.

\- Bo nie wiem co o tym sądziła.

\- Więc.. Istnieje szansza, że byłaby z tym całkowicie w porządku? - pyta, na co Louis skina. Hipotetycznie mówiąc.. Tak. Johanna mogła wciąż kochać go gdyby wiedziała. Nigdy już się nie dowie, prawda?

Louis mówi o tym na głos.

\- Nigdy się nie dowiem, czyż nie? - pyta.

\- Dokładnie o to mi chodzi - terapeuta szeroko się uśmiecha. Louis marszczy brwi. - Musisz wybaczyć sobie za to że nie wiesz, Louis. To jedyny sposób.

~*~

To podczas trzeciego tygodnia lipca sprawy zaczynają się pogarszać. A najgorsze jest to, że ani Louis czy też Harry tego nie zauważają, więc nikogo nie można obwiniać, naprawdę.

Harry korzysta ze swojego nowego stołu jak najlepiej, a dziś zaprosił Louisa do siebie na kolację, ponieważ wie jak bardzo ten jest zmęczony. Piosenkarz w trakcie lata zaczyna znów wyjścia publiczne, a przez to, że nie był już dłużej przyzwyczajony do takiego terminarza, przyjęcia i tłumy były dla niego naprawdę męczące, szczególnie z powodu procesu nagrywania.

Jest to miłe. Louis opowiada mu o swoich akcjach dobroczynnych i o tym jak chciałby bardziej osobiście się z nimi związać a nie tylko anonimowo wysyłać pieniądze, a Harry musi kontrolować się, żeby nie rozpłynąć się tu i teraz, ponieważ Louis jest _tak_ dobry. Byłoby dobrze, gdyby zdał sobie z tego sprawę i nie jest to nawet trzeci raz, gdy Harry o tym myśli.

Nic jednak nie mówi. Louis nie jest entuzjastą przyjmowania komplementów, dlatego Harry musi wybrać właściwy moment. To jest jeden z tych, który może pominąć i gdy tak Louis z podekscytowaniem opowiada o tym co razem z Liamem wymyślili na następny tydzień _(pójdę do szpitala dla dzieci i zrobię im niespodziankę!!!),_ Harry układa do stołu i umieszcza przed Louisem talerz, siadając naprzeciw niego.

\- To naprawdę miłe, Lou - mówi ostrożnie. - Myślę, że będzie to dla ciebie dobre.

\- Drew też tak twierdzi - oznajmia mu Louis. Harry czasami zapomina, że w zależności od nastroju Louisa, postanawia on że jest ze swoim terapeutą na etapie pseudonimów. - Mówi, że da mi to perspektywy.

\- Myślę, że ma rację.

\- Tak, ja też. OH! Nie powiedziałem ci.. Jutro podpisuję umowę na mieszkanie! - uśmiecha się. Nieczęsto wygląda na tak szczęśliwego. Harry cieszy się każdą sekundą takich chwil.

\- Naprawdę? Gratulacje Lou, to ekscytujące! - również szeroko się uśmiecha. - Naprawdę za jednym razem wydasz dwadzieścia milionów... - komentuje po chwili, a Louis wzrusza ramionami. - To trochę szalone. Ja nawet nie umiem policzyć tylu pieniędzy - i to sprawia, że Louis chichocze.

\- Ja też. To dlatego mam do tego ludzi.

\- Oh, życie bogatych.. - profesor mówi rozmarzonym tonem.

\- Zostań ze mną a zobaczysz cuda - żartuje Louis, jednak Harry się nie śmieje. To już coś. - Hazz?

\- To nie żart jeśli sugeruje, że jestem z tobą dla pieniędzy.

\- Nie bądź głupi, Harry, wiesz że nigdy bym tak nie pomyślał.

\- To po prostu troszkę niekomfortowe, tyle.

\- Hej- chwyta jego dłoń na stole. - Żadna osoba nie zniosłaby ukrywania się i moich okazjonalnych humorków tylko ze względu na moje pieniądze.

\- Zdziwiłbyś się - prycha Harry.

\- Cóż. Nie _ty._ Przepraszam, że o tym zażartowałem. Chodziło mi o to, że-nie wiem. Sporo czasu będziesz w moim mieszkaniu, więc będziesz korzystał z niego tak jak ja.

\- Będę? Sporo w twoim mieszkaniu?

\- Miejmy nadzieję, tak - piosenkarz uśmiecha się i skupia na swoim jedzeniu. Harry również jest pełen nadziei.

Jest dziewiąta trzydzieści wieczorem i Louis wciąż tutaj jest; razem leżą na kanapie oglądając Doctora Who i Harry uważa za całkowicie urocze to jak Louis reaguje na emocjonalne fragmenty. Jak tylko zostaje powiedziany piękny cytat, chwyta swój telefon i zapisuje go w notatkach. Harry nie zadaje o to pytań, ale w którymś momencie Louis mówi, że to dla niego by mógł czytać podczas ciężkich nocy i Harry po prostu... Naprawdę nie wie co ze sobą zrobić.

Zna Louisa od pięciu miesięcy, ale w pewien sposób ma wrażenie jakby było to całe jego życie. Ponieważ gdy Louis mówi coś takiego, a Harry wyobraża go sobie mającego ciężką noc, wszystko czego chce to przytulić go i obiecać, że demony nie są prawdziwe, że jest tutaj z nim, a wszystko będzie w porządku.

Odkąd nie jest z nim przez większość nocy, Harry przytula go ciasno właśnie teraz, a Louis o to nie pyta - po prostu wtula się w ramiona Harry'ego i oglądają jeszcze dwa odcinki nim nadchodzi czas do łóżka.

Liam już nawet dłużej nie pyta. Wie, że gdy Louis idzie do Harry'ego jest szansa, że nie wróci i nawet teraz, kiedy Louis wkrótce będzie się wyprowadzał z mieszkania przyjaciela i ktoś by pomyślał, że będzie chciał spędzić z nim więcej czasu, nie uległo to zmianie.

Harry cieszy się ,że Louis tutaj jest, tak, tak bardzo się cieszy, że omal nie wygadał się Gemmie. Myśli o tym, by mu teraz o tym powiedzieć, coś jak "prawie powiedziałem dziś o nas Gems", ale wie jakie wywołałoby to zamieszanie - obecnie znajdują się w spokoju, są zrelaksowani. To bardzo rzadkie dla Louisa być naprawdę spokojnym, więc Harry postanawia zachować tą _bardzo chciałbym powiedzieć o nas mojej rodzinie_ rozmowę na następny poranek.

\- Hazz idziesz? - Louis pyta będąc już w łóżku. Uznał prawą stronę tylko dla siebie.

Harry jedynie uśmiecha się stojąc w drzwiach i zamyka je za sobą, wyłączając światło i wspinając się przez ciało Louisa na swoją stronę.

\- Wygodnie? - pyta go.

\- Chciałbym czegoś spróbować - informuje Louis.

\- Okej.

\- Okej - powtarza i następnie całuje Harry'ego.

Każdym razem, gdy to Louis zaczyna, jest to odrobinę niepewne, jakby nadal starał przekonać się, że to w porządku, by to zrobił, nie ma nic złego w inicjowaniu przez niego pocałunku. Ale tylko dlatego, że jest to niepewne, wcale nie oznacza, że nie jest wspaniałe.

Louis przewraca się na bok i chwyta twarz Harry'ego w dłonie, a gdy czuje się nieco bardziej komfortowo, jedna z jego dłoni przesuwa się na szyję oraz pierś, czubki palców muskają wyeksponowaną skórę jego obojczyków i wyłącznie najmniejszy dotyk potrafi sprawić, że Harry szaleje.

Harry całuje go ze wszystkim co ma - zawsze. Kiedy Louis rozchyla wargi, Harry wykorzystuje tą możliwość żeby wsunąć język do wnętrza jego ust, a wszystko jest powolne oraz namiętne, tak jak za każdym razem gdy się całują, odkrywają coś zupełnie nowego.

Upewnia się, by trzymać dłonie tam gdzie Louis czuje się z tym komfortowo, więc chwyta jego biodra i pociąga go na siebie, powodując że jedna z nóg Louisa opada między jego, co wokalista zdaje się lubić, ponieważ pogłębia pocałunek i zaciska pięść na koszulce Harry'ego. Harry nie wie dokąd drugi mężczyzna z tym zmierza, ale podoba mu się to.

Świat na zewnątrz przestaje istnieć, kiedy Louis całuje go wzdłuż szyi - nieśmiało, gorąco i ospale, tak jak i wszystko inne, każdy ich ruch. Nauczył się paru rzeczy od Harry'ego, bo zastępuje pocałunki naprzemiennie ssaniem oraz podgryzaniem i Harry nie może się powstrzymać jak tylko chwycić jego tyłek, przyciągając go bliżej i bliżej.

I Louis wie co robi, ponieważ umieszcza udo na jego kroczu, upewniając się, żeby Harry _wiedział,_ że jest w porządku z jego wybrzuszeniem, tego właśnie chciał.

Unosi ramiona Harry'ego i udaje mu się zdjąć jego koszulkę, a nawet ten mały gest jest inny niż wszystko co Harry kiedykolwiek czuł. Nie do końca potrafi wyjaśnić i nie może też dokładnie określić co sprawia, że traci swoje zmysły, ale Louis pamięta, by otrzeć knykciami brzuch i klatkę piersiową Harry'ego podczas zdejmowania z niego koszulki a jak tylko to robi, składa pocałunki po jego torsie do pępka, sunąc językiem po jego tatuażu liści laurowych..

\- Jesteś tak cholernie gorący - Louis szepcze w sposób niecharakterystyczny przy jego skórze, jak sekret. To rozpala. - Harry... - wzdycha i przygryza jego kość biodrową.

\- Lou - nawołuje Harry jedną ręką chwytając się za zagłówek, drugą delikatnie głaszcząc jego włosy. - Louis - powtarza, ze wszystkich sił starając się nie wyrzucić bioder naprzód. Jest to wyjątkowo trudne z ręką Louisa na jego kroczu.

\- Co?

\- Co robisz? - pyta Harry. Jest dość ciemno, nie może za wiele zobaczyć i _ma_ pewien pomysł dokąd to zmierza, ale musi się upewnić. Musi się przygotować.

\- Przymierzam się do tego żeby cię ssać, H - odpowiada nonszalancko, jednak Harry wie, że to tylko fasada. Louis czasami stara się złagodzić pewne momenty, aby Harry nie zauważył jak bardzo się denerwuje. - Robisz to dla mnie już od jakiegoś czasu, teraz moja kolej na zwrócenie przysługi.

\- Nie musisz jeśli nie jesteś-

\- Jestem gotowy. Kurwa, _jestem_ \- chichocze. - Tylko mogę w tym być beznadziejny, za co przepraszam.

Głos Louisa jest tak szczery, że Harry musi się bardzo starać, by na niego nie zagaworzyć, ponieważ nawet _on_ wie, że teraz _nie_ jest moment na bycie ckliwym. Wciąż, musi go zapewnić.

\- Bez presji - mówi, kiedy Louis zaczyna zdejmować jego spodnie. Już od jakiegoś czasu sypiają jedynie w koszulkach i bokserkach. - Ale dlatego że-to- _o boże_ \- krztusi się z pierwszym ruchem języka Louisa na swojej długości. - Dlatego, że to ty, w-wiem, że będzie to, _tak._

\- Będzie tak? - pyta Louis. Harry może powiedzieć, że się uśmiecha nawet go nie widząc.

\- Będzie _i-ideaaalnie, Louis_ \- dokańcza Harry jak najlepiej tylko może.

Louis zyskuje trochę odwagi i bierze Harry'ego w dłoń, drugą gładząc skórę jego wewnętrznego uda, dając samej główce małe liźnięcia, jakby próbował przyzwyczaić się do smaku. Nuci w uznaniu i liże wokół niej, a Harry po raz kolejny musi powstrzymać się od wyrzucenia bioder - i mimo tego jak taktowne to jest, to bardzo trudne, ponieważ mimo wszystko, to Louis.

I wszystko z Louisem jest trudniejsze, prawda? Więc kiedy coś od niego otrzymuje, to dlatego, że zasłużył. Wszystko co Louis mu daje, każdą barierę jaką Louis pokonuje _dla_ Harry'ego i samego siebie, Harry uznaje jako nagrodę. Ten moment nie jest inny.

Piosenkarz liże ponownie od jego podstawy po sam czubek, a gdy do niego dociera bierze do wnętrza ust, sprawiając, że Harry wierci się na pościeli a z jego gardła wydobywa się niski jęk. Nawet sam dźwięk opuszczający usta Louisa kiedy go z nich wyjmuje doprowadza Harry'ego do szału i choć Louis nie potrafi prawidłowo wziąć go do samego gardła, synchronizuje ruchy głową ze swoją dłonią, więc usta spotykają jego dłoń w połowie długości.

Wargi Louisa są miękkie i gdy zacieśnia je wokół penisa Harry'ego, ten nie jest nawet w stanie znaleźć słów, by powiadomić go jak dobrą robotę wykonuje. Chwyta jednak jedną z dłoni jego włosy i im bardziej Louis nuci, a wibracje wędrują wprost do jego penisa, tym uchwyt na jego włosach się zacieśnia.

\- Dobrze robię? - pyta, a Harry bardziej niż widzi, czuje jego uśmieszek.

\- Wiesz, że, _ż-że-ah, LouisLouisLouis_ \- nawołuje, kiedy Louis sunie językiem po jego jądrach biorąc każde w usta, nigdy nie przerywając ruchów dłoni. - Ty- _kurwa,_ ty _ah-ahh._

\- Robię to specjalnie? Może - i znów, Harry może _wyobrazić sobie_ jak jego brwi wędrują do góry, ale nie ma czasu aby powiedzieć coś więcej, ponieważ ma tutaj Louisa, ssącego go tak, jakby kutas Harry'ego był ostatnią deską ratunku. Nie usłyszysz jak Harry o to narzeka, nigdy.

I tak jak każdy pierwszy blowjob, staje się odrobinę niechlujny. Louis za bardzo się ekscytuje i łapczywie stara się przyjąć resztę jego długości, jednak penis Harry'ego jest _duży,_ więc krztusi się i odsuwa - żartuje przy tym, że nie jest to ani trochę seksowne, ale do tej pory oczy Harry'ego są już przyzwyczajone do ciemności i może zobaczyć rozszerzone źrenice Louisa oraz jego rozczochrane włosy; może zobaczyć swój preejakulat na jego policzku i-

\- Gdybyś tylko wiedział jak bardzo seksowny jesteś - mówi Harry i pociąga go znów na łóżko, całując go z całych swych sił, ponieważ nie potrafi już dłużej czekać.

Louis jest również twardy w swoich spodniach i Harry pozbywa się też jego bokserek, pozwalając by ich penisy wzajemnie się o siebie ocierały nie przejmując się nawet za bycie takim nastolatkiem.

\- J-ja chcę - zaczyna Louis. - _oBoże, oh Harry, KURWA_ \- krzyczy, gdy Harry bierze ich obu w dłoń i obniża się, a więc jego ręka razem z ich penisami znajduje się między ciałami obojga.

Paznokcie Louisa przesuwają się z dolnej części kręgosłupa Harry'ego do jego ramion, a jedynym słyszalnym odgłosem w pomieszczeniu za wyjątkiem ich przyspieszonych, ciężkich oddechów jest dźwięk ocierania się skóry o skórę. Louis skanduje imię Harry'ego w jego ucho, a to wystarcza, by doszedł na krawędź, wykorzystując swoją spermę jako lubrykant do kontynuowania ruchów na Louisie, który dochodzi kilka minut później - bez przerywania wypowiadania imienia Harry'ego.

\- To ja miałem ci zrobić dobrze - komentuje Louis, kiedy Harry wraca do pokoju z ręcznikiem żeby ich wyczyścić.

\- Zaufaj mi, zrobiłeś - uśmiecha się znacząco i kładzie na miejscu obok. - Po prostu miałem problem leżąc i nic nie robiąc.

\- Nie miałem z tym nic przeciwko.

\- Hm.. - nuci Harry i całuje go w policzek.

\- A więc było okej? - pyta cichym głosem. Harry nienawidzi tego, że nawet w siebie wątpi.

\- Bardziej niż okej - zapewnia go i bierze jego dłoń w swoją, unosząc je do swoich ust i całując knykcie Louisa. - Masz magiczne usta.

Louis chichocze. - Ah tak? - pyta następnie.

\- Ah tak - odpowiada szczerze i przewraca się na bok, przodem do niego. - Dziękuję.

\- To ja dziękuję _tobie_ \- mówi Louis. - Myślę... - bierze głęboki oddech, ale nie kontynuuje.

\- Myślisz...?

\- Myślę, że chcę spróbować.. Czegoś więcej- nie dziś - dodaje szybko. - Tylko.. Za jakiś czas? Chcę mieć z tobą każdy swój pierwszy raz zanim postanowisz, że nie jestem już dłużej tego wart i to zakończysz. Nas, to znaczy.

\- Nie zrobię tego. Nie ufasz mi? - pyta go Harry, a Louis zamyka oczy. Nie odpowiada mu na to pytanie i w pewien sposób jest to najgorszą z odpowiedzi jakie mógł w tej chwili otrzymać.

Harry zasypia z dziwnym uczuciem w swoim brzuchu.

~*~

Mężczyzna budzi się przez dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu i mentalnie przeklina, bo przysięga, że wyciszył go zeszłej nocy. Nie ma pojęcia kto dzwoni do niego o tej porze, ale dziękuje Bogom, gdy Louis wyciąga rękę i po niego sięga.

Okazuje się, że tą osobą jest jego mama, która chce się upewnić czy naprawdę przyjeżdża do domu następnego dnia, ponieważ jest obecnie w supermarkecie i chce kupić wszystkie jego ulubione rzeczy - Harry śmieje się do telefonu, bo naprawdę, tylko Anne robiłaby rzeczy w tym stylu dla swojego dwudziestoczteroletniego syna.

Harry wyprowadził się z domu dość wcześnie i doskonale wie jaki wpływ miało to na jego mamę, szczególnie dlatego, ponieważ stał się niezależny znacznie szybciej niż się tego spodziewała. Anne mówi jak wszystkie jej przyjaciółki powtarzały jej, że chłopcy różnią się od dziewczyn, że Harry'emu zajmie o wiele dłużej, aby dojrzeć i znaleźć swoje miejsce w świecie, więc była troszeczkę zaskoczona gdy stało się zupełnie odwrotnie.

Tylko troszeczkę, ponieważ mawia również, iż od zawsze wiedziała, że Harry był _inny,_ tak, ale w dobrym znaczeniu inny, "niesamowicie inny". Uśmiecha się na to wspomnienie podczas gdy ta wymienia całą listę rzeczy, które zamierza kupić, a on nie ma nawet serca, by powiedzieć jej, że skończył z masłem orzechowym wtedy, jak dał sobie spokój z przeprowadzką do Stanów Zjednoczonych.

\- Będę wyjeżdżał rano, więc prawdopodobnie będę na miejscu w okolicy lunchu, mamo - informuje ją. Harry sądzi, że Louis nie zdał sobie sprawy kto jest po drugiej stronie aż do teraz, ponieważ rozszerza swoje oczy jak tylko o tym wspomina.

 _\- Przyjeżdżasz sam? -_ pyta go.

\- T-tak - wydusza z siebie odpowiedź.

 _\- Jesteś pewien, że Ben nie przyjedzie? Nie wróciliście do siebie, prawda? -_ ton jej głosu jest zmartwiony.

\- Nie mamo, nie wróciliśmy. Nie jestem już z Benem- ani już nie będę, mówiłem ci to - bierze głęboki oddech. Louis przygląda mu się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

_\- Ale twój głos jest szczęśliwszy-_

\- Cześć mamo, do zobaczenia jutro. Kocham cię.

 _\- Ja ciebie też, H -_ i po tym się rozłącza.

\- To była twoja mama! - jest pierwszą rzeczą którą mówi Louis.

\- Tobie też dzień dobry - Harry uśmiecha się z łatwością i odwraca na bok, by cmoknąć go w policzek. Sztywnieje, ale się nie odsuwa. - Co jest?

\- Dlaczego pytała czy kogoś ze sobą zabierasz?

\- Bo myśli, że jestem znów z Benem. Bo brzmię na szczęśliwszego.

\- Myślałem, że cię nie uszczęśliwiał.

\- Uszczęśliwiał, przez pewien czas. Aż później nie.. Ale robisz to ty - uśmiecha się ponownie. To za wcześnie, by Louis przyznał, że jest zazdrosny i jest to jedna z rzeczy której doświadczenia Harry nie może się doczekać, gdy wokalista zda sobie z tego sprawę. - Wszystko okej?

\- Nie podoba mi się to, że myśli że wróciłeś do swojego byłego, to tyle - odpowiada Louis.

\- Cóż.. _Byłoby_ o wiele łatwiej gdybym mógł jej powiedzieć, nie sądzisz? - profesor unosi brew decydując się na żartobliwy ton, jednak ma to na myśli.

\- Nie.

\- Lou, możemy przynajmniej o tym porozmawiać? - pyta ze znudzeniem.

Gdzieś w głębi Harry musi wiedzieć, że to nic nie da, że Louis zaprzeczy a on będzie sfrustrowany przez to, że musi okłamywać swoją rodzinę, ale nadal próbuje, bo mimo wszystko jest optymistą - "marzycielem mało prawdopodobnych marzeń".

\- Nie, nie możemy, bo nie spodoba ci się to co mam do powiedzenia - odpowiada wokalista i siada na łóżku, plecami do Harry'ego.

\- Oh teraz proszę cię zrób to, jestem ciekawy - Harry również siada i ma jedynie czas, aby przetrzeć swoją twarz pozbywając się z niej snu, zanim Louis uderza go słowami.

\- To się nie wydarzy, Harry. Ta rzecz - gdzie chwalisz się mną przed twoją mamą, ojczymem i siostrą, _zapomnij o tym_ \- odwraca się do niego. - I to nie dlatego, że chcę cię za coś ukarać, Boże, nie, nigdy... To dlatego, że nie mogę.

\- Nie możesz nawet _spróbować_?

\- NIE. NIE MOGĘ NAWET SPRÓBOWAĆ. A chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego? Bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Harry, moje życie jest obserwowane przez każdego. I wiem, że nie wydaje się tak kiedy jesteśmy razem, bo chronię cię jak tylko mogę- nie mówię ci o moich spotkaniach i nie pokazuję tego co mówią brukowce, ale to nie znaczy, że nic nie mówią albo mówić nie _będą._

\- Po pierwsze, nigdy nie prosiłem cię o to żebyś mnie przed czymkolwiek chronił. Po drugie, nie proszę cię o to żebyś się ujawnił, na miłość boską. Pytam cię o to czy _proszę_ mogę powiedzieć mojej własnej mamie o swoim nowym związku - tłumaczy spokojnie. Harry nie jest osobą, która traci swoją cierpliwość.

\- Nie, nie zrobiłeś tego, ale _zależy_ mi na tobie, więc tak, wybacz jeśli zachowuję coś dla siebie.

\- Nie musisz! - wykrzykuje Harry. - Najważniejsze w tym, że masz _mnie_ jest to, że nie musisz przez nic przechodzić samemu.

Louis przez chwilę nie odpowiada. Nabiera kilka głębokich oddechów i zaczyna się ubierać. Następnie ponownie spogląda na Harry'ego - który może zobaczyć to, jak jego oczy są _smutne,_ tak bardzo różniące się od tych wczoraj. Harry chce cofnąć czas i nigdy nie zacząć tej rozmowy, lecz teraz jest już za późno, czyż nie?

\- Jest za wiele artykułów o nas- być może jesteś dla nich nowym obiektem odkąd nigdy nie pokazywałem się z przyjaciółmi, ale moi fani uważają, że jesteś gorący - Louis chichocze, jednak nie szczęśliwie. Ten śmiech bardziej zmienia się w westchnienie. - I zaczęli myśleć o nas jak o parze. Od dawna nie miałem dziewczyny, więc to tylko kwestia czasu zanim media rozpoczną o nas plotki.

\- Ale to tylko przypuszczenia.

\- Nie według mojego zarządu, nie. Według nich, nie potrafię kontrolować przy tobie swojej twarzy lub coś i _poważnie_ Harry, myślę że o tym _wiesz_ \- oskarża go. - Myślę, że wiesz już od długiego czasu, ale po prostu o tym nie rozmawiamy. Ja nie chcę o tym rozmawiać, nie jestem na to _gotowy,_ ale.. Tak.

\- Więc co?

\- Więc chcą mi dać jakiś obiekt westchnień. I uważam, że to dość sprawiedliwe.

I to jest... _Nie, Louis z całą pewnością nie dostaje brody,_ Harry myśli, by przekonać samego siebie. Ponieważ to byłoby.. Dziwne, mówiąc delikatnie. Harry jeszcze nigdy dla nikogo się nie ukrywał, ale zrobił to dla Louisa. Cholera, ostatnio nawet zadzwonił do Bena żeby poprosić go, by z nikim o nim nie rozmawiał.

Ben oczywiście coś podłapał, ale na nic nie naciskał, po prostu zgodził się, by go nie sprzedać. To jednak coś kompletnie innego. To nie tylko Harry ukrywający się dla kogoś, kto nawet nie potrafi mu pozwolić na to żeby powiedział o nich swojej _rodzinie,_ ale też ma dziewczynę dla publiki - kogoś kto będzie mówił o nim przed mediami i każdym, kto wysłucha. Kogoś kto będzie zajmował miejsce Harry'ego na ulicy, gdy ten będzie czekał na Louisa w pościeli.

\- Uważasz, że to _dość sprawiedliwe?_ \- pyta Harry. Nie ma na _celu,_ by brzmiało to tak jakby pluł słowami na Louisa, ale dokładnie tak to brzmi.

Jest dziewiąta trzydzieści rano, zdecydowanie zbyt wcześnie na tą kłótnię. Ale teraz jest tak samo dobry czas jak kiedykolwiek, myśli Harry. Muszą to mieć za sobą.

\- Ze wszystkich możliwych rzeczy, uważasz, że proszenie mnie o okłamywanie mojej rodziny, a później znajdowanie sobie dziewczyny jest _to sprawiedliwe?_ \- pyta go znów i również wstaje. - Jak to może być sprawiedliwe?

\- Liam wie! Sophia wie. Ludzie _wiedzą_ Harry, to nie tak, że _nikt_ nie wie.

\- _Twoi_ przyjaciele wiedzą, Louis - oskarża. Louis otwiera usta i po chwili z powrotem je zamyka. -  Wiesz co, przez chwilę naprawdę myślałem, że jednego dnia zabiorę cię żebyś poznał moją mamę, jestem pewien, że byś ją pokochał. Wciskałaby w ciebie jedzenie i- i przez chwilę naprawdę sądziłem, że możemy to zrobić.

\- Więc teraz _nie możemy?_ \- prycha Louis. - Fajnie Hazz, _ja_ przez chwilę myślałem, że mój umysł sobie ze mną pogrywa mówiąc, że nie zostaniesz.

\- Odsuwasz mnie od siebie!

\- Wcale nie.

\- Będziesz miał dziewczynę, Louis! Jak to _nie_ jest odsuwanie mnie od siebie?

\- To media będą myśleć, że mam dziewczynę, Harry. Najpierw nie musimy się nawet spotykać, po prostu wybrałem jedną dziewczynę z portfolio..

-.. Bo tak jest lepiej.

\- Jesteś trudny. Dlaczego jesteś taki trudny? - jęczy Louis.

Harry nie wie co piosenkarz oczekiwał od niego, że powie lub poczuje. I myśli w tej chwili o wielu możliwych odpowiedziach. Jednak na sam koniec, Harry jest po prostu zmęczony. Za wcześnie się zaangażował i teraz za to płaci. Ponieważ chciałby więcej niż Louis jest w stanie mu dać. Wie, że może to być za wiele w zbyt krótkim czasie.

Ale wie też, że rzeczy przez które razem przeszli przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy powodują, że zdaje się jakby minęły lata. Wie również o tym, że chwile w których trzymał Louisa w swoich ramionach były warte tego wszystkiego i Louis czuje się w ten sam sposób, pomimo że nie do końca potrafi to jeszcze przyznać.

Więc ze względu na szacunek do tego co mają i po to, by nabrać kilka oddechów dla siebie samego, by się uspokoić oraz zdystansować od tej sytuacji, prosi Louisa o to aby wyszedł.

\- Co? - szepcze Louis.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś iść - powtarza.

Po raz pierwszy, Louis zgadza się bez kłótni.

~*~

Pierwsza rzecz jaką Louis chce zrobić, kiedy opuszcza mieszkanie Harry'ego to umrzeć. Może nie w dosłownym znaczeniu - co pokazuje, że jest z nim już odrobinę lepiej - ale zatopić się w użalaniu nad samym sobą, ponieważ to wszystko to dla niego za wiele.

Nie obwinia Harry'ego o to jak się czuje i o to co powiedział, ale nie potrafi też znaleźć sposobu rozwiązania. I jest to straszne, po prostu- straszne. Ponieważ Louis zdążył przyzwyczaić się do _posiadania_ Harry'ego, nawet jeśli tak się nie wydaje.

Na przykład teraz. Jest w drodze, by podpisać umowę swojego nowego domu, powinien być podekscytowany i powinien świętować, ale tak naprawdę jest rozczarowany, iż robi to sam. Wczoraj myślał żeby spytać Harry'ego dziś rano o to czy profesor chciałby pójść z nim, jednak teraz wszystko poszło na nic.

To nie tak, że się tego nie spodziewał, oczywiście, że to zrobił. Po prostu nie spodziewał się tego tak wcześnie, nie po nocy którą razem spędzili, nie po tym jak Harry, już po raz kolejny, zapewnił go, że nie odejdzie.

Wokalista spotyka się ze swoim prawnikiem i agentem nieruchomości o jedenastej trzydzieści i w południe posiada już nowe mieszkanie. Olly wręcza mu kilka wizytówek projektantów wnętrz i rusza w swoją stronę, więc Louis wraca do Liama z kieszenią pełną wizytówek oraz myślami wypełnionymi Harrym.

\- Podpisałeś? Jest twoje? - pyta z podekscytowaniem Sophia, gdy Louis wchodzi do kuchni.

\- Podpisałem, tak - wymusza uśmiech.

\- Wszystko okej? - pytanie zostaje zadane przez jego menadżera. Nic w ostatnim czasie nie można przed nim ukryć. Jest tak, jakby miał Louisa pod mikroskopem przez 100% czasu.

Louis rozważa swoje opcje. Gdyby powiedział im teraz o swojej kłótni z Harrym, traktowaliby go jak dziecko, a on nie chce czuć się nieporadnie, nie chce czuć się tak, jakby nie potrafił się zająć sam sobą, dlatego postanawia przyjąć na twarz wielki uśmiech i mówi _oczywiście że tak, Liam, mam się idealnie._

~*~

Jest weekend i Liam przekonuje Louisa, by poszedł na swoją pierwszą imprezę. Calvin Harris wydaje swój nowy album i mimo że jego tłum zazwyczaj nie jest taki sam jak u Louisa - podczas imprezowania w branży - Louis zgadza się pójść, ponieważ Calvin jest _okej,_ plus Niall postanawia pójść z nim.

Wszystko jest w porządku, gdy Louis dociera na miejsce. Przechodzi przez rutynę czerwonego dywanu i udziela odpowiedzi na pare pytań. Ludzie zdają się być naprawdę podekscytowani widząc go, co jest świetne. Tęsknił za tym gwarem - tęsknił za _czerpaniem z niego przyjemności._ Tworzy mentalną notatkę, aby powiedzieć doktorowi Andrew o tym jak szczęśliwy jest po powrocie do tej sceny, a następnie rusza na imprezę próbując znaleźć swojego irlandzkiego przyjaciela, który Bóg wie dlaczego nadal jest anonimowy dla publiki.

\- To proste- kocham pieniądze i tych ludzi, ale nienawidzę dramy - Niall wzrusza ramionami z piwem w ręce. Louis zabiłby za jedno w tej chwili, ale wciąż nie może pić alkoholowych napojów. Nie sądzi, że to się zmieni w najbliższym czasie.

\- Mądra decyzja, tak myślę - odpowiada mu Louis i popija swojego drinka - owocowy koktajl, który smakuje w miarę w porządku.

Przemierzają wspólnie przez imprezę potrząsając dłońmi i uśmiechając się do różnych osób. Louis robi dużo zdjęć ze znajomymi wyższej klasy i nie może przestać zaglądać do swojego telefonu co dwie sekundy.

Harry nie skontaktował się z nim od czasu jak opuścił mieszkanie profesora i choć Louis powtarza sobie, że wszystko jest w porządku, że musi dać Harry'emu przestrzeń, jest zawiedziony że nie rozmawiali ze sobą przez tydzień. A "zawiedziony" jeśli nie zauważyłeś, jest nieporozumieniem.

Rzecz w tym, że Louis nie wie już jak spać samemu. Albo raczej.. Wie, a po prostu tego nienawidzi. Jego ciało nie wydaje się odpocząć. Łóżko jest za duże, a pokój zbyt pusty i bez względu na to jak wiele nowych rzeczy kupi - w porozumieniu ze swoim projektantem wnętrz - całe mieszkanie jest bez życia. Ponieważ to Louis jest kompletnie bez życia bez Harry'ego.

I jest to dokładnie to czego Louis nie chciał, by się stało. Mimo że nie oparł procesu swojego leczeniu na profesorze, był on głównym źródłem jego szczęścia przez ostatnie.. Pięć miesięcy. (może udać i powiedzieć, że były to trzy miesiące, ale prawda jest taka, że jego życie - jego kariera - zaczęły zmieniać się już po pierwszych paru tygodniach, gdy poznał drugiego mężczyznę.)

Teraz... Teraz Louis znajduje się w tym dziwnym miejscu gdzie czuje się jakby mógł zająć się samym sobą, ale jednocześnie nie potrafił, ponieważ na koniec dnia nie ma z nim nikogo, z kim mógłbym podzielić się swoją ewolucją.

\- W porządku, stary? - pyta go Niall. Musiał odpłynąć myślami.

\- T-tak, tak tylko myślę o paru sprawach. Zdaje mi się, że widzę tam starego znajomego, pójdę się przywitać - oznajmia swoje odejście i podchodzi do małej grupy osób, którą właśnie zauważył.

\- Cóż czy to nie Louis Tomlinson... - mówi Josh jak tylko Louis do niego dociera. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy.

\- Cześć - macha dłonią i wita się również z pozostałymi. - Co słychać?

\- Oh wiesz co u mnie słychać.. - odpowiada Josh ze złośliwym uśmiechem. Był perkusistą i w pewien sposób zdołał utrzymać się w branży, głównie w studiach do nagrywania.

Josh jest w porządku - dla starych standardów życia Louisa.

\- Chcesz coś? - pyta ton ciszej.

\- Nie, dzięki - Louis odmawia, ale jego ciało natychmiast się napina. To tylko trochę trawki, jest tego pewien. Josh nie byłby tak głupi, aby przynieść coś więcej na taką imprezę - ochrona na zewnątrz była dość ostra. Wciąż, Louis wie, że musi trzymać się z dala nawet od samej jej zapachu.

\- Jesteś pewien, Tomlinson? - Louis skina, a następnie odchodzi.

Jego opór nie trwa jednak długo.

Kiedy jesteś uzależniony, nigdy nie dochodzisz w pełni do siebie. Owszem, potrafisz się kontrolować, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie przestajesz tego _pragnąć._

Louis wraca do miejsca gdzie był Niall, ale gdy tam dociera znajduje Irlandczyka rozmawiającego z ładną brunetką i doskonale wie, by lepiej mu nie przerywać. Więc chwyta butelkę wody i siada na jednym ze stołków czekając aż minie wystarczająco czasu, by mógł wrócić do swojego mieszkania.

Liam bez przerwy wysyła mu wiadomości z pytaniami o imprezę, o ludzi, o otoczenie, które Louis skrupulatnie ignoruje, ponieważ po prostu nie potrafi.

Wie, że powinien być w tym lepszy - w życiu towarzyskim. Ale w tej chwili obserwuje swojego nowego przyjaciela zachowującego się normalnie z dziewczyną po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia i wszystko o czym jest w stanie myśleć to: _dlaczego nie mógłbym taki być?_ Louis po prostu _wie,_ że sporo jego problemów zniknęłoby w mgnieniu oka gdyby tylko Harry miał na imię Harriet, miał piersi oraz waginę.

Mimo tego jak bardzo się stara, nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić pragnienia dziewczyny. Nie po tym czego doświadczył już z Harrym - nie zanim dowie się co jeszcze na nich czeka. Cóż, o ile wciąż istnieją jacyś _oni._

Louis naprawdę, naprawdę się boi. Obawia się tego, że nie będzie wystarczający dla nikogo, ale głównie, obawia się, że nie jest wystarczająco dobry dla Harry'ego. Kurwa, on _wie, że nie jest wystarczający dla Harry'ego,_ ale jednak, jakaś część jego myśli po prostu nie chce odejść. Wszystko w nim jest nie tak, jak i wszystko odpędza od niego ludzi, tego jest pewien, on tylko-

Chciałby być inny. Chciałby być kimś z kogo ludzie byliby dumni - kimś kogo wszyscy obdarzaliby miłością. Louis chciałby nie tylko sprawiać, że Liam lub Harry czy jego fani będą z niego dumni, ale również jego rodzice. Chciałby spojrzeć na siebie w lustrze i być pewnym, że gdziekolwiek jego mama oraz tata się teraz znajdują, spoglądają w dół na niego i się uśmiechają, ponieważ jest dobrym człowiekiem.

Którym nie jest.

Louis nie do końca jest w czymkolwiek dobry, jednak najbardziej beznadziejny jest w byciu człowiekiem. W byciu _tą_ osobą której oczekiwał od niego zawsze jego ojciec. Louis zawiódł w piłce, Louis zawiódł w zdobyciu dziewczyny w wieku piętnastu lat, zawiódł w _pragnieniu,_ by mieć _dziewczynę._ Louis nie zawiódł jedynie w byciu gwiazdą popu - ale to dlatego, że nie jest _sobą_ albo przynajmniej _nie był_ podczas pisania oraz śpiewania.

I chce zapomnieć. Boże, czy Louis nie chce zapomnieć. Tylko na jeszcze jedną noc; nie chce mieć kontroli. Nikt i tak się mu nie przygląda, nikogo nie ma tutaj, kto by się przejął.

\- Co dla mnie masz? - chwyta ramię Josha, kiedy mężczyzna przechodzi obok.

\- Już nic- odpowiada perkusista. - Ale jestem pewien, że możemy ci coś załatwić, chodź za mną.

Jest to jednym z największych błędów Louisa.

~*~

\- Stary, słyszysz mnie? - Niall pyta Louisa juz po raz setny, kiedy szalenie pędzi przez londyńską noc.

\- Nail, Niall, Neillll, Nai-a-llee-rrrr! - bełkocze Louis z tylnego miejsca, ale nie otwiera swoich oczu.

Niall po prostu chce go zabrać do domu; jest to jego główny priorytet.

Podczas jak Louis mówi albo próbuje mówić nieskładne rzeczy na miejscu z tyłu, Niall stara się ułożyć listę rzeczy które może zrobić, by wszystko było w porządku.

Jest pierwsza trzydzieści w nocy, więc z całą pewnością nie dzwoni do Liama. Plus, radził już sobie ze sporą ilością pijanych ludzi, dlatego wie jak ma się nim zająć: zimny prysznic, mocna kawa, łóżko.

To, co martwi Nialla najbardziej to fakt, że jest to wyraźnie pogorszeniem procesu leczenia Louisa i _nienawidzi_ tego, że to _on_ jest tutaj, by być tego świadkiem. Co gorsze, to on jest tym, który jest za to odpowiedzialny, ponieważ powinien wiedzieć, żeby nie zostawiać go samego na imprezie pełnej alkoholu, narkotyków oraz złych wpływów.

 _Gdybyś tylko mógł trzymać go w spodniach,_ przeklina się wewnętrznie parkując w garażu Louisa. Dzięki Bogu Niall wychodząc z imprezy był w stanie uniknąć fotografów albo inaczej byłoby o wiele gorzej.

\- Chodź gwiazdo, zabierzmy cię do twojego apartamentu.

Ciało Louisa jest ciężkie i prawie śpi na swoich nogach, ale Niallowi udaje się zaciągnąć go do windy i do jego salonu, opuszczając ciężar Louisa na kanapę, następnie ruszając do kuchni, by znaleźć ekspres do kawy.

Dom jest jeszcze w dość dużym bałaganie, zauważa Niall, ale to dlatego, że Louis dopiero co się wprowadził więc wokół jest dużo kartonów. Mimo to, producent może zobaczyć jak przestrzenne i luksusowe jest to miejsce. Otwarte oraz jasne, zupełnie takie jakie ktoś taki jak Louis powinien mieć; wszystko, co ktoś z kontem bankowym jak Louis może sobie zapewnić.

\- W porządku, Lou? - pyta siadając na miejscu obok niego.

Louis się śmieje i omal nie wymiotuje na swój nowy dywan, ale jednak się powstrzymuje.

\- Nie jest w porządku - odpowiada wpatrując się w sufit. - Harry ze mną zerwał, jak mogłoby być w porządku? - pyta i.. _Co?_

Niall ma kilka sekund zwłoki.

\- Kto z tobą zerwał?

\- Harry. Hazz. Loczki. Wysoki. Wspaniałe nogi i z-zielone oczy - krztusi się odrobinę na ostatnich słowach. Wargi Louisa drżą, jego oczy zachodzą łzami.

\- Oh wy- to znaczy. Nie wiedziałem - otwiera usta, ale nie wie co jeszcze powiedzieć.

Nigdy w życiu Niall nie przypuszczałby, że Louis jest z mężczyzną. Pewnie, że zauważył to z jaką czułością Louis traktuje Harry'ego czy to jak Harry zdaje się nigdy nie odwracać od niego wzroku - Harry _jest_ otwarcie gejem, a Louis _jest_ bardzo fascynującą osobą. Ale. Wciąż.

Cholera.

\- Lou, jest dobrze, jestem pewien, że wszystko się ułoży.

Louis się śmieje. Niekontrolowanie. A później wymiotuje. Niall uświadamia sobie, że to czas by włożyć go pod prysznic.

~*~

Louis budzi się z przeszywającym bólem głowy i słabym sercem. Jego brzuch również boli jak cholera, ale nie może to być wyrostek, bo już go nie ma. Przeszedł przez operację w wieku dziewięciu lat. Więc istnieje tylko jedna opcja: nieźle musiał schrzanić.

Z kuchni dochodzą dźwięki i przygotowuje się na nadchodzący napad gniewu Liama Payne'a, ale gdy zbiera wystarczająco odwagi, by wstać i tam pójść, bardzo blondwłosy, jasny i irlandzki Niall Horan wchodzi do jego pokoju z jajkiem na toście i bekonem na boku oraz czymś, co pachnie jak najmocniejsza kawa jaką Louis kiedykolwiek będzie miał.

Kurwa.

\- Dobry, Lou - odzywa się cicho.

\- O mój pieprzony Boże, Niall, tak bardzo bardzo przepraszam - jest tym co mówi. - Nie musisz przejmować się moim bałaganem, kurwa, jestem okropną osobą, idź do domu- Jezu. Przepraszam.

\- Jest w porządku - uśmiecha się Niall i umieszcza tacę przed nim na łóżku. - Przypomina mi to o moich starych dobrych dniach na studiach - chichocze. - A więc jak się czujesz?

\- Jakby przejechała po mnie ciężarówka - mówi szczerze. - Jak gówno. Jak doktor Andrew mnie zamorduje jeśli mu powiem.

\- _Kiedy_ mu powiesz - poprawia go.

\- Jasne. Kiedy mu powiem - zgadza się na kompromis. - Liam wie? Ile stron plotkuje już o moim upadku?

\- Nie i żadna. Nikt nie widział, zabrałem cię stamtąd na czas - uśmiecha się producent.

Louis kocha w tej chwili Nialla za uszanowanie jego kaca - nie podniósł swojego głosu odkąd tutaj wszedł.

\- Przepraszam za to że musiałeś sobie ze mną poradzić.

\- I znów, nie ma problemu.

\- Jesteś aniołem - Louis chichocze i pije swoją kawę. - Jakieś żenujące wyznania? - stara się o tym zażartować. Louis nic nie pamięta, ale mimo to bardzo się boi.

\- Nie żenujące, nie - zapewnia go. - Chociaż zaskakujące było dowiedzieć się, że ty i Hazz jesteście razem.

\- Oh kurwa - _Nie, nie, nie, nie._

~*~

Minęło dość dużo czasu odkąd Harry był ostatnio w Holmes Chapel. Nie spędził sylwestra ze swoją rodziną, a oni przyjechali do Londynu by spędzić razem święta Bożego Narodzenia, więc ostatni raz gdy postawił nogę na wsi był prawdopodobnie jakiś rok temu. I dopiero teraz uświadamia sobie jak bardzo za nią tęsknił.

On i jego mama mają swoją rutynę. Kiedy Robin jest w pracy, sprzątają kuchnię po śniadaniu i odpoczywają w salonie oglądając jakikolwiek program poranny ich zaciekawi. W okolicy pory lunchu, Harry gotuje, Anne zajmuje się ogrodem, a po południu odwiedza swoich starych przyjaciół lub po prostu spaceruje po mieście.

Dzisiejszy dzień niczym się nie różni, ale jest sobota i Alice - jego najlepsza przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa - przekonała go do wyjścia do pubu ze starymi znajomymi ze szkoły. Wszyscy wrócili obecnie na lato i miło będzie zobaczyć każdego, Harry jest tego pewien.

Gdy kończy się przygotowywać, postanawia jedynie na chwilę wejść online, ponieważ ona wciąż nie odpisała mu na to czy może już przyjechać - Harry obiecał jej podwózkę, ponieważ nie planuje tego wieczoru pić.

Laptop jego mamy otwiera się na Sugarscape i Harry chichocze na myśl o swojej mamie śledzącej najnowsze wiadomości. Anne mówi, że lubi nadążać za współczesnym światem, ma ona nawet twittera!!!

Harry'emu udało się trzymać od Louisa z daleka przez cały ten tydzień.

Nie odebrał jego telefonów ani nie odpowiedział na żadne z wiadomości, ponieważ nie chce być tym typem osoby, która przywiązuje się do swojej komórki i kłamie na ten temat. Plus, nadal jest na niego zdenerwowany, a odkąd nie chce się już dłużej kłócić, nie chce _obwiniać_ piosenkarza o coś, co Harry rozumie nie może do końca kontrolować - mimo tego jak trudne to czasem może być - zdecydował się z nim nie kontaktować.

Jednakże, tego świetnego wieczoru, Louis jest pierwszą rzeczą jaką widzi gdy zaczyna wyszukiwania.

Nie kłopocze się z tym, by przeczytać artykuł, ale to dlatego, ponieważ nie ma w nim nic, czego Harry by nie wiedział. Przygląda się jednak zdjęciom, choć nie powinien.

Louis wygląda smutno, na sam początek.

I smutek jest czymś co jest już w jego wyrazie twarzy, Harry o tym wie, ale w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy razem zdołali to zmienić. W tych zdjęciach natomiast, Louis jest zmęczony. Szczupły, zmęczony, a pod jego oczami są cienie i bez względu na to jak bardzo stara się wyglądać na zadowolonego, jakby był _podekscytowany_ będąc na tej imprezie, Harry'emu jest mu go szkoda.

\- H, twój telefon dzwoni - woła Robin i Harry zamyka stronę. Skończył wpatrując się w ekran dłużej niż zamierzał, najwyraźniej.

\- Oh, to musi być Alice- odpowiada. - Będę się już zbierał mamo - oznajmia jej i bierze swoje kluczyki razem z portfelem.

\- Mike też będzie? - pyta go, podając mu jego telefon. Robin tuż obok.

\- Tak mi się wydaje, napisał do mnie wcześniej, mówił, że będzie dzisiaj w mieście ale chyba zapomniałem odpisać - chichocze.

\- Tylko ty, Harry - Anne przewraca oczami i mocno go przytula. - Robin i ja wychodzimy też na kolację, więc nie będzie nic do jedzenia jak wrócisz.

\- W porządku mamo, bawcie się dobrze i nie czekajcie - całuje ją w policzek. - Kocham was - mówi z uśmiechem, przytulając ją, a później Robina nim wychodzi.

\- Ty też kochanie - Anne odpowiada, gdy ten wchodzi już do swojego samochodu.

Harry wychodzi z domu i dociera do Alice w mniej niż dziesięć minut.

Jest ona jedną z ulubionych osób Harry'ego i gdy dokucza mu o tym, że jego zauroczenie z przedostatniej klasy czeka na niego w pubie, Harry nie może powstrzymać swojego grymasu, mając chęć powiedzenia jej, że nie jest już dłużej zainteresowany swoim licealnym zauroczeniem, bo teraz ma kogoś lepszego.

Jest trudno, zupełnie tak jak Harry się tego spodziewał. Zaskakująco trudniej z jego przyjaciółmi, ponieważ przepytują go oni o jego życie miłosne jak tylko się spotykają. Wszyscy znali Bena; wszyscy w pewien sposób ostrzegali go, że nie przetrwają. Teraz uważają, że Harry znajduje się w jakiejś głębokiej dziurze z której nie może się wydostać. Sądzą, że opłakuje stratę swojego chłopaka, kiedy tak naprawdę, Harry ruszył dalej już dawno temu.

Anne na niego nie naciskała. Robin również. Usiadł razem z nimi i opowiedział o tym jak skończył już z Benem, jak wszystko potoczyło się tak jak powinno, w jak dobrym miejscu w swoim życiu obecnie się znajduje - a oni uwierzyli. Nie mieli problemów z tym, że nie podzielił się niczym więcej. Anne powiedziała mu nawet "powiesz mi kiedy będziesz gotowy". _Cóż, to zabawne, bo to nie zależy ode mnie,_ pomyślał Harry.

Jego dawni przyjaciele nie są tak mili. A w szczególności Alice.

\- Derek wygląda tak dobrze, H - mówi mu z podekscytowaniem. - I słuchaj tego: myśli, że jesteś super gorący!

\- Dawne zauroczenie, Alice. Czyli _dawne,_ nie obecne - żartuje Harry.

\- Zaczekaj tylko aż go zobaczysz. Oh. Jestem taka podekscytowana!

Dzięki Bogu jazda ta nie trwa długo.

Pub jest taki sam jak zawsze. Muzyka nie jest za głośna i nie jest też zbyt zatłoczony, co całkowicie różni się od tego, do czego Harry zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Ich przyjaciele zajmują lożę po środku sali, ponieważ jest ona największa i gdy docierają do tego miejsca, wszyscy podnoszą się żeby przytulić Harry'ego. Niektórych Harry widzi jak tylko przyjeżdża do domu, innych nie widział od- wow, nawet tego nie pamięta.

\- Czy to nie książę Harry! - mówi Samantha siadając na miejscu obok niego. - Dobrze wyglądasz, H. Niezłe masz włosy.

\- Ha, dzięki kochana - uśmiecha się. - Ty też dobrze wyglądasz, u Johna wszystko w porządku?

\- Tak, pobieramy się!!! - wykrzykuje głośno i pokazuje wszystkim swoją dłoń. Cały stół wiwatuje, Harry szeroko się uśmiecha i tak zaczynają się rozmowy.

Mike dociera na miejsce odrobinę później i cała grupa jest w komplecie. Każdy opowiada troszkę o sobie, a kiedy nadchodzi kolej Harry'ego wszyscy pytają o Lou oraz Toma - bo każdy z nich był o nich trochę zazdrosny. Harry pokazuje im zdjęcia Lux przez co wszyscy gruchają i gdy tak je przewija, przechodzi na jedno z jej zdjęć z Louisem. Ma wrażenie jakby było to wieki temu.

\- Oh wow, _to jest Louis Tomlinson!_ \- woła Alice zabierając mu telefon z ręki. Serce Harry'ego przyspiesza. - Mówiłeś, że nie masz jego prywatnych zdjęć.

\- Kompletnie o nich zapomniałem... - mówi. Nie jest to do końca kłamstwem. - To było kilka miesięcy temu.

Wygląda strasznie na tych zdjęciach. Strasznie w sposób jaki tylko Louis mógłby wyglądać: wciąż będąc najpiękniejszym mężczyzną jakiego Harry kiedykolwiek widział. Porównując jednak do tego do czego Harry jest już przyzwyczajony, nie może uwierzyć, że Louis wyglądał tak niezdrowo. _Myślę, że_ _próba odebrania sobie życia tak na ciebie działa,_ mroczniejsza strona umysłu Harry'ego mu podpowiada.

\- Wszyscy chcielibyśmy wiedzieć, H.. Jak to jest pracować z kimś takim jak on? - pyta Mike, a Alice oddaje mu jego telefon, ale z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Co masz na myśli z kimś takim jak on? - uśmiecha się delikatnie i udaje, że nie zrozumiał pytania.

Połowa stołu rozmawia o czymś innym; pięć osób skupia jednak swoją uwagę na nim. Wliczając w to dawne zauroczenie Harry'ego, który co prawda, wygląda bardzo dobrze.

\- Kimś tak sławnym i-bogatym - śmieje się jego kuzyn.

\- I jak to jest kiedy chodzą za tobą paparazzi? Widziałem cię na stronach plotkarskich, Styles! - Jenny również głośno się śmieje. Harry jest _odrobinę_ zdenerwowany. Ale, na ich obronę, oni nic o tym nie wiedzą. O nim. O nich.

\- Paparazzi są tego częścią tak myślę - wzrusza ramionami. - A pracowanie z Lou- _Louisem_ jest.. - czymś wyjątkowym. Niesamowitym. Idealnym, nawet. - Naprawdę dobre. Jest bardzo utalentowany.

\- Zmieszałeś go z błotem niecały rok temu - Mike marszczy brwi.

\- Tak, cóż- musiał, hm, zrozumieć pare rzeczy. Jego nowy album będzie świetny, jestem tego pewien.

I to by było na tyle. Harry'emu udaje się mówić o czymś innym i w tym czasie pragnie już piwa. Nie upije się, prawdopodobnie nawet nie wypije go do końca, ale potrzebuje mieć je po prostu do tego żeby robić coś innego jak tylko _za dużo myśleć_ o całej tej rozmowie, o tym wieczorze, jego związku z piosenkarzem i jak trudne to jest. Ile _warte._

Harry wstaje i zmierza do baru, a dwie osoby gwiżdżą i dopingują. Zagląda za siebie i widzi, że podąża za nim Derek.

\- Mogę postawić ci drinka, H? - dawne zauroczenie pyta go, kiedy dociera do Harry'ego przy barze.

\- Dzięki stary, ja tylko zamawiam sobie piwo. Prowadzę dzisiaj - odwzajemnia jego uśmiech.

\- Boże, jesteś przystojny - mówi Harry'emu jak ten tylko kończy swoje zdanie.

\- Ha, racja - Harry śmieje się i odrzuca głowę w tył. - Osiemnastoletniemu Harry'emu jest bardzo miło, Derek. Prawdopodobnie się rumieni. Dziękuję.

\- A co z dwudziesto-coś Harrym?

\- Dwudziestoczteroletniemu Harry'emu również jest miło - uśmiecha się znów. - Ale już z tobą skończył- cześć, poproszę piwo! - zwraca się do barmana.

\- Auć.

\- Ty też świetnie wyglądasz, kolego - komplementuje drugiego mężczyznę, gdy czeka na swoje piwo. - Po prostu- nie jestem teraz wolny - wzrusza ramionami a Derek mamrocze coś jak _dość fair,_ po czym odchodzi.

Harry i Louis nie przedyskutowali tego kim są. Rozmawiali powierzchownie o tym, że nie interesują się nikim innym, ale nawet jeśli by tego nie zrobili, Harry nie chce w tej chwili nikogo innego. Nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić siebie, pragnącego kogoś innego.

Wraca ze swoim piwem do stolika gdzie wszyscy przeprowadzają rozmowę na temat Eurocup, więc włącza się do niej ostrożnie by zbyt często nie wspominać o opiniach Louisa. Często zamiast tego mówi o _kolesiu Niallu którego_ _właśnie poznałem,_ ponieważ to znacznie bezpieczniejsze i nie popadnie w zachwyt na samo wspomnienie jego imienia.

Wszystko idzie świetnie. Harry'emu udaje się dobrze bawić i zauważa jak bardzo tęsknił za tymi ludźmi - o to właśnie chodzi w posiadaniu starych przyjaciół o których myślał. Uwielbia to.

\- H, twój telefon wibruje - odzywa się Alice i wskazuje na środek stołu.

W którymś momencie każdy z nich odłożył tam swój telefon w celu prowadzenia rozmowy, tak by nikt nikogo nie ignorował.

\- W porządku, mogę spojrzeć później.

\- Nie przestał dzwonić już od dłuższego czasu, H - informuje go Mike. - Jakiś.. - rzuca okiem, by spojrzeć na ekran telefonu Harry'ego. - Liam P dzwonił do ciebie już osiem razy.

I- to trochę dziwne. Harry marszczy brwi i sięga po swój telefon. Dwa połączenia z numeru Louisa. Osiem od Liama i trzy wiadomości. Siedemnaście od Nialla oraz dziesięć wiadomości. _Co do cholery?_ myśli Harry.

Nie wie nawet od czego zacząć i wszyscy przy stole zapadają w ciszę, gdy widzą wyraz jego twarzy. Alice jest tuż obok i chwyta jego telefon, odblokowując i podając mu go, aby wpisał hasło.

Najpierw otwiera jedną od Nialla.

**Wracaj do Londynu. Teraz!!!**

I później kolejną:

**Louis jest w szpitalu.**


	8. Rozdział 8

Harry nie może przestać się trząść. Trzyma telefon w swoich dłoniach w który wpatruje się na długo po przeczytaniu wiadomości i potrzebuje, by Alice go uszczypnęła, aby się otrząsnąć.

\- Co się stało?

\- Muszę iść - wstaje od stołu bez jakiegokolwiek wyjaśniania komukolwiek i chyba coś przewraca, ale nie jest pewien. Już prawie jest przy wyjściu z pubu, kiedy przyjaciółka chwyta go za ramię.

\- Co się stało? - powtarza ponownie Alice.

\- Louis jest w szpitalu. Nie mogę wyjaśnić, A, ale ja- Harry połyka własną ślinę, by zyskać czas, jednak nawet to jest w tej chwili trudne. - zależy mi na nim, bardzo. I muszę iść.

Harry marnuje czas rozmawiając z nią. Musi iść. Musi dostać się do Londynu.

\- Pozwól mi cię odwieźć - oferuje. - Zobaczyłam coś na twoim telefonie, coś czego wyraźnie nie powinnam, kiedy oglądałam twoje zdjęcia z Lux.. Były też inne zdjęcia. I rozumiem to, H.

\- Posłuchaj mnie - umieszcza swoje ręce delikatnie na jej ramionach. - Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć. _Nikt_ , Alice. Moja własna matka o tym nie wie i ma tak zostać, bo-to trudne i skomplikowane, ale go-

\- Kochasz? - pyta go.

\- Ja.. - nie wie jak ma odpowiedzieć. Nie wie co czuje. Po prostu szczerze, naprawdę musi się ruszyć. - Pojadę teraz. Prosto do Londynu, zadzwonię do mamy w drodze i w ciągu tygodnia wrócę po swoje rzeczy, jak tylko dowiem się że wszystko z nim w porządku.

\- Nie możesz jechać w takim stanie Harry, wyglądasz jak szaleniec. Jestem pewna, że nie jest tak ź-

\- Nie masz _pojęcia_ o tym jak jest. Kocham cię. Pa - całuje ją w czoło i wychodzi.

Harry jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie jechał tak szybko.

Naciska na pedał gazu i przez piętnaście minut zapomina o tym, że musi poinformować swoją mamę iż nie wraca dziś do domu. Cóż, musi poinformować ją, że _wraca_ dzisiaj do domu. Harry nie ma pojęcia kiedy jego koncepcja _domu_ się zmieniła, ale gdzieś w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, pomiędzy śmiechem a pocałunkami, dobrym jedzeniem a złymi filmami, bezpiecznym miejscem Harry'ego stała się, na co nigdy wcześniej nie pozwalał: osoba.

Nie ma nawet czasu na to, by czuć się absurdalnie, ponieważ dobrze wie, że jest już zbyt głęboko, jednak porównuje to do Bena, bo jak nie mógłby? Harry był z tym mężczyzną przez lata. _Lata_. Jak to możliwe, że w ciągu mniej niż _jednego_ roku Louis stał się dla niego ważniejszy? Jak to możliwe, że z piosenkarzem Harry czuje się bardziej sobą niż z kimkolwiek innym?

Harry nie rozumie tego, lecz wie, że jest to inne. _Wie_ co się dzieje i wie, że jest to rzadkie, ale piękne i prawdopodobnie coś w rodzaju "raz w życiu", ale- on nie wie jak.

Jest świadom tego jak bardzo Louis go zrani. Jest świadom tego jak bardzo już to _zrobił_. W tej chwili Harry czuje jakby nie potrafił prawidłowo _oddychać_ , ponieważ Louis leży w szpitalnym łóżku.

To dèjá vu. Jest ponownie kwiecień, tylko tym razem jest znacznie gorzej.

Owszem, kilka miesięcy temu to Harry był tym, kto go znalazł. Kilka miesięcy temu to Harry był pokryty krwią starając się utrzymać Louisa przy życiu. Kilka miesięcy temu, Harry musiał go wyczyścić, zadzwonić po karetkę, siedzieć w poczekalni Królewskiego Szpitalu w Londynie, gdy każdy wokół chodził bez żadnego słowa przez godziny. Kilka miesięcy temu było strasznie.

Teraz jednak Harry jest za- _w związku_ z Louisem. Jeśli wtedy czuł jakby jego świat nie byłby taki sam bez drugiego mężczyzny na nim, kiedy nawet właściwie ze sobą nie rozmawiali, kiedy nawet tak dobrze się nie _znali_ , teraz gdy są razem ma uczucie jak gdyby _nie było świata_ bez Louisa.

Harry nie ma nawet czasu na kwestionowanie swoich myśli, ponieważ jest dokładnie _tak_. Niektórzy mówią, że po poznaniu osoby którą kochają, nie pamiętają swojego życia przed tą osobą. Harry zawsze uważał to za odrobinę dramatyczne, odrobinę za wiele.. Do czasu aż to poczuł.

To nie tak, że nie _wie_ co robił rok temu, rok wcześniej czy pięć lat temu. Chodzi o to, że nie ma to dla niego znaczenia. Nie myśli o swoich latach przed Louisem. Ponieważ wszystko o czym myśli _to_ Louis. Który jest w szpitalu. Który po raz kolejny próbował odebrać sobie życie.

Harry musi być wystarczająco silny dla Louisa, ale w tej chwili, siedząc w samochodzie na parkingu po środku nocy, nie wie nawet czy potrafi być silny dla siebie samego.

~*~

Pierwszą osobą którą widzi, gdy stażysta prowadzi go do pomieszczenia, które _niestety_ zna zbyt dobrze, jest Liam. Przytulają się przez długi czas, nim Harry się odsuwa.

Liam wygląda jakby coś go przejechało, ale Harry już od długiego czasu nie patrzył w lustro więc prawdopodobnie wygląda tak samo. Tak właściwie, wszyscy zdają się przerażeni. Sophia jest w kącie wpatrując się w swój telefon bez słowa, Niall siedzi na jednym z miejsc kompletnie bez ruchu.

\- Strasznie szybko przyjechałeś - mówi Liam. - To trzygodzinna jazda, H.

\- Przyjechałem w dwie i dwadzieścia minut. Chociaż czułem jakby były to dwa cholerne miesiące - wzdycha. - Co z nim?

\- Przytomny - oznajmia jego przyjaciel. - Znalazłem go tego popołudnia.

\- J-jak?

\- To moja wina, to moja wina Hazza. Tak bardzo przepraszam - odzywa się Niall wstając. Z nich wszystkich, Niall wygląda najgorzej, może dlatego, że jest to jego pierwszy raz.

\- Nieprawda - jest tym, co mówi Harry. - Teraz powiedz mi co się stało - i zmierza do miejsca gdzie siedział Niall, pokazując dłonią, by Irlandczyk zajął miejsce obok niego.

Sophia zwraca uwagę na jego obecność chwytając go za ramię, na co ten próbuje się do niej uśmiechnąć, choć nie do końca mu się udaje.

Niall bierze trzy głębokie oddechy.

\- W piątek poszliśmy na imprezę, o-on musiał być widziany, więc Li poprosił mnie żebym poszedł z nim, wiesz, na wszelki wypadek.

\- To był też mój błąd - wtrąca Liam.

Harry nie wie jak ma wyjaśnić, że nie jest to _niczyją_ winą. Louis jest chory.

\- Straciłem go na moment z oczu i pił, jak, dużo - _kurwa_. - Ale rano było z nim wszystko w porządku, wiesz? Wiedział, że spieprzył i powiedział, że powie o tym terapeucie. Mówił, że wszyscy będą na niego wściekli. Mogłem zobaczyć jak sam był na siebie zły. Zjadł śniadanie które mu zrobiłem i zaczęliśmy rozmawiać, więc zapytał mnie czy przyznał się do czegoś żenującego kiedy był pijany..

\- Mogę zobaczyć do czego to zmierza - Harry wzdycha i przeciera swoją twarz. Jest wykończony, ale jedyne o czym myśli to żeby zostać wystarczająco długo, aby zobaczyć Louisa.

Liam skina potwierdzając tym jego niewypowiedzianą teorię. Wciąż, pozwalają Niallowi kontynuować.

\- Powiedziałem, że nie miałem pojęcia, że jesteście razem a on-

\- Zwariował - mówi Harry. - Tak, to mogło być powodem. W zasadzie o to się pokłóciliśmy - wyznaje im. Sophia i jej narzeczony skupiają na nim bardziej swoją uwagę. - Chciałem powiedzieć mojej mamie, bo nie jestem przyzwyczajony do ukrywania się i to naprawdę beznadziejne, kiedy musisz podpisywać umowy a później okłamywać _dosłownie_ wszystkich na których zależy ci najbardziej. Swoją rodzinę.

\- To zrozumiałe, H - oferuje Liam.

\- Tak, więc my- pokłóciliśmy się i później ja-

\- Zerwałeś z nim. Tak, powiedział mi o tym jak był pijany - kończy Niall i-

\- _Co?_ \- pyta Harry.

\- Powiedział, że z nim zerwałeś i dlatego nie będzie z nim w porządku. Coś takiego - mówi im producent.

\- Nie zerwałem z nim, co, _kurwa_ \- przeklina Harry. - Louis jest inteligentny, ale przysięgam na Boga, może być naprawdę głupi.

\- Mów mi jeszcze - chichocze Liam.

\- Naprawdę próbował znów się zabić? - pyta, a jego oczy już zachodzą łzami. _Jak Louis może tak bardzo się nienawidzić? Czemu miałby to zrobić?_ Harry nie potrafi tego zrozumieć. Louis jest taki, taki, taki wyjątkowy. Kurwa.

\- Myślę, że on po prostu-po prostu próbował się _skrzywdzić_ , tak naprawdę - mówi cicho Sophia. - Żadnych śladów narkotyków w jego organizmie.

\- Żadnego Vicodinu? - oczy Harry'ego się rozszerzają. - Środków przeciwbólowych?

\- Nic, H - zaprzecza Liam.

\- Wymierzał sobie karę - stwierdza później. Trzy pary oczu natychmiast się na niego przenoszą. - To znaczy, nie jestem pewien, możemy zapytać później doktora Andrew..

\- Jest już w sali z Louisem. Przyszedł jak tylko Louis się obudził. Zadzwoniliśmy do niego.

\- Dobrze - mamrocze Harry. - Myślę, że wymierzał sobie karę za picie alkoholu. I za-za naszą kłótnię. Prawdopodobnie nadal sądzi, że zasługuje na cierpienie za to kim jest.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że to takie poważne - odzywa się Niall cicho, bardziej do siebie samego niż do osób wokół. - On jest świetny i-

\- Jest chory, Ni. Naprawdę chory - mówi Harry.

\- Soph opowiedziała mi trochę o tym - oznajmia. - Po prostu ciężko jest mi to zrozumieć. Zawsze wydawał się.. Mieć kontrolę, wiesz? Nawet po tym jak był w szpitalu... Czekaj. Wcześniej, kiedy media mówiły, że przedawkował on naprawdę-

\- Tego chciał. Tak.

\- Kurwa.

_Tak. Kurwa._

~*~

Dopiero o piątej nad ranem doktor Andrew zaczyna ich szukać i mówi Harry'emu, aby wszedł.

 _Co za świetny początek niedzielnego poranka_ , Harry myśli sarkastycznie.

Zmierza świadomie po korytarzu i to jest najsmutniejsze: już tutaj był.

Przez sekundę Harry nie wie czy chce tam wejść. Mimo że terapeuta powiedział, że powinien to zrobić, część Harry'ego wciąż boi się, że Louis ponownie nawet na niego nie spojrzy, że piosenkarz będzie kazał mu odejść z jakiegokolwiek powodu i nie da mu szansy na to, by go przytulił, pocałował oraz zobaczył czy żyje i czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

Stoi przed salą przez co najmniej trzy minuty i dopiero wtedy zauważa, że drzwi są odrobinę uchylone.

\- Jak długo będziesz tutaj tak stał? - dochodzi do niego słaby głos z wewnątrz.

Harry przeczyszcza gardło i wchodzi do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Jest tak czysto i.. Sterylnie.

Za wyjątkiem Louisa.

Nawet odrobinę blady, z cieniami pod oczami, rozczochranymi włosami, Louis jest wciąż jedyną ciepłą, jasną rzeczą w pomieszczeniu. Jedyną rzeczą, która nie rani oczu Harry'ego.

\- O mój boże - udaje mu się wydukać i rusza naprzód, siadając na łóżku oraz biorąc Louisa w swoje ramiona. Ściskając go tak mocno jak to tylko możliwe bez robienia mu krzywdy, płacząc na ramieniu Louisa jak mały chłopiec, który właśnie spadł z roweru.

Harry nie może _uwierzyć_ , że trzyma ponownie Louisa w swoich ramionach. Louis odwzajemnia uścisk tak mocno jak tylko potrafi, wciąż słaby i stara się uspokoić Harry'ego, przeczesując palcami włosy profesora oraz szepcząc w jego ucho słowa komfortu - _jestem tu, przepraszam, jest okej, jestem tutaj, H_ , powtarza a Harry _bardzo_ chciałby odpowiedzieć, on po prostu nie może przestać szlochać.

To prawie jak wyjście ze swojego ciała, ponieważ nie do końca potrafi wyjaśnić co czuje. Jego serce pędzi jak oszalałe, ale w tym samym czasie nic innego się nie porusza. Jest tylko on i Louis, na szpitalnym łóżku. Jest również ich bąbelek ciepła i szczęścia, pomimo sytuacji.

\- Nigdy - zaczyna, wciąż trzymając Louisa przy swojej piersi. - N-n-nigdy nie waż się robić tego p-ponownie - wykrztusza a następnie bierze głęboki oddech, rozdzielając ich ciała i prostując się, patrząc w oczy Louisa po raz pierwszy.

\- H.. - zaczyna Louis, dłonią odsuwając włosy z twarzy Harry'ego. Na twarzy Louisa pojawia się grymas i przechyla głowę w jedną stronę, jak gdyby nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

\- Nie, Lou, m-mówię poważnie - powtarza, nabierając oddechu aby jego płuca mogły się odrobinę powiększyć.

Zdaje się, że jest to pierwszy raz gdy oddycha odkąd otrzymał te wieści w pubie kilka godzin temu.

\- Nie wiem jak udało mi się tutaj dotrzeć bez napadu lękowego - mówi mu Harry i śmieje się bez humoru, po jego policzkach nadal spływają łzy. - Nie rób tego nigdy więcej, j-ja _błagam_ cię, w porządku? Nie potrafię- spuszcza swój wzrok. - Nie potrafię żyć bez ciebie.

\- Zerwałeś ze mną - odpowiada słabo Louis tak jakby niczego nie rozumiał.

\- Nie Lou, nie zrobiłem tego - uśmiecha się i znów na niego spogląda, chwytając obie jego dłonie. - Po prostu potrzebowałem trochę czasu żeby sobie uporządkować wszystko w głowie, ale z tobą nie zerwałem, ty głupiutka, _głupiutka_ osobo - żartuje. Nie wie jak mu się to udaje. - Nie mógłbym. P-potrzebuję cię.

\- Oh - Louis wzdycha i przyciąga go znów do uścisku. - Ja, hm, najwyraźniej też potrzebuję ciebie - śmieje się nad ramieniem Harry'ego.

\- Co się stało? - pyta cicho Harry.

I wtedy Louis mu opowiada.

Zaczyna od imprezy a później wraca znów do ich kłótni, następnie do jednej z sesji z terapeutą, potem wspomina o swoich rodzicach i wszystko jest dla Harry'ego mgłą, o niektóre tematy będzie musiał zapytać Louisa później, ponieważ gdy wokalista tak mówi wszystko o czym Harry jest w stanie myśleć to _on tu jest, on żyje, wszystko będzie z nim w porządku_.

Mimo wszystko jednak próbuje się skupić.

Louis wyjaśnia jak idiotycznie czuł się następnego dnia po tym jak się napił, kiedy _nie mógł_ tego zrobić i jak spanikował, gdy Niall powiedział mu o tym co wyznał noc wcześniej.

Harry skina i nuci i całuje jego knykcie dla komfortu. Jest to ta sama historia którą opowiedział mu Niall, z wyjątkiem dodatkowych mrocznych komentarzy, ponieważ mimo wszystko to Louis.

\- Miałem znów chwilę słabości, Harry i jestem- bałaganem. Jestem w kawałkach i to nie jest coś, na co się zapisałeś. Nie jest coś czego chcesz, tak? - pyta Louis. Wygląda na takiego zawstydzonego. Harry _nienawidzi_ , gdy tak wygląda.

\- Lou... Chwile słabości nie oznaczają, że jesteś złamany. Jeśli już, znaczą one, że byłeś tak wiele razy testowany i się nie rozpadłeś - mówi mu. Louis ściska jego dłoń i ponownie do siebie przysuwa.

Jest to trudne, ale Harry'emu udaje się położyć obok niego. Ma nadzieję, że nikt nie wejdzie do sali, ponieważ musi go potrzymać - dla ich obojga. W tej chwili potrzebują siebie nawzajem.

\- Nie chcę taki być - wyznaje z twarzą ukrytą w piersi Harry'ego, który wie, że ten płacze oceniając po jego drżącym głosie. - Sprawy toczyły się świetnie, wiesz? - unosi spojrzenie, by spojrzeć profesorowi w oczy. - To znaczy. Czułem, że mi się polepsza?

\- Bo tak było. Jest. Ale są wzloty i upadki, Lou.

\- Doktor Andrew też tak mówił. Powiedział też, że nie mogę- nie mogę mieć, hm, brody. Więc nie musisz się o nic martwić. Nie to, że wcześniej musiałeś, ale po prostu-

\- Nie tym się teraz martwię, skarbie - to pierwszy raz, kiedy Harry pozwala się temu wymknąć. Louis jedynie się do niego uśmiecha, największym dziś uśmiechem i Harry tworzy mentalną notkę, by nazywać go _skarbem_ przy częstszych okazjach.

\- Hazz, nauczyłem się radzić sobie z bólem znacznie wcześniej niż radzić z czymkolwiek innym, jak, dobrymi rzeczami, dlatego p-przepraszam, że nie wiem jak, hm, jak być z tobą tak, jak tego potrzebujesz, bo wciąż się uczę. Po prostu- nie rezygnuj ze mnie - błaga Louis. - Wiem, że- przerywa i nabiera głębokiego oddechu. - Wiem, że poniekąd cię od siebie odsuwam, wiem, że niszczę sam siebie, ale jest to wszystko co znałem już od długiego czasu.

Harry łagodnieje na to jeszcze bardziej.

\- Przestań po prostu myśleć, że ucieknę przy każdej okazji jaką myślisz, że mi dajesz - tłumaczy profesor i całuje jego skroń. - Nigdzie się nie wybieram - _Nie chcę. Nie potrafię. Nigdzie nie poczuję się tak, jak przy tobie._

Louis przez chwilę pozwala tym słowom wejść do swojej świadomości, oboje wyrównują swoje oddechy, a Harry gładzi jego ramię. Słońce na zewnątrz już się pokazało, jednak świat wciąż jest całkiem cichy.

Harry od zawsze miał słabość do niedzielnych poranków i ten jeden w niczym się nie różni. Nawet jeśli znajdują się tutaj, ponieważ wydarzyło się coś złego, wciąż jest wdzięczny za rozpoczęcie go z Louisem.

Około wpół do siódmej Louis sięga po swój telefon i otwiera notatki.

\- Napisałem coś, jeszcze przed, no wiesz - oznajmia i odwraca się do Harry'ego, który ponownie siada na łóżku z plecami do drzwi, zwracając się do Louisa.

\- Okej.

\- Nie mogłem znaleźć zeszytu, myślę, że-

\- Zostawiłeś u mnie, tak - Louis skina, podając Harry'emu urządzenie.

\- Tutaj. Zobacz - mówi. - Może to być przejście albo refren albo.. Nic. Ale ja- podoba mi się. Chciałbym dodać może rockowe brzmienie. Pokażę Niallowi jak tylko się stąd wydostanę.

\- Niall jest na zewnątrz - informuje go Harry, na co oczy Louisa się rozszerzają. - Martwi się o ciebie, sądzę.. Sądzę, że uważa cię za swojego przyjaciela.

\- To.. Dobrze.

\- Nie ma nic przeciwko nam, wiesz? - zapewnia go. - Daj spokój Lou, to Niall, nie udawaj, że jesteś zaskoczony.

\- Cieszę się, H - wydusza z siebie wokalista. - Naprawdę. To ulga. Teraz mogę mu powiedzieć skąd pochodzą moje ckliwe piosenki - chichocze.

\- Oh, a więc są o mnie? - pyta udając zaskoczenie. Być może nie jest zaskoczony. Jednak wciąż miło jest być pewnym.

Louis przewraca oczami.

\- Po prostu przeczytaj.

\- Okej, okej.. - Harry chichocze i zaczyna czytać. - _No escape from the truth and the weight of it all, I am caught in the web of a lie_ \- czyta tekst. Louis nie spodziewał się, że zrobi to na głos, ponieważ ukrywa twarz w dłoniach i czeka, aż Harry dokończy.

\- _And the bitch of it all is that I'm running from the desire of the people to whom I belong. At the end of the day you can tell me I'm wrong, 'cause you went through all of this trouble._

Jest bardzo zła, to pierwsza rzecz jaką Harry zauważa. Ale naturalna. Harry'emu naprawdę się podoba. Jest dumny z Louisa za to, że pozwolił swoim demonom ukazać się w tak piękny, wzruszający sposób.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyłeś - stłumiony głos Louis wypełnia pomieszczenie.

\- _Heart's one fire tonight, feel my bones ignite- feels like war. A love that feels like war_ \- kończy następnie i... - A love that feels like war.

\- Ale chcę walczyć - dokańcza Louis.

Harry w tamtej chwili go całuje. Tracą poczucie czasu i jedynie przerywają, gdy ktoś puka do drzwi. Wszyscy wchodzą do środka - Liam, Sophia, Niall. Mimo to Harry nie opuszcza jego boku, a Louis nie puszcza jego dłoni, nawet podczas rozmowy z nowym dodatkiem do ich grupy. Harry może się do tego przyzwyczaić.

~*~

Louis musi wydać zaległe oświadczenie w poniedziałek.

Ktoś ze szpitala rozpowiedział, że znów został do niego przyjęty i po setkach przeprosin, Liam powiedział mu, po przyjeździe do mieszkania Louisa - odwożąc go ze szpitala - że będzie musiał coś wydać, mówiąc dlaczego ponownie tam się znalazł.

Zaprasza Liama do góry i prosi czy mógłby przez chwilę zostać, ponieważ nie ufa sobie na bycie samemu.

To okropne uczucie, ale choć czuje jakby cofnął się o krok do tyłu, wciąż czuje się lepiej niż poprzednim razem. Doktor Andrew rozmawiał z nim tego ranka i od tej pory będą widywać się dwa razy w tygodniu - chce również, aby Louis przyprowadzał ze sobą na sesje ważne dla niego osoby i liczba ta będzie dosyć niska, ale terapeuta zapewnia go, że będzie inaczej, a Louis mu ufa.

Pamięta powrót do mieszkania Liama po wyjściu za pierwszym razem i pamięta też, jak rozsypany był. Nie miał na nic ochoty, jedynie na sen a następnie powrót do alkoholu. Pamięta jak chciał mieć ponownie dostęp do narkotyków i pamięta jak nienawidził siebie za to, że nie udało mu się odebrać sobie życia.

Tym razem jest inaczej.

Wchodzi do swojego nowego domu zmęczony jak cholera, zły na siebie, ale z chęcią zmiany. Miał problem, ale chce sobie z tym poradzić. Jest świadom, że ma przy sobie wsparcie. Jest świadom tego, że może mieć kolejną chwilę słabości jednego dnia, ale świadom także tego, że będą też dobre dni.

\- Gdzie pojawi się to oświadczenie? - pyta Louis. - Nie jestem pewien czy ufam jakiemukolwiek brukowcowi żeby o tym powiedział. Cokolwiek im powiemy.

\- Myślałem o twojej stronie na Facebooku... Meg mówi, że będzie to wyglądało szczerzej jeżeli dodasz link na swojego Twittera i tak dalej.. - informuje go przyjaciel.

\- I co w nim będzie?

Liam jest jego jedyną rodziną, więc nie kłopocze się, aby coś mu zaoferować. Idzie prosto do swojego salonu gdzie zdejmuje buty i kładzie się na kanapie rozkładając swoje ciało na znacznie lepszej powierzchni niż szpitalne łóżko. Louis lubi tu przebywać - nawet jeśli wciąż ma masę kartonów do rozpakowania na piętrze. Tak właściwie, jego sypialnia i salon to jedyne pomieszczenia, które są już zorganizowane w sposób jaki chce - musi się jeszcze skontaktować z projektantami którzy ze wszystkim mu pomogą.

Jego menadżer i przyjaciel idzie za nim chwilę później, wracając z kuchni z butelką wody i rzucając się na jeden z foteli.

\- To zależy od ciebie, tak naprawdę - oznajmia mu. - Uważam, że ważne, byś jasno stwierdził, że tym razem nie brałeś żadnych narkotyków. Uważam, że ważne że tym razem nie _brałeś_ narkotyków.

\- Dzięki, tak myślę - wzrusza ramionami. - Powiem, że nadal mam problemy, bo jest to prawdą. I że wsparcie fanów bardzo pomaga, co nie jest kłamstwem... - mówi swojemu przyjacielowi, myśląc o wszystkich powiadomieniach, które otrzymał na Twitterze. Nawet osoby, które nie wiedzą co się stało są tutaj dla niego. - Że bycie w zgodzie z samym sobą jest cholernie ciężkie, ale zamierzam skupić się na muzyce i dokończeniu albumu dla siebie i dla nich, i będzie on najlepszy jak do tej pory.

Liam przez moment nie odpowiada. Louis może zobaczyć jak jego oczy błyszczą a na twarzy widnieje dumny uśmiech i przyrzeka, że nie ma pojęcia z czego on może być dumny, ponieważ _właśnie_ po raz kolejny wszystko spieprzył. Dziękuje wszystkim istniejącym Bogom za to, że może mieć w swoim życiu kogoś tak wyrozumiałego i jest to coś, co Louis doceniał nawet w najgorszych chwilach: jakim szczęściarzem jest, że Liam nie jest dupkiem.

Louis jest w branży już od długiego, długiego czasu. Poznał już więcej ludzi niż jest w stanie policzyć, tak jak i ich zespoły, dlatego wie jak wiele z nich cierpi z powodu okropnego zarządu.

Widział ukrywających się artystów, którzy tracili zmysły chcąc się ujawnić i nie będąc w stanie oraz co takiego im to wyrządziło. Widział jak osoby, które naprawdę lubi wyczerpują się przez swoje kontrakty i fakt, że Liam Payne postanawia najpierw i co najważniejsze, być jego przyjacielem jest czymś, za co Louis _wie_ , że musi być wdzięczny.

\- Boże, Louis, tak bardzo się zmieniłeś - Liam odzywa się po dłuższej chwili, nadal się uśmiechając.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- Przez ten rok. Tak bardzo się zmieniłeś w ciągu tego roku. Wiesz co robiłeś w lipcu tamtego roku? - pyta go Liam.

\- Nie pamiętam - marszczy swoje brwi.

\- To dlatego, że wciągałeś kokainę w apartamencie w Monako noc przed wyjściem na czerwony dywan - odpowiada. - I teraz jesteś tutaj, _troszcząc_ się o siebie i ludzi wokół. I jesteś czysty.

\- Nie do końca, Li, ja-

\- Jesteś czysty od narkotyków, przynajmniej.

\- Nie znaczy to, że nie mam na nie ochoty podczas kiepskich nocy. A jest ich wiele, Li.

\- Wiem, wiem, ja tylko- Jesteś taki silny, Lou. Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny. To będzie fantastyczne oświadczenie - uśmiecha się szeroko.

Zamawiają kolację i zostają na kanapie, oglądając jak Belgia przegrywa z Walią w ćwierćfinale Eurocup. Louis dużo się śmieje i przez kilka sekund zapomina nawet o swoich ranach na udach. Ale później porusza się, by sięgnąć po pilot i czuje jak jedna z najgłębszych piecze; syczy i z powrotem siada, a jego biodra bolą również. _Kurwa_.

Liam zauważa to, jednak nic nie mówi. Wstaje i wraca ze szklanką wody oraz tabletką przeciwbólową. Louis mu dziękuje i wpatruje się w sufit, starając się nie płakać, połyka tabletkę i z powrotem skupia się na telewizji. Liam przyciąga go do siebie i przytula, mówi _jest w porządku, Lou_ i również wbija wzrok przed siebie.

Harry przyjeżdża dość późno, ponieważ musiał wrócić do Holmes Chapel odebrać swoje rzeczy, a gdy wrócił do Londynu, powiedział Louisowi, że wstąpi na moment do swojego mieszkania żeby spakować torbę, by spędzić z nim resztę tygodnia. _Nie pozwolę ci spać samemu, nie w takim stanie_ , oznajmił mu.

Liam zostaje do czasu, aż nie pojawia się Harry, o pierwszej w nocy. Louis dziękuje mu i obiecuje, że będzie gotowy na spotkanie w środę. On _naprawdę_ chce dokończyć album na czas, aby wydać go na święta i dlatego musi przyspieszyć proces nagrywania, by pierwszy singiel mógł zostać wydany w sierpniu - singiel, który _nadal musi wybrać._

\- Co powiedziałeś swojej mamie? - Louis zadaje to pytanie, kiedy leżą razem w łóżku. Jest już po drugiej, ale żaden z nich zdaje się nie być w stanie zasnąć.

\- Nic - wzdycha Harry.

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- To, że nic jej nie powiedziałem - mówi i pociera swoją twarz dłonią. - Po prostu ominąłem temat, zjadłem kolację, zagrałem w gry planszowe i spakowałem się, żeby wrócić.

\- Przepraszam.

\- Nie przepraszaj. Sam to wybrałem - profesor spogląda na niego i się uśmiecha. Jest to uśmiech pełen goryczy. Louis nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że po policzku spływa mu łza dopóki nie znajduje się na nim kciuk Harry'ego, ścierając ją. - Wybrałem ciebie i będę to robił dalej, Lou.

\- Wymagam tak wiele pracy, Harry - kładzie się na plecach i pozwala rękom opaść po swoich bokach. Harry chwyta jedną z nich i całuje knykcie. - Odkąd się poznaliśmy sprawiam ci tylko problemy - chichocze. - A minęło ile? Sześć miesięcy?

\- Czy znowu próbujesz mnie przekonać do ucieczki? Mówiąc jaki to jesteś _straszny_ żebym zdecydował, że nie jesteś tego wart? - pyta Harry, przysuwając się bliżej. Louis nie ma już siły, aby go odsunąć, nie fizycznie. W ten sposób jest samolubny. Potrzebuje Harry'ego. Potrzebuje go tak bardzo, że jest to przerażające. _Minęło jedynie sześć miesięcy_. - Ponieważ jesteś wart, Louis Tomlinson - głos Harry'ego dociera do jego ucha.

Louis bierze głęboki oddech, płacząc bardziej. Jest wdzięczny za to, że jest tak ciemno, bo i tak już jest żałosny.

\- Wiem, że ciężko jest ci uwierzyć w to, że wybranie ciebie nie jest dla mnie ciężarem - mówi profesor. - Wiem, że możesz zobaczyć jedynie co stało się pomiędzy nami złego - Harry kończy każde zdanie delikatnym pocałunkiem na jego skórze. - Ale ja mogę zobaczyć to wszystko, cały obraz.

\- Jaki jest cały obraz?

\- Obiady przy moim nowym fantastycznym stole - chichocze. - Maratony Doctora Who, piękne teksty piosenek, świetne popołudnia w studiu.. Zapierające dech pocałunki i bardziej niż niebieskie oczy o porankach, kiedy mam wystarczające szczęście budzić się przy tobie - wyznaje. - Cały obraz jest piękny. I w porządku jest mieć kilka mrocznych nocy, choć praktycznie sprawiasz, że mam zawał.

\- Może być wiele takich nocy - ostrzega go Louis.

\- A więc zostanę z tobą aż nie znikną. A później wspólnie przywitamy słońce. Brzmi jak plan? - szepcze Harry, a Louis przewraca się na bok. Całuje Harry'ego dopóki nie dolegają mu zawroty głowy.

Brzmi to jak ryzykowny plan. Ale potem znów, Louis od zawsze lubił wyzwania.

~*~

Następnego dnia budzi się czując jak gówno. Dobra rzecz jest taka, iż wie, że nie jest to jego winą, jedynie niejakich spraw chodzących po jego głowie. Zła rzecz jest taka, że chce magicznego rozwiązania, jednak takiego nie ma.

Wiele ludzi mówi, że pierwszym a zarazem najważniejszym krokiem w kierunku wyzdrowienia jest zdanie sobie sprawy ze swojego problemu, a później już wszysko staje się łatwiejsze, ponieważ wiesz nad czym musisz pracować. Louis się z tym nie zgadza. Po tym jak uświadomił sobie, że jest chory, wszystko stało się jedynie trudniejsze.

Mimo że w zeszłym roku praktycznie znajdował się w króliczej norze, nie wiedział o tym, więc kiedy nie miał o co się obwiniać, łatwiej było mu się sparaliżować.

Teraz jest tutaj, leżąc w łóżku obok Harry'ego i po prostu chciałby nie czuć, jakby świat zwalał się na jego ciało - ciężar ciągnie go w dół, jak gdyby miał zniknąć w materacu a głos z tyłu głowy podpowiada mu, że wieczność zajmie mu dojście do tego, by poczuć się całkowicie w porządku, nie jest to tego warte, niedługo ponownie się załamie, ale nie to jest _trudne_.

Co jest naprawdę, naprawdę ciężkie to pojawiający się teraz inny głos, mówiący, że da sobie radę - że jest wystarczająco silny, aby przez to przejść, ponieważ ma przy swoim boku osoby, które chcą by było z nim lepiej, osoby które mu w tym _pomogą_ i których nie chce zawieść. Jak mężczyzna cicho chrapiący w jego ucho.

Radzenie sobie z jednym głosem jest w porządku, ale znoszenie dwóch - i _chęć_ wysłuchania tego, który oferuje trudniejszą drogę - wykańcza Louisa w momencie którym się budzi. Odwraca się przodem do Harry'ego i jedyne o czym jest w stanie myśleć to:

\- Nie chcę cię zawieść - szepcze, bawiąc się kosmykiem jego włosów.

(Później myśli o innych i jak ich również nie chce zawieść: Liama, Sophi, Nialla, doktora Andrew, _siebie samego_ ).

\- Nie chcę zamartwiać cię w dzień i noc... - kontynuuje, wystarczająco cicho, by nie obudzić Harry'ego, lecz dość głośno żeby słowa były zrozumiałe - coś więcej niż jedynie myśli w jego głowie. - Chcę być całością. Chcę być kimś z kogo jesteś dumny.. Jako artysty i osoby - a gdy to mówi, zauważa jak szczere są jego słowa. - Chcę być wart twojego zachodu, Hazz..

Harry zaczyna mrugać poruszając się, a Louis siada i chwyta swój telefon, nim profesor może otworzyć oczy i wziąć go za dziwaka za rozmawianie ze śpiącym mężczyzną. Brunet uśmiecha się i mówi _dzień dobry, Lou_ i właśnie tak, jego dzień staje się odrobinę lepszy. Ciężar nadal jest dosyć ciężki, ale wierzy, że da sobie z nim radę.

Pierwszy tydzień po jego drugim załamaniu przebiega w ten sposób:

Louis ma dwie sesje z terapeutą z których odbiera go Niall, by mogli udać się do studia, gdzie udaje mu się dokończyć jedną piosenkę, nagrać dwie i spotkać z mężczyzną o imieniu Julian, który od tej pory pomoże Niallowi w produkcji jego albumu.

Nie odwiedza siłowni, ale Liam wciąż upewnia się, aby spędzić z nim trochę czasu, a Louis gwarantuje mu, że _jest_ w stanie pójść na spotkanie - więc to robią, a Megan nawet nie _wspomina_ o posiadaniu przez niego brody, mówi jedynie, że cieszy się, iż wszystko z nim w porządku i gratuluje z powodu napisanego przez niego oświadczenia.

\- Teraz dodamy go na twojego Facebooka, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko - informuje go. Louis po prostu skina i w ciągu mniej niż minuty, miliony ludzi wie, że Louis Tomlinson, książę popu, cierpi na depresję.

To trudne, czytanie tego, szczególnie że Louis _wie_ , że niektórzy z jego fanów przechodzą przez to samo i będą chcieli, by w końcu się o tym wypowiedział. Nie może się powstrzymać i wyobraża sobie siebie podczas wywiadów, mówiąc o tym za kilka miesięcy, kiedy nadejdzie czas promocji.

Wie również, że jest to temat, który może zostać zatrzymany. Wie, że Liam mógłby usunąć wydarzenia z ostatnich miesięcy z listy zadawanych pytań i będą skupiać się jedynie na jego albumie oraz kilku głupich pytaniach na temat jego życia, jednak Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że zawdzięcza wytłumaczenie wszystkim, którzy go podziwiają, ponieważ bez względu na to jak bardzo stara się i twierdzi że jest inaczej, niektórzy nadal uważają, że Louis jest kimś wartym podziwu.

Zostaje na swoim miejscu obok Liama przez dobre pięć minut dopóki nie ufa wystarczająco swoim nogom, aby wstać i ruszyć w ciszy w stronę samochodu. Liam nie mówi za wiele, jedynie obejmuje go jednym ramieniem i prowadzi na parking, rozglądając się za fotografami.

\- Okej, co następne? - pyta go Louis, kiedy dojeżdżają do mieszkania.

\- Miałeś jutro iść na jedne z wydarzeń, ale wyczyściłem twój weekend..

\- Li...

\- Będzie ich więcej, Lou - jego menadżer wzrusza ramionami. - Nie jesteś wystarczająco zdrowy, żeby pójść na imprezę.

\- Jestem.

\- Louis, twoje rany są wciąż widoczne - mówi Liam z żalem na twarzy. - W przyszły piątek jest impreza. Chłopak Nicka Grimshawa wydaje kolekcję dla TopMana i poprosili cię o obecność, w pierwszym rzędzie.. Możesz pójść.

Pierwsza rzecz jaka przychodzi Louisowi do głowy to _to jest za bardzo gejowskie, ludzie będą wiedzieć,_ ale krótko skina i mówi przyjacielowi, że z miłą chęcią. Liam zapewnia go, że nie będzie musiał iść samemu i tym razem nie zostanie też sam, Niall _obiecał_ , że już nigdy nie spuści z niego wzroku. Louis rozważa również zapytanie Harry'ego.

-.. Ale przed tym, hm, jakiś czas temu wspominałeś, że chciałbyś być w większym kontakcie ze swoimi organizacjami charytatywnymi, tak? - tak jak zawsze, Liam pyta, a Louis przytakuje. - W przyszłym tygodniu będziesz w studiu w poniedziałek, wtorek i czwartek- mówi sprawdzając swojego iPada, gdy zaparkowali już przy chodniku przed budynkiem Louisa. - Ale myślałem o tym, żebyś w środę odwiedził szpital dziecięcy.

\- Rano? - kwestionuje. - Po południu spotykam się z doktorem Andrew...

\- Tak. Mogę cię odebrać jeśli chcesz.

Louis z łatwością się zgadza i planuje zabrać ze sobą nawet swoją gitarę. Być może zobaczenie dzieci walczących z rakiem mimo wszystko da mu odrobinę inny punkt widzenia.

~*~

Dosłownie po wyjściu ze szpitala Louis otrzymuje wiadomość od Harry'ego z linkiem do _Mail Online._ Naprawdę. Nie czekali nawet na jego wyjście stamtąd żeby wysłać najbliższemu magazynowi jego zdjęcia z jednym z dzieci.

To nie tak, że Louis nie docenia rozpoznania, ponieważ to robi. Ale spędził z tymi dziećmi prawie cztery godziny i ostatnia rzecz jakiej chciał, to aby świat myślał, że zrobił jakąkolwiek _przysługę_ poprzez spędzenie z nimi czasu. Jak już, to _oni_ zrobili przysługę _jemu_. To pierwsza rzecz jaką mówi doktorowi Andrew tego popołudnia.

\- Jak to? - terapeuta zadaje to pytanie z zamyśleniem na twarzy.

\- Oni tak bardzo starają się żeby zostać przy życiu a j-ja próbowałem je sobie odebrać i-i skrzywdziłem siebie, kiedy rzekomo jestem bardzo zdrowy - Louis wzrusza ramionami. - Jakim hipokrytą jestem mówiąc, że jestem chory jako wytłumaczenie moich głupich zachowań, kiedy była tam dwunastolatka walcząca z rakiem z igłami w jej _palcach_ , bo gdzie indziej nie było już miejsca!

Jest zdesperowany, Louis. Jest świadom tego, że ból, który odczuwa jest szczery, oczywiście - wie, że czasami cierpi tak bardzo, iż nie może oddychać. Ale w tym samym czasie czuje się również... Głupio, idiotycznie, naprawdę. Louis nie wie co ze sobą zrobić, ale to nic nowego, prawda?

\- Ich narządy przestają działać, Louis.

\- Właśnie! - wykrzykuje z rozdrażnieniem.

\- Umysł to też narząd - doktor Andrew mówi rzeczowo. Louis skina, ponieważ _wie_. Terapeuta czeka, aż ten coś powie, lecz tego nie robi, więc kontynuuje. - Umysł też jest narządem, a twój czasami cię zawodzi.

\- To nie to samo - kłóci się.

\- Dlaczego nie? Twój umysł próbował cię zabić w ten sam sposób jaki wątroba tego dziecka próbuje zabić ją - wyjaśnia ze spokojem i to.. Nowe.

Louis nigdy nie myślał o tym w ten sposób i jest to porównanie, które właściwie ma sens.

Ludzie często nie wierzą jak trudno jest żyć z niesprawnym umysłem. Ma normalny, dobry dzień, a później w ciągu minuty może on stać się najgorszym z możliwych i chce jedynie się położyć i płakać w nieskończoność. Następnie czuje się źle, smutno i współczuje samemu sobie. Czasem się złości. Czasem chce się polepszyć, tak jak teraz. Czasem chce żeby to wszystko się po prostu skończyło.

Czy to tak żyją osoby z innymi chorobami? Czy to właśnie tak się czują? Louis nie wie, ponieważ znów, _nigdy nie myślał o tym w ten sposób_. Prawda jest taka, że zawsze wydawało mu się _absurdalnym_ porównywać choroby, ale dokładnie to robił i teraz gdy doktor Andrew pokazuje mu inny rodzaj porównania, Louisowi brakuje słów.

\- Louis?

\- Ja.. Nie mogę zobaczyć tego jako tego samego - mówi półszeptem.

\- Bo takie nie jest.

\- Ale-

\- Ale nie oznacza to, że twój ból jest mniej ważny - przerywa mu. - Nie znaczy to, że musisz czuć się źle przez to, że _tak się czujesz_. Musisz po prostu chcieć poczuć się lepiej i kontynuować to co robisz.

Louis skina i kontynuują swoją rozmowę.

Dzisiejszy dzień jest jednym z tych, kiedy doktor oszczędza mu rozmawiania o rodzicach i szczerze mówiąc, Louis nie wie czy i tak byłby w stanie to zrobić. Nauczył się, że nie potrafi znieść wszystkich tych emocji w jeden dzień, może jedynie myśleć i mówić o nich osobno, jakby jego _nadal w procesie leczenia_ umysł nie mógł ich wszystkich pomieścić, albo inaczej eksploduje.

Louis wraca do domu gdzie spodziewa się zastać Harry'ego, ale zamiast tego znajduje puste mieszkanie z przylepioną do lodówki kartką mówiącą, że poszedł spędzić dzień z Lux i powinien do niego zadzwonić jeśli chce, aby wrócił.

Harry sypiał w mieszkaniu Louisa od ponad tygodnia, wracając do swojego jedynie po ubrania i nigdy nie przyszło Louisowi do głowy, że zostaje tam znacznie dłużej niż ustalili wcześniej. A rzecz w tym, że Louis cieszy się, że tak się dzieje.

Widzisz, Louis zawsze nienawidził posiadania przy sobie ludzi. Zawsze powtarzał, że nie byłby w stanie posiadać współlokatora, ponieważ w pewnym momencie by się na niego zdenerwował i albo kazał wyjść z pokoju, albo sam by to zrobił. Jednakże, jeśli chodzi o Harry'ego, Louis nigdy nie czuł się w ten sposób.

Nawet na początku jeszcze w jego starym mieszkaniu, nigdy nie czuł się źle z obecnością profesora; zawsze było to spokojne i.. Właściwe. Teraz jest jeszcze lepiej, bo rzadko muszą się ze sobą komunikować, aby zrozumieć siebie nawzajem. Zupełnie jak Louis, Harry ma swoje momenty.

Nie jest to nic mrocznego bądź coś podobnego, po prostu jest inny, na swój sposób. Może być głośny i pełen energii lub bardzo cichy oraz leniwy i jak do tej pory, Louis potrafi zauważyć jego huśtawki nastrojów i wie kiedy go przytulić, a kiedy zostawić samego ze swoimi książkami - tak, jak Harry potrafi to zrobić z nim.

To właśnie dlatego, po przeczytaniu notatki, czuje się odrobinę zakłopotany, ponieważ dzisiejszego wieczoru Louis będzie chciał się poprzytulać - nie wie jednak co myśli Harry. Czy zostaje tutaj nadal, bo martwi się, że Louis zrobi coś zwariowanego? Czy Louis powstrzymuje go od jego własnego życia i korzystania z wakacji? Może Harry wolałby być gdzie indziej niż tutaj?

 _Komunikuj się z nim, to jedyny sposób,_ przypomina sobie słowa doktora Andrew sprzed kilku sesji.

Louis chwyta telefon. Harry odbiera po drugim sygnale.

\- _Lou, cześć! Jesteś już w domu?_ \- Harry pyta czy Louis jest już w domu.

Nie "w twoim mieszkaniu", nie "u siebie", nie " _twoim_ domu". Tylko czy jest w _domu_. Louis uśmiecha się nim jeszcze ma szansę się odezwać.

\- Cześć, tak, właśnie wróciłem i zobaczyłem twoją kartkę.. - komentuje. - Chciałem cię o coś zapytać.

\- _Okej.._

\- Chcesz tu być? - wyrzuca na jednym tchu. - No wiesz- jesteś tu tylko, bo _martwisz się_ zostawiając mnie samego czy dlatego, że chcesz tutaj być? Ponieważ to w porządku jeśli chcesz, no wiesz, wrócić do siebie.

\- _Oh_ \- dochodzi do niego słaby głos Harry'ego. - _Daj mi sekundę, panienko Luxie!_ \- następnie gdy się odzywa, jego głos jest nieco bardziej cichy i wyraźny. - _Lou, chcesz żebym zostawał u siebie? Bo mogę to zrobić, nie będę zły jeśli tak powiesz!_

\- Co? Nie! - odpowiada zbyt szybko i się śmieje. - Nie, ja tylko.. Nie chcę żebyś czuł się ze mną uwięziony. Jutro wcześnie rano i tak będę musiał iść do studia...

\- _Nie mam nic przeciwko, plus, też będę szedł, Niall mówił, że potrzebuje pomocy przy refrenie w Something In Me Was Dying_.

\- Ale akurat tą już nagrałem.. - Louis marszczy brwi.

\- _Tak wiem, ale wydaje mi się, że myśli że jest z nią coś dziwnego- jeśli jest możemy to zmienić, nic wielkiego. To świetna piosenka, musi zostać dobrze potraktowana_ \- wyjaśnia, a wokalista nuci w odpowiedzi. - _To jedna z moich ulubionych, tak w ogóle_ \- dodaje, na co Louis się uśmiecha.

\- A więc, tylko żeby było jasno, wracasz dziś wieczorem..?

\- _A chcesz tego?_ \- Louis może poczuć uśmiech Harry'ego po drugiej stronie i udaje mu się powiedzieć tak na głos. - _Zatem zobaczymy się niedługo. Jadłeś już?_

\- Nope.

\- _Dobrze, kupię coś po drodze. Do zobaczenia, Lou._

\- Do zobaczenia - odpowiada Louis i pozostaje przez chwilę po środku kuchni uśmiechając się do samego siebie, nim rusza pod prysznic.

Jest oczarowany.

~*~

~*~

Piątek nadchodzi szybko i Louis jest na niego całkiem podekscytowany, jeśli ma być szczery. Zaprosił Harry'ego, aby poszedł z nim na after party na co zgodził się szybciej, niż spodziewał się tego Louis, więc uważa to za wygraną.

Niczego się nie obawia. Jedynym powodem dlaczego spieprzył na pierwszej imprezie po swoim pierwszym załamaniu był fakt, że pomiędzy nim a Harrym nie było w porządku i pozwolił swojemu zwątpieniu w siebie oraz umysłowi się do siebie dostać. Aczkolwiek nie dziś. Dziś czuje się dobrze i pewnie siebie, a gdy dociera do domu po kolejnej sesji z doktorem Andrew, zostaje przywitany kręconowłosym mężczyzną rozłożonym na kanapie w salonie jakby już tam należał i być może tak jest.

\- Hej Lou - Harry uśmiecha się, kiedy go widzi. - Jak się czujesz?

Harry _zawsze_ pyta. I zawsze chce też znać prawdę.

\- Wyczerpany emocjonalnie - nie kłamie.

\- O czym była dzisiejsza sesja?

\- O moich rodzicach - wzrusza ramionami i opada na miejsce przy boku Harry'ego, przysuwając się bliżej tak by profesor mógł go wziąć w swoje ramiona. - Doktor Andrew sądzi, że- hm, powodem dla którego taki jestem jest to, że zmarli zanim im o sobie powiedziałem.

Louis nie podnosi wzroku; ledwie potrafi wypowiedzieć to na głos, ale Harry zawsze _tak_ ufa i jest otwarty mówiąc o sobie, iż Louis myśli, że jest mu winny to samo, mimo że Harry nigdy na niego nie naciskał.

\- I zaczynam myśleć, że ma rację, ponieważ mój-mój tata był, hm, brutalny, wiesz?

\- Z tobą? - Harry marszczy brwi.

\- Nie, z innymi - wzdycha. - Ale to dlatego, że nie miał pojęcia, tak? Kochał mnie, bo byłem hetero, grałem w piłkę i sypiałem z dziewczynami na lewo i prawo. Chodzi o to- sprawiałem, że był dumny _tylko_ dlatego, że nie byłem pedałem, tak myślę.

\- Język - poprawia go cicho.

\- W ten sposób to powiedział, H - krzywi się. - Jednego dnia.. - zaczyna. - Jednego dnia już miałem to powiedzieć. Wróciłem z trasy i się spotkaliśmy. To nie tak, że-hm, _akceptowałem_ się całkowicie, ale właśnie wtedy czułem się z tym odrobinę bardziej w porządku, wiesz? - oczekuje na przytaknięcie, a Harry skina. - To był jakby, no nie wiem, znak od losu, naprawdę, bo do środka weszła pewna grupa wśród której była para gejów, w momencie w którym się pocałowali mój tata zaczął pokazywać swoje prawdziwe oblicze - chichocze ze smutkiem, ponownie przypominając sobie ten dzień.

\- Oh.

\- Tak. Powiedział okropne, pełne nienawiści rzeczy. Postanowiłem sobie nigdy nie zawieść go będąc _takim_.

\- To wtedy zaczęło się pogarszać? - pyta go Harry, jedną dłonią głaszcząc jego policzek, drugą natomiast ściskając udo.

\- Tak myślę, tak.

\- Mogę to zrozumieć.

\- Czy to nie jest okropne? - Louis zadaje mu to pytanie, sfrustrowany samym sobą oraz wszystkim wokół. - Jedna chwila wpłynęła na ostatnie kilka lat mojego życia, Harry. Ten jeden dzień, te- te pare słów mnie _zniszczyło_. Zrujnowało. Nie czułem się w porządku, ale- w pewien sposób poczułem się jeszcze gorzej - narzeka.

Te same słowa powiedział wcześniej doktorowi Andrew i sporo płakał na tej sesji. Powtarzając je Harry'emu nie płacze, lecz Harry tak.

\- Przykro mi, Lou - przytula go. - Boże, tak bardzo mi przykro - mówi, powtarzając w kółko te słowa nad jego ramieniem. - Ale nie jesteś zniszczony czy zrujnowany. Jest w porządku. Jesteś niesamowity i- ok - pociąga cicho nosem i się odsuwa, trzymając Louisa za ramiona dwoma rękami. - Pomyśl w ten sposób: czujesz się lepiej, tak? - stara się o uśmiech. - I być może, jestem wierzący, widzisz.. Być może nastąpi moment, który naprawi wszystko.

\- Nie sądzę, H - śmieje się.

\- Może zbiór momentów, zatem? - Harry naciska i się uśmiecha, przyciągając Louisa do swojego ciała. Chłopak pozwala mu z łatwością i uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej, gdy Harry składa pocałunek na jego skroni.

_Tak, zbiór momentów. Zbiór momentów z Harrym._

~*~

Dobrze, więc może Louis trochę się denerwuje. Kierowca zawozi go na czerwony dywan pokazu pół godziny przed jego rozpoczęciem i nogi Louisa trzęsą się jeszcze zanim ma szansę wyjść. Liam nie mógł być dziś tutaj z nim, by go przez to przeprowadzić, więc będzie musiał poradzić sobie z jakąkolwiek zatrudnioną na to wydarzenie asystentką. To jednak w porządku, może to zrobić, musi tylko skupić się na tym, że już za kilka godzin będzie z Harrym na prywatnej imprezie i być może będą mogli dobrze się bawić.

Gdy zmierza po dywanie, zauważa kilka znajomych twarzy i wszyscy posyłają mu swój uśmiech. Pomimo oślepiających fleszy aparatów, Louis czuje się dobrze mogąc wrócić z powrotem do branży, pokazać się i udzielić wywiadu lub dwóch na temat swojego albumu - i właśnie to robi.

Dziennikarze w Londynie są znacznie bardziej uprzejmi niż ci w Stanach Zjednoczonych, to jest pewne, dlatego jest to dobry sposób na powrót do centrum uwagi; Louis mentalnie dziękuje Liamowi za to, że tak dobrze go zna, choć jest świadom tego, że w pewnym momencie będzie musiał udać się do Ameryki żeby tam również udzielić kilku wywiadów.

\- Więc Louis, co możesz nam powiedzieć o swoim nowym albumie? - mężczyzna pyta go, nim schodzi z dywanu.

\- Jest.. Inny - uśmiecha się złośliwie.

\- To wszystko co dla mnie masz? Dalej Tommo, nie drocz się ze swoimi fanami.

\- Ale _jest_ , nie potrafię go opisać - mówi mu szczerze. - Nigdy nie stworzyłem czegoś takiego. Pracuję ze świetnymi ludźmi i nie mogę się doczekać aż usłyszą go fani.

\- Czy czeka nas jakiś singiel?

\- Tak, tak - skina. - Za kilka tygodni.

\- Podzielisz się tytułem?

Louis się zastanawia. Jeszcze z nikim o tym nie dyskutował, nie podjął decyzji która z _trzech_ piosenek jakie ma w głowie zostanie wybrana, więc jedynie potrząsa głową i mówi mężczyźnie, by odrobinę zaczekał, ponieważ to niespodzianka. Ten uśmiecha się i go puszcza.

Pokaz zaczyna się z opóźnieniem, ponieważ oczywiście, że tak, po prostu zawsze już tak jest. Brunetka, miła dziewczyna siedzi na miejscu obok Louisa i razem rozpoczynają rozmowę, by zająć czymś czas. Dziewczyna jest nadchodzącą modelką i otrzymała jedynie miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie, ponieważ zna Grega z uniwersytetu i chłopak stara jej się pomóc.

\- To miło z jego strony.. - rozmyśla Louis. - Nigdy się nie przedstawiłaś.

\- Eleanor - uśmiecha się.

\- Louis, miło mi cię poznać.

\- Mnie również. Jestem podekscytowana by usłyszeć twoją nową muzykę, wiesz? - wyznaje mu Eleanor.

\- Oh. Dzięki - chichocze cicho.

\- Idziesz na after party? - pyta, a Louis skina. - Może znów się tam spotkamy - i udaje, że dziewczyna nic nie insynuuje, gdy w odpowiedzi kiwa jedynie głową.

Jest znacznie trudniej teraz, kiedy jest kompletnie świadom swojej orientacji. To jakby złamał pewną barierę i nie potrafi dłużej udawać, że interesują go kobiety, co doktor Andrew uważa za świetne, oznacza to, że w końcu pogodził się z tym kim jest, ale wciąż jest to dla niego odrobinę dziwne.

Rok temu, flirtowałby razem z Eleanor. Nawet szukałby jej na imprezie, po pochłonięciu wystarczającej ilości alkoholu. W tej chwili jednak czuje się źle, kiedy odwzajemnia jej uśmiech, gdy ta nieumyślnie dotyka jego uda, ponieważ wszystko o czym jest w stanie myśleć to co będzie miał na sobie Harry na przyjęciu.

Profesor wrócił do swojego mieszkania w okolicy lunchu, mówiąc Louisowi, że nie miał u niego odpowiednich ubrań na imprezę. Pozwolił mu iść, odkąd sam musiał czekać na fryzjera i aby samemu zacząć się przygotowywać.

Louis czuje się odważnie w swoim garniturze. Nie jest to definitywnie to same ubranie w którym pojawi się na after party - zabrał ze sobą inny zestaw, zostawiając go w samochodzie - ale fakt, że przeszedł czerwony dywan, gdzie każdy na niego patrzył, mając na sobie czarny garnitur z dyskretnymi, lecz nadal widocznymi błyszczącymi kropkami sprawia, że myśli, iż bycie odrobinę wolnym wcale nie jest takie złe - właściwie jest to trochę uzależniające, wkrótce się o tym dowie.

 **Myślę, że wezmę taksówkę** , Harry wysyła mu wiadomość. Pokaz już się rozpoczął i byłoby ze strony Louisa bardzo nieuprzejmym odpisać. Ale i tak to robi.

 _ **Zrób to, później oddam ci pieniądze**_ , jest jego odpowiedzią.

 **Nigdy w życiu** , odpowiedź Harry'ego przychodzi natychmiast i Louis robi wszystko, by nie przewrócić oczami, ponieważ stracił rachubę ile pieniędzy Harry traci z jego powodu - na taksówkę, wino, zakupy ("bo Louis, skoro tutaj zostaję to _najmniej_ co mogę zrobić to płacić za nasze jedzenie") i czasami Louis jest tak zajęty patrzeniem na niego z czułością, że po prostu się nie kłóci.

Jest to jednak coś o czym muszą w końcu porozmawiać, jeśli kiedykolwiek dotrą do momentu w ich związku, kiedy mogą, no wiesz, rozmawiać o rzeczach tego typu. Louis tego chce. I chce powiedzieć Harry'emu, że ma dość pieniędzy żeby rozpieszczać go _cholernie_ i jest to _dokładnie_ co chce robić. I chce zobaczyć jak ten wydyma wargi, mówiąc " _nie jestem biedny, potrafię sam się sobą zająć, dziękuję ci bardzo_ " tylko po to, by Louis mógł scałować te słowa z jego twarzy.

Pokaz dobiega końca, a Louis wciąż tworzy scenariusze gdzie razem z Harrym przeprowadzają kłótnie niczym starsza para po ślubie. Ubrania też były dobre. Tak sądzi.

~*~

\- Wiedziałem, że dotrzesz tu szybciej niż ja - uśmiecha się do Harry'ego jak tylko zauważa go nieopodal baru. Impreza jest zorganizowana w prywatnej części klubu _Chinawhite_ , jednym z najbardziej ekskluzywnych miejsc w Londynie i Louis zna je zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze. Był wyciągany z niego pijany całkiem wiele razy.

\- Myślę, że to chyba drugi raz w moim życiu, kiedy udało mi się tutaj wejść - Harry mówi odrobinę głośniej ze względu na muzykę. - Ostatni był z Edem.

\- Dość dobrze tu pasujesz.

\- Nie muszę pasować - odpowiada Harry. - Jestem tu dla ciebie.

\- Możemy pójść do domu, wiesz o tym?

\- Nie, Lou - przewraca oczami. - Jestem tu _dla_ ciebie. Jestem _z_ tobą. Nie obchodzi mnie nic innego - wzrusza ramionami.

\- Mógłbym cię teraz pocałować - szepcze w jego ucho i Harry ma już odpowiedzieć, kiedy Nick Grimshaw umieszcza dłoń na jego ramieniu, przyciągając do uścisku. Louis z łatwością mu na to pozwala i nawet _dziękuje_ mentalnie za przerwanie.

\- Widzę, że zdemoralizowałeś młodego Harolda żeby przyszedł do nocnego klubu! - mówi głośno.

\- Jest bardziej przekonujący niż ty, Grimshaw - odzywa się Harry i również go przytula.

\- Jestem pewien, że jest - duma Nick. - Hazz, pozwól mi przedstawić cię Gregowi- odwraca się i pociąga swojego chłopaka za ramię, który obraca się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i omal nie wywraca przez Nicka, który śmieje się i go stabilizuje.

\- Jezu, Nick - śmieje się i całuje go w policzek.

\- Skarbie, to Harry Styles. Harry, to Greg.

\- Cześć, miło cię poznać, cieszę się, że zmusiłeś tego tutaj do ustatkowania się - żartuje i potrząsa jego dłonią.

\- A to, oczywiście wiesz, Louis Tomlinson.

\- Louis hej, co za zaszczyt, że przyszedłeś na pokaz, dziękuję - mówi Greg i potrząsa również dłonią Louisa, z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Zaszczyt po mojej stronie, kolego - odwzajemnia jego uśmiech.

\- Cóż, muszę iść i socjalizować się z innymi ludźmi - oznajmia Nick. - bawcie się dobrze. Na razie! - mówi w sposób jaki jedynie zrobiłby to Nick po pracy i odchodzi.

Greg wpatruje się w niego z idiotycznym uśmiechem na twarzy, wyglądając na kompletnie, głupio zakochanego i Louis zadaje sobie pytanie czy patrzy na Harry'ego w ten sam sposób, kiedy myśli, że nikt nie patrzy.

-... Lubię wzory, będąc szczerym - przyłapuje Harry'ego na mówieniu, kiedy rozmawia z Gregiem. - Nie mogę nosić za bardzo w pracy, ale tak, jestem wielkim fanem.

\- Muszą dobrze na tobie wyglądać, z twoją cerą i tym wszystkim... - mówi. - Wyślę kilka Louisowi więc możesz mu je po prostu zabrać.

\- Hej! - przerywa Louis.

\- Ty nie nosisz wzorzystych koszul - wypomina mu Harry. - Możesz je wysłać, Greg, zabiorę wszystkie - śmieje się.

\- Umowa stoi - projektant uśmiecha się, spoglądając na nich. - Będzie łatwiej, wiesz? - mówi następnie, patrząc wprost na Louisa. Louis marszczy brwi, ponieważ nie rozumie, więc Greg kontynuuje. - Dużo przeszedłem i ty także, Louis. Będzie łatwiej. Masz przy sobie fajnego chłopaka - później ściska jego ramię. Louis nie ma nawet czasu na odpowiedź, bo mężczyzna życzy im _szczęścia_ nim odchodzi.

Louis jest zaszokowany. Nagle sądzi, że każdy kto na nich patrzy wie, że są parą i nie może oddychać, ponieważ czuje się naprawdę, naprawdę przytłoczony.

Harry to zauważa i podaje mu wodę, wyciągając go z jego myśli.

\- Skąd on wie? - odzywa się jak tylko wypija ją jednym haustem.

\- Wystarczy, że cię zna, tak myślę - wzrusza ramionami. - Jak się czujesz? - pyta ze zmartwieniem, ale go nie dotyka. Serce Louisa zaciska się w jego piersi, ponieważ chce być przez niego dotknięty. Może nie tutaj, nie z ludźmi wokół, lecz pragnie jego ciepła jak nigdy dotąd.

\- Dziwnie - odpowiada. - Jestem w szoku.

\- Ale nie jakbyś chciał uciec i się ukryć? - sprawdza profesor.

\- Nie - jest jego odpowiedzią, nadal jest odrobinę zaskoczony, ale o dziwo.. W porządku.

\- Dobrze.

\- Dobrze - powtarza. Pięć minut zajmuje mu, by odzyskać nad sobą kontrolę, po czym ciągnie Harry'ego na parkiet, przykłada plecy do jego klatki piersiowej i zapomina o wszystkim innym, gdy kołysze się do rytmu muzyki. To dobra noc. Louis zamierza ją wykorzystać.

Harry już oznajmił mu raz czy dwa, iż uważa, że _Partition_ w wykonaniu Beyonce to jedna z najbardziej zmysłowych piosenek do wspólnego tańczenia i gdy się zaczyna, Louis nie może powstrzymać wkradającego się na twarz uśmiechu, zdając sobie sprawę, że jest ciemno, nikt tak naprawdę nie zwraca uwagi i może tańczyć jak tylko mu się podoba.

Więc to wykorzystuje. Harry śpiewa szczęśliwie wraz z tekstem a Louis napiera swoimi pośladkami o jego krocze, powodując, że drugi mężczyzna zacieśnia uścisk na jego biodrach i przytrzymuje go w miejscu, poruszając się razem z nim, _ocierając_ się o niego. Louis jeszcze nigdy o nikogo się nie ocierał.

Są spoceni, ponieważ właśnie tak dzieje się w nocnych klubach pomimo lata i kiedy Louis czuje spływający po swoim karku pot, czuje także chwytający go język Harry'ego. To zaskakujące, delikatnie mówiąc, ale fakt, że Harry czekał by to zrobić kilkadziesiąt piosenek, zaczynając coś dopiero, gdy Louis pokazał mu, że czuje się z tym komfortowo, sprawia, że każda część Louisa pragnie go jeszcze bardziej.

_Driver, roll up the partition please_

_I don't need you seeing Yoncé on her knees_

_Took forty-five minutes to get all dressed up_

_We ain't even gonna make it to his club_

Harry śpiewa w ucho Louisa i jest _wyraźnie_ twardy. Louis napiera na niego bardziej i odwraca głowę, tak by _jego_ usta były przy uchu Harry'ego.

\- Jeśli będziesz tak śpiewał i tańczył - krzyczy ponad otaczającym ich hałasem. - nie uda nam się nawet _wyjść_ z tego klubu - obraca się i wysysa w tym miejscu siniak, tuż pod płatkiem jego ucha, a Harry drży pod jego dotykiem.

Louis jest całkowicie nierozważny i nie jest nawet pijany. Lub może i jest. Pijany miłością. Ha ha. To nawiązanie jest absurdalne. Louis jest głupi. I absurdalny. Cóż. Absurdalnie zakochany. Cholera jasna jest tak zakochany w Harrym.

\- Lou - szepcze, a Louis _i tak to słyszy_ , wciąż zasysając skórę, będąc pewnym, że już niedługo będzie ona fioletowa. - _Kurwa_ , możemy iść? - pyta jęcząc.

\- Samochód jest na zewnątrz, kochanie - odpowiada i chwyta jego dłoń.

Starają się przedrzeć przez cały tłum i wszyscy są tak pijani, że Louis zaczyna się zastanawiać czy właśnie _tak_ wyglądał on sam kiedy zawsze tu przychodził. Nie wie tego, jak i nie może porównywać, ponieważ nie pamięta. Zupełnie tak jak i większość tych osób nie będzie pamiętać tego wieczoru.

Louis cieszy się, że nie jest jednym z nich - bo już za kilka lat wciąż będzie w stanie opisać ten wieczór jako jeden z najlepszych w jego życiu, nie tylko dlatego, że nie _za bardzo_ przestraszył się kimś spoza ich grona kto wie o nim i Harrym, ale też przez to co ma się zaraz wydarzyć.

Jest tak szczęśliwy, że nie zauważa nawet czekającego przy wyjściu Chinewhite paparazzi.

~*~

\- _Lou, Louis, zaczekaj_ \- mówi Harry, kiedy potykają się wchodząc do mieszkania Louisa. Oboje są twardzi i ciężko oddychają i tak bardzo siebie pragną i _dlaczego Harry każe mu przestać?_

\- Co? - oddycha w jego usta. Tak cholernie go potrzebuje. _Potrzebujepotrzebujepotrzebuje_.

\- Ja-co my, to znaczy - profesor jąka się, gdy Louis pozbywa się swojej koszuli, następnie sięgając po marynarkę Harry'ego.

\- Mam to gdzieś - mówi ochryple. - Po prostu cię pragnę, potrzebuję cię - przyznaje bezwstydliwie, przerywając by zacząć całować znów szczękę Harry'ego, a potem usta. Harry chwyta go za pośladki i przyciąga do siebie, pocierając o siebie ich zakryte krocza i cholera jasna, jeszcze nigdy nie byli tak podnieceni, racja? - Potrzebuję żebyś mnie pieprzył.

\- _Louis_ \- Harry praktycznie lamentuje w jego szyję, składając mokre pocałunki od szyi aż po obojczyki. - pro- _proszę_ powiedz, że jesteś pewien - udaje mu się powiedzieć cichym głosem.

Louis sięga do jego dłoni i przykłada je do swoich jeansów, które rozpina a po chwili robi to samo jemu. Mają mały kłopot próbując zdjąć spodnie z wciąż założonymi butami i oboje się śmieją, rozdzielając od siebie, by rozebrać do samej bielizny.

Harry znajduje się na nim natychmiast jak udaje im się to osiągnąć i chwyta tył ud Louisa, który owija nogi wokół jego talii. Jest _tak_ na to gotowy. Louis obejmuje ramionami jego kark i przyciąga do pocałunku. W pełni uwielbia swój kąt, ponieważ jest w ten sposób nieco wyższy od Harry'ego i profesor musi odchylić głowę żeby język Louisa mógł znaleźć się w jego ustach.

Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się w ten sposób - _nigdy_ , z nikim. Pocałunek to czyste pożądanie, _pragnienie_ i coś zupełnie innego.

Louis jęczy, kiedy jego plecy uderzają w ścianę i sam nie zdał sobie nawet sprawy, że się przemieszczają. Harry, który zazwyczaj jest poniekąd niezdarny, zdaje się mieć nad wszystkim całkowitą kontrolę i wykorzystuje ścianę dla wsparcia ciała Louisa, zasysając w usta jeden z jego sutków, którym bawi się językiem oraz zębami. Louis dyszy głośno i wbija paznokcie w jego ramiona, drugą ręką chwytając włosy Harry'ego. Za każdym razem jak pociąga za nie z większą siłą, Harry zaciska na nim zęby, a ich jęki razem łączą się w powietrzu. Louis nie potrafi nawet wyjaśnić co w tym momencie czuje.

\- Ha- _Hazz_ \- woła, gdy czuje swój tyłek dokładnie na jego kroczu.

\- Jesteś taki gorący - mówi cicho Harry, przenosząc język na drugi sutek, jego obydwie duże dłonie ściskały uda Louisa, które już zaczęły drżeć. Louis czuje już zawroty głowy na samo uczucie umięśnionych ramion Harry'ego. - Masz w ogóle pojęcie co ty mi robisz? - przeciąga wyrazy, odzywając się przy jego uchu. - Kurwa, Louis, _kurwa_ , doprowadzasz mnie do szału - przeklina upuszczając Louisa na podłogę, stabilizując go za biodra i namiętnie całując.

Całują się dopóki nie brakuje im powietrza, a później robią to ponownie. Louis chce poczuć każdą partię ciała Harry'ego i zaledwie jednym ruchem wsuwa dłoń w jego bokserki, chwytając jego penisa i pociągając za niego raz, ściskając główkę a następnie powtarzając tę czynność. Harry wydaje z siebie ochrypły jęk i opuszcza głowę na jego ramię, mamrocząc niewyraźne słowa, kiedy Louis kontynuuje swoje ruchy.

Jak tylko Harry zaczyna wyrzucać biodra naprzód, Louis ma chęć zatrzymania tego, ponieważ on _musi_ zostać dziś przez niego wypieprzonym - nie może już dłużej tego przekładać albo inaczej eksploduje, jest tego pewien - dlatego spowalnia swoje ruchy w pewnym momencie całkowicie je przerywając, delikatnie całując jego wargi i drapiąc paznokciami biodra.

\- Zabierz mnie do łóżka - mówi następnie. Harry jedynie się uśmiecha i pociąga go za dłoń, w ciszy pokonując schody.

To elektryzujące, delikatnie mówiąc. Pokój jest pogrążony w ciemności, kiedy do niego wchodzą jednak nie trwa to długo. Harry włącza światło i od razu zauważa _znak zapytania_ na twarzy Louisa. Wokalista czuje się bardziej komfortowo w ciemności, o czym Harry bardzo dobrze wie.

\- Jeśli mamy to zrobić.. - mówi Harry z oddechem. Jest teraz znacznie spokojniejszy, inny niż po dotarciu do mieszkania. - Jeśli mamy to zrobić - przyciąga Louisa bliżej z jedną dłonią na jego talii a drugą delikatnie na szyi, kciukiem lekko głaszcząc policzek chłopaka. - To przy włączonym świetle, wysłuchaj mnie, dobrze?

Prosi go, a Louis skina.

\- Jesteś piękny - kontynuuje. - Jesteś najpiękniejszym mężczyzną jakiegokolwiek widziałem Louis i jesteś dla mnie _bardzo ważny,_ nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo - wyznaje, złączając ich czoła. - Potrzebuję żebyś był tego pewien, czuł się w porządku ze mną widzącym i dotykającym każdą część ciebie i potrzebuję, żebyś patrzył mi w oczy gdy będziemy to robić. I żebyś wiedział jak zaszczycony jestem wiedząc, że jestem tym kogo wybrałeś do zrobienia tego.

\- Hazz...

\- Mówię poważnie - przerywa mu, głos odrobinę ochrypły. - To w porządku jeśli zmieniłeś zdanie, jeśli nie zrobimy te-

\- Shhh - chichocze Louis i umieszcza dwa palce na jego ustach. Później zastępuje je swoimi i cmoka go delikatnie, ale uspokajająco. - Nie chcę tylko _tego_ , chcę tego z _tobą_ , okej? - ściska jego dłoń. - Chcę _ciebie_.

To zdaje się być jedynym potwierdzeniem jakiego Harry potrzebuje, ponieważ całuje go jeszcze raz, za wyjątkiem tego, że odrobinę inaczej. Nie jest to mniej namiętne czy też znaczące, po prostu.. Inne, jakby coś się w nich osadziło i postanowili się nie spieszyć. Harry postanowił się dla niego nie spieszyć i Louis kocha go za to jeszcze bardziej.

I powinno go to wystraszyć. Część umysłu Louisa _mówi_ mu, że to wszystko powinno go przerażać. Powinny przerażać go światła, sposób w jaki całuje go Harry i prowadzi do łóżka; głos z tyłu jego głowy podpowiada mu, by uciekał w przeciwnym kierunku, mówiąc, że powinien obawiać się drugiego mężczyzny w takiej pozycji, obawiać się _kochania_ go.

Ale to jest Harry. Harry ze swoimi delikatnymi dłońmi pozbywającymi się jego bokserek, przez cały ten czas całując jego ciało. Przebiega językiem od jego pępka aż do bioder i zasysa miejsce tuż nad jego kroczem, kiedy penis Louisa uderza go w policzek. Harry _uśmiecha_ się na to i zlizuje preejakulat z jego główki przez co całe ciało Louisa wykrzywia się, i _jak_ to mogłoby być niewłaściwe?

Louis pozbywa się tego głosu. Jest silniejszy niż to i wie czego chce. Wie, że nie musi się obawiać, ponieważ to nie jest czymś, czego obawiać się należy. To _miłość_. To _Harry_. I są one tym samym.

\- Jesteś tak, tak piękny - szepcze Harry, zaznaczając każde słowo pocałunkiem i małym przygryzaniem wewnętrznej strony jego ud, przebiegając dłońmi w górę i dół po jego bokach, kiedy Louis zmusza się do _zrobienia_ czegokolwiek.

Przesuwa jedną z rąk do włosów Harry'ego, drugą na jego ramię i po prostu je tam trzyma, przyglądając się jego ruchom.

\- Masz potrzebne rzeczy, Lou? - pyta go Harry, wracając z powrotem do góry i całując go nim może odpowiedzieć. Wsuwa powoli język w jego wargi, pozwalając mu badać ich wnętrze i wysuwając, powtarzając czynność kilka razy. Następnie skubie zębami jego dolną wargę i patrzy na niego, czekając na odpowiedź.

\- Druga szuflada - wyrzuca z siebie i spogląda na swoją szafkę nocną, mając nadzieję, że Harry może zrozumieć jego słowa.

Oczywiście, że tak, ponieważ rozumie on _Louisa_. Czasem Louis myśli, że był pierwszą osobą której tak naprawdę to się udało.

\- To jest.. - zaczyna Harry, z powrotem się na niego wspinając. Louis rozchyla swoje nogi, tak by mógł się pomiędzy nie wpasować, w jednej dłoni trzymając butelkę lubrykantu, drugą wspierając swoje ciało przy jego głowie. - Uczucie może być odrobinę dziwne, na początku... - ostrzega. - Może też boleć, prawdopodobnie bardziej, bo jestem, hm, duży - mówi, a jego policzki się zaczerwieniają.

\- I skromny też - Louis uśmiecha się dokuczając mu i Harry chichocze, składając na jego ramieniu słodki pocałunek.

\- Próbuję tu być poważny.

\- A ja próbuję _nie_ być, bo się denerwuję - odpowiada szczerze. - W dobry sposób - dodaje zanim Harry pyta po raz kolejny _czy jest w porządku._ \- Myślę, że właściwie jestem podekscytowany, więc zaczynaj Styles, nie mam całej nocy.

\- Oh, ale wydaje mi się, że masz - mówi, inny, znaczący uśmiech na jego twarzy. - I sądzę, że dobrze to wykorzystamy - i później całuje go ponownie.

Louis wie, że Harry jest _doświadczony_ , znacznie bardziej niż on sam, kiedy chodzi o gejowski seks, więc nie jest niespodzianką, że potrafi otworzyć lubrykant i pokryć nim swoje palce, w tym samym czasie go całując - w usta, po szczęce, szyi, obojczykach, sutkach i znów ustach. Chodzi o to, że Harry zdaje się być wszędzie i nawet nie jest to _wystarczające_.

Gładzi ciało Louisa dłońmi i językiem, pozostawiając po sobie gorący ślad, sprawiając, że ten drży, dreszcz przebiega po jego kręgosłupie.

Uczucie, które niesie ze sobą pierwszy palec jest, rzeczywiście, dziwne. Ale to w porządku, ponieważ Harry robi to wolno, perfekcyjnie, naprawdę. Są zwróceni do siebie twarzą w twarz i mimo tego jak wyeksponowany czuje się Louis, czuje się również poniekąd uwielbiany i zrelaksowany. Nie całuje go, lecz złącza ich czoła i oddycha w jego usta, gdy Louis robi to samo.

\- Jesteś taki dobry - szepcze Harry.

\- Ja- Louis się zatrzymuje. Nie może powiedzieć _kocham cię,_ nie teraz. Jednak czy on tego nie chce. - _Hazz_ \- woła, kiedy wsuwa w niego cały swój palec.

Teraz Harry go całuje. Ich penisy się o siebie ocierają, a Louis cały się trzęsie, ponieważ jeszcze nigdy nie miał tylu doznań w tym samym czasie: palec Harry'ego w jego wnętrzu, penis Harry'ego na jego, Harry całujący go jakby Louis był jego jedynym źródłem powietrza. I być może, przez wszystkie te doznania, nie zauważa jak Harry wsuwa w niego swój drugi palec - za wyjątkiem, gdy dziwne uczucie odchodzi i zastępuje je naprawdę, _naprawdę_ dobre.

\- Kurwa - przeklina w jego usta, zaciskając swoje oczy. - _Tamtamtam_ już to znalazłeś, _o boże_ \- skanduje, a Harry chichocze.

\- Mówiłem, że będzie dobrze - mówi i przewraca go, aby leżał na plecach, nie przerywając ruchów dłoni. Czubkami palców, jego wolna dłoń sunie od uda aż do biodra. - Możesz sobie wyobrazić jakie to będzie uczucie, kiedy będzie uderzał je mój kutas? - mruczy w jego ucho, powodując, że jęczy a jego głowa uderza w poduszkę.

\- Ja- _Haa-Harry_ \- woła, gdy Harry rozszerza swoje palce. - Mogę, m-mogę do cholery.

\- Ja też - odpowiada profesor. Jego zęby zaciskają się na płatku ucha Louisa i ociera się o jego krocze, palcem przyspieszając swoje ruchy.

Dodaje trzeci, a Louis jest już bałaganem. Tryska preejakulatem na swój brzuch i jest całkiem pewien, że mógłby dojść w ten sposób. Nie zrobi tego jednak, ponieważ penis Harry'ego leży ciężko pomiędzy jego nogami, a oczy Louisa stają się ciemniejsze poprzez pragnienie, pożądanie, wszystko po trochu.

\- Jestem gotowy - przyznaje, słowa wychodzą z niemałą trudnością. - O-obiecuję że jestem- _kurwaHarrykurwakurwa_ \- jest zdziwiony, kiedy Harry bierze go całego w usta. - Nie-czy ty-co- _cholera_ \- nie potrafi, po prostu nie potrafi powiedzieć nic więcej, ponieważ Harry Styles definitywnie próbuje zabić go seksem. Który jest już najlepszym seksem w jego życiu.

Louis jedynie jęczy i wije się na pościeli, bo jest to jedyną rzeczą jaką jest w stanie zrobić. Wierci się, gdy Harry kontynuuje ruchy palcami i ssie jego długość, a kiedy w końcu przestaje i na niego spogląda, z czymś co może zostać opisane wyłącznie jako uwielbienie, każdy nerw w systemie Louisa odpowiada w ten sam sposób. _Wielbi_ Harry'ego.

Harry sięga po prezerwatywę i nakłada ją na siebie, pokrywając się lubrykantem a następnie wycierając dłoń o pościel Louisa.

\- Będziemy to musieli potem wyczyścić - uśmiecha się pod nosem.

\- Albo pójdziemy spać do innego pokoju - odpowiada Louis przenosząc ręce na jego ramiona, by móc go znów pociągnąć w dół. - Tak okej? - pyta. Odnosi się do pozycji w której się znajdują i po raz kolejny, Harry rozumie.

\- Idealnie - jest jego odpowiedzią. - Prawdopodobnie łatwiej byłoby dla ciebie jeśli byłbyś na rękach i kolanach.. - przyznaje. - Ale tak jak powiedziałem, potrzebuję żebyś widział jak wiele to dla mnie znaczy. Jak wiele _ty_ dla mnie znaczysz - szepcze Harry. Louis umieszcza dłoń na jego karku i delikatnie go całuje, owijając wokół niego swoje nogi.

\- Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim - mówi cicho, tak cicho, iż jedynie _wie_ , że Harry to słyszy, ponieważ odpowiada.

\- Uczucie jest odwzajemnione - zapewnia go i składa pocałunek na jego ustach. - Zaufaj mi.

\- Ufam - odpowiada z łatwością.

Harry trzyma jedną z dłoni Louisa tuż przy jego głowie, złączając ich palce, drugą natomiast prowadzi swojego penisa do jego wejścia. Na kilka sekund Louis odpływa, ponieważ to naprawdę, naprawdę boli, gdy główka Harry'ego wbija się w jego pierścień, ale kiedy otwiera oczy, z dłonią Harry'ego odsuwającą z jego czoła włosy, całując lekko jego policzki i szepcząc słowa komfortu, Louis czuje się wystarczająco w porządku żeby poradzić sobie z pierwszymi posunięciami.

\- Możesz się poruszyć - szepcze.

\- Tak? - pyta Harry.

Teraz Louis go czuje - na sobie, wokół siebie, _wewnątrz_ siebie. Mimo tego jak ckliwe to jest, w tym momencie czuje się jakby był kompletny.

\- Tak.

Harry całuje go i gdy zaczyna się poruszać, w końcu rozumie, że dokładnie takie _to_ powinno być: w ten sposób, _z tą osobą_. Nic nie mogło się z tym równać. Nic nie będzie _kiedykolwiek_ mogło się z tym równać.

Przyspiesza swoje ruchy jak tylko czuje jak Louis wokół niego się relaksuje. _Louis. Jest. Dosłownie. Wokół. Niego_. Sam ten fakt powoduje, że chce dojść, ale powstrzymuje się dla znajdującego się pod nim mężczyzny. Najpiękniejszego mężczyzny jakiego Harry prawdopodobnie kiedykolwiek spotkał.

Louis wierci się i jęczy, z każdym drżeniem staje się coraz to ciaśniejszy a Harry jęczy głośniej przy jego szyi nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Są stłumione jęki, towarzyszące każdemu długiemu, brutalnemu pchnięciu Harry'ego.

Nie czuł się w ten sposób od tak długiego, długiego czasu, że Harry, który przedrzeźniał Louisa na samym początku ich znajomości, zaczyna wątpić czy w ogóle kiedyś tak było, czy _on_ sam wiedział, że może to być tak dobre.

Louis wyrzuca swoje biodra w tym samym czasie, kiedy Harry rusza naprzód i gdy bezlitośnie uderza jego prostatę, wyrzuca z siebie kilka _kurwa_ i _cholera_ i _Harry_ , które brzmią dla Harry'ego jak modlitwa. Ten moment, właśnie tutaj, jest święty. Wie, że Louis czuje to samo.

\- Hazz, j-ja zaraz, _BOOOOOOŻE_ \- krzyczy głośniej niż wcześniej. Harry zabiera dłoń z jego penisa i chwyta go jedynie za biodra, uderzając krócej, ale szybciej i mocniej, odrzucając głowę w tył, ponieważ ledwie może znieść tę przyjemność.

Może poczuć jak uda Louisa drżą wokół niego, a jego własne ciało zaczyna się poddawać, kiedy przestaje w pełni kontrolować swoje biodra, więc zniża klatkę piersiową złączając ją z piersią Louisa, zarzucając nogi piosenkarza na swoje ramiona i niechlujnie go całując, za każdym razem uderzając głębiej.

Nie mija dużo czasu, aż Louis dochodzi na swój brzuch, co jest piękne. Harry nigdy nie zapomni wyrazu jego twarzy w tym momencie.

\- Harr- _omójbożeomójbożekurwa_ \- krzyczy, po czym osiąga swój szczyt, w ciszy drżąc pod ciałem Harry'ego, oczy zamknięte a usta rozchylone, włosy tak mokre, że przylepiają się do całej jego twarzy.

\- Jesteś idealny - Harry'emu udaje się powiedzieć kiedy wychodzi z niego i zdejmuje z siebie prezerwatywę, owijając wokół siebie dłoń i siadając okrakiem na udach Louisa.

\- Pozwól mi - ze zmęczeniem rusza, aby się podnieść.

\- Zostań tam i patrz na mnie - Harry szepcze, poruszając szybko dłonią i wpatrując się w jego penisa spoczywającego na lewym udzie, sperma na całej jego długości i brzuchu. Harry obserwuje jak Louis _oddycha_ , jego klatka piersiowa unosząca się w górę i dół i Louis jest- Louis jest _wszystkim_ w tej chwili, nie potrafi oderwać od niego wzroku, nie potrafi nawet _nazwać_ tego, co dzieje się w jego środku.

Louis przebiega dłońmi po udach Harry'ego następnie drapiąc jego boki, coraz to bardziej zbliżając się do bioder, jedną dłoń sunąc na jego sutek - dotyka go, mówi jedynie _dojdź dla mnie, Hazz_ i Harry to robi. Białe smugi kolorują ciało Louisa i mieszają się z jego spermą na brzuchu, sprawiając, że wszystko staje się tylko jeszcze bardziej niechlujne, jednak Harry zdaje się nie myśleć, gdy schyla się i całuje go ponownie.

Mógłby całować Louisa godzinami, dniami, latami nawet. Ale tym razem całuje go wystarczająco, by Louis zrozumiał, że to, również, jest najlepsza noc w życiu Harry'ego do tej pory. Później delikatnie się odsuwa, spogląda na niego i postanawia, że nigdy nie pozwoli mu odejść.

\- Lou.. - szepcze cichutko, gdy zauważa pojedynczą łzę spływającą po jego policzku. - Nie płacz - ściera ją swoim palcem i cmoka go w policzek, wciąż bardzo delikatnie. Louis wtedy jedynie pozwala spłynąć większej ich ilości.

\- To łzy szczęścia - duka i się przybliża. - _Dziękuję_ , Harry - po czym go przutula, obejmując w pasie.

 _Nie_.

\- Nie musisz _mi dziękować_ , Louis - mówi i składa pocałunek na jego głowie, również go przytulając. - Jak już, to ja powinienem dziękować tobie - chichocze cicho. - W porządku? - pyta nieco odrobinę poważniej.

\- Obolały - przyznaje. - Ale to- dobry ból? Jeśli takie coś istnieje? - marszczy brwi. - Ja po prostu- ja nigdy-

\- Ja też nie - odpowiada szybko, a Louis jest pełen wątpliwości. - Nigdy, Louis. Nie w ten sposób - zapewnia go.

Rozumie jednak o co chodzi Louisowi. On wie, że Harry uprawiał seks już wcześniej; wie, że był w długotrwałym związku z kimś kogo kochał, więc oczywiście nie będzie uważał iż, to właśnie on był wystarczający, aby być Harry'ego najlepszym. I widzisz, Harry _rzeczywiście_ uprawiał dobry seks przez całe swoje życie - gdyby nie doświadczył tego teraz, nadal sądziłby, że wie jak wygląda "najlepszy orgazm". _Teraz_ wie.

\- Proszę uwierz mi - Harry poniekąd błaga.

\- Ja.. Wierzę - wyrzuca z siebie w końcu. - Nie wiem dlaczego, ale- ale naprawdę wierzę - mówi z zahipnotyzowaniem piosenkarz i głaszcze policzki Harry'ego swoimi knykciami.

\- Jesteś- Harry nabiera głębokiego oddechu. - Jesteś najlepszą osobą jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem, ty- Louis Tomlinson, jesteś wszystkim - wyznaje. Harry naprawdę ma to gdzieś, nie boi się miłości.

\- Jesteś najlepszym co mi się w życiu przytrafiło - odpowiada Louis i rusza do przodu, złączając ich usta.

Wbrew swoim własnym zasadom, Harry stwarza sobie dom w drugiej osobie. Na szczęście dla niego, Louis oferuje mu schronienie.

 


	9. Rozdział 9

 

 

Artykuł jest pierwszą rzeczą którą widzi Harry po przebudzeniu, ponieważ jest teraz typem osoby, która ma powiadomienia na telefonie w wypadku, gdy jego imię zostanie wspomniane w mediach, coś co stało się czymś normalnym odkąd zaczął spędzać swój czas (umawiać się) z Louisem.

Louis wciąż śpi przy jego boku, regularnie oddychając i od czasu do czasu się uśmiechając jak ktoś, kto jest głęboko w dobrym śnie - Harry sądzi, że Louis powinien być osobą, która _żyje_ dobrymi snami, bo na to wszystko zasługuje.

Wygrzebuje się z łóżka i kieruje do kuchni Louisa, jedyne miejsce oprócz sypialni piosenkarza po którym mógłby poruszać się z zamkniętymi oczami i zaczyna przygotowywać pół angielskie śniadanie - dlatego, że jest jedynie bekon, jajka oraz chleb. Może powinien dodać kilka rzeczy do listy jego zakupów.

Przyrządza herbatę i chwyta jeszcze małą butelkę wody jak wszystko jest już gotowe i rusza do sypialni żeby obudzić Louisa, za wyjątkiem tego, że ten już nie śpi, z telefonem Harry'ego w dłoni i zmarszczką między brwiami.

\- Dzień dobry, Lou - mówi tak czy inaczej, wracając na łóżko i odkładając tacę pomiędzy nimi.

Louis czyta ten sam artykuł, który czytał on wcześniej. Harry spodziewa się, że wpadnie w szał, ale zamiast tego...

\- Zrobiłeś mi śniadanie w łóżku! - wyraz jego twarzy natychmiast łagodnieje i zostawia komórkę na szafce nocnej, pochylając się, by pocałować swojego chłopaka w usta.

\- Technicznie to zrobiłem je w kuchni..

\- Semantyka - uśmiecha się i całuje go jeszcze w policzek, później w nos, a na koniec ponownie w usta. - Pół angielskie śniadanie. Kocham je.

Harry szeroko się uśmiecha - Louis właśnie pomyślał o tym samym, co on jakiś czas temu. Są zsynchronizowani.

\- Zaczynaj więc - odpowiada i Louis to robi, komplementując Harry'ego za jego idealne jajko w koszulce zamiast zwyczajnej jajecznicy. W ciszy razem jedzą i od czasu do czasu wymieniają szczęśliwe spojrzenia.

Louis pije herbatę, kiedy Harry rezygnuje z niej i sięga od razu po wodę, tworząc mentalną notkę, aby kupić popołudniu więcej owoców, by mógł przygotować im również świeże soki. Wtedy się śmieje, znikąd, a Louis spogląda na niego z oczarowanym, ale zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Co ci chodzi po tej głowie, Harry Styles? - pyta nad krawędzią swojego kubka.

\- Ja.. - myśli, nim się odzywa. Nie chce przekroczyć żadnych granic, ale w tym samym czasie nie chce również okłamywać Louisa. Byli ze sobą szczerzy od samego początku i Harry całkiem lubi tą szczerość. - Myślałem o tym, że muszę iść do supermarketu kupić owoce, bo my- uh, skończyły ci się i nie mogłem zrobić soku.

\- Miałem jedzenie dostawiane do domu, nie kłopotałem się żeby chodzić do sklepu będąc szczerym.. - wyznaje. - Ale możemy pójść później do Sainsbury jeśli chcesz.

\- Okej - śmieje się znów.

- _Co?_

\- Myślałem o robieniu zakupów kiedy robiłem ci śniadanie, w twojej kuchni, w twoim mieszkaniu - wyjaśnia. - Nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, że może, nie wiem, zasiedziałem się..

\- Bo nie - zapewnia go Louis, odkładając kubek na tacę, która jest już pusta. - Nie mam nic przeciwko twojej obecności. Tak naprawdę całkiem ją lubię.

\- Ja też - Harry uśmiecha się i go całuje.

Jest to słodkie, słone i jest to mieszanką wszystkiego co zjedli z gorzkim smakiem herbaty Louisa, jednak głównie, smak samego Louisa dominuje nad wszystkim. Harry _wie_ , że uzależnienia są złe, lecz akurat to jedno może być dla niego idealne.

Wślizguje język w głąb jego ust, na co Louis odpowiada równie entuzjastycznie co profesor, wsuwając palce w jego włosy i na siebie go pociągając, ostrożnie, aby nie ruszyć wciąż leżącej na łóżku tacy.

Przez jakiś czas się całują, a Harry nie może sobie przypomnieć kiedy był ostatni raz, gdy sobotni poranek był dla niego tak dobry. Louis splata ze sobą ich nogi i wydaje z siebie ciche odgłosy jak tylko czubki palców Harry'ego suną po jego bokach. Całują się jakby posiadali cały czas na świecie i w tej właśnie chwili, może to być właściwie prawdą.

\- Więc - Louis cmoka go jeszcze raz w usta. - Dan Wootton się nami interesuje.

Harry wzdycha i zsuwa się z niego, kładąc obok na łóżku. Louis natychmiast pokonuje dystans między nimi, ponownie się w niego wtulając. Brunet nie wie o czym w tej chwili myśli, a więc nie wie również jak prawidłowo odpowiedzieć.

\- Dostałem powiadomienie jak tylko się obudziłem - postanawia. - Nie wiedziałem jak zareagujesz.

\- Sam nie wiem jak zareagować, ale Megan na pewno powie mi co o tym myśli - chichocze. - Byłem tak zdesperowany żeby dostać się do twoich spodni, że nie zauważyłem paparazzi.

\- Ja też nie zauważyłem, przepraszam.

\- To w porządku, musimy być tylko bardziej ostrożni - wokalista mówi i składa pocałunek na jego klatce piersiowej, gładząc to samo miejsce dłonią. - Jakaś część mnie chciała cię stąd na dziś wyrzucić - przyznaje po chwili. Ramię Harry'ego zacieśnia się wokół niego, ponieważ _nie_. - Ale później pomyślałem, że nie mogę- nie, że _nie chcę_ robić tego już dłużej bez ciebie. Jesteś zbyt ważny.

\- Tak, ale czy jestem wart tego ryzyka? - Harry wypowiada na głos swoje obawy.

\- To nie jest już nawet pytaniem, Harry - mówi mu, a później spogląda w górę patrząc wprost w jego oczy. Niebieskie tęczówki Louisa są odrobinę szkliste, załzawione, jednak nie płacze. - Boję się jak cholera - wyznaje. - I _nienawidzę_ Dana za sposób w jaki o tym napisał...

\- Dan od zawsze był kutasem, Louis.

\- Tak - zgadza się, śmiejąc słabo.

\- Wiesz, że _nie_ jesteś bałaganem, prawda? - pyta i zostawia pocałunek na jego czole.

\- Nie - odpowiada Louis. - Poniekąd jestem.

\- Nie jesteś - kłóci się Harry.

\- Polepsza mi się, tak? - pyta piosenkarz cichym głosem.

\- Tak, jasne, że tak - Harry się z nim zgadza i znów go całuje, ponieważ nie potrafi znieść widoku smutnego Louisa, nie potrafi znieść widoku jak znowu w siebie wątpi wierząc słowom mężczyzny, który jest nic jak tylko dla wszystkich nieuprzejmy.

Harry'emu również nie spodobał się dany artykuł i jedyne co z niego zapisał to ich wspólne zdjęcie. Sam chce o nim zapomnieć, więc gdy Louis wdrapuje się na jego ciało i siada na nim okrakiem, złączając ich krocza i na niego napierając, nie może powstrzymać cichego jęku w jego usta, sunąc dłońmi w dół pleców i chwytając jego pośladki.

\- Jak się czujesz? - odzywa się cicho, nierówno już oddychając przy jego szyi.

\- Jakbym chciał cię znów w sobie - odpowiada z pewnością siebie i całuje go z większą ilością siły, poruszając biodrami na jego kolanach.

Jest to postanowione.

~*~

Sobotnie popołudnie jest spędzone w mgle seksu wypełnionej budującymi słowami oraz śmiechem i im więcej Harry spogląda na Louisa, tym bardziej staje się przekonany, że się w nim zakochuje, zaczyna tak właściwie go _kochać_. I choć uczucia te nie są do końca te same, oba dzieją się w tym samym czasie, jednak Harry jest z tym w porządku.

To definitywnie nie było w jego planach, tego jest pewien. Po tym jak on i Ben zerwali, obiecał sobie, że skupi się na swojej pracy i tytule magistra, a dopiero gdy to będzie wystarczająco ustalone, zacznie szukać nowego stabilnego związku.

Teraz, podczas kiedy czeka w salonie aż Louis skończy brać prysznic, aby mogli pójść do Liama, Harry nie może przestać myśleć, że właśnie w tym miejscu i w ten sposób powinien być w swoim życiu.

Harry czuje zapach Louisa zanim ten się odzywa.

\- Gotowy, Hazza? - pyta wchodząc do salonu. - _Nie_ mów, że 'urodziłeś się gotowy, skarbie' proszę - śmieje się nim Harry nawet ma szansę się odezwać.

\- Nigdy. Za kogo ty mnie bierzesz, Tomlinson? - Harry udaje oburzenie, wstając i spotykając Louisa w połowie drogi.

\- Za kogoś kto posługuje się złymi, starymi grami słownymi - jego chłopak uśmiecha się i obejmuje za kark, pociągając go w dół do pocałunku i-

\- Uh, Lou - profesor mamrocze cicho, spoglądając mu w oczy. - Ciągle, uh, nazywam cię swoim chłopakiem w głowie - chichocze. - I jeszcze o tym nie rozmawialiśmy, więc- myślę, że, jakby, powinniśmy? To w porządku jeśli nie jesteś gotowy na etykietki, wiem, że to wszystko dla ciebie nowe, po prostu-

\- Hazz - Louis cmoka go w usta, następnie na niego patrząc. - To okej. Możemy o tym porozmawiać.

\- Dobrze.

\- Dobrze.

\- Chciałbym żebyś był moim chłopakiem - jest następnym, co mówi. - Nawet jeśli miałoby to być w sekrecie i tylko kilka osób by o tym wiedziało. Wciąż chciałbym wiedzieć, że jesteś, cóż, mój.

\- Też bym tego chciał - uśmiecha się z łatwością i go całuje. - Bardzo.

\- Tak?

\- Tak.

\- Chodzi o to.. - przerywa. Nie chce o tym mówić, ale musi to zrobić, ponieważ szczerość to najlepszy sposób.

\- Chodzi o to..? - Louis spogląda na niego ze zmartwieniem. - Harry, co się dzieje?

\- Okej, _proszę_ nie odbierz tego źle, ale.. Kiedy pierwszy raz się pocałowaliśmy, hm, miesiąc po tym jak pierwszy raz wyszedłeś ze szpitala i mnie odwiedziłeś... - naprowadza go, a Louis skina w zrozumieniu.

Oboje stoją po środku salonu apartamentu i jest to ich własny, mały świat.

\- Powiedziałem, że jestem w porządku z twoim odkrywaniem się ze mną, bo było.. _Jest_ wiele przez ciebie do odkrycia - dzieli się z nim. - I ja- lubię cię i myślę, że o tym wiesz - chichocze. - Lubię cię bardzo. Po prostu boję się, że-że wciąż tylko chodzi o to.

\- H..

\- Nie wiem czy to _mnie_ chcesz czy chodzi jedynie o mężczyznę, a ja jestem dostępny - przyznaje w końcu Harry.

Harry nie _wierzy_ , że jest to druga opcja, ponieważ są chwile, gdy Louis patrzy w jego oczy jak gdyby zawieszał on pieprzony księżyc na niebie. Ale Harry jest człowiekiem i jak każdy człowiek, jest pełen wątpliwości. Oto jedna z nich i musi to zostać rozwiązane zanim oszaleje, zważywszy na fakt, iż jest już w punkcie z którego nie da się wrócić.

Oczy Louisa rozszerzają się jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że jest to w ogóle problemem. Następnie się śmieje i śmieje i Harry jest w stanie stwierdzić, iż jest to jego prawdziwy śmiech przez znajdujące się przy oczach zmarszczki. Jak zwykle, jest zdezorientowany tak samo jak i oczarowany.

\- _HARRY_ \- zapłakuje piosenkarz. - mówisz poważnie? - śmieje się jeszcze więcej i na niego wskakuje. Przytula Harry'ego i całuje całą jego twarz, uśmiechając się głupio gdy składa jeszcze jeden pocałunek na jego ustach. - Spójrz na mnie, wiem, że się śmieję, ale to dlatego, że jesteś absurdalny. Jestem bardzo poważny, dobrze? - mówi i znów się śmieje.

\- Lou.

\- Ok, ok - próbuje i się uspokaja. - Po prostu.. _Boże_ , jak możesz w ogóle w to wątpić? - patrzy na niego. - Nigdy nie byłoby mnie tutaj gdzie jestem ani kim jestem bez ciebie. Nie chłopaka, Harry, _ciebie_. I chcę _ciebie_ , tak długo jak chcesz mnie. Chcę być _twój_. I chciałbym też, żebyś ty był mój - bierze głęboki oddech. - Okej, _chłopaku_? - pyta, twarz jak i głos łagodne, moment intymny zupełnie tak jak wcześniej.

\- Okej - wydusza z ulgą.

\- Okej co?

\- Okej, _chłopaku_ \- przewraca oczami i go całuje.

\- Teraz kiedy to jest załatwione, możemy jechać do Liama? Bo umieram z głodu, wykończyłeś mnie - wokalista robi show wywracając oczami i pociąga go za dłoń.

\- Nie _ja_ byłem tym, który był nienasycony czymś innym niż jedzeniem, _Lewis_ \- chwyta Louisa za tyłek, kiedy ten przechodzi, powodując, że podskakuje i ponownie się śmieje.

\- To podlega dyskusji, _Harold_.

Opuszczają mieszkanie i wchodzą razem do windy, uśmiechając się jak dwóch zakochanych idiotów. Być może tak jest. Może porozmawiają o tym i już za jakiś czas powiedzą te dwa słowa. Jak na razie..

\- Hej - Harry odzywa się nieco ciszej, trzymając jego dłoń. - Czujesz się z tym w porządku? Mając _chłopaka_ zamiast _dziewczyny_?

Louis zdaje się zastanawiać, ale jedynie przez moment. Drzwi się otwierają i gdy zmierzają w kierunku samochodu Louisa na parkingu, wokalista skina z pogodnym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Tak. Rozmawiam z doktorem Andrew o tym już od jakiegoś czasu.. - przyznaje Louis. - Myślę, że po prostu nabierałem odwagi, by poruszyć ten temat. Dzięki za wyprzedzenie mnie - chichocze.

\- Dobrze, to... Dobrze - Harry skina tym razem bardziej do siebie, niż do Louisa. Szatyn całuje go i otwiera drzwi po stronie pasażera. Harry nie przewraca nawet oczami, ponieważ jest mu niezwykle miło i tak, on _jest_ typem osoby, która docenia takie małe gesty - Louis o tym _wie_ , więc zawsze je robi. Harry myśli, że właśnie dzięki nim, zakochuje się w nim jeszcze bardziej.

Zanim rusza samochodem, Louis całuje go jeszcze raz, a następnie kieruje z jedną dłonią na kierownicy, a drugą na udzie Harry'ego. Od tego dnia, dwudziesty dziewiąty dzień każdego miesiąca ma dla Harry'ego zupełnie nowe znaczenie.

~*~

Dzisiejszego wieczoru nie rozmawiają o pracy i jest to jedna z ulubionych rzeczy Harry, gdy się z nimi spotyka. Za wyjątkiem Sophi, ich trójka spędza większość poranków i popołudni w studiu, wraz z Niallem oraz nowym producentem, dokańczając piosenki i dodając swoje wkłady w nagrania Louisa (są tak, tak dobre, że Harry nie uwierzyłby gdyby go tam nie było!), a więc miło jest być w stanie dobrze wykorzystać ich wspólny czas.

To jak déjavù, gdy Harry jest w mieszkaniu Liama i Sophi, kiedy dzwoni jego telefon.

\- Cześć Gems - odbiera połączenie z łatwym uśmiechem i udaje, że nie zauważa jak Louis spina się przy jego boku. _Wie_ , że jest to odruchowe, ale wciąż poniekąd go to zabija.

\- _Co takiego robisz, dupku?_ \- jego siostra pyta pijacko.

\- Wyraźnie nie bawię się tak dobrze jak ty - chichocze. - Czemu brzmisz jakbyś była pijana, Gems?

\- _Bo jeeeestem bardzo pijana. I lecę do Włoch w następnym tygodniu!_

\- To- to świetnie - zgadza się.

\- _Z kim jesteś, że jesteś taki dziwny?_

Harry nie jest dziwny, lecz pobłaża swojej starszej siostrze, bo dlaczego nie? Gemma jest zabawna, gdy jest pijana.

\- Jestem u Liama.

\- _LEEEEEHUUMMM, nasz dawny przyjaciel?_

Brunet mówi, że owszem, ich dawny przyjaciel, odsuwa urządzenie od ucha i ją ostrzega:

\- Jesteś na głośnomówiącym.

\- _Hej, Li!_ \- mówi Gemma.

\- Gems, minęło sporo czasu - odpowiada radośnie Liam. - Co u ciebie teraz kiedy jesteś wielką gwiazdą?

\- _W tej chwili trzymam miskę popcornu i pustą butelkę wina dzwoniąc do mojego młodszego brata, co z tobą?_

\- Spędzam czas z narzeczoną, twoim bratem i Louisem - mówi jej. Harry przygląda się tej rozmowie z czułością.

Oczywiście to on był bliżej z Liamem, jednak Gemma zawsze była razem z nimi, gdy tylko było to możliwe.

\- _Masz narz- OH, LOUIS, LOUIS TOMLINSON, SUPERGWIAZDA! MINĘŁO TYYYLE CZASU! Wiedziałeś, że mój brat jest w tobie zauroczony? Oops! Wybacz Hazz, chyba wypiłam za dużo wina._

\- Owszem, to prawda - interweniuje Harry i wyłącza tryb głośnomówiący. - Potrzebujesz żebym przyjechał położyć cię do łóżka, siostrzyczko?

\- _Prawdopodobnie_ \- jęczy.

\- Okej - chichocze profesor. - Będę za jakiś czas, w porządku? Weź prysznic, przyniosę kawę.

\- _Kocham cię, braciszku._

\- Ja ciebie też - i z tym się rozłącza.

\- Musisz iść? - Louis pyta, jednak nie narzeka.

\- Staje się trochę potrzebująca kiedy pije - uśmiecha się z łatwością.

Gemma nie ma zbyt wielu przyjaciół w swoim wieku, odkąd większość osób w Orkiestrze jest nieco starsza, a wszyscy jej znajomi są ze studiów, porozrzucani po całym świecie grając w innych miejscach lub z dzieciństwa, pracując w innych dziedzinach albo wciąż mieszkając w Holmes Chapel. Dlatego gdy tylko kogoś potrzebuje, dzwoni do Harry'ego a on zawsze jest obok, ponieważ jest jednym z jej najlepszych przyjaciół, był nim od zawsze.

Kończą grę w ciągu piętnastu minut i Liam z Sophią wygrywają, ponieważ Louis ciągle oszukuje i niszczy postęp który udało się osiągnąć Harry'emu. Śmieje się z tego i całuje skroń swojego chłopaka, bo nawet jeśli przez niego Harry przegrywa swoją ulubioną grę, wciąż uważa, że Louis jest najlepszą osobą na tym świecie.

\- Myślę, że spędzę z nią niedzielę, może zadzwonię- cóż, już późno, może napiszę do mamy i zobaczę czy chcą z Robinem przyjechać na lunch.. - oznajmia Louisowi. - Będziesz w porządku?

\- Czy przeżyję bez ciebie jeden dzień? _Ciężko_. Ale sobie poradzę - przewraca czule oczami i go przytula. - Idź pobyć ze swoją rodziną.

\- Okej, zadzwonię po taksówkę.

\- Nie bądź głupi Harry, zabierz samochód - Louis całuje go w policzek i wręcza mu kluczyki.

\- Uhn- jak wrócisz do domu?

No i znowu. Harry nie zawsze to zauważa, ale coraz częściej odnosi się do mieszkania Louisa jako dom. Cholera.

\- _Ja_ zadzwonię po taksówkę.

\- _Ty_ jesteś sławny - kłóci się Harry.

\- Ja mogę cię zawieźć, stary - Liam odzywa się zanim mogą kontynuować. - Naprawdę, żaden problem. Soph może jechać ze mną, więc nikt nie będzie sam. Plus, Louis powinien zostać dłużej, możemy zagrać w FIFE.

\- To możemy zrobić, Payno! - wykrzykuje. - Weź samochód, Liam mnie zawiezie, _nie marudź,_ pa Harold - Louis następnie podnosi się na palcach i całuje go prosto w usta.

Harry nie mówi o tym, że jest to pierwszy raz gdy zrobił to przed kimś, ale tak czy inaczej czuje motyle w brzuchu.

\- Dobrze, zobaczymy się w poniedziałek w studiu? - pyta Harry.

\- Ja- marszczy brwi, ale po chwili znów się uśmiecha. - Tak, okej - i przytula go jeszcze raz. - Cześć kochanie.

\- Cześć Lou - Harry całuje go w policzek, nos, później w usta, a żaden z jego mięśni _nie_ chce, aby się stąd ruszał, ani trochę.

Przytula Sophię i Liama oraz bierze kluczyki z dłoni Louisa. Nie myśli nawet o tym co powie Gemmie jeśli/kiedy zapyta co on do cholery robi prowadząc _Porsche_ , ale jest pewien, że wymyśli coś naprawdę głupiego i nawet w małym stopniu nieprzekonującego jeśli/kiedy ten czas nadejdzie.

Droga do mieszkania Gemmy jest spokojna, a kiedy Harry dociera na miejsce, wysyła Anne wiadomość tak by mogła ją rano zobaczyć i możliwie odpisać. Następnie wchodzi do mieszkania i znajduje Gemmę wciąż na podłodze, zupełnie tak jak sobowtór Olivii Pope, owinięta w koc mimo że na zewnątrz jest ciepło, pusta butelka wina w rękach, miska popcornu na kolanach i _zgadnij co,_ powtórka Skandalu na ekranie telewizora.

Powinien być niezmiernie odpowiedzialny i podnieść swoją siostrę, zmusić ją do wzięcia prysznica oraz wlać kupioną przez siebie kawę w dół jej gardła. Zamiast tego, kiedy ta oferuje mu popcorn i mówi _w kuchni jest więcej wina_ , zdejmuje buty, chwyta alkohol, siada obok niej i upija się równie co ona.

Minęły _wieki_ odkąd tak bardzo się upił, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że tak często przebywa w towarzystwie Louisa i widział co to z nim zrobiło, jednak również dlatego, iż nie chce mu dokuczać, nie kiedy Louis tak bardzo stara się wyzdrowieć, ale czy Harry'emu tego nie brakowało.

\- Myślę, że jestem w ciąży, Harry - jego siostra wyrzuca z siebie o drugiej trzydzieści nad ranem. Harry wypluwa wino znajdujące się w jego ustach na jej biały dywan.

\- Ty _co?_ \- pyta i natychmiast zabiera  butelkę z jej rąk. - I pijesz? Co z tobą nie tak, Gemma? _Chryste!_

\- Nie wiedziałam co robić! - oznajmia.

\- _Picie_ nie powinno być opcją, głupia - śmieje się i delikatnie uderza ją w głowę.

\- H.. - jej oczy zachodzą łzami i Harry przybliża się, by ją przytulić.

\- Shhh, shhh, Gems, jest okej, będzie w porządku, shh - zacieśnia wokół niej swoje ramiona i pozwala jej się w siebie wtulić. - _Myślisz_ , że jesteś w ciąży czy _wiesz_ , że jesteś w ciąży? - pyta po jakimś czasie.

\- Wiem - szepcze.

\- Okej - Harry bierze głęboki oddech.

\- Przespałam się z chłopakiem w Hiszpanii jakiś czas temu - wyznaje mu. - Nie mam nawet jego numeru i nie- nie chcę się z nim kontaktować, ale ja.. _H._

\- Gems, jest w porządku - całuje jej skroń uspokajająco. - To maleństwo będzie najbardziej rozpieszczonym dzieckiem na świecie, obiecuję ci - profesor szepcze w jej ucho. - Teraz wstawaj, weź prysznic a później do łóżka.. Dobrze?

Gemma skina i pozwala mu się podnieść. Zostawia ją w łazience i gdy ta bierze prysznic, sprząta salon oraz kuchnię, wracając do jej sypialni dwadzieścia minut później. Jego siostra właśnie wślizguje się pod pościel i wyciąga w jego kierunku ręce, i dopiero kiedy kładzie się na miejscu obok niej zaczyna tak naprawdę myśleć o tym co się dzieje.

Będzie miała dziecko; Harry zostanie wujkiem - _znowu_ , ponieważ uznaje Lux za swoją rodzinę. Ich mama zostanie _babcią_. O boże. Zaczyna cicho chichotać.

\- Mogłem zaprosić na jutro mamę. Ja-ja nie wiedziałem.

\- To okej. Lepiej żebym powiedziała jej od razu, uh?

\- Tak..

\- Dzięki, że mnie nie osądziłeś, H.

\- Nigdy - mówi jej szczerze. - A teraz się prześpij. Kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też - odpowiada i natychmiast zasypia.

Harry nadal nie śpi o prawie czwartej nad ranem, kiedy Louis dociera bezpiecznie do domu i wysyła mu wiadomość informując, że skopał tyłek Liama w FIFIE.

 **Plus, już za tobą tęsknię.** Mówi również wiadomość.

On także za nim tęskni i śmieje się z tego jak absurdalny jest, jednak odpisuje mu, emoji serduszka i wszystko. Harry nie jest nawet osobą, która używa emoji.

~*~

\- Głosuję na _Weightless!_ \- Liam unosi swoje obie ręce.

\- Ja też - zgadza się Niall. - Nie tak bardzo różni się od twojego ostatniego albumu, ale tekst jest lepszy i nie odstraszy od razu ludzi..

Cały poranek spędzają na słuchaniu wszystkich opcji Louisa na singiel, który musi zostać przesłany do korekty przed końcem tygodnia, tak aby w końcu mógł zostać wydany na koniec sierpnia. Mają do czynienia z naprawdę napiętym terminem, ponieważ przypuszczalnie Louis miał wydać swój singiel w zeszłym tygodniu - pod koniec lipca.

Oczywiście coś się wydarzyło, więc nie było to możliwe i teraz wszyscy pracują razem, by wykorzystać ten czas jak najlepiej. Harry uwielbia to, że nadal są jego wakacje i również może brać w tym udział, bo doskonale wie, że jest to wyjątkowy moment w życiu Louisa.

Każdy z nich głosuje na _Weightless_ , ponieważ jest bardziej optymistyczna. Jest również nieco.. Buntownicza, co pasuje do wizerunku medialnego Louisa; bardzo dobrze sprzeda się jeśli Louis ją wybierze. Coś jednak podpowiada Harry'emu, że Louis nie chce właśnie tej, przynajmniej nie teraz.

\- Co myślisz, Lou? - pyta go wtedy, a wszyscy odwracają się w stronę piosenkarza, jakby całkowicie zapomnieli do kogo należy ostatnie słowo w tej sprawie.

\- Myślę- nie, _chcę_ wydać _Therapy_ \- oznajmia.

\- C-czemu? - Liam marszczy brwi.

\- To pierwsza piosenka którą napisałem - wyjaśnia, ale robiąc to patrzy wprost na Harry'ego. To dzięki tej piosence po raz pierwszy się pocałowali. - I Harry uważa, że jest idealna.

\- Jest - profesor zgadza się bez problemu.

\- I to w porządku jeśli nie będzie numerem jeden, Li - mówi swojemu menadżerowi nim ten może się odezwać. - Po prostu chcę- chcę mówić o 'nowym mnie' czy cokolwiek w pierwszych wywiadach, a ta piosenka na to pozwoli.

\- Cóż, nie mogę się z tym nie zgodzić - Liam wzrusza ramionami. - Pozwól mi pogadać o tym z zespołem, tak?

\- Dlaczego?

\- Bo ty prawdopodobnie nie przejmujesz się jeżeli nie będzie numerem jeden, ale oni tak i muszą zgodzić się na to żebyś przyniósł im mniej pieniędzy - chichocze Liam. - Przepraszam, ale taka jest prawda.

\- Nie musisz - wtrąca się Harry, zwracając się do Liama. - Będzie numerem jeden w ciągu pierwszego tygodnia.

\- Nie możesz tego wiedzieć, Hazz - mówi Louis i łagodnieje spoglądając na niego.

\- Ufam, że tak będzie - uśmiecha się. - Ty też mu zaufaj, Li.

Przez moment panuje cisza, zanim odzywa się Niall.

\- Therapy to świetna piosenka - zastanawia się Irlandczyk. - I będzie z niej dobry teledysk.

\- Nie mogę z nimi tego nie sprawdzić - przeprasza Liam. - _Ale_ powiem, żeby byli wyczerpujący podczas promocji, a ty nie będziesz się kłócił. Zgoda? - pyta Louisa.

\- Zgoda - Louis odpowiada z uśmiechem na twarzy a następnie przysuwa się do Harry'ego, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. - Dziękuję.

Harry całuje go w czoło i nic nie odpowiada, jedynie uśmiecha z zadowoleniem, kiedy Niall dzwoni i dzwoni do producentów wideo, którzy, zgodnie z jego słowami, sprzedaliby nerki na czarnym rynku tylko po to, by pracować z Louisem. Harry w najmniejszym stopniu w to nie wątpi.

Razem wychodzą na wspólną kolację w poniedziałkowy wieczór i odkąd Harry wciąż prowadzi samochód Louisa, jedzie z nim aż nie docierają do restauracji.

\- A więc myślałem.. - zaczyna Louis, gdy tylko są sami. - Co robisz w środę?

\- Zajmuję się Lux.. Ale to już wiesz.

\- Tak, wiem - chichocze. - Myślisz, że chciałaby poznać inne dzieci? - pyta, a Harry odwraca się w jego stronę tylko na sekundę, z pytającym wyrazem twarzy. - Idę znów do szpitala, te dzieciaki, one naprawdę- pomagają mi, tak? Ale chcę też spędzić czas z tobą i-i z nią, jest uroczym dzieckiem.

\- Porozmawiam z Lou, ale jestem pewien, że nie będzie miała nic przeciwko. Lux będzie przeszczęśliwa.

\- Tak?

\- Tak - wyraz twarzy Harry'ego łagodnieje i nie może się powstrzymać jak tylko pocałować Louisa na czerwonym świetle.

\- Proszę wróć dziś ze mną? - piosenkarz pyta naprzeciw jego ust.

\- Oczywiście - odpowiada Harry i gdy docierają do restauracji, nie potrafi nic poradzić, kiedy odlicza minuty aż będą w mieszkaniu Louisa.

Nie zajmuje to wiele czasu. Jedzą, prowadzą rozmowy i przez jakiś czas Harry z podekscytowaniem bierze w nich udział, jednak potem Louis wślizguje jedną z dłoni pod stół i umieszcza ją na jego kolanie, a następnie po wewnętrznej stronie uda, od czasu do czasu ściskając, sunąc wyżej, wyżej i wyżej dopóki nie dociera do jego krocza i z powrotem sunie w dół.

Harry przełyka głośno ślinę, gdy to się dzieje, a Niall wybucha głośnym śmiechem, ponieważ to zauważa, podczas gdy Liam nadal jest błogo nieświadomy dyskutując z Louisem o występach telewizyjnych.

\- Liam - woła Niall, z naprawdę czerwoną twarzą. - LIAM, stary! - woła ponownie, poniekąd krzycząc w jego ucho.

\- Kurwa, Niall, co? - pyta nieco podirytowany.

\- Powinniśmy już iść, potrzebuję podwózki do domu.

\- Ale rozmawiam z Louisem o-

\- Stary, Louis chce iść do domu i pojeździć na czymś innym.

\- C- Liam marszczy brwi i spogląda na Louisa.

Harry starał się kontrolować swoją twarz, ale jest całkiem pewien, że jego źrenice są rozszerzone; śmieje się głośno, kiedy wzrok Liama podąża za ręką Louisa, lądując na jego prawej dłoni, która aktualnie jest uprzejmie umieszczona na jego udzie.

Ma również wyraźne wybrzuszenie, które... Cóż.

\- Nienawidzę was wszystkich - wydusza sfrustrowany menadżer. - Mogłeś coś powiedzieć! - narzeka w kierunku Louisa.

\- Oh, ale tak fajnie jest drażnić Harry'ego publicznie - unosi brew.

\- Zobaczysz kiedy będziemy w domu.

\- Cóż, _mam nadzieję_ \- żartuje chłopak.

\- Boże, nienawidzę cię, kiedy uprawiasz regularny, dobry seks - mówi Liam i uderza głową w stół. - Te obrazy! Cholerne obrazy.

\- Są seksowni, Liam, to nie może źle wyglądać - wtrąca się Niall.

\- _O mój boże_ \- Louis trzęsie się ze śmiechu i ukrywa twarz w zagłębieniu Harry'ego pomiędzy ramieniem a szyją. - Nialler, przysięgam, że nigdy nie poznałem osoby hetero, która ciekawi się gejowskim seksem bardziej niż ty.

\- To nasz sygnał, aby iść, prawda? - pyta Harry. - Proszę, powiedz, że tak.

\- Prowadź kochanie - Louis oznajmia i zostawia pieniądze na stole. Harry tym razem nawet nie wykłóca się o rachunek, jedynie macha przyjaciołom na pożegnanie i podąża za Louisem do samochodu.

To samochód _Louisa_ , lecz tak czy inaczej nakłania on Harry'ego do prowadzenia, mówiąc, że jest na to zbyt zmęczony, jednak Harry wie, że to kłamstwo.

Jak tylko znajdują się na drodze, Louis rozpina swoje pasy i przybliża się do Harry'ego przyczepiając usta do jego szyi, jedną dłonią przytrzymując go za włosy a drugą naciskając na jego krocze, powodując, że ten syczy przez swoje zęby i zwalnia prędkość.

\- Co ty myślisz, że robisz? - pyta Harry bez zdejmowania oczu z drogi.

\- Zawsze uważałem, że obciąganie komuś w czasie jazdy samochodem jest gorące - uśmiecha się znacząco przy jego uchu, chwytając jego płatek między zęby a następnie gładząc to miejsce językiem, powtarzając tę czynność kilka razy, na każdym odkrytym skrawku skóry jaki może znaleźć.

Harry _nie_ jest przeciwny temu pomysłowi, ale doskonale też wie co się z nim dzieje, gdy ktoś robi mu dobrze w trakcie jazdy; nie może kontrolować swojego ciała i zazwyczaj wyrzuca biodra, a nie jest pewien czy Louis jest gotowy, by pieprzyć jego gardło w środku nocy.

W swojej obronie, _próbuje_ mu o tym powiedzieć. Tłumaczy nawet swojemu chłopakowi jak niebezpieczne to jest oraz że może przestać, gdy tylko chce; nie jest to dla wszystkich, a Louis jedynie się uśmiecha (równie dobrze mógłby zaśmiać się Harry'emu w twarz) i rozpina jego spodnie, zmuszając go do podniesienia na moment swojego tyłka, tak by mógł zsunąć jego spodnie do połowy uda.

\- Lou, j-jestem poważny.

\- Tak jak i ja, kochanie - piosenkarz oddycha naprzeciw jego penisa wciąż zakrytego bielizną, następnie składając pocałunki na całej jego długości, pobudzając go jeszcze bardziej i mocząc cienki materiał, sprawiając, że Harry drży na swoim miejscu.

Jedna z dłoni profesora wędruje na kark Louisa i stara się, aby nie dodać żadnego nacisku, podczas gdy druga chwyta kierownicę tak mocno, iż ktoś mógłby pomyśleć jakby zależało od tego jego życie. (Cóż, odkąd _prowadzi_ , poniekąd tak jest.)

Jest to tak, tak, tak bardzo nierozważne, ale jednocześnie tak dobre.

Louis znacznie się w tym polepszył, ponieważ nie lubi być w czymkolwiek kiepski, dlatego kiedy zasysa główkę Harry'ego przez bokserki, Harry wie już, że brudzi swoją bieliznę, preejakulat pokazujący się przez materiał.

\- _Kurwa_ , Lou- _ehh_ \- Harry zamyka na sekundę oczy, zmuszając się do ponownego ich otwarcia i skupienia na drodze, _musi skupić się na drodze._

Louis w końcu się nad nim lituje i sięga do jego bokserek, a jak tylko jego dłoń ma kontakt z penisem Harry'ego, to tak jakby świat znów był na swoim miejscu. Utrzymuje wargi zamknięte wokół jego czubka, drugą ręką pompując całą długość, czasem szybko, czasem tak wolno, że Harry chciałby umrzeć gdyby nie było to aż tak dobre.

\- Uhn, cho- _cholerakurwaLOUIS_ \- przeklina za jednym razem.

\- Co za niegrzeczna buzia, Hazz - dokucza mu i wypuszcza gorące powietrze na jego członka, sunąc językiem w dół aż po jądra. Harry jęczy głośniej niż kiedykolwiek z Louisem, tak mu się wydaje, a to zdaje się go jedynie jeszcze _bardziej_ zachęcić do zabicia go orgazmem.

Louis cały ten czas powtarza mu niesamowicie sprośne rzeczy, jednocześnie pracując na nim dłońmi. Jedna z nich obecnie znajduje się na sutkach, drażniąc je przez koszulkę, druga natomiast pociąga za jego penisa, kciukiem zbierając preejakulat i rozprowadzając go po całej długości.

Harry chce wiedzieć gdzie tego wszystkiego się nauczył, ponieważ zdecydowanie nie było to od niego, ale gdy znów się na nim zniża, biorąc w usta coraz to więcej, _więcej_ , tyle ile tylko potrafi, może poczuć jak jego główka sięga gardła Louisa i-

\- _Kurwa_ \- przeklina i gwałtownie przyciska hamulec.

\- Nie zatrzymuj się - Louis odsuwa się, żeby powiedzieć.

Są już prawie w mieszkaniu Louisa, dzielą ich jedynie dwa zakręty, ale Harry zaczyna myśleć, iż nie będzie w stanie tam dotrzeć bez osiągnięcia szczytu. Louis zasysa główkę z taką siłą, że omal nie następuje całkowita próżnia, a jego oczy przewracają się z tyłu głowy, pot zbiera się na jego szyi oraz obojczykach, w podbrzuszu upragnione uczucie ulgi.

\- Lo- _lou_ \- woła, wyrzuca odrobinę biodra a Louis umieszcza dłonie na jego udach, zmuszając go do pozostania w miejscu.

Rzecz w tym, że wokalista jest bezlitosny. Porusza głową w górę oraz dół i drapie wnętrze ud Harry'ego, śmiejąc się wokół jego penisa jak gdyby Harry nie miał zaraz wybuchnąć na jego podjeździe. Udaje mu się dotrzeć na parking, jednak nie parkuje samochodu zanim Louis ponownie zasysa go z całych sił i dochodzi, drżąc i przykładając dłoń do ust, tak by nie krzyknąć na cały głos.

Harry jest wykończony.

\- Rozumiem, że to było dobre - uśmiecha się złośliwie, wycierając kąciki ust.

\- Kiedy my- Harry nabiera głębokiego oddechu. - kiedy złapię oddech.. I dotrzemy na górę... - oddycha. - Wyliżę cię tak długo aż nie będziesz mógł po tym chodzić.

\- Tak jak ty w tej chwili? - jego chłopak odpowiada bezczelnie, mrugając do niego. - Chodź skarbie, pomogę ci się dostać na górę.

Harry dotrzymuje swojej obietnicy. Jak tylko odzyskuje kontrolę nad swoimi kończynami, pierwsza rzecz jaką robi to przyciska Louisa do łóżka z twarzą przy materacu, dłońmi ciasno trzymając jego biodra i podciąga w górę tyłek, tuż przed swoją twarz.

Louis jest cudowny, rzecz w tym. Harry wciąż nie potrafi zrozumieć jak taka osoba może istnieć - serce, umysł, dusza, _ciało_. Co za ciało.

\- Czujesz się w porządku ze mną robiącym ci to? - pyta, tylko po to, aby się upewnić.

\- Wiesz, że nig-

\- Tak, wiem - mówi cicho, z ustami w dole jego kręgosłupa, wargi wypowiadające słowa wprost do jego gorącej skóry. Wszystko jest gorące. - Mogę się tobą zająć, Lou - obiecuje mu profesor. - W porządku?

\- _Kurwa_ , okej, oczywiście, w porządku - spogląda w tył i Harry może zobaczyć w jego oczach jak w porządku to jest.

Grzywka Louisa opada mu na oczy, a on sam jest pokryty potem już odkąd wyszli z samochodu. Harry'emu bardzo się to podoba, napawa się tym. Chwyta jego pośladki i mocno wbija zęby w jeden z nich, ściskając go w dłoni i sprawiając tym, że Louis ukrywa twarz w zagłębieniu ramienia, wydając z siebie niski jęk.

Harry jest, znów, boleśnie twardy, zupełnie tak jak mężczyzna znajdujący się przed nim, z taką różnicą, iż nie chce się spieszyć, chce masować skórę Louisa i rozkoszować się każdym jej kawałkiem, podczas gdy piosenkarz chce, by po prostu to _zrobił_.

Całuje jego pośladki w sposób, w jaki zostałyby one stworzone po to, by je czcić i sunie językiem aż po uda, wysysając siniak na jego skórze tuż pod tyłkiem Louisa, kiedy wolna dłoń, która nie jest wykorzystywana do wsparcia, gładzi prawą nogę szatyna.

Wszystko to jest nowe, choć na swój sposób, wcale tak nie jest. Za każdym razem, gdy Harry go całuje, czuje, przybliża się bliżej, bliżej i bliżej w jego wnętrzu pojawia się uczucie _przebudzenia_ , coś co zdaje się być już od tak długiego czasu, że całkowicie zapomniał - jakby jego dusza znała Louisa znacznie wcześniej niż się poznali.

Jest to tandetne, dziwna myśl przed włożeniem języka w czyjś tyłek, jednak nie potrafi tego nie _poczuć_ każdym razem, kiedy złącza się ich skóra, każdym razem gdy Louis skomle cichutko w przyjemności, każdym razem, gdy Harry drży, mimo że to on jest tym, który _daje_.

Ściska jeszcze raz jego tyłek dłońmi i pociąga go w górę, aby nie miał kontaktu z pościelą, a Louis nie narzeka, jako tako, ale prosi o więcej.

\- Chcesz więcej? - pyta Harry z widocznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. - Ale co takiego _więcej_ byś chciał, Louis?

\- Ja nie- krótki oddech. - kurwa, nie bawię się w tą zabawę, nie teraz, H - symuluje narzekanie, na co Harry cicho się śmieje.

Rozchyla jego pośladki i wypuszcza na jego dziurkę gorący oddech, w wyniku czego całe ciało Louisa drży pod jego dotykiem.

\- Czego chcesz, kochanie? - jego oddech jest coraz bliżej, a kciuki otaczają pierścień, jednak nic poza tym.

\- Chciałbyś na sobie mój język?

\- _W_ \- Louis pojękuje, kiedy Harry wbija zęby tuż obok jego wejścia.

\- Co? Nie usłyszałem cię - dokucza mu.

\- _W sobie_ , Harry. Chcę twój język _w sobie, wczoraj,_ najchętniej - warczy.

\- Czyż nie jesteś władczym pasywem? Pokazujesz swoje prawdziwe oblicze, skarbie - chichocze profesor.

\- Harry - Louis poniekąd _biadoli_ , taki niecierpliwy jest i Harry chce się śmiać, naprawdę, ale ten zniża się na łóżku i umieszcza tyłek przed twarzą Harry'ego i- jest tuż przed nim.

Harry musi się kontrolować, aby nie dojść w tej sekundzie, dlatego chwyta podstawę swojego penisa, z całej siły go ściskając nim może cokolwiek zrobić.

Powietrze wokół jest zelektryzowane i kiedy wykonuje pierwszy ruch językiem, powodując, że Louis jęczy i zamyka swoje oczy, usta rozchylone, Harry nie może się powstrzymać jak uważać go za najpiękniejszego, najbardziej hipnotyzującego człowieka chodzącego po ziemi. Jego skóra jest gładka oraz złota i im więcej Harry sunie swoim językiem, tym częściej może obserwować jak jego dziurka zaciska się na niczym a następnie ponownie rozszerza, jakby była _tak_ gotowa na to, cokolwiek chce z nią zrobić.

Zakopuje twarz w jego tyłku i od tej pory oboje są dość zrujnowani. Harry wylizuje Louisa jakby był zagłodzonym mężczyzną i, dla Louisa, równie dobrze może nim być.

Nie spieszy się nawilżając go swoją śliną, a gdy Louis zdaje się gotowy zatracić się kompletnie zniżając swoje ciało aby uzyskać odrobinę tarcia na swoim kutasie, Harry przysuwa go niemożliwie blisko wsuwając język przez pierścień jego mięśni, czując zaciskające się wokół niego ścianki i zapach Louisa naruszający jego zmysły jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd.

\- _Kurwa_ \- zapłakuje Louis, z wiotkim ciałem. Harry musi użyć sporo siły, żeby utrzymać go w powietrzu.

Jedna z dłoni profesora znajduje się po środku pleców Louisa przyciskając jego klatkę piersiową do materacu, druga ręka natomiast jest teraz owinięta wokół jego talii, tak by mógł mieć do niego lepszy dostęp.

Wsuwa swój język z większą siłą, na co Louis wydaje z siebie dźwięki, które powinny być nielegalne, wypłakując łańcuch przekleństw o których istnieniu Harry nie jest nawet pewien. _Myśli_ o wszystkich rzeczach, które mógłby mu powiedzieć; chce powiedzieć mu jak piękny jest, jak ciasny, aksamitny oraz _idealny_ jest w odczuciu, o tym jak jest najlepszym co Harry posmakował w swoim życiu mimo iż jest odrobinę gorzki, tylko dlatego, ponieważ to _on_ i mógłby to robić już przez wieczność.

Gdy czuje, że Louis potrafi znów utrzymać się w górze, używa swoich rąk żeby rozchylić jego pośladki i dzięki temu posiadać trochę miejsca, by móc oddychać, zaczynając w szybkim tempie pieprzyć go językiem, podczas kiedy Louis _wierci się i jęczy_ i wreszcie sięga ręką w tył, aby chwycić Harry'ego za jego loki i _tak_.

Louis trzyma go w miejscu i nabiera wystarczająco energii, by pieprzyć się na jego twarzy. A Harry to _uwielbia_ , wszystko z tego. Jego penis boli i w końcu może owinąć wokół niego dłoń, gdy Louis go przytrzymuje, wykorzystując wślizgujący się w niego język.

Harry porusza dłonią na swojej długości i wydobywa z siebie gardłowe dźwięki, za każdym razem gdy czuje, że nie może prawidłowo _oddychać_ z powodu Louisa i jest to tak cholernie dobre. Czytał o tym już wcześniej, jednak jest to pierwszy raz kiedy doświadcza jak jest nie oddychać właściwie w trakcie seksu i jak uwydatnia to wszystkie uczucia. Jest to także niebezpieczne, szczególnie dlatego, ponieważ nigdy o tym nie rozmawiali i Louis _nie_ ma pojęcia, iż właśnie to robi; pozbawia Harry'ego powietrza swoimi pośladkami, ale w ciągu kilku sekund podczas których może zebrać swoje myśli, Harry obiecuje sobie porozmawiać o tym ze swoim chłopakiem po tym jak przeżyje tę chwilę.

Louis _krzyczy_ , kiedy wsuwa w niego jeden ze swoich palców, ponieważ jego język nie może już dłużej tego znieść, lecz nie krzyczy on w _bólu_ , nie- nie, Harry zna ten krzyk dość dobrze.

Przesuwa się odrobinę wyżej i zaczyna całować go wzdłuż karku. _Jeszcze jeden palec. Jeszcze jeden jęk, który byłby w stanie obudzić sąsiadów gdyby jakichkolwiek mieli_. Harry pozwala mu ocierać się o prześcieradło, jednocześnie dociskając do niego swoje własne ciało, penis pomiędzy udami Louisa, palce w jego wnętrzu, wargi na karku wysysając siniaki, a oddech nierówny do tego stopnia, że musi dojść na szczyt nim będzie to za wiele.

\- Ha-Harry - Louis stara się przemówić, co mu się nie udaje. - P- _proszę_.

\- Ja- _Jezu_ , Harry tak samo nie jest w stanie mówić. - Ja też jestem blisko - udaje mu się wypowiedzieć i gdy jego palce bez przerwy uderzają prostatę Louisa oraz pompuje swojego penisa jakby od tego zależało jego życie, oboje dochodzą prawie w tym samym czasie. Louis jest głośny, głośny i głośny - całe jego ciało drży. Harry się nie porusza, sapiąc na plecach piosenkarza, przygryzając wargę dopóki nie wydobywa się z niej krew, przyglądając się jak jego sperma maluje tył ud Louisa.

Żaden z nich nie porusza się przez co najmniej dziesięć minut.

Po pewnym czasie Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi zsunąć się z Louisa, bo napiera na jego mniejsze ciało całym swoim ciężarem. Nie to, że wokalista zdaje się mieć coś przeciwko, ale cóż.

Zślizguje się i upada na podłogę, jak _naprawdę_. Louis śmieje się głośniej niż Harry kiedykolwiek mógł to usłyszeć.

\- Nieśmieszne - narzeka i się podnosi. - _Ałć_ , kurwa - jego ramię boli. Idiota.

\- Cholera, kochanie - Louis odzywa się najłagodniejszym z głosów i siada na łóżku. - W porządku? - pyta następnie.

\- T-tak, tak myślę - chichocze Harry. - Muszę wziąć prysznic. Tak samo jak ty.

\- Ale.. _Łóżko_ \- jego chłopak jęczy.

\- Cali się lepimy.

\- Umyjesz moje włosy? - wstaje, pociągając Harry'ego za dłoń w kierunku łazienki.

\- Lou, jest dwunasta trzydzieści w nocy, nie myj teraz włosów.

\- Ale co jeśli je umyjesz a potem wysuszysz?

\- Co jeśli _ja_ umyję _twoje_ włosy i co jeśli _ja_ je wysuszę? - sprawdza, aby się upewnić. To takie w stylu Louisa.

\- Tak!

\- Wtedy myślę, że to w porządku... - zgadza się z łatwym uśmiechem na twarzy, a Louis całuje go prosto w usta, prowadząc pod prysznic i pozwalając ciepłej wodzie zmyć z ich ciał cały dzień.

Jest to takie miłe, że Harry przyłapuje się na myśleniu o wszystkich małych rzeczach, które charakteryzują czyjąś miłość do ciebie, ponieważ widzisz, miłość to nie zawsze tylko wielkie rzeczy. Tak naprawdę, najczęściej, składa się ona z małych gestów, zwykłych chwil, które stają się _niezwykłe_ dzięki osobie z którą je dzielisz.

Harry uważa, że miłość to lepsza wersja ciebie z drugą osobą, nawet jeśli tą lepszą wersją niekoniecznie jest młody profesor na słynnym uniwersytecie muzycznym, ale ktoś, kto uwielbia chodzić po mieszkaniu jedynie w swojej bieliźnie, jada więcej śmieciowego żarcia niż jest w stanie przyznać i całuje światowej sławy piosenkarzy. Cóż, jednego z nich.

Harry uważa, że miłość jest w każdym połączeniu i głupich wiadomościach oraz w sposobie w jaki patrzysz na drugą osobę, jakby cały twój świat rozpromieniał się tylko poprzez przebywanie w jej towarzystwie i tym, jak patrzy ona na ciebie - jak gdybyś ją uratował.

Harry uważa, że miłość to prysznic z kimś w środku letniej nocy, po niesamowitym seksie, wymieniając delikatne spojrzenia i uśmiechy, mycie włosów oraz ich suszenie, wszystko przeprowadzając wiele rozmów bez użycia słów. Harry uważa- nie. Harry _wie_ , że miłość jest tym, co właśnie czuje.

\- O czym myślisz? - pyta Louis, gdy w końcu znajdują się z powrotem w łóżku, godzinę później. Zmienili prześcieradła jak i wzięli trochę wody.

Teraz oboje razem leżą, światła wyłączone; Harry jest na swoim boku, a Louis jest dużą łyżeczką, trzymając go blisko swojej piersi. Jeżeli się skoncentruje, może usłyszeć bicie serca Louisa.

_Myślę o tym, że cię kocham._

Ale Louis nie jest jeszcze na to gotowy.

\- O niczym tak właściwie - odzywa się. - Ty?

\- Sporo rzeczy - wyznaje Louis.

\- Chcesz się podzielić?

\- Tak - następnie przerwa. - Czy to- czy przeszkadza ci, że większość wyznaję zawsze w ciemności?

\- Nie - odpowiada profesor, przewracając swoje ciało, by móc znów na niego spojrzeć. Ramię Louisa wciąż jest owinięte wokół jego talii, a czubów palców używa żeby gładzić jakikolwiek skrawek skóry Harry'ego do którego jest w stanie sięgnąć.

\- Mam dwie sprawy o których chcę porozmawiać - mówi Louis. - Nie są ze sobą powiązane, dlatego nie śmiej się jak zmienię tematy, okej?

\- Okej - odpowiada już się śmiejąc i sam Louis cicho chichocze.

\- Po pierwsze: _seks_.

\- Okej.. - przełyka ślinę i odrobinę poważnieje. - Wszystko- wszystko w porządku?

\- Więcej niż to - uśmiecha się, a oczy Harry'ego są wystarczająco przystosowane do ciemności, przez co może to zobaczyć. - Chodzi o to.. Zawsze tak jest?

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- To znaczy- to najlepszy seks w moim życiu - chichocze, jedynie nieco zażenowany. - I chyba- chyba dla ciebie _też_ jest to dobre?

\- Nienawidzę, że w ogóle w to wątpisz - mówi mu Harry, następnie całując. Jest to niewinne i nie trwa długo, ale ma na celu uspokoić Louisa. Tak wiele razy ile będzie to potrzebne.

\- Myślę, że po prostu zastanawiam się czy zawsze było to tak dobre z każdym z kim spałeś cz-czy to dlatego, ponieważ to.. _My_ \- dokańcza piosenkarz, policzki palą pod dłonią Harry'ego, a oczy zamknięte.

Harry cmoka jego usta jeszcze raz.

\- Seks jest _świetny_ , Lou, kiedy uprawiasz go z właściwą _płcią_ \- uśmiecha się. - i właściwą _osobą_ \- wyznaje mu Harry i bierze głęboki oddech. - Sądzę, że _powinniśmy_ przeprowadzić te rozmowę.. Bo wiem dokładnie z iloma mężczyznami spałeś - oboje się śmieją. - A ty powinieneś wiedzieć z iloma ja spałem.

\- _Boże_ \- jęczy Louis i przykłada ręce do twarzy. - _Tak_ bardzo nie chcę tego słyszeć.

\- Nie ma ich tak wiele.

\- Okej - zgadza się zrezygnowany. - Strzelaj.

\- Weź pod uwagę, że straciłem dziewictwo w wieku szesnastu lat. A później sypiałem z mężczyznami do swojej dwudziestki. Potem poznałem Bena. A teraz jestem z tobą.

\- Powiedziałem _strzelaj_ , H.

\- Trzynaście - rzuca cicho. - Jesteś trzynastym mężczyzną z którym spałem - mówi i odciąga ręce z jego twarzy. - _Szczęśliwy_ numer trzynaście, najwyraźniej. Bo nie zamierzam spać z nikim innym tak długo jak mam ciebie. Dobrze?

\- Tak? - pyta nieśmiało Louis. - Nawet jeśli nie- to znaczy, kiedy ja nie-

\- Jesteś idealny i zaufaj mi, nie mówię tego tylko po to żebyś poczuł się lepiej - przyznaje i przysuwa się jeszcze bliżej. - Ko- _Kocham_ uprawiać z tobą seks i robić wszystko inne, seks jest świetny, Louis. Ale odpowiadając na twoje pytanie... Nie. Prawdopodobnie _nigdy_ nie było to tak dobre.

Louis przytula go i przyciska do siebie mocno ich ciała, i nie puszcza.

\- Ja też kocham wszystko z tobą - mamrocze przy jego piersi.

\- Dobrze, że się zgadzamy - Harry uśmiecha się głupio w stronę sufitu. - Jaki jest następny temat?

Louis zdaje się musieć do tego przygotować. Bierze głęboki, głęboki oddech nim zaczyna mówić. I to w porządku, Harry może zaczekać, ponieważ za wyjątkiem jego mamy, Louis jest jedyną osobą która nigdy go nie pospieszała.

Widzisz, Harry jest powolnym mówcą. Nie _zauważa_ tego, wie o tym ponieważ wszyscy mu o tym mówią; często dokańczają jego zdania lub mówią, by po prostu _to_ _z siebie wydusił,_ ale Louis nigdy tego nie zrobił - nawet, gdy nie byli razem.

Louis, który przez cały czas się angażuje, robiąc setki przeróżnych rzeczy w jednej chwili, który jest szybki, głośny oraz niecierpliwy, nigdy nie kazał Harry'emu być kimś innym jak tylko sobą. Louis jest cierpliwy, Louis jest miły i Louis jest _łagodny_. I Louis prowadzi z nim więcej emocjonalnych rozmów niż Harry sądził, że tego potrzebuje.

\- Pamiętasz kiedy pokłóciliśmy się o, hm, o tym jak chciałeś powiedzieć o nas swojej rodzinie? O _mnie_? - pyta. Nie unika tematu i to dobrze.

Harry po prostu skina. Ponieważ po weekendzie ze swoją rodziną w mieszkaniu Gemmy, zauważa, że stało się trudniej _pomijać_ sprawy. Przełyka ślinę i pozwala mu kontynuować.

\- To kolejna rzecz o której rozmawiałem z doktorem Andrew.

\- Oh - duka zaskoczony. - Naprawdę?

\- Naprawdę - Louis uśmiecha się i unosi jedną z dłoni do twarzy Harry'ego, gładząc kciukiem jego policzek oraz wargę. - Naprawdę, naprawdę - posyła jeszcze jeden uśmiech i go całuje.

Harry pozwala mu tym razem prowadzić, ponieważ bądźmy szczerzy, _uwielbia_ być całowanym. A piosenkarzowi udaje się go całować zupełnie tak, jak to lubi. Głęboko oraz wolno. Otwiera usta Harry'ego swoim językiem i gdy sunie nim naprzeciw jego, jest to wystarczające. Ruchy są kuszące a im bardziej Louis pogłębia pocałunek, tym lżejsza staje się głowa Harry'ego. Znajduje się na zupełnie innym świecie podczas bycia z Louisem. Kocha to.

\- Myślę.. - szatyn szepcze w jego usta. - Myślę, że najpierw muszę coś zrobić - mówi mu. - Ale mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że próbuję, jakby, być z tym w porządku. Czy to wystarczy, na razie? - wokalista marszczy brwi.

\- T-tak, Louis - uśmiecha się Harry. - Na razie wystarczy - obejmuje go, a Louis opiera głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Po tym już więcej nic nie mówią; wyrównują swoje oddechy i wspólnie zapadają w sen.

~*~

Tydzień mija bez problemu i jest to miła odmiana dla Harry'ego.

Otrzymuje email od swojego uniwersytetu, informujący, że nie tylko został przyjęty, lecz _bardzo_ dobrze przyjęty i teraz czekają na jego dokończenie oraz przedstawienie swojej pracy naukowej przed radą jeszcze przed końcem roku.

Dostaje także kolejny email od Królewskiej Akademii Muzycznej z zajęciami na ten semestr i bardzo cieszy się, że nie tylko będzie uczył prywatnych lekcji na skrzypcach, jednych na pianinie, ale również, po raz pierwszy, będzie też uczył lekcji _śpiewu_ , a nie tylko zajęć instrumentalnych.

Harry nigdy nie uważał siebie za piosenkarza, ale _potrafi_ śpiewać - i dobrze o tym wie. Rozumie zalety i wady każdego głosu i naprawdę fascynuje się dodawaniem słów do melodii, dlatego takie zajęcia są dla niego czymś niesamowitym i świetnym krokiem naprzód, nawet jeśli będą to studenci pierwszego roku.

\- Ty- Ty _śpiewasz_? - Louis pyta, kiedy Harry z nim się tym dzieli. Właśnie dotarli do studia, gdzie dziś Louis będzie nagrywał ostatnią piosenkę na swój album.

\- Trochę - wzrusza ramionami.

\- Żartujesz sobie? - rzuca sfrustrowany. - Biedny Niall śpiewał wszystkie chórki, kiedy mogłeś to zrobić ty!

\- Mogłeś też zatrudnić profesjonalnych wokalistów.. - Choć nie do końca. Ten album jest wyjątkowy dla Louisa do tego stopnia, że nie chciał pracować przy nim z wieloma nieznajomymi. Julian był wyjątkiem, ponieważ Niall stwierdził, że mu ufa.

\- _Nie_ o to chodzi - jest tym, co Louis odpowiada.

\- Przepraszam skarbie, chodź tutaj - chichocze i rusza, by pocałować go w usta.

\- Nadal jestem wkurzony.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Nigdy mi nie zaśpiewałeś.

Później Louis _przysięgnie_ , że się nie dąsał, bo _ja tego nie robię, Harold, to twoja rzecz,_ ale jest to _dokładnie_ tym, co robi, kiedy na coś narzeka. Louis się dąsa. A Harry jest dla niego słaby.

\- Wybacz, Lou - mówi następnie. - Znajdę idealną piosenkę i dla ciebie ją zaśpiewam. Zgoda?

\- Tak, cokolwiek - piosenkarz udaje, że się gniewa i wywraca oczami, jednak całuje policzek Harry'ego nim wstaje i wchodzi do kabiny.

Harry zajmuje się swoimi sprawami i robi notatki na następny tydzień. Musi wrócić do Akademii, aby zacząć pracować nad planem swoich zajęć i prosi w wiadomości profesora Browna o pomoc - mężczyzna sporo go już nauczył.

Otrzymuje również ofertę napisania kolejnego artykułu dla Akademii, tym razem dotyczącego Londyńskiej Orkiestry i jej wpływie na młodych ludzi - jeżeli w ogóle taki posiada. Szczęśliwie ją przyjmuje i pisze do Gemmy pytając czy mogą spotkać się w następnym tygodniu, mimo wszystko jest ona częścią Orkiestry, będzie jego głównym źródłem informacji.

Rzecz w tym, że jest rozluźniony. Po raz pierwszy od poznania Louisa, Harry czuje, że wszystko naprawdę będzie w porządku. Nie boi się o kolejne załamanie Louisa, ponieważ jeśli kiedykolwiek do tego dojdzie, Harry będzie tuż obok, by powstrzymać go od zrobienia czegoś głupiego. Nie boi się już o ich przyszłość, bo z każdym kolejnym dniem Louis zdaje się otwierać przed nim coraz to bardziej.

A mijają one bardzo, bardzo dobrze.

Zabierają Lux do szpitala dziecięcego tak, jak Louis prosił i spędzają razem świetny dzień. Lux jest zakochana w Louisie, nawet jeśli nie znają się aż tak dobrze - może to być dzięki tej całej LOUIS JEST SUPER SŁAWNY rzeczy, ale Harry wie, że chodzi o coś więcej. To ta _Louis jest wspaniały z dziećmi_ rzecz.

Wszyscy w szpitalu przyjmują ich ciepło, a gdy Louis prosi _"tym razem żadnych zdjęć, proszę"_ , serce Harry'ego omal nie wypada z jego piersi.

\- Zawsze robią z tego PR, a to po prostu- takie _nie jest_ \- wyjaśnia Harry'emu.

Kocham cię, jest tym co myśli.

\- Myślę, że to cudowne z twojej strony - jest tym, co mówi Harry. Nie jest to kłamstwem.

Po kilku godzinach spędzonych z dziećmi, bawiąc się, śpiewając i po prostu rozmawiając, wracają do mieszkania Lou i Toma i zostają zaproszeni na obiad. Harry wie o tym, że jego przyjaciółka _wie_ w momencie kiedy wchodzą do środka, ale i tak zbyt długo zajęło jej zapytanie go o ten temat.

Louis rozmawia z Tomem w salonie podczas gdy Lux zmienia ubrania, a Louise zmierza za Harrym do kuchni - ma ona ten wyraz twarzy.

\- Jak długo jesteście razem? - pyta go.

Harry krztusi się swoją wodą.

\- Oh, daj spokój Harry, mam trzydzieści lat, nie mam na to czasu - Harry pozostaje cicho. - Nie możesz nic powiedzieć? - zgaduje, a Harry skina. - Mogę zadać tylko jedno pytanie?

\- Jedno.

\- Jesteś szczęśliwy?

\- Najszczęśliwszy, Lou - uśmiecha się szeroko, na co ta nieco łagodnieje.

\- Dobrze więc. Uważaj na siebie dzieciaku - Louise uśmiecha się i rusza, by go przytulić. _Ona wie,_ myśli Harry. Ale to w porządku.

W czwartek, w końcu otrzymują zgodę na singiel Louisa i postanawiają świętować to w jego mieszkaniu. Wbrew powszechnemu mniemaniu nie korzystali jeszcze z basenu, co według Sophi jest całkowitą zbrodnią z czym zgadza się Harry, a więc robią to wszystko:

Niall przynosi piwo, ponieważ Louis go o to _prosi_ , - Nie jestem alkoholikiem, możecie przy mnie pić, wiesz? - żartuje, Liam przynosi mięso, a Harry wykorzystuje kuchnię do przygotowania sałatek i różnego typu rzeczy i wszyscy mają porządne grillowanie w czwartkowe popołudnie.

Jest miło, sądzi Harry. Znajduje się w basenie z butelką piwa rozmawiając z Liamem o kimś z ich uniwersytetu, kiedy Louis wskakuje na główkę, płynąc w ich kierunku i zatrzymując się przed Harrym, używa ramion profesora do wsparcia a następnie owija nogi wokół jego bioder.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą - tłumaczy się w jego kark, gdzie ukrywa swoją twarz.

Byli oddzielnie przez mniej niż pół godziny.

\- Ja za tobą też, Lou - całuje go w policzek a następnie spogląda z powrotem na Liama, który uśmiecha się do nich jakby byli najlepszą rzeczą, która istnieje. Harry sądzi, że może mieć rację.

Właściwie, wszystko jest po prostu _na swoim miejscu,_ nie ma innego sposobu na opisanie tego. Wie, że narzekał Louisowi o tym, że jedynie to jego ludzie o nich wiedzą, ale gdy obserwuje jak Sophia podkrada coś z grilla i Niall na nią krzyczy, Liam krzyczy na Nialla, a Louis śmieje się z nich wszystkich, Harry myśli, że są oni także _jego_ ludźmi, i bardzo mu się to podoba.

~*~

To w piątek dzieje się to, na cokolwiek Louis zbierał się cały tydzień. Budzą się razem po raz n-ty - Harry zrezygnował już z powrotu do swojego mieszkania po coś innego, niż ubrania których nigdy tam z powrotem nie odnosi - i widzi coś w oczach Louisa. Jest to mieszanka zdenerwowania oraz zapału.

\- Dlaczego nie śpimy już tak wcześnie? Myślałem, że masz pracę dopiero w następnym tygodniu.. - pyta będąc wciąż nieco zdezorientowanym.

\- Mam teraz sesję - mówi cicho. - Hej H, otwórz oczy - prosi Louis i Harry to robi. - Dzień dobry piękny.

\- Dzień dobry, Lou - uśmiecha się, ponieważ _jak nie mógłby?_

\- Masz plany na ten weekend?

\- Nie wydaje mi się, nie. Czemu?

\- Możesz spakować dla nas kilka ubrań i odebrać mnie od doktora Drew około dziesiątej? - ma jedną dłoń we włosach Harry'ego, drugą na klatce piersiowej i wygląda na tak pełnego nadziei.

\- Jasne. Dowiem się dokąd jedziemy? - unosi brew.

\- Nope - chichocze delikatnie. - Ale- wciąż, po prostu-

\- Lou, zrobię to. Co mam spakować? - pyta szybko go całując.

\- Codzienne rzeczy, naprawdę - odpowiada piosenkarz i całuje go jeszcze raz, tym razem w czoło. - Będę na ciebie czekać, kochanie.

Harry myśli, że mamrocze jeszcze _do zobaczenia_ , ale zasypia ponownie.

Gdy budzi się po raz kolejny, jest dziewiąta i już jest spóźniony, ponieważ wciąż musi wziąć prysznic, spakować torbę i dostać się do Louisa przed dziesiątą. Robi to jednak szybko. Harry chwyta ubrania, które noszą na co dzień i nie kłopocze się nawet z dwoma torbami, mimo wszystko to tylko weekend, a poza jego wzorzystymi koszulami mają prawie te same ubrania, więc po prostu wrzuca wszystko do jednej torby co jest całkowicie sprzeczne z jego zorganizowaną naturą i pochłania kubek herbaty przed wyjściem z mieszkania.

Harry nie ma pojęcia dokąd się udają, kiedy zatrzymuje się przed budynkiem gabinetu doktora Andrew, jednak nie pyta o to, gdy Louis wchodzi do samochodu odrobinę podłamany. Nie wydaje się _smutny_ , jedynie zmęczony, więc prosi go o podanie współrzędnych tak by mógł pójść spać.

\- Nie, mam się dobrze - zapewnia go. - Zabierz nas tylko gdzieś na brunch i dalej ja poprowadzę.

Skina i ściska uspokajająco jego dłoń. Nigdy nie całują się publicznie, nawet będąc w samochodzie z przyciemnionymi szybami, po prostu.. Tego nie robią. Nie mogą.

Harry zauważa tego paparazzi wcześniej niż tym razem robi to Louis, co stało się normalne, ponieważ najwyraźniej ma wzrok do tego typu rzeczy. Mówi o tym Louisowi, który z całych sił stara się nie wyglądać na spanikowanego.

\- Czy oni nigdy nie przestają? - pyta go, pochłaniając po tym kawałek gofra.

\- Nie całkiem, nie - odpowiada Louis. - Przed poznaniem ciebie stałem się dość dobry w ignorowaniu ich, teraz po prostu- teraz cały czas się boję.

\- Tego co pomyślą?

\- Tak - przynajmniej jest na ten temat szczery. - Meg ciągle powtarza, że powinienem przestać tak często się z tobą pokazywać jeśli chcę tego uniknąć, ale ja- _odmawiam_ ukrywania cię, H. Jesteś tak dużą częścią mojego życia, że poradzę sobie z paroma nagłówkami kwestionującymi moją orientację.

Harry chce powiedzieć, że oznacza to, iż ukrywa się on za szkłem. Nadejdzie sezon promocji - który jest bardzo, bardzo blisko - Louis zostanie zasypany pytaniami na ich temat, chyba że będzie kazał Liamowi ich zabronić w każdym wywiadzie, co tylko stanie się _jeszcze bardziej_ podejrzliwe. Nic jednak nie mówi, ponieważ jest odrobinę samolubny i poniekąd chce, aby ludzie przynajmniej zastanawiali się czy należą do siebie nawzajem. Sam nie musi się na ten temat zastanawiać. Już nie.

~*~

Nie zasypia, ale zamyka oczy i śpiewa razem z muzyką, podczas gdy Louis prowadzi. Obiecuje Harry'emu, że _nie potrwa to długo_ za każdym razem, gdy ten wierci się na swoim miejscu, lecz nie narzeka. Jeśli już, Harry jest całkowicie podekscytowany, aby dowiedzieć się dokąd jadą, a jego jedyną wskazówką jest to, że zmierzają na północ.

Zauważa tablicę Yorkshire i pozostaje cicho, ale w swoim wnętrzu czuje coś dziwnego. _Tak bardzo_ chce zapytać, jednak coś podpowiada mu, że Louis wolałby _pokazać_ zamiast powiedzieć.

To dwadzieścia pięć minut później - nieznośne dwadzieścia pięć minut - kiedy Louis parkuje przed cmentarzem, a Harry.. Harry patrzy jak wybucha płaczem jak tylko rozpina swoje pasy.

\- Lou - rusza tak szybko jak tylko może, żeby go przytulić w tej dziwnej pozycji, pozwalając mu na ukrycie głowy w swojej szyi, kiedy _płacze, płacze i płacze._

Nie oddycha nawet właściwie i Harry _tak_ bardzo go kocha i chce jedynie żeby był _szczęśliwy_ i dlaczego jego chłopiec musi tak cierpieć?

Rzecz w tym, że nie rozumie. Nie rozumie nic z tego. Harry po prostu nie może _pojąć_ jak ktoś tak dobry, tak pogodny musi przechodzić przez tyle gówna, jak ktoś tak, tak piękny musi tak bardzo cierpieć, musi czuć się tak zagubiony i samotny i-i Harry jest tuż obok, będąc kompletnie bezsilnym, ponieważ rodzice Louisa najprawdopodobniej są w tym miejscu pochowani, zupełnie tak jak jego wspólne z nimi wspomnienia, a to po prostu- _niesprawiedliwe_. Wszystko co obecnie się dzieje jest niesprawiedliwe.

Gdyby Harry tylko mógł, podarowałby Louisowi wszystko czego mu brakuje. Upewniłby się, aby osobiście napisać list do Boga prosząc o to, by sprawił, że jego chłopak będzie _szczęśliwy_ , bo-bo nie może znieść tego, że Louis jest smutny, a on nie jest w stanie nic z tym _zrobić_.

Louis płacze, a Harry go trzyma, przytula oraz obiecuje, że wszystko będzie w porządku, choć wszystko jest tak bardzo _nie w porządku._

Ponieważ po raz pierwszy zauważa, co jest naprawdę, naprawdę popieprzone: Louis posiada wszystko za wyjątkiem swojej mamy. A matki, jak dziadek Harry'ego mawia, matki mogą być całą rodziną w jednej osobie.

Louis nie ma już swojej mamy. Louis nie ma rodziny - nie tej właściwej. I bez względu na to ile będzie miał przyjaciół (których nie jest tak wiele), wciąż nie są oni osobami, które go wychowały. Ponieważ osoby, które to zrobiły są martwe.

\- Witaj w moim osobistym piekle - mamrocze naprzeciw jego piersi i Harry zacieśnia wokół niego swoje ramiona. - Przepraszam, że cię nie ostrzegłem. Podejrzewałem jak- uhn, jak będę się czuł, ale myślałem - bierze głęboki oddech. - Myślałem, że wytrzymam dopóki tam nie będziemy - chichocze przesadnie.

\- Jest okej - zapewnia go Harry i całuje w skroń. W Doncaster nie ma żadnych cholernych paparazzi. - Mam cię.

\- Wiem - Louis odsuwa się odrobinę i spogląda w jego oczy uśmiechając się, policzki mokre a oczy zaczerwienione. - I-cieszę się, że tu jesteśmy. Nie dlatego, że _ja_ jestem, a dlatego, że _my_ \- wyznaje i rozplątuje się z uścisku Harry'ego, spoglądając do lusterka i czyszcząc swoją twarz.

Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi zrobić to samo, kiedy zauważa że jego twarz również jest pokryta łzami. Louis wydostaje się z samochodu i następnie otwiera także drzwi Harry'ego, mówiąc _no chodź Hazza,_ pociągając go za dłoń. Harry ma tylko czas, by chwycić swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne, nim Louis blokuje za nimi samochód.

Jest to pierwszy raz, gdy idą trzymając się za dłonie, myśli Harry. Pierwszy raz, kiedy robi to z kimś, kto nie jest Benem. To dziwne, ale zarazem _podnoszące na duchu_ i jest z tym całkowicie w porządku jeśli Louis również. A zdaje się, że tak jest.

Pięć minut później Louis zatrzymuje się i zdejmuje swoje okulary. Oboje trzymają swoje dłonie przed nagrobkiem z wygrawerowanym nazwiskiem _Tomlinson_ , mamy i taty Louisa, lub przynajmniej tego, co ich reprezentuje. _Na zawsze w moim sercu_ , można przeczytać.

Harry ściska jego palce i Louis spogląda w jego stronę mrużąc oczy ze względu na słońce. Wygląda spokojnie, gdy z powrotem odwraca się w kierunku nagrobka.

\- Hej mamo, hej tato - zaczyna. Jego głos jest ochrypły i odrobinę drżący, lecz to ignoruje. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, huh? - chichocze, a Harry może zobaczyć znów spływające po jego twarzy łzy. Nie są one jednak z braku kontroli, są bardziej... Nostalgiczne.

Nostalgia, w języku greckim oznacza _ból ze starej rany_ lub _ból powrotu_. Jest to ból w sercu znacznie silniejszy niż samo wspomnienie. Jak... Karuzela. Pozwala podróżować w ten sam sposób jaki podróżuje każde dziecko - wokół wszystkiego, a później z powrotem do domu, do miejsca gdzie wiedzą, że są kochani. Harry uważa, że w tej chwili, ma szansę zobaczenia jak Louis doświadcza jeden z najpiękniejszych sentymentów na świecie.

Nie po raz pierwszy od poznania tego mężczyzny, Harry czuje się zaszczycony.

\- Więc, jestem tak jakby popieprzony - przemawia znów Louis, decydując się na nonszalancję. - Ale daję sobie radę i uważam, że to okej- wszyscy jesteśmy trochę popieprzeni, prawda? _Wiem mamo_ , język - chichocze i siada następnie na trawie, pociągając ze sobą Harry'ego. - Nie jestem tutaj jednak, żeby mówić o sobie, cóż, zgaduję, że jestem, ale właściwie.. Właściwie to chciałem żebyście kogoś poznali.

Harry wstrzymuje swój oddech. Ten moment jest ogromnie wielki.

\- Mamo, tato, to jest Harry - uśmiecha się. - Hazz, oto co pozostało po moich rodzicach. Ale l-lubię myśleć, że w jakiś sposób wciąż tutaj są, więc tak. Chciałem żebyście się poznali.

\- Louis - zapłakuje Harry i teraz to _jego_ kolej na ukrycie twarzy w szyi Louisa.

Louis zarzuca rękę na ramiona Harry'ego, a drugą wplata w jego loki, nieprzytomnie je gładząc.

\- Harry jest moim chłopakiem - wypowiada na głos. - Ale jest kimś znacznie więcej, mamo. Myślę, że jest najważniejszą osobą jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem, możesz w to uwierzyć?

Harry jedynie nadal szlocha.

\- I- i prawdopodobnie nie byłbyś zadowolony, tato, ale _musisz_ zrozumieć, że uratował moje życie. Wielokrotnie. _Harry mnie uratował. Proszę, gdziekolwiek jesteś, zrozum to tato_ \- mówi błagalnym tonem, a Harry już nawet się nie powstrzymuje.

Nie może przestać się trząść, płakać i z trudem potrafi oddychać, lecz Louis cały ten czas go uspokaja, jak zawsze opanowany.

\- Przez lata życzyłem sobie, żebyście mi wybaczyli, wiecie? - wyznaje skale. Albo swoim rodzicom. Harry również lubi myśleć, że w pewien sposób się tutaj znajdują. - Tak bardzo się nienawidziłem myśląc, że nie jestem kimś z kogo bylibyście dumni... Myślę, że ty, tato, szczególnie sprawiłeś, że tak się czułem. Nie wiedziałem jak sobie wybaczyć i tobie również. Sądzę że oboje staliśmy się samotni po tym jak opuściła nas mama i- i wiem, że byłem tylko dzieckiem, ale myślę.. Myślę, że zmieniło to _mnie_ tak samo jak ciebie. I to nie na lepsze.

\- Wiesz, że przestałem wierzyć w miłość? - mówi mu. Harry naprawdę ma nadzieję, _modli się_ nawet o to, że rodzice Louisa go słuchają. - Tak - wzdycha. Harry siada znów prosto, ale wpatruje się w Louisa, trzymając jego dłoń. - Przestałem wierzyć w miłość na długo przed twoim odejściem, tato, bo powiedziałeś- powiedziałeś, że jest zbyt dużo do stracenia. Napisałem nawet o tym piosenkę - chichocze. - Harry ją uwielbia.

\- Uwielbiam to jak _brzmisz_ w tej piosence. Nie to, co ona przedstawia - poprawia go delikatnie.

\- Wiem - uśmiecha się do niego. - Kiedy mama zmarła, tata się poddał, wiesz? Żył dla mnie, ale przestał wierzyć w siebie a to było- to było _złe_ z jego strony. Ale teraz go rozumiem.

\- Jak to?

\- Kochał mamę od dnia w którym się poznali w wieku szesnastu lat, do dnia w którym odeszła, H. Znam cię od mniej niż roku i przysięgam na Boga, nie wiem co bym zrobił gdybym kiedykolwiek cię stracił - wydusza z siebie i ponownie spogląda na nagrobek. - Rozumiem dlaczego myślałeś, że to koniec, tato. Ale to w porządku już. Wybaczam ci za to, że się poddałeś i wybaczam za to, że zrujnowałeś mnie o tym nie wiedząc, a co najważniejsze, m-myślę, że.. Wybaczam sobie.

W tej chwili oboje płaczą.

\- Boże, naprawdę. Naprawdę wybaczam samemu sobie - bierze głęboki oddech, po chwili wypuszczając powietrze. - Dlatego.. Dlatego też chcę żebyście wiedzieli, że jestem teraz szczęśliwy. Oraz że walczę i się nie poddam i-i mam Harry'ego. A Harry jest... Harry jest wszystkim cudownym. I _wiem_ , że jest chłopakiem, tak? - śmieje się cicho.

\- Ale nigdy nie czułem do nikogo tego, co czuję do niego. A tak między nami.. - zniża swój głos i przysuwa się do swoich rodziców, ale Harry _wciąż_ może go usłyszeć i myśli, że właśnie _to_ jest intencją Louisa. - Gdybym uważał, że to właściwy moment, powiedziałbym mu, że go kocham... Kocham go tak bardzo, że to boli, ale w najlepszy sposób możliwy. Jednak nie wydaje mi się, że jest to właściwy moment, bo chcę mu powiedzieć kiedy będzie ze mną _całkowicie_ w porządku. A teraz wiem, że to się stanie. Ale kiedy jeszcze mu tego nie mówię, chciałbym żebyście przynajmniej wy wiedzieli.

Harry puszcza dłoń Louisa, żeby spiąć swoje włosy w koczka. Jest bałaganem, ale szczęśliwym bałaganem.

\- Ostatnio byłem na terapii i mój terapeuta spytał mnie o religię. Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, nie bardzo jestem fanem kościołów, ale przypomniałem sobie, że mama lubiła czytać Biblię.. Był w niej jeden cytat, który zawsze w jakiś sposób się dla mnie wyróżniał. Nie wiem co dokładnie mówił, ale- było wiele przykazań i na koniec było napisane, że nic z tego nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ to miłość jest ważniejsza niż wszystko. _Miłuj bliźniego swego jak siebie samego. Miłość nie wyrządza zła bliźniemu. Dlatego miłość jest doskonałym wypełnieniem prawa._

\- Myślę- myślę, że kochanie Harry'ego jest w porządku, mimo że nie jest on dziewczyną - odzywa się Louis. - Miłość jest wypełnieniem prawa.

Harry całuje go w policzek i mówi, że zaraz wróci.

Płacze w drodze z cmentarza i pozwala Louisowi na dalszą rozmowę ze swoimi rodzicami, podczas gdy poszukuje miejsca do kupienia kwiatów. Kupuje też jakieś przekąski i gdy wraca, znajduje Louisa śpiewającego acapella - skupia się na tekście i natychmiast rozpoznaje piosenkę napisaną dla jego mamy. Harry _wie_ , że nie dostała się ona na album, prawdopodobnie na nim _nie będzie_ i to sprawia jedynie, że jest ona jeszcze bardziej wyjątkowa.

~*~

Jedzą obiad w restauracji na rogu, oddalonej dwie ulice od cmentarza. Harry jak i Louis jest wyczerpany z emocji, więc rozmowa między nimi jest cicha i praktycznie nie istnieje, ale to całkowicie w porządku, ponieważ cisza pomiędzy nimi również jest dobra.

Louis chwyta dłoń Harry'ego ponad stołem i gładzi kciukiem jego knykcie.

\- Dziękuję - szepcze. Harry tylko się uśmiecha i pociąga łyk swojego napoju. Wie, że _Louis_ jest świadom tego, iż nie ma mu za co dziękować. Harry jest w tym wszystkim na dłuższą metę.

Louis nie puszcza jego dłoni, kiedy płaci rachunek czy też w drodze do samochodu. Słońce już dawno zaszło i jest wystarczająco ciemno, aby nikt ich nie rozpoznał, co jest jedynym powodem dla którego Louis przyciska plecy Harry'ego do samochodu i go całuje, obiecująco oraz idealnie.

Kiedy wspinają się do samochodu, Louis włącza ponownie silnik i informuje go, że znajdzie im miejsce do spania.

\- Jutro rano chcę pokazać ci miasto - oznajmia mu. - A później możemy ruszyć.

\- Myślałem, że spędzimy weekend poza domem..? - Harry marszczy brwi.

\- Owszem - posyła mu uśmiech. - Dlatego lepiej zadzwoń do swojej mamy, Hazza.

\- C- dlaczego?

\- Cóż, zabrałem cię żebyś poznał moich rodziców. Czas na poznanie twoich, prawda? - mówi, a Harry _nie wydaje z siebie pisku_. Uśmiecha się, szeroko, naprawdę szeroko. Ściska udo Louisa i sięga po telefon, by poinformować swoją mamę, że jutrzejszego dnia przywozi do domu chłopca.

 _ **Kogo?**_ , pyta Anne.

**Miłość mojego życia, tak sądzę.**

 


	10. Rozdział 10

To był okropny pomysł. Co Louis do cholery wyprawia? Nie może poznać rodziców Harry'ego w ten sposób. Nie ma nawet przygotowanej umowy poufności. Co jeśli go znienawidzą i postanowią ujawnić?  _O moj boże, co jeśli rodzice Harry'ego mnie nienawidzą?_

Ma trudności z oddychaniem mówiąc najdelikatniej i jedynym powodem dlaczego jeszcze kompletnie się nie zatracił jest to, że Harry prowadzi z jedną ręką na kierownicy oraz drugą na jego udzie od czasu do czasu ściskając, gładząc palcami wnętrze jeansów Louisa, jakby chciał zakotwiczyć go w teraźniejszości, zapewnić, że nie jest sam.

Rzecz w tym, że _nie jest._ Harry jest tuż obok. Jedyny powód dlaczego znajdują się w tej chwili w samochodzie i Louis wariuje jest taki, że _chce_ to zrobić. Chce poznać mamę profesora i powiedzieć jej jak wspaniałego ma syna, jak i jego ojczyma i stworzyć z nim więzi. Chce, aby Harry był z niego dumny tak jak on jest dumny z niego.

\- Będziemy na miejscu za piętnaście minut, musisz zwymiotować lub coś? - jego chłopak spogląda na niego z rozbawionym uśmiechem, choć jego oczy są poważne, zmartwione. Tylko Harry Styles jest w stanie posiadać taki wyraz twarzy.

\- Szczerze powiedziawszy, tak - wyznaje. Harry nie mówi nic więcej, jedynie zjeżdża w kierunku następnej stacji benzynowej jaką mijają na swojej drodze.

Louis zmierza wprost do łazienki, gdzie pozbywa się z żołądka śniadania, które złapali przed wyjazdem z Doncaster, a Harry kieruje się do spożywczego, by kupić mu coś słodkiego do jedzenia. Są drużyną.

Jest jedenasta nad ranem i słońce absolutnie zabija Louisa. Nie do końca lubi lato, ale w tym samym czasie uwielbia patrzeć jak skóra Harry'ego przybiera kolor brązu. Jego policzki są zarumienione i gdyby Louis nie był w szafie, gdyby miał więcej odwagi, mogliby zaryzykować wspólnym pójściem na plażę - podobałoby mu się to, pewnego dnia. Louis zastanawia się czy będzie w stanie to zrobić. Ma taką nadzieję, ponieważ.. Ponieważ to _Harry._

A Harry jest osobą, którą każdy chciałby się chwalić. Harry jest osobą, która powinna zostać pokazana światu. Harry jest osobą, która nie zasługuje na ukrywanie, udawanie, że nic się nie dzieje, bo jest tak- jest tak _cholernie niesamowity,_ że Louis chciałby mieć wystarczająco odwagi, aby móc powiedzieć każdemu, iż jest _jego._ Chciałby chciałby i chciałby i być może poznanie jego rodziny jest krokiem w stronę światła.

Możliwe, możliwe, że robiąc to jest już odrobinę odważniejszy. Harry zdecydowanie tak uważa, bo kiedy spotykają się ponownie przy samochodzie Harry podaje mu batonik zbożowy z uśmiechem tak wielkim, że Louis chce scałować go z jego twarzy. Jednak nie może. _Jeszcze nie,_ myśli Louis. _Jeszcze nie._

W ciągu mniej niż dwudziestu minut znajdują się w Holmes Chapel. Jest to naprawdę mała wioska, ale Harry już mu o tym mówił. Prowadzi teraz nieco wolniej opowiadając Louisowi o wszystkich miejscach jakie odwiedzał, gdy był dzieckiem, szkołę muzyczną z wyłącznie trzema klasami, jego liceum, piekarnię którą odwiedzał w każdą sobotę i gdzie zaprzyjaźniał się z każdą staruszką; rzekę przy której po raz pierwszy pocałował dziewczynę jak i ścianę, gdzie pocałował pierwszego chłopaka.

Każdy kąt tej oto wioski zawiera wspomnienie Harry'ego, historię Harry'ego. Ta miejscowość krzyczy Harrym i Louis już ją uwielbia.

\- Pokażę ci więcej miejsc jeśli byś chciał..

\- Tak, proszę - odpowiada zbyt szybko i Harry się śmieje.

\- Ale jak na razie, to na tyle - mówi mu i zatrzymuje się przed białym domem, gdzie na ganku czeka na nich piękna brunetka. - To mama - przyznaje cichym głosem.

\- Jest- jest piękna - mówi równie cicho.

\- Hej - odwraca się do niego i chwyta jego dłoń. - Będzie w porządku - zapewnia go ściskając palce. - Pokocha cię, bo ja- bo jestem z tobą taki szczęśliwy, Lou - profesor posyła mu swój uśmiech. - A mama chce tylko, żebym był szczęśliwy.

\- Boję się, H. Chcę to zrobić, ale się boję - przyznaje. Nie może się powstrzymać jak tylko czuć zawstydzonym. Ale Harry o tym wie, Harry wie o tym wszystkim.

Umieszcza jedną z dłoni na jego karku, drugą na policzku i uprzejmie zmusza piosenkarza do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Oczy Harry'ego są tak zielone oraz piękne, że Louis z łatwością mógłby się w nich zagubić - _zrobił_ to już wiele razy i żadnego z nich nie żałuje.

\- Jesteś cudowny, Louis Tomlinson - wyrzuca z siebie, następnie całując jego policzki. - Mama i Robin będą tobą całkowicie oczarowani i przekonasz ich do siebie tak szybko jak przekonałeś _mnie._

\- Zajmie to miesiące, zatem? - żartuje Louis, co jednak nie wypala i Harry potrząsa głową, przybliżając się, prawie ocierając o siebie ich usta, gdy się odzywa.

\- Mniej niż godzinę - i potem go całuje.

Są nieostrożni już od wczoraj, całując się publicznie jak i w ciągu dnia, nawet jeśli jest to w środku samochodu z przyciemnionymi szybami. Louis jednak mu _pozwala,_ ponieważ go potrzebuje - i na początku, czuł się samolubnie, naprawdę, naprawdę samolubnie potrzebując Harry'ego i pozwalając profesorowi łamać swoje bariery dla samego faktu, że _Louis go pragnął._

Teraz to rozumie. Albo i lepiej, _akceptuje_ bez potrzeby zrozumienia; Harry również go pragnie. Harry również go _potrzebuje._

Louis nie trudzi się już dłużej ze znalezieniem powodów, może dlatego, że żadnych nie ma. Być może po prostu tak już _jest._ Tak samo jak i niebo jest niebieskie, trawa zielona, a gorące prysznice są najlepsze w deszczowe dni, Harry jest szczęśliwszy z Louisem. Louis jest szczęśliwszy z Harrym. Mimo wszystkich przeciwności, _wbrew_ wszystkim przeciwnościom, należą do siebie nawzajem.

\- Jesteś gotowy? - szepcze przy ustach Louisa.

\- Prowadź, Hazza.

Louis nie jest pewien czy jest gotów, ale dla Harry'ego zamierza spróbować.

Harry wydostaje się z samochodu jako pierwszy. Nie mogą do końca _ryzykować_ paradowania Louisa po ulicach, bo nawet jeśli nie ma tutaj żadnych paparazzi, jego fani są wszędzie. A więc przytula swoją mamę i Louis widzi jak kobieta spogląda przez jego ramię z zaciekawieniem kto znajduje się w samochodzie.

Mężczyzna którym prawdopodobnie jest Robin pojawia się w progu i którego Harry również przytula, zapędzając następnie ich dwójkę do domu i otwierając otwarte drzwi, pokazując Louisowi, aby wszedł do środka. _Okej, to jest to, wdech, wydech, myśl dobrze._

Doktor Andrew ostrzegł go o możliwości ataku paniki. Powiedział również, że czasami, by go uniknąć Louis musi skupić się na jednej rzeczy - jednej szczęśliwej rzeczy i w tej chwili, nie jest mu nawet trudno taką _znaleźć._ Wychodzi z samochodu, zamyka drzwi i patrzy jak dołeczki Harry'ego pogłębiają się coraz to bardziej, gdy jego uśmiech się powiększa. Harry jest jego szczęśliwą rzeczą. W tym momencie Harry jest jego szczęśliwym wszystkim.

Louis oddycha. Jest okej. Wszystko jest okej.

Dociera do ganku i bierze kolejny głęboki oddech. Nigdy wcześniej nie poznał rodziców drugiej osoby i nigdy nie poznał rodziców kogoś, kto _ma znaczenie._ Ale teraz jest tutaj i właśnie to się dzieje i pod całym zdenerwowaniem, kryje się również podekscytowanie.

\- W porządku? - mówi bezgłośnie Harry.

\- Tak - skina i cmoka go w policzek, spoglądając na osoby stojące po środku salonu.

Wyraz twarzy Robina jest nie do odczytania, Anne natomiast wygląda na będącą pod wrażeniem, jednak nie zaskoczoną.

\- Mamo, Robin, to jest Lou. Lou, to mama i Robin - przedstawia Harry. Nie jest to ani w małym stopniu niezręczne, ale przecież _Harry ma to już za sobą._

\- OH WIEDZIAŁAM! - Anne podskakuje odwracając się do Robina uderzając go w ramię z szerokim uśmiechem. - Powinnam się z tobą założyć, miałabym już nowy ekspres do kawy!

\- _Założyliście się_ o mojego chłopaka? - pyta oniemiały.

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam - śmieje się Anne. - _Witaj,_ Louis - mówi następnie nieco się przybliżając. Nie ma jednak czasu na odpowiedź, ponieważ mocno go przytula.

Rodzina Harry'ego to przytulańce, ale na to był już przygotowany. Są też _najlepszymi_ przytulańcami - nie tylko Harry.

\- Witaj Anne, miło cię poznać - odzywa się nad jej ramieniem.

\- Oh kochany, ciebie też wspaniale poznać - odpowiada kobieta i brzmi jak _mama._ Louis tęskni za swoją mamą. _Kurwakurwakurwa._ Zamyka swoje oczy i jej nie puszcza. Są załzawione. Nie może uwierzyć, że to robi.

\- To okej, Lou - szepcze. - Zaopiekujemy się tobą - _Kurwakurwakurwa._

Ściska ją jeszcze przez jakiś czas i czuje jak palce Anne przebiegają po jego włosach, druga dłoń znajdująca się na plecach. Jest to pocieszające oraz uspokajające i Louis może już ją kochać.

\- Jezu, czy nie jestem idiotą? - chichocze, kiedy ta go puszcza i posyła mu uśmiech, całując w policzek.

\- Jesteś kochany, Robin nim jest. On jest _tępy_ i myślał, że Harry przyprowadzi z powrotem Bena. _Akurat_ \- prycha i rusza, by przytulić Harry'ego.

\- Cześć synu - Robin uśmiecha się i go przytula. Uścisk jest szybki, ale wciąż... Ciepły, w pewien sposób. - Proszę czuj się jak w domu.

_Już to zrobiłem. Harry tu jest. Harry jest domem._

\- Dziękuję - odwzajemnia uśmiech.

 _To jest dom,_ myśli Louis.

~*~

Anne przygotowała lunch i wszyscy razem zasiadają do stołu. Rozmawiają o wszystkim i o niczym, a jak tylko temat dotyczy czegoś lub kogoś, kogo Louis nie zna, upewniają się, żeby go poinformować tak aby również miał swoje zdanie.

Harry sprawdza jego samopoczucie co kilka minut, co jest naprawdę urocze. Zawsze też ściska jego udo albo dłoń lub po prostu patrzy na niego jakby pytając _czy to wciąż w porządku? Chcesz uciec?_ I niekiedy, Louis chce.

Rzecz w tym, że to wszystko to za wiele. Anne jest absolutnie cudowna, a Robin zabawny, ale jest to czymś, co Louis był pewien, że nigdy nie będzie mieć. Jest to coś, z czego Louis zrezygnował tak dawno temu, iż nie pamięta nawet czy kiedykolwiek pozwolił sobie właściwie tego pragnąć.

Więc tak, Louis poniekąd chce uciec, ponieważ niestety takie szczęście jest dla niego czymś dziwnym - obcym. Ale... Ale jednocześnie chce zostać. Chce, aby stało się to czymś _znajomym._ Louis przyzwyczaił się do posiadania drugiej osoby. Przyzwyczaił się do polegania na Harrym jeśli chodzi o pisanie piosenek czy robienie zakupów i przyzwyczaił się do kochania go oraz idei bycia kochanym.

 _Chce_ przyzwyczaić się do tej rodziny i przebywania tutaj. _Chce_ być w stanie powrócić w to miejsce bez obawiania się o atak paniki i chce być może pewnego dnia przyjąć ich do swojego domu. Chce _czuć się_ normalnie, chce _zachowywać się_ normalnie. Bo zgadnij co? _On jest normalny._

\- Gemma powiedziała już ojcu? - pyta Harry. Rozmawiają o jej ciąży i Louis nie wie co powiedzieć za wyjątkiem _kocham dzieciaki._

\- Nie wydaje mi się - mówi Anne. - Boi się.

\- Ale on- zaczyna Harry. - to nie on podejmuje decyzje. Gemma jest dorosłą kobietą.

\- Wiemy o tym wszyscy, Hazz - chichocze Robin. - Ale ma prawo się bać. Powie mu jak będzie gotowa.

\- Spotykam się z nią na lunch w tym tygodniu, muszę zdobyć jakieś informacje do artykułu, który muszę napisać o Orkiestrze.. - dzieli się z nimi Harry.

\- Ich też zmieszasz z błotem, Harold? - Louis pyta, nim może się powstrzymać, po czym prycha. Harry wybucha śmiechem i oboje Anne jak i Robin również się śmieją, choć zdają się nie rozumieć za wiele. Mają przed sobą deser i Louis czuje się już na tyle komfortowo, aby zapoczątkować temat. - Czy Harry opowiedział wam jak się poznaliśmy?

\- Jedynie małe drobiazgi. Nie całą wersję - oferuje Anne.

A więc zaczyna jej o wszystkim opowiadać. Przynajmniej swoją część historii. Jak wściekły był po przeczytaniu artykułu i jak bardzo nienawidził Harry'ego, myśląc, że jest jakimś niezadowolonym ze swojego życia staruszkiem i jak zaskoczony był, kiedy zobaczył tego przystojnego, młodego mężczyznę.

Harry dodaje swoje komentarze a Louis go ucisza, przekrzykując go i sprawiając, że Robin się śmieje, kiedy pyta czy to jakaś rodzinna rzecz, przerywanie gdy inni mówią, ale jest to wszystko w formie żartobliwej - Louis nigdy nie zezłościłby się na Harry'ego z takiego powodu.

Zauważa, że jest to uzależniające, opowiadanie ich historii. Jest to pierwszy raz, gdy to robią i na dodatek osobom, które _mają znaczenie._ Louis zastanawia się czy pewnego dnia będzie miał szansę opowiedzenia jej światu. Czy będzie siedział wśród grupy przyjaciół i nawijał o swoim absurdalnie idealnym partnerze i czy odpowie naturalnie, kiedy dziennikarze zapytają o jego życie miłosne.

Louis uważa, że każdy jest uzależniony od czegoś, co zabiera ból, lecz wcale nie musi to być coś złego - sam jest teraz uzależniony od muzyki, ravioli, lodów ciasteczkowych i sposobu w jaki czuje się dzięki Harry'emu. I jest to w porządku. Jest to w porządku, ponieważ żadne z tych nie wywołuje u niego cierpienia. Tak naprawdę, to ostatnie sprawia, że zapomina, iż w ogóle cierpiał.

Dopiero około godziny trzeciej Anne postanawia zmyć naczynia i Louis oczywiście wstaje, aby jej pomóc. Nie robi tego dlatego, ponieważ _stara się_ być uprzejmy, nigdy nie robił tego wcześniej, on po prostu.. Chce pomóc.

\- Ty gotowałaś, ja zjadłem, więc ja zmyję, tak jest sprawiedliwie - oznajmia i się podnosi.

\- Czemu ta zasada nie obowiązuje mnie? - Harry udaje oburzenie.

\- Bo ty praktycznie gotujesz dla mnie codziennie, Harold. Nie mogę zmywać naczyń _każdego dnia,_ to sprzeczne z moją naturą! - tłumaczy i zostawia pocałunek na jego czole, ruszając za Anne do kuchni.

\- Mieszkacie razem? - pyta kobieta.

Robin wyszedł, aby obejrzeć mecz i Harry znajduje się z nimi w kuchni nie do końca wiedząc co odpowiedzieć, ale.. _Tak,_ praktycznie wspólnie mieszkają, czyż nie? Po prostu tego nie _mówią,_ ponieważ wspólne zamieszkanie zaledwie kilka miesięcy w związku nie jest względnie akceptowane.

Ciężko jest Louisowi zrozumieć fakt, że minęło tak mało czasu. Jest ciężko, ponieważ _tak wiele się wydarzyło,_ ale zgaduje, że takie po prostu jest życie, prawda?

Czasem mijają miesiące bez żadnej zmiany, nawet lata, przechodzenie przez życie jak granie roli której nie do końca rozumiesz, aż dzieje się coś wielkiego lub kilka małych rzeczy i odnajdujesz się w szalonym rollercoasterze, który ciągle przyspiesza - i dowiadujesz się, że _uwielbiasz_ tą szybkość i nie chcesz jej końca.

Właśnie to Harry wprowadził w jego życie: ruch. Louis nie wiedział, że stoi w miejscu dopóki nie zaczął znów się poruszać.

\- Jeszcze nie, nie - jest tym, co Louis mówi w odpowiedzi.

\- Zwykle jednak zostaję u ciebie - odzywa się Harry, po czym krzyżują swoje spojrzenia. Jest pomiędzy nimi ciche porozumienie, że nie ma możliwości, aby kiedykolwiek spędzili noc osobno.

Louis się uśmiecha. Harry również. A Anne przygląda się im, jakby _wiedziała,_ że przed jej oczami dzieje się coś wyjątkowego. To prawda.

~*~

We wtorek rano Louis jest wystarczająco odważny na spotkanie z Gemmą. Właśnie skończył swój album i żegna się z Niallem na lotnisku, kiedy postanawia zadzwonić do Harry'ego i poprosić o przyprowadzenie Gemmy do jego mieszkania.

\- Oi, Tommo, ja się tu żegnam! - marudzi Niall uderzając go w głowę.

\- Wybacz, właśnie myślałem- myślę, że spotkam się dziś z siostrą Harry'ego - odpowiada i odwraca się w jego stronę. - Miłej podróży stary, odzywaj się - rozpina swoje pasy, żeby go uścisnąć. Nie będzie wychodził z samochodu, bo zdążył zauważyć już fotografa.

\- Jestem z ciebie dumny, Lou - Irlandczyk wyznaje nad jego ramieniem. - Nie tylko za album, który jest niesamowity, ale- za to wszystko, wiesz?

\- Dzięki, Ni.

\- Mówię poważnie.

\- Mogę to zobaczyć - mówi szczerze. - Dziękuję.

\- Opiekuj się Harrym, tak? - prosi, a Louis skina. - Okej, do zobaczenia za kilka miesięcy. Informuj mnie o swoich sprawach.

\- Będę to robił Nialler, a teraz wychodź stąd zanim przegapisz swój samolot! - mówi żartobliwie i odblokowuje drzwi, aby Niall mógł wyjść.

Leci do Stanów Zjednoczonych pracować przy produkcji piosenek kogoś innego i Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że poza wszystkim związanym z pracą, Niall stał się stałą obecnością w jego życiu i teraz gdy nie będzie go przez dwa miesiące - Louis wie już jak bardzo będzie mu go brakować.

Louis dzwoni do Harry'ego będąc w drodze do supermarketu, myśląc co mogą zjeść na dzisiejszą kolację. Harry jest zaskoczony, gdy ten mówi _powinieneś zjeść z Gemmą kolację u mnie zamiast iść do restauracji_ i Louis nie może się powstrzymać jak tylko zaśmiać. Czuje się dobrze po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu.

Poznanie Anne w pewien sposób uspokoiło jego serce. Jest ona _mamą_ i jest mamą _Harry'ego_ i go zaakceptowała - a to było wystarczające, aby poczuł się nieco bardziej w porządku z tym kim jest, z tym co robią razem z Harrym.

Przez większość czasu wciąż nie wie co wyprawia - jednak miłe jest uczucie tego, iż nie _musi_ wiedzieć wszystkiego. Wszystko robią powoli, są w tym razem i jak do tej pory każdy jest w ich kierunku wspaniały.

Gemma dociera na miejsce około szóstej i Harry zdaje się być bardziej zdenerwowany niż Louis.

\- Możesz otworzyć drzwi - piosenkarz szturcha go ramieniem.

\- To twój dom - odpowiada Harry.

\- Wywróciłbym oczami, ale tylko ten raz zrobię to co chcesz... - mówi i rusza w stronę drzwi.

\- Tylko ten raz - chłopak zastanawia się i Louis chichocze. Akurat. Louis jest absolutnie zakochany. W tym momencie zrobiłby dla Harry'ego wszystko.

Otwiera drzwi i staje twarzą w twarz z żeńską wersją swojego chłopaka, która tym razem jest ubrana bardziej zwyczajnie i trzyma w swoich dłoniach butelkę wina. Dowodem na to, że z Louisem jest lepiej jest to, że nie przejmuje się już ich dwójką mającą wino tak jak to robił (i udawał, że wcale tak nie było) podczas ich pierwszego wspólnego obiadu.

Nie napada go już dłużej szalona chęć picia alkoholu. Jasne, że miło byłoby robić to znów towarzysko, ale nie jest to końcem świata jeżeli nie jest jeszcze na to gotowy. Jest całkowicie w porządku z pozostaniem trzeźwym - nie chce przegapić żadnego szczegółu swojego nowego życia i chce pamiętać wszystkie chwile z mężczyzną którego ma przy swoim boku, tak długo jak tylko to potrwa.

\- No cześć - Gemma wita się z nim radośnie, następnie go przytulając. Louis nie jest zaskoczony.

\- Hej Gemma, witaj - mówi nad jej ramieniem.

\- Dziękuję za zaproszenie - uśmiecha się i wchodzi za nim do środka.

\- Czemu udajesz taką uprzejmą, siostrzyczko? - pojawia się uśmiechnięty Harry od razu ją przytulając.

\- Bo mama nauczyła mnie manier, Harry - śmieje się jego siostra. - Więc, poznaję piosenkarza Louisa czy chłopaka mojego brata Louisa? - pyta. - Ponieważ musiałam się dowiedzieć od _mamy,_ poważnie! - narzeka.

\- Miałem zamiar ci teraz powiedzieć, wiesz - Harry udaje zranionego, a Louis przygląda się z rozbawieniem. - Planowałem powiedzieć _Lou, to moja siostra Gemma, Gemms to jest mój chłopak_ \- wydyma wargi. Louis powstrzymuje się od scałowania go z jego twarzy, odkąd teraz jest to jego instynktem.

Gemma tylko się śmieje.

\- Przykro mi, że nie mogłaś być w ten weekend w Cheshire - mówi następnie i zacieśnia swój uścisk. - Ale wiele znaczy wasze poznanie się. Znowu. W ten sposób, to znaczy - kontynuuje odrobinę ciszej.

\- Dla mnie też to dużo znaczy - uśmiecha się do niego promiennie.

\- Dla mnie też - dodaje słabo Louis.

\- Chodź tutaj - przywołuje go Gemma i w trójkę się przytulają. - Witaj w rodzinie Louis Tomlinson. Złam serce mojego braciszka a ja złamię twoje wszystko.

\- Przyjąłem - chichocze, a Harry będąc najwyższym z nich, całuje jego czoło nad głową Gemmy.

\- Hej, dlaczego masz ze sobą wino? - pyta Harry.

\- Bo tak - Gemma odpowiada.

\- Jesteś w ciąży, Gems.

\- _Lekarz_ powiedział, że mogę mieć lampkę wina raz w tygodniu Harry, myślę, że _on_ wie lepiej - przewraca na niego oczami, a Louis odwraca się, by się nie zaśmiać.

Gemma otwiera wino a Harry wbrew swoim chęciom idzie i chwyta dla nich kieliszki, wracając z bezalkoholowym koktajlem dla Louisa.

Harry cały ten czas przegląda różnorakie przepisy na smaczne drinki, tak by Louis nigdy nie czuł się jak outsider. Jest to super urocze, super ujmujące i Louis kocha go za to jeszcze bardziej.

Rozmawiają na wiele tematów i Louis zdaje sobie sprawę, że _tak,_ Gemma wygląda jak Harry, jednak jej osobowość bardziej przypomina Louisa, a najlepsze jest to, że oboje łączą siły w celu żartowania z profesora.

\- Wasza mama pokazała mi sporo zdjęć z dzieciństwa, był najsłodszy - dzieli się z nią Louis. - Nadal jest - dodaje ciszej, ale oboje to słyszą i Harry całuje go w policzek.

Gemma totalnie gaworzy na ich widok.

\- Oh, ja mam zdjęcia nastoletniego Harry'ego. Są najśmieszniejsze. Absurdalnie zabawne.

\- Czemu mi to robicie? - jęczy Harry.

\- To ty nie wiedziałeś, skarbie? - odwraca się do niego Louis. - Jedyny powód dla którego chciałem poznać twoją rodzinę był taki, żebym mógł jeszcze bardziej z ciebie żartować! - śmieje się, tak jak i Gemma. Udaje mu się naliczyć dwie sekundy, zanim Harry do nich dołącza.

Po kolacji, Louis zapewnia, że to _on_ zmyje naczynia podczas gdy będą rozmawiać na jakikolwiek temat muszą - artykuł Harry'ego - i marnuje więcej czasu niż jest to konieczne. Kiedy wraca, jest to z lodami oraz trzema rodzajami dodatków i Gemma uśmiecha się szeroko, mówiąc, że jej dziecko zostanie dziś bardzo dobrze nakarmione.

\- Kiedy będziesz wiedzieć czy to chłopczyk czy dziewczynka? - pyta z podekscytowaniem Louis, opadając na kanapę i spoglądając na jej brzuch.

Jeszcze się nie pokazuje, ale szatyn definitywnie chce przy tym być jak tylko zacznie.

\- W następnym miesiącu, prawdopodobnie.

\- Liczysz na coś, siostrzyczko?

\- Nie bardzo, nie - odpowiada Gemma teraz z dwiema dłońmi na swoim brzuchu, patrząc w dół na niego. - On lub ona tak czy inaczej będą kochani.

\- Z całą pewnością - zapewnia ją jej brat i ponownie ją przytula. - Boże, zostanę wujkiem!

\- I ojcem chrzestnym. Znowu - opiera głowę na jego ramieniu i Harry nabiera powietrza, a później odrobinę się wzrusza. Louis wpatruje się w nich z taką czułością, iż czuje jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć.

\- Jezu, Gemma, to- _dziękuję_ \- chłopak pociąga nosem. - Muszę wyczyścić swoją twarz - mówi następnie cicho chichocząc i wstając z kanapy.

\- Ty też, wiesz - Gemma wyznaje odrobinę ciszej po wyjściu Harry'ego z pokoju.

\- Hm?

\- Ojcem chrzestnym - wyjaśnia. - To znaczy- jeśli zamierzasz zostać z nami na dłużej.

_Oh._

\- Ja.. Zamierzam - wzdycha, po czym zdaje sobie sprawę jak bardzo ma to na myśli. - Naprawdę zamierzam - powtarza wywołując tym u Gemmy uśmiech. - Dopiero mnie poznałaś! - dodaje później.

\- Tak... - przeciąga słowo. - Znam Bena od lat i nigdy nie zapytałabym go o to nawet gdyby z Harrym pewnego dnia się pobrali - wzrusza ramionami. - Jestem dobra z ludźmi, wiesz? - poniekąd go pyta. - Miałam rację o tobie już od początku.

\- Dzięki... Tak myślę? - dziękuje nieco zagubiony.

\- Nie musisz mi dziękować, Louis. Wystarczy, że dalej będziesz się nim opiekować.

To ta sama rzecz którą powiedziała mu Anne _i_ Robin, nawet Niall, lecz Louis ma problem ze zrozumieniem tego, ponieważ już odkąd się poznali to Harry był tym, kto zajmował się nim w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu.

\- To on opiekuje się mną - wypowiada na głos swoje myśli.

\- Wiesz... Harry zawsze był najbardziej pogodną osobą jaką znam - dzieli się z nim jakby było to sekretem. - Jest- inny niż wszyscy, czyż nie? - mimo iż jest to pytanie retoryczne, Louis skina w zgodzie. - Zawsze miał ten błysk w oczach i coś, co przyciągało do niego ludzi. Tyle moich przyjaciół, mężczyzn i kobiet, zakochało się w nim, że to nie jest nawet zabawne - niemniej jednak, mówiąc to śmieje się. - Ale.. Ale na jakiś czas to stracił.

\- Jak to?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Naprawdę. Być może to Ben, może coś było nie tak, nie jestem pewna, ale- ma to znów. Miał to kilka miesięcy temu podczas naszego obiadu i ma to teraz i- i to dzięki tobie, więc nie myśl o sobie tak nisko, Tomlinson - posyła mu swój uśmiech. - Opiekujesz się nim tak samo, na swój sposób. Po prostu rób dalej to, co robisz.

Louis nie jest pewien czy może się zgodzić. Naprawdę nie może zobaczyć siebie robiącego za wiele dla Harry'ego i czasem bywa, że czuje się oszołomiony tym, jak dużo Harry robi dla niego. Nie wie jak odwdzięczy mu się za wszystko co Harry wprowadził w jego życie - każdą _dobrą_ rzecz jaką dla niego zrobił - ale Gemma twierdzi, że najwyraźniej jest na dobrej drodze i Louis postanawia jej zaufać.

Nawet jeśli nigdy nie będzie w stanie zrobić dla Harry'ego tyle, ile ten zrobił dla niego, z całą pewnością umrze próbując.

Gdy Harry wraca, wciąż wygląda emocjonalnie, ale w jego oczach jest coś innego. Rozmawiają jeszcze przez co najmniej pół godziny, aż Gemma mówi, że musi iść i złapać kilka godzin snu, bo następnego dnia ma pracę. Oboje ją przytulają i Louis cieszy się, gdy wychodzi, ponieważ kiedy obserwuje jak wchodzi do windy, wyobraża sobie tą samą scenę kilka lat do przodu i uświadamia sobie, że po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu widzi dla siebie przyszłość - taką, w której nie jest sam.

Kiedy przygotowują się do snu, Harry przyznaje, że podsłuchał ich rozmowę i został, aby mogli dokończyć.

\- Ma rację, wiesz? - szepcze w jego ucho. - Znowu czuję się sobą i to dzięki tobie.

Oboje leżą na swoich bokach; Harry go przytula, pierś przyciśnięta do jego pleców. Louis _wie,_ że dziesięć minut po zaśnięciu odwróci się, tak jak i on sam, przytulając go i stając się dużą łyżeczką, ale jak na razie udają, że Harry wcale nie jest małą.

\- Jesteś dla mnie dobry, Lou. Tak, tak dobry - mówi szeptem i leciutko całuje kark Louisa. To wciąż powoduje u piosenkarza dreszcze.

\- Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim - szepcze równie cicho w odpowiedzi. Harry zacieśnia wokół niego swoje ramiona i ponownie go całuje. Louis odwraca się i chwyta jego usta. Nie po raz pierwszy, wyznają kocham cię bez właściwego wypowiadania danych słów.

~*~

W środę rano Louis ma wizytę u doktora Andrew. Wyraz twarzy terapeuty, kiedy szatyn opowiada mu o tym co zrobił przez weekend i ostatniego wieczoru jest prawie tak samo dobry jak wyraz twarzy Harry'ego w zeszłym tygodniu, i Louis czuje się tak znakomicie i szczęśliwie, że chce uścisnąć mężczyznę - nie wie jednak czy to w porządku, dlatego zostaje na swoim miejscu.

\- I jak się teraz czujesz, Louis? - pyta go. - Teraz kiedy więcej osób wie... Kiedy to rodzina Harry'ego wie..

Dobre pytanie, prawda? Ponieważ już od jakiegoś czasu Louis czeka na to, aż poczuje się inaczej lub przynajmniej będzie czuł przerażenie.

Od powrotu z Holmes Chapel czeka tylko na załamanie. Czeka na ten moment w którym zda sobie sprawę, że co najmniej dziesięć osób (wliczając przyjaciół, zarząd oraz _rodzinę_ ) o nim wie i będzie chciał uciec.

Moment ten jeszcze nie nadszedł. Nie wie czy w ogóle nadejdzie. I być może właśnie to niepokoi go najbardziej: niepewność.

Chodzi o to, że... Wcale nie czuje się inaczej. _Tak,_ ma więcej wolności, _tak,_ Harry jest szczęśliwszy, ale.. Jego życie wciąż mija tak samo.

\- Czuję się... O dziwo dobrze - odpowiada po chwili.

\- O dziwo?

\- Tak. Chyba zapomniałem jak to jest nie kłamać - wzrusza ramionami.

\- Rodzina Harry'ego dobrze cię przyjęła?

\- Boże, tak - uśmiecha się. - T-trochę wzruszyłem się z jego mamą, będąc szczerym. Jej uścisk przypominał mi uścisk mojej mamy...

\- Było to złe?

\- Nie, to zdecydowanie za dużo żeby sobie z tym poradzić.. Ale niekoniecznie w zły sposób. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić - decyduje się na prawdę. - Jeśli mam być szczery, nie myślałem o tym za dużo, to po prostu się stało i jestem z tym w porządku.

Doktor Andrew uśmiecha się szerzej niż Louis kiedykolwiek widział. Nie rozumie tego i z całą pewnością ma zdezorientowanie wypisane na twarzy.

\- Nie rozumiesz tego jak dobre to jest, Louis? - pyta terapeuta. - Nie myślałeś o tym. To najzwyczajniej się stało. I czujesz się teraz dobrze.

\- Oh.

\- Tak.

\- Dlaczego? - mówi marszcząc brwi. - Co się zmieniło?

\- Powiedziałbym _ty mi powiedz_ , ale zażartowałbyś tylko, że to ja jestem osobą mającą odpowiedzi.

\- Znasz mnie już za dobrze, doktorku - uśmiecha się Louis.

\- Myślę, że zaczynasz sobie wybaczać - wyznaje w końcu. - Za to, że nie powiedziałeś swoim rodzicom o byciu gejem.

\- Cóż j-ja nie wiedziałem nawet, że jestem gejem, kiedy moja mama zmarła - zastanawia się.

\- Dokładnie - zauważa doktor i coś zapisuje. Louis już poddał się w staraniu zrozumienia, co mężczyzna zapisuje. Nigdy nie wydaje się, żeby coś z tego czytał. - To ważne, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, iż ta rozmowa, z twoją mamą to znaczy, mogłaby pójść w dwóch kierunkach..

\- Już o tym rozmawialiśmy.

\- _Owszem._ Ale teraz to rozumiesz, tak? - pyta z powagą.

Miesiące temu Louis nie rozumiał. Miesiące temu jedyne co mógł robić to nienawidzić samego siebie, później cały świat, a na koniec Boga za podarowanie jego mamie raka i odebranie jej. Miesiące temu Louis mógł jedynie wpatrywać się w doktora Andrew i nie do końca rozumieć, kiedy ten mówił, że Johanna mogła kochać go mimo wszystko.

Teraz rozumie. Jest to jasne jak woda karaibska: mimo że jego ojciec nie rozumiał (co Louis teraz uważa za _możliwość_ ), z jego mamą mogło być inaczej.

Rzecz w tym, że nigdy się nie dowie i musi jeszcze się z tym pogodzić, ale- ale jest bardziej niż pewny, że _straszny_ nie jest jedynym możliwym określeniem na rezultat jego ujawnienia się przed rodzicami.

\- Tak - odpowiada. - Sądzę- sądzę, że polubiłaby Harry'ego. _Oni_ polubiliby Harry'ego. I myślę, że Harry również polubiłby ich - uśmiecha się Louis.

\- Ja też uważam - doktor Andrew odwzajemnia jego uśmiech. - Powiedziałeś Harry'emu o tym co wydarzyło się pomiędzy tobą a twoim ojcem? Jak cię to zatrzymało i sprawiło, że zamknąłeś się w sobie?

\- Powiedziałem. Był wspaniały oczywiście.

\- Myślę, że to czas, abyśmy zaprosili Harry'ego na jedną z naszych sesji Louis, jak uważasz? - pyta ostrożnie. - Może to też być Liam. Chciałbym porozmawiać z osobami, które są ci najbliższe, jeżeli według ciebie to w porządku.

\- Dlaczego? - marszczy brwi.

\- Osoby z którymi żyjesz kształtują cię tak, jak ty sam kształtujesz siebie. Masz szczęście mając przy sobie tak świetnych ludzi, na dodatek będąc świetną osobą.

\- Okej..

\- Obiecuję ci, że jest to standardowa procedura. Jeśli miałbyś swoich rodziców, porozmawiałbym też z nimi, oczywiście za twoją zgodą i tobą w pomieszczeniu.

\- Ale- ale będziesz analizować ich czy mnie?

\- Obydwie strony - uśmiecha się z łatwością. - Kogokolwiek wybierzesz jako pierwszego.

\- Harry - odpowiedź piosenkarza jest natychmiastowa. - Po prostu- to jemu powiedziałem pierwszemu, tak? O wszystkim. Tak jest sprawiedliwie.

Doktor uśmiecha się i z nim zgadza. Nie ustalają jeszcze dnia w którym przyjdzie Harry, ale gdzieś w powietrzu wisi, iż będzie to całkiem niedługo. O dziwo, Louis jest dość podekscytowany.

~*~

Piątkowego ranka, Louis ma spotkanie na temat nadchodzącego sezonu promocji.

Liam jest przy jego boku i wspólnie zabraniają zadawania wielu pytań, ale pozwalają też na takie o których Louis nigdy nie śnił. Musi być szczery na temat minionego roku, wie o tym.

Oczywiście nie jest gotów rozmawiać o swojej diagnozie, ponieważ to oznaczałoby, że musi się ujawnić - czego nie robi, przynajmniej nie teraz - lecz zezwalają na pytania o hospitalizacji i Louis upewnia się, by przedyskutować ze swoim zespołem co zamierza powiedzieć.

Rzecz w tym, iż nie chce kłamać. Nie chce nawet "troszeczkę" _przekręcać_ prawdy według sugestii Megan. Chce być ostrożny, ale nie chce grać nieczysto. Louis chce wypowiedzieć się na temat depresji i tego jak wpływa na młodych ludzi, jej wpływie na osoby w branży i jego samego. Chce powiedzieć wszystkim, że jest wyjście i choć sam jeszcze go nie znalazł jest na dobrej drodze i światło na końcu tunelu, światło o którym wszyscy mówią, a sam nie wierzył nawet w jego istnienie, jest w końcu widoczne i z każdym kolejnym dniem bierze większy krok w jego kierunku.

~*~

Louis jest wykończony pod koniec następnego tygodnia, jednak jest to dobry rodzaj zmęczenia. Zauważył, że to lubi, to uczucie osiągnięcia, wiedząc, że to co robi znów ma znaczenie.

Jest to ostatni tydzień Harry'ego przed powrotem do nauczania i Louis wraca do domu zastając na stole kolację i przygotowany nowy koktajl. Poważnie, Louis nie zasługuje na osobę stojącą w jego kuchni.

\- Dobry wieczór słońce - odzywa się zostawiając klucze i komórkę na blacie.

\- Dość długo ci to zajęło - żartuje, ale przysuwa się do ciała Louisa, kiedy ten owija ramiona wokół talii profesora. - Jak ci minął dzień? - głos Harry'ego jest ochrypły, aksamitny i jest wszystkim, czego Louis potrzebuje po całym dniu spotkań.

Louis całuje jego kark, następnie ramię w końcu go puszczając, tak by mógł się odwrócić. Ma na sobie swoje okulary, jego włosy są spięte w koczka i Louis nigdy nie kochał go bardziej.

\- Dobrze - wzdycha w odpowiedzi. - Wreszcie koniec papierkowej roboty i nagrywania, teraz tylko- no wiesz, promocja i tak dalej.

\- Kiedy zaczynasz podróżować? - pyta Harry.

\- Za kilka tygodni.. - odpowiada wokalista. - Mój pierwszy wywiad jest w następnym tygodniu, później będę w Manchesterze, Birmingham, Leeds i wrócę do Londynu, będę miał trzy wolne dni... - przerywa, by się zastanowić, rzadko zapamiętuje swój kalendarz. - Wydaje mi się, że potem Stany gdzie zostanę trzy tygodnie i później wracam do UK..

\- Londyn? - pyta chłopak z nadzieją.

\- Irlandia, Szkocja... Kilka miast w Anglii i potem Londyn.

Harry wzdycha ze smutkiem.

\- Będziemy się widzieć - zapewnia go Louis. - Jak tylko będzie jakaś przerwa natychmiast się zobaczymy.

\- Wiem - odpowiada z uśmiechem. - Po prostu przyzwyczaiłem się do posiadania cię na co dzień, będzie dziwnie, wiesz?

\- Zaufaj mi, wiem o tym - mówi mu i skrada pocałunek.

Będzie dziwnie, rzeczywiście, ale Louis poniekąd też tego oczekuje.

Wie, że nie mieli łatwo - wręcz przeciwnie - ale zawsze byli w stanie zobaczyć się nawzajem i fizycznie dla siebie po prostu _być._ Teraz gdy życie Louisa wraca do normalności, do tego co dla niego jest normalne, będą musieli znaleźć sposób, aby być razem bez właściwego wspólnego przebywania.

I jest to ekscytujące, myśli Louis. Sprawia to, że ich związek jest znacznie poważniejszy - zmusi ich to do komunikowania się słowami zamiast gestów, pokaże to Louisowi jak to jest być samemu bez uczucia samotności.

Nie będzie łatwo zostać z dala od ciepła Harry'ego, ale tak czy inaczej będzie to ważne doświadczenie.

\- Jak twój dzień? - odwzajemnia pytanie Harry'ego.

Nakrywają właśnie do stołu, żeby w końcu mogli zjeść.

\- Stresujący - zwierza się profesor. - Oddałem kolejny artykuł, zacząłem czytać więcej rzeczy do mojego doktoratu i dowiedziałem się, że wciąż mam przed sobą rok badań...

\- Takie rzeczy zajmują dużo czasu, prawda?

\- Tak, ale czekałem na to, żeby zacząć pracować z dziećmi na koniec przyszłego roku - wzrusza ramionami. - Trzymaj, spróbuj tego - podaje mu szklankę.

\- Co to?

\- Bezalkoholowa Piña Colada. Obiecuję, że jest smaczna! - uśmiecha się z podekscytowaniem.

Właściwie tak jest. Jest świetna. Tak jak i nacierane żurawiną żeberka z wieprzowiny, które przygotował. _Harry._

\- Jesteś- jesteś jak jednorożec, Harold - śmieje się słabo po pierwszym kęsie. _Kurwa, to jest dobre,_ zamyka oczy.

Harry również cicho się śmieje.

\- Cieszę się, że ci smakuje.

\- Uwielbiam to! - zgadza się. - Ale okej, wracając do dzieci.. Dlaczego możesz z nimi pracować tylko jak będziesz mieć doktorat?

\- _Mogę_ pracować z nimi bez doktoratu.. - wyjaśnia. - Ale zarabiam dobre pieniądze i przyzwyczaiłem się do pewnych- standardów, wiesz? To brzmi głupio, wiem, ale jeśli odszedłbym teraz z Akademii, nie tylko byłoby to _głupie,_ bo bądźmy szczerzy nikt w moim wieku nie ma szansy tam pracować, ale też musiałbym uczyć dzieci w szkole gdzie płatności nie są tak duże. Czy to, nie wiem, złe?

\- Nie, H.

\- To znaczy, jeśli _chciałbym_ tak bardzo pracować z dzieciakami zrobiłbym to z miłości, tak? Sprawia to że wychodzę trochę na głupka.

\- To nie jest głupie, kochanie - zapewnia Louis. - Wszyscy przyzwyczajają się do pewnych standardów - chichocze. - Nie wiem co bym zrobił gdybym nagle przestał być bogaty.

\- Jak ciężkie byłoby życie.. - śmieje się Harry.

\- Z całą pewnością nie byłoby mnie stać na doktora Andrew - odpowiada, a uśmiech Harry'ego łagodnieje.

\- Co zrobisz ze swoimi sesjami, gdy cię nie będzie?

\- Skype, tak myślę. Nie przerwę terapii Harry, spokojnie. Właściwie to, uh... Jest coś o co muszę cię zapytać - przeciąga a Harry czeka. - Co myślisz o pójściu ze mną na jedną z sesji? Jak- chce porozmawiać z bliskimi mi osobami, wiesz? Spytam też Li i Soph, możliwe, że Nialla również odkąd był tutaj, kiedy ja.. Ostatnim razem. Ale chciałem, żebyś był pierwszy.

\- Ja.. Oczywiście, skarbie, jasne. Co tylko chcesz.

\- Boję się - przyznaje.

\- Czego?

\- Nie wiem.. Ciebie widzącego mnie _na_ terapii, chociaż już widziałeś mnie w gorszym stanie.

\- Dlaczego, Lou? - marszczy brwi i bierze łyk swojego drinka.

\- Sądzę, że radzę sobie całkiem dobrze, racja? - czeka na potwierdzenie i Harry skina. - Ale znów zobaczysz z pierwszej ręki jak bardzo chory jestem i to- to trudne.

\- Lou - Harry wzdycha i chwyta jego dłoń ponad stołem. - Nie ucieknę, dobrze?

\- Wiem o tym.

\- Ale czy naprawdę?

 _Nie._ On ma nadzieję, zastanawia się i _chce_ , ale nie _wie_ czy Harry nie ucieknie. Pewnego dnia Louis może mieć kolejne załamanie i Harry może zdać sobie w końcu sprawę, że już dłużej go nie chce. Pewnego dnia profesor może się po prostu obudzić i zdecydować, że Louis wcale nie jest tego wart. Istnieje taka możliwość.

Szatyn nie odpowiada i Harry ściska jego dłoń.

Oboje skończyli już jeść i chociaż Louis jest bardzo ciekawy deseru jaki zrobił Harry (on _zawsze_ robi desery), nie może oderwać od niego wzroku, kiedy okrąża stół i opada na ziemię przy jego boku, chwytając obydwie dłonie Louisa i całując je jak obietnicę.

\- Jesteś dla mnie zbyt ważny, żebym kiedykolwiek pozwolił ci odejść a jestem dość samolubny - uśmiecha się słabo. - Pójście z tobą na sesję będzie zaszczytem, dobrze?

Louis nie do końca wie co powiedzieć, dlatego schyla się i całuje Harry'ego przekazując mu tym wszystko czego jeszcze nie potrafi wypowiedzieć na głos. Każdy pocałunek jest dobry i Louis kocha, gdy to on jest tym, który je inicjuje, szczególnie w ten sposób, kiedy jest nieco wyższy od Harry'ego.

Harry opada na kolana i pozwala mu się całować w sposób, jaki lubi. Jest to powolne oraz głębokie, namiętne i tak, tak znaczące. Louis może posmakować ananasa z "bezalkoholowej piña colady" pocierając język o język swojego chłopaka jak i coś zupełnie _Harry'ego_ , coś od czego całkowicie się uzależnił, lecz jest lepsze niż jakikolwiek narkotyk.

Ręce Harry'ego przemieszczają się na uda Louisa, podczas gdy dłonie szatyna wplątują w jego włosy, pociągając i przesuwając jego głowę według własnego uznania - na co Harry mu pozwala i sunie dłońmi po wewnętrznej stronie ud, od czasu do czasu ściskając przez co Louis całuje go mocniej, bardziej desperacko i... I _kontrolująco._

To pierwszy raz, gdy profesor jest tak uległy, tak ufny i Louis w pełni to wykorzystuje. I mimo tego jak bardzo uwielbia, kiedy ten w niego uderza, bezboleśnie oraz niewinnie, nie może się powstrzymać od myślenia o robieniu tego samego jemu - czy Harry mu pozwoli? Czy Harry w ogóle bywa na dole? Jak do cholery Louis jeszcze tego nie wie?

\- H... - duka i zauważa jak ochrypły jest jego własny głos.

Harry nie przestaje go całować, jego szyi, obojczyków i jedna z jego dłoni przesuwa się na jego penisa, który jest już całkiem zainteresowany tym, co się dzieje.

\- _Harry_ \- woła ponownie, pociągając jego głowę za włosy. Harry jęczy i robi to _głośno,_ zamykając oczy, rozchylając usta, a Louis się tym _rozkoszuje._ O boże, on wygląda pięknie, grzesznie, Louis jest zahipnotyzowany. - Robisz to będąc na dole? - pyta go.

Profesor otwiera swoje oczy, wielkie, szkliste, patrząc wprost na Louisa.

\- Bo- t-o znaczy, to w porządku jeśli nie, ale ja- Harry przerywa mu kolejnym pocałunkiem, ale tym razem udaje mu się ich podnieść i złączyć ich ciała bez przerywania pocałunku.

Louis sunie dłońmi na jego pośladki i przyciąga do siebie, złączając ich krocza i wszystko o czym jest w stanie w tym momencie myśleć to wsunięcie palców w ten tyłek, doświadczając gejowskiego seksu w drugą stronę - znajdujący się pod nim i proszący o więcej Harry, zupełnie tak jak niejednokrotnie robił to już Louis.

Całuje Harry'ego jak ktoś, kto kilkadziesiąt dni spędził na pustyni i w końcu odnalazł kroplę wody - ponieważ właśnie tym _jest_ dla niego Harry: światłem na końcu tunelu, deszczem po suszy, nadzieją na lepsze.

I Harry odwzajemnia jego pocałunek jakby rozumiał, ale co więcej, jak gdyby dzielił to samo uczucie.

Przerywają pocałunek w celu nabrania oddechu, jednak Louis znajduje się już na jego szczęce, nagryzając a następnie gładząc miejsce językiem, zostawiając znak, który wszyscy będą widzieć i wiedzieć, że Harry jest _zajęty,_ nie wiedząc tylko przez kogo.

\- Ty- oddech Harry'ego jest nierówny, ale wciąż odzywa się jak najlepiej tylko może. - Pytasz, bo chcesz mnie pieprzyć? - udaje mu się zapytać. Louis zatrzymuje swoje ruchy i na niego spogląda.

Jest szczery i się tego nie wstydzi.

\- Tak, oczywiście - chichocze.

\- W tym wypadku - Harry przyciąga go znów bliżej, ocierając się o jego krocze i _kurwakurwakurwa powiedz tak, Harry, proszę,_ Louis zamyka oczy a jego głowa opada na ramię Harry'ego podczas czekania na odpowiedź.

\- _Z przyjemnością_ \- przemawia powoli, ochryple oraz decydująco przy jego uchu.

Najpierw Louis zamiera, następnie przez jego ciało przechodzi dreszcz, a później coś w niego wstępuje, ponieważ zaczyna iść ciągnąć Harry'ego za koszulę - i jeśli biegną w kierunku sypialni, nie jest to nikogo interes jak ich obojga.

Louis odnajduje w sobie nową siłę, nową przyjemność o której istnieniu nie miał pojęcia, kiedy rzuca Harry'ego na łóżko i wspina się na jego ciało siadając na nim okrakiem, dociskając do siebie ich krocza dopóki nacisk nie graniczy z _za wiele, zbyt szybko_ po czym zaczyna go rozbierać począwszy od koszulki, unosząc jego ramiona jednocześnie całując klatkę piersiową.

Sutki Harry'ego znajdują się tuż przed nim, różowe i twarde i _tak bardzo_ zapraszające. Louis nie marnuje czasu biorąc jeden z nich w usta, a Harry w odpowiedzi natychmiast wygina plecy w łuk, ponownie ocierając się o krocze Louisa.

Pomiędzy nimi wciąż jest zbyt duża ilość ubrań, więc Louis modli się, aby był wystarczająco skoordynowany, by pozbyć się spodni Harry'ego bez odłączania warg z jego ciała - w czym odnosi sukces, następnie składając pocałunki wzdłuż jego torsu, ud, kiedy jego bielizna zsuwa się po długich, bladych nogach.

\- Pewnego dnia - Louis mamrocze w jego ciało, gładząc językiem i zasysając skórę wewnętrznej strony uda, masując już jego penisa. - jednego lata, p-pójdziemy na plażę i będziemy wygrzewać się na słońcu - mówi z uśmiechem, całując jego kość biodrową.

Jedna z dłoni Harry'ego znajduje się na głowie Louisa, druga natomiast na zagłówku przytrzymując się w miejscu.

\- Będziemy razem się opalać a twoja skóra przybierze kolor- _złota_ \- obiecuje. - A później będę mógł widzieć jak znów znika dopóki nie będziesz to po raz kolejny _ty._

Ma nadzieję, że Harry rozumie o czym właściwie mówi. Liczy na to, że po prostu _łapie,_ iż oznacza to, że Louis chce być szczęściarzem będącym z nim przez wszystkie pory roku, a nawet dłużej. Louis ma nadzieję, że Harry to rozumie, rozumie przekaz, iż pewnego dnia będą w stanie pójść razem na _plażę,_ jako _para,_ ponieważ Louis nie będzie czuł potrzeby ukrywania się.

Wie doskonale, że w tej chwili jest to zbyt dużo do zrozumienia, a dobór jego słów prawdopodobnie nie był najlepszy, ale to jedyne o czym mógł pomyśleć - to jedyne o czym _może_ myśleć, kiedy zostawia pocałunki wzdłuż jego krocza, wdychając zapach i przejeżdżając językiem wokół podstawy, powodując, że biodra Harry'ego unoszą się do góry a jego dłoń pociąga go za włosy i-

\- _Cholera_ \- syczy Louis. Jest twardy i zdecydowanie posiada za dużo ubrań.

Przemieszcza się na kolana i pozbywa reszty swoich ubrań, a gdy spogląda w górę widzi Harry'ego, całującego oraz przytulającego i sunącego dłońmi po ciele Louisa i każde miejsce jakie dotyka Louis czuje _ciepło,_ jakby coś w jego środku się rozpaliło a następnie nastąpił wybuch- nie potrafi tego wyjaśnić, ponieważ może jedynie czuć, tak wiele.

\- Pragnę cię - wyrzuca z siebie Harry, usta na jego szyi, dłonie trzymające pierś Louisa przyciśniętą do swojej. - Pragnę cię tak- _kurwa, Louis, pragnę cię tak bardzo_ \- udaje mu się powiedzieć przy czym omal nie szlocha, myśli Louis.

Są to emocje, oczywiście, ale jest też coś innego w sposobie zachowania Harry'ego w tym momencie.

Harry, który zawsze jest ostrożny i zwalnia, by Louis mógł nadążyć. Harry, który zawsze przejmuje się nauczaniem i dawaniem Louisowi przyjemności. Harry, który nigdy nie puszcza Louisa obawiając się, że go wystraszy w tej chwili całkowicie się mu oddaje.

\- Ja te- jest całowany. Odwzajemnia to i wsuwa w jego usta język dopóki ich ciała ponownie nie opadają na łóżko. Louis wciąż znajdując się na górze, nogi profesora rozchylone. - Ja ciebie też - wyznaje ochryple w jego usta. - _tak bardzo_ \- dodaje.

Ponieważ tak jest. Nie sądzi, że kiedyś tak bardzo czegoś lub też kogoś pragnął i nie wydaje mu się, że kiedykolwiek będzie.

Harry podaje mu lubrykant oraz prezerwatywę i Louis ma zaledwie dwie sekundy, żeby zwariować nim Harry pokrywa żelem jego palce prowadząc jego dłoń w kierunku swojego wejścia.

\- Zrób mi po prostu to, co sprawia, że ty czujesz się dobrze, okej? - mówi patrząc wprost w jego oczy. - Po- przełknięcie śliny. - po pierwszym palcu nie będę w stanie mówić za wiele, podejrzewam - chichocze. - Ale ci ufam.

Louis schyla się i ponownie całuje go w usta, znacznie wolniej, ale jednocześnie głębiej. Harry _ufa_ mu w byciu na górze. I Louis poniekąd w tej chwili ufa sam sobie - może to zrobić.

Zaczyna z jednym palcem, ponieważ tak jest bezpiecznie, ponieważ z tego co wie, Harry nie był na dole od dość długiego czasu - przynajmniej przez czas jaki są razem, więc musi być z nim ostrożny. Bo rzecz w tym, że Harry jest większy od niego, jednak został stworzony z delikatnych krawędzi.

Jest delikatny _i_ twardy we właściwych miejscach, a dźwięk który z siebie wydaje, kiedy Louis wsuwa pierwszy palec w jego zaróżowioną, małą, nadal cholernie ciasną dziurkę jest czymś czego piosenkarz nigdy nie zapomni. I uczucie to jest _dobre._ Jest dobre wokół jego pieprzonego _palca_ i Louis zamyka oczy naprzeciw uda chłopaka wyobrażając sobie jakie będzie ono, gdy w jego miejscu znajdzie się jego penis.

Wbija i wysuwa z niego swój palec całując każdy skrawek ciała Harry'ego jaki tylko może sięgnąć bez zmiany kątu swojej dłoni, bo przypuszcza, że kąt ten jest dobry. Louis jest ostrożny ze wszystkim co robi, ponieważ teraz to on jest tym, który ma kontrolę, to on musi zająć się Harrym.

\- Kolejny - wydusza z siebie Harry ledwo słyszalnym głosem.

Louis robi to o co prosi, a ten wierci się na pościeli, kiedy dodaje drugi palec. Nogi Harry'ego rozszerzają się nieco bardziej a wokalista całuje w górę jego klatki piersiowej, szyi i przygryza mocno obojczyki przyspieszając ruchy dłoni - jego nadgarstek boli odrobinę, ale jest go całkowicie warte obejrzenia odgłosów jakie wydaje Harry.

\- Czuć cię tak dobrze, Harry - mówi Louis składając pocałunki na znajdujących się na piersi Harry'ego tatuażach, następnie przemieszczając się na jego szyję, szczękę, ucho... - Jak się czujesz, H? - pyta cicho, przygryzając płatek jego ucha po czym go całuje.

Jest to coś, co zrobił już niejednokrotnie i reakcja Harry'ego nigdy nie przestanie go zadziwiać.

\- _Jak się czujesz?_ \- powtarza pytanie, kiedy Harry nie odpowiada.

\- To- oddech profesora jest szybki oraz wolny, pierś falująca nierównomiernie, brzuch poruszający się, kiedy Louis dodaje trzeci palec. - _o-mój-BOŻE_ \- wykrzykuje. - kon-kontynuuj, Lou.

Dezorientacja Harry'ego jest wszystkim czego Louis potrzebuje, by wiedzieć, że wykonuje dobrą robotę, naprawdę. Całuje go ponownie, tym razem mocniej i bardziej sprośnie, a języki spotykają się przed wargami.

Louis uważa, że ten moment jest jednym z jego ulubionych. Całuje Harry'ego po raz kolejny i się odsuwa, zabierając swoje palce i patrząc jak dziurka Harry'ego zaciska się na _niczym. Kiedy_ w całym swoim nieszczęśliwym życiu Louis pozwoliłby sobie na myśl, że _jest to takie piękne?_

Wszystko w byciu na tym łóżku i przyglądaniu się Harry'emu jest hipnotyzujące, oszałamiające.

\- Gumka - mamrocze po nabraniu głębokiego oddechu i rozgląda się dookoła, znajdujące małe opakowanie przy ramieniu Harry'ego.

Dopiero wtedy zwraca uwagę na swojego penisa, ponieważ jak przygotowywał Harry'ego, czuł i całował go, to tak jakby był mężczyzną na misji i teraz gdy zauważa jak twardy jest, jest to _bolesne-_ jakby jego penis miał odpaść, gdy tylko nie zrobi czegoś od razu.

Harry to zauważa, ponieważ uśmiecha się pod nosem spoglądając na reakcję Louisa, który jest szybki, aby go uciszyć podnosząc w górę jego nogi i przysuwając swoją długość do jego wejścia, tylko po to, by posmakować tego, co ma nadejść - co ma w pięćdziesięciu procentach odwrotny efekt, ponieważ pozbywa to uśmieszku jego chłopaka, ale także sprawia, że piosenkarz wywraca oczy na tył głowy i wydaje z siebie kilkadziesiąt niewyraźnych przekleństw.

\- No dalej, Louis - mówi Harry. - to wys- _ah kurwa_ \- zamyka znów swoje oczy, dłonie przesuwając na ramiona Louisa gdzie wbija paznokcie, kiedy ten napiera na jego dziurkę swoim czubkiem. - Wystarczy.

\- Ale sądziłem, że będziemy dopiero zaczynać, kochanie - dokucza mu, a Harry wpatruje się w niego z powagą, z morderczym wyrazem twarzy.

Louis uważa, że jeśli nie poruszy się teraz Harry najprawdopodobniej rzuci nim na łóżko i zacznie ujeżdżać go do nieprzytomności, nie pozwalając mu na zbyt wielką ilość ruchu. I choć idea ta jest _bardzo_ kusząca i Louis chce spełnić ją w najbliższym czasie, późniejszą porą tego dnia, kto wie, myśl o wbiciu się w Harry'ego i obserwowaniu jak ten rozpada się tuż pod nim, przed jego oczami jest w tej chwili bardziej zachęcająca.

Z dość wielką trudnością, Louis nakłada na siebie prezerwatywę a Harry pomaga pokryć jego długość lubrykantem.

\- _Ja-_ oh _Harry, ku- uh_ \- próbuje coś powiedzieć, cokolwiek, kiedy Harry go pompuje ściskając u podstawy, aby nie doszedł i przesuwa dłoń z powrotem w stronę główki.

Louis uderza jego dłoń i po raz kolejny pcha nim na łóżko. Każda dziewczyna z jaką kiedykolwiek sypiał przebiega przez jego myśli - przynajmniej te, które pamięta - i on _wie,_ po prostu jest pewien, że z chwilą, gdy wsunie się w Harry'ego każda z nich zniknie z jego pamięci.

Nie ma wątpliwości, że kiedykolwiek pieprzył kogoś z tak wielką chęcią i gotowością jak zrobi to za chwilę.

Harry w ciszy instruuje go, żeby chwycił jego nogi, więc Louis to robi. Zarzuca je na swoje ramiona i całuje wnętrze jego kolana, wykorzystując jedną z rąk, by naprowadzić swojego penisa do jego dziurki.

\- Ja- zaczyna Harry i Louis się zatrzymuje. - Mogę to znieść, tak? Cokolwiek będziesz chciał zrobić, _jakkolwiek,_ j-ja mogę to przyjąć.

\- Czy to twój sposób, by powiedzieć, że lubisz to robić brutalnie? - pyta uśmiechając się i pozwalając wbić się swojej główce.

Harry zamyka oczy, a plecy wygina w łuk, Louis skomli razem z nim.

\- T-tak, Lou - uśmiecha się z rozkoszą na twarzy- a nawet jeszcze nie doszedł. - Lubię mocno.

Louis oddaje jego uśmiech, całuje znów kolano, mamrocze coś, co przypomina _twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem_ i wchodzi w niego jednym ruchem nie zatrzymując się. Wsuwa się w niego pewnie, dopóki nie znajduje się w nim cały, jądra dosuwając do pośladków, penis w pełni znajdujący się w jego wnętrzu i _ta cholerna ciasność,_ na to nie był gotowy. - _O MÓJ PIEPRZONY-KURWA-MÓJ- HARRY_ \- wydaje z siebie nieprzytomnie, zaciskając swoje oczy.

Jest tak ciasny, wszystko jest ciasne i- _jak?_

Harry jest nieporównywalny. Harry jest..

\- Wszystkim - mówi piosenkarz, z trudem oddychając. - Jesteś wszystkim.

\- I _twój_ \- zapewnia go Harry. - Teraz się rusz, na miłość boską, _rusz się_ \- błaga i używa swoich nóg, aby posunąć go naprzód.

Louis rusza wraz z nim, schylając się, by pocałować go w czoło i pozwalając nogom Harry'ego opaść do łokci. Woli to w ten sposób, a więc zaczyna poruszać biodrami najpierw powoli, po chwili szybciej, zupełnie jak ten zapewnił, że lubi.

Harry jest bezużyteczny, naprawdę, całkowicie oddając się Louisowi i cholera, Louis tak bardzo to uwielbia. Brunet zaciska pięści na pościeli jak ostatnią deskę ratunku i jedyne co wydostaje się z jego ust to nić _uh uh uh,_ za każdym razem gdy Louis w niego uderza. Wie, że odnajduje jego prostatę w sekundzie, kiedy Harry _krzyczy,_ wygina się na łóżku i pozostaje w tej pozycji, dłońmi niekomfortowo podtrzymując swoje ciało podczas gdy Louis niemiłosiernie wbija w niego swoje biodra.

Louis to _kocha,_ jego, wszystko w tym momencie. Harry jest tak wrażliwy i inny, gdy to on jest na górze... Jego policzki są zaczerwienione, usta napuchnięte, włosy są bałaganem a on sam jest- jest _wszystkim,_ co Louis kiedykolwiek widział.

\- Jesteś cudowny - duka Louis, jedynie czubek jego kutasa znajdujący się w Harrym. - Tak - _wejście._ \- Niesamowicie - _wyjście._ \- Cudowny - _wejście,_ uderzając jego prostatę. Harry krzyczy ponownie. - Pragnę cię, tak bardzo cię pragnę - po raz kolejny powtarza to, co powiedział mu Harry przyciskając go do łóżka, pozwalając, aby jego ciężar znalazł się na ciele Harry'ego. - Nie potrafię wyjaśnić jak bardzo - mówi i teraz to _on_ jest tym, który staje się emocjonalny, _kurwa,_ co Harry z nim zrobił?

Wie, że niektórzy ludzie właśnie tak czują się podczas seksu. Czują tak wielkie oszołomienie, iż zaczynają płakać i Louis nie chce być znów jedną z tych osób, nie po raz kolejny, ale nie może powstrzymać uczucia, które buduje się w jego wnętrzu. Każdy raz, gdy czuł jakby seks nie był wystarczający, każdy raz kiedy czuł jakby to _on_ nie był, kiedy wierzył, że nigdy nie będzie czuł się tak dobrze, tak kompletnie, tak _właściwie -_ to wszystko buduje się w jego wnętrzu, wszystko wydarzyło się po to, aby mógł znajdować się w tym momencie i Louis jest- on wybucha.

\- W-więcej, Lou - Harry prosi w jego ucho. - pr- _ah,_ już prawie.

\- Dalej Hazz - mówi na głos. - Dalej, skarbie.

Louis przytrzymuje włosy chłopaka jedną z dłoni, a drugą chwyta jego rękę. Jego ruchy są mocne i krótkie, członek Harry'ego znajduje się pomiędzy ich brzuchami i zajmuje to jeszcze tylko kilka uderzeń oraz słów zachęty, aby doszedł na szczyt ze szlochem, wykrzykując imię Louisa jak modlitwę.

Harry zaciska się wokół niego i Louis jest skończony. Ukrywa twarz w jego karku, gdzie tłumi własne krzyki.

Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak głośny.

Jeszcze nigdy nie był tak pewien, że właśnie to jest mężczyzna z którym chce spędzić resztę swojego życia.

Nigdy nie był tak podekscytowany na nadchodzącą przyszłość.

 


End file.
